


A Year At Padua High

by PerplexCinema27



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexCinema27/pseuds/PerplexCinema27
Summary: An epic love story between Tobin and Alex in their high school days.





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the new one!

Authors Note

FYI: This is all fictional! It also happens to have some strong Rated R material and language. If you're sensitive to this stuff then I suggest you do not read. Seriously. Anyways, the feel for this new story is set around the late 90’s and early 2000’s aka one of the best era in my opinion. (I’m bias I’m a 90’s kid). And from that era came the many inspirations that made me do this project. Including, one of the greatest classic teenager movies of all time; 10 Things I Hate About You. But for those who’ve seen that movie has seen how beautiful that high school was and is now the main setting of this new story. So please keep these things in mind and anyways, please enjoy!

Synopsis: This is an epic love story set in Padua High, an upscale well known high school in Tacoma, Washington. It centers around two young high school seniors who couldn't be any more of polar opposites from two entirely different worlds. But what happens when a life changing secret gets found out by the school's most popular and beautiful girl?

Index List:

ACT 1:  
1\. Welcome to Padua High  
2\. Curiousity Killed the Cat  
3\. What’s The Worst Thing That Can Happen  
4\. A Turn In the Tide  
5\. One Crazy Camping Trip  
6\. The Line Has Certainly Been Crossed  
7\. The Ferris Wheel  
8\. Kling’s First House Party  
9\. The First Sleep Over  
10\. You Should Have Kissed Me On That Stupid Ferris Wheel

ACT 2:

11\. Unwanted Attention  
12\. The Dead Weight Lifted (Pike’s Field)  
13\. Losing All My Senses  
14\. Mesmerized  
15\. Smooth Sailing  
16\. Halloween  
17\. The Birthday Party  
18\. Jealousy Is An Annoying Thing  
19\. The Big Reveal  
20\. The Big Reveal (Part 2)

ACT 3:  
21\. Camping For Fun  
22\. Camping For Fun (Part 2)  
23\. The Pact & Summer Plans  
24\. Graduation Is In Two Weeks  
25\. Graduation


	2. Welcome To Padua High

**_♪♪♪ Where would I be without you_ **

**_I only think about you_ **

**_I know you’re tired of being lonely_ **

**_So baby girl put it on me_ ** **_♪♪♪_ **

“God baby stop! You’re driving – plus people can see!” Ali yaps prying off Ashlyn’s wandering fingers a little below her knee.

 

Ashlyn just chuckles aloud as she retreats her hand back and placing them back on the driver’s wheel. She playfully presses the horn rapidly in a harmonious sound as she pulls into the school’s filled parking lot with all the other rambunctious crowd of students of all ages. Some of the other Seniors rapidly pressing their horns as well in response to indicate the first day of the new school year.

 

“Just silly.” Ali mutters under her breath whilst shaking her head once, though unable to put away the smile on her face caused by her girlfriend’s childish antics as she look into the side mirror.

 

Once Ashlyn pulls the car into the same parking spot she’s had for her entire Junior year, Ali routinely grabs her cute backpack at her feet and exits the vehicle. She easily spots a few of her childhood best friends climbing out of their car as well, sisters Alexandra and Kelley O’ Hara Morgan, just over the next parking spot.

 

“Eeeee! Guys!” Ali cheers immediately shouldering her backpack and running over to the girls she hasn’t seen the entire past summer.

 

“Oh my god Ali!” The O’ Hara Morgan sisters practically shout in unison as Ali beelines it for them.

 

“What? I don’t get the same greeting?!” Ashlyn jokes as she shuts the driver’s door of her drop top 1999 Magma Red Mercedes-Benz Roadster.

 

“What?! We couldn’t hear you over the ignorantly loud music playing?!” Kelley sarcastically remarks with a dumb shrug to add.  

 

And just like that Ashlyn shuts off the engine and the roaring speakers. “”Every freaking year.” She mutters to herself as she pulls her backpack from the backseat ready to join the pretty girl gang.  

**\----------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Tobin pulls up into one of the other many abundant student parking lots, this one in particular is right across the paved front entrance of the campus. She turns off the engine of her black Ford 2002 Sport Explorer and pulls the keys out of the ignition. She climbs out of the car and takes a moment to look at the entrance of the school as she puts on her backpack slowly one strap after the other.

 

“Another day, another year. Great.” She lamentedly points out shutting the driver’s door. 

 

“C’mon Tobs! This is it! Our last year of high school! Our senior year! Can you feel the excitement?!” Kling replies as the shorter girl hops out of the passenger’s seat grabbing her very large backpack and her textbooks in her arms, struggling to shut the passenger door simultaneously.

 

Tobin looks over the shorter girl and tilts her head dumbly. “Not really.”

 

“If you think about it’s kind of overwhelming.”

 

“C’mon Kling, don’t get so sentimental on me. The school year has barely started.”

 

“Tobs, at the end of the year when we’re in our graduation gowns wearing our caps there’s gotta be a small ounce in you that’s gonna miss this place. Right? Be honest.”

 

Tobin scoffs at Kling’s direction. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Don’t think what?”

 

And just then Heather O’Reilly approaches the two, her light jog coming to a stop. “Don’t think what?” She repeats as she nods her head as a “hello” to her two long-time friends. 

 

“Tobin thinks she’s not gonna miss this place after we graduate.” Kling informs. 

 

Hao chuckles, “I knew it.”

 

“Knew what?” Kling questions.

 

“That you were gonna get sentimental before the first bell. Pay up Tobs I won the bet fair and square.” Hao teases.

 

“Well excuse me for being a proud Tiger of our very own affluent Padua High. Unlike Tobin here, _I_ am gonna miss this place even if most of my time here was a complete suck fest.”

 

And just as the words come spewing out of Kling’s mouth, some obscene punkster accidentally nudges her from the side knocking her a little off balance causing her textbooks to fall right out of her arms. “Whoah! Sorry didn’t see ya there geek.” He says earnestly over his shoulder and in a rush.

 

“It’s cool! I’m ok!” Kling calls out giving the punkster already out of view a double thumbs up.

 

Tobin and Hao help to pick up the books off the ground. Then as they help Kling finally get her things together Tobin throws an arm over the shorter girl’s shoulders, “C’mon let’s get to class.” Tobin leads the two toward the campus with Hao following shortly behind.

 

“Tobs you still owe me $20.” Hao informs.

 

And like that, the close trio strut off towards the school side by side.

 

**\----------------------------------**

 

 

“You sicked it dude!”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Sounds of the mass young high school rowdy teenagers fill the air in the early morning hour before the first bell has even rung. Welcome to Padua High, the most affluent upper-class public high school in all of Tacoma, Washington. Aside from the highly recognition in both academia and athletics, it really is no different from your typical public high school. Where cliques of hippies, meat-headed jocks, skaters, obscene punksters, stoners, arty intellectuals, futile bullies, ridiculously good looking popular kids, class clowns, nerds & geeks, and your average Joes all make up of Padua High’s population whom are all ready to embark the new school year.

 

A group of the school’s hard core skaters conjoin together as they try to pull of tricks on the legendary cement brick wall at the campus’s front entrance of the patio quart. A stray skateboard rolls away from one of the boys, failing to complete a nose-slide in front of all of his friends. The board keeps strolling forward until it stops at the feet of the ever so gorgeous Sydney Leroux.

 

“Whoah! Sorry ‘bout that!” He says as he finally catches up to his board and kicks it up from the ground and under his arm, then running back to his group of friends.

 

“Hello! Walking here. If you could watch it next time!” Syd yells out after him.

 

“Relax Syd, the first bell hasn’t even rung and you’re chomping at the bits. Could you cool it?” Kristie, a complete blond bombshell and also Sydney’s best friend since kindergarten, retorts ever so coolly standing right next to her bff.

 

“Didn’t you see that thing almost killed me?! God I hate those stupid skaters.” Syd whines.

 

To that, Kristie just rolls her eyes already so used to Syd’s dramatics. “Can we just go? We gotta meet the girls.”

 

**\----------------------------------**

 

**(10 minutes later)**

 

The girls gather around their lockers respectively after greeting each other in high squeals and giggles. And at the same area and the same exact lockers they’ve had since Freshman year. And now as they occupy for their very last year as they continue their usual routine of checking their beauty appearance in their locker mirrors.

 

“Another year at this crappy place.” Kristie whines. “I can’t wait till we graduate.”

 

“I second that.” Syd joins.

 

“I for one will miss this place.” Ali chimes in.

 

“And I second that!” Kelley insists.

 

“ _Oh please_ , this school doesn’t even compare to when we go away to college. I mean think about all the cute college boys we’ll meet.” Syd says enthused.

 

“Eeee! I can’t wait!” Kristie agrees.

 

“ _Excuse you_ , Syd I think you’re forgetting you have a boyfriend and his name is Dom Dwyer just in case you forgot.” Ali inputs jokingly.

 

“ _I know_. But it’s not like we’re gonna stay together. I mean he wants to go to USC and I’m already a forever committed Bruin. You guys know good I look in that baby blue.”

 

Kelley rolls her eyes. “Well that baby blue has nothing on my cardinal red.”

 

“Can we stop talking about colors and more about college guys?” Kristie says seriously. To this the rest of the girls laugh.

 

“There will be _a lot_ of cute, available guys.” Ali agrees.

 

“ _Well excuse you_ , I think you’re forgetting that you have a girlfriend and her name is Ashlyn Harris just in case you forgot.” Syd mocks.

 

To which Ali just sticks her tongue out.

 

“You guys act as if cute college boys are the only reason why you go to college in the first place.” Alex jokes chiming in her part of the conversation.

 

“It’s not...” Syd retorts. “…It’s just the main reason duh Al.”

 

“Guys back off, she’s just mad she’s had to play hard to get with Serv all summer long.” Kelley quips. To this, the rest of the girls all giggle and bellow.

 

“Whoop! Whoop!” Syd hollers.

 

“I have not been playing hard to get Kel.” Alex defends herself.

 

All the girls scoff in skepticism.

 

“What? Really!” Alex defends once more.

 

“Yeah right Al.” Syd replies as she closes her locker.

 

_Riiing._

“Homeroom.” The girls groan altogether.

 

 

**\----------------------------------**

 

**(Five minutes later)**

Five of the most popular and pretty Seniors in the whole school all strut into the shared homeroom one by one opting to sit in their usual seats. All huddled up together sitting towards the back of the classroom where of course all the rest of the popular and cool kids sit.

 

“I love this eye shadow brand Ali. It’s so me! I’m getting so tired of all the generic crapt.” Kristie whines.

 

“Your welcome. This is why I love going back to Germany during the summers, I’m allowed to shop a ton.” Ali exclaims in agreement.

 

“Speaking of shopping, I need to get some new concealer. You can totally see my hideous eye bags.” Sydney cries out.

 

“No Alex! Stop! This is my blush and you know it!” Kelley challenges lifting the makeup item in her hand and away from her younger sister.

 

“It’s mine! _And you know it!_ You stole it out of my room last night!” Alex tests back. “It doesn’t even look half as good as it does on me.”

 

“ _Oh really?_ Let’s test that theory out.” Kelley responds then whistling an almost high pitched hiss to the rest of the girls. “Okay so who here thinks this blush works well on my apple toned cheeks as oppose to my very pale vampire looking sister over here?” Kelley asks once she gets the attention from an on looking Sydney, Kristie, and Ali.

 

The trio shift their eyes from Alex to Kelley comparing the Morgan’s cheek genes. “Mmm…Kelley.” The say collected in agreement.

 

“Ah-ha! Told you. Sorry sis.” Kelley cheers.

 

Alex rolls her eyes. “ _Whatever_. It’s still mine.” Alex adds and quickly grabs the blush out of Kelley’s hand to then reapply her own makeup.

 

“I so wanna go shopping in Germany. That would be so much fun. Instead I have to opt for shopping in boring old Seattle.” Kristie says in distaste.

 

“There’s so much more than just shopping though. You guys would love all the pubs there and all the food.”

 

“Don’t you guys just eat like bratwurst or something?” Kelley inputs.

 

Ali rolls her eyes and a shake of her head at Kelley’s ignorance.

 

“What?” Kelley shrugs.

 

“Speaking of sausage…guess what juicy gossip I heard over the summer.” Syd teases.

 

“Ooo gossip. Who?” Kelley bites.

 

She stops reapplying her concealer and shuts the compact mirror close. Leaning her body into the desk seat so she’s much closer to the girls, she whispers, “So remember how I had to go to one my cousin’s wedding in Rhode Island? Okay so you would never believe who I ran into.”

 

“Alec Baldwin?!” Kristie practically shouts.

 

To which Sydney just rolls her eyes and a shake of her head. “So the reception was at this like totally classy high end country club. Perfect view, boring crowd. Anyways, one of the servers that worked there was one of the dorks that actually go to this school. Tody – Tovin Heath or something, I can’t remember.”

 

“You mean Tobin Heath? Syd she’s been in school with us since like elementary.” Ali corrects.

 

“And the point of this story is?...” Kristie responds unamused and bored.

 

Syd scoffs. “ _I’m getting there._ Okay Tobin Heath, _whatever_. I sneak out to the back with a half a bottle of champagne I swiped from my drunk uncle. But then I get busted by two of the other waitresses but they don’t say anything because I totally caught them smoking a joint during their break. So we chit chat about absolutely nothing – _‘weddings are so stressful’_ blah blah blah. Anyways, one of the waitresses was like _so_ high and blabbering like crazy but then she mentions that while she was changing for work in the employee break room she saw something that like - _totally shook her_.” Syd eyes widened.

 

“What?!” Kristie, Ali, and Kelley reply in unison. While Alex shows no interest in Syd’s story and continues to reapply her blush hoping to outdo her older sister.

 

Syd pauses and leans in much closer now, “She said that same dork that goes to school here has a…dick.” Her lips whispering the last word ever so softly.

 

“What!?!?” But shrieks of disbelief all come out at once and indiscreetly.

 

“Yeah! That’s what I said!” Syd easily replies.

 

“But isn’t she like… _a girl_?” Kristie adds.

 

“That’s what I said!”

 

“So she’s like a…hermaphrodite?” Ali asks in confusion.

 

Syd shrugs. “I guess.”

 

“A what?” Alex asks, her focus now in the main discourse.

 

“A hermaphrodite.” Kelley repeats.

 

Alex just looks at her older sister shaking her head still bewildered. “I don’t understand what that means.”

 

“ _It means_ – she’s a girl with a dick Al. C’mon, even _I’m_ not that dense.” Kristie informs.

 

Alex scoffs, “Funny. So she’s like what – _half girl half boy?_ ”

 

“It’s like this totally rare condition that happens to not a lot of people. It’s got to do something with DNA, I think?” Ali replies.

 

“Okay…but how do you even know that she was telling the truth Syd? She was high remember.” Alex says skeptically.

 

“She said she saw it right in front of her eyes! She accidentally walked in on her in the break room. But that’s not even the best part of the story!” Syd teases with a devilish smirk.

 

“What?! What?!” Kristie urges wanting to hear more.

 

“Okay so, the waitress said that when she walked in she caught a good glimpse of it.”

 

The girls giggle like younger school children.

 

“…and apparently the nerd is _hung_.” Sydney finishes.

 

“I don’t believe you!”

 

“Stop it Syd! You’re bad!”

 

“You guys I’m not even kidding!”

 

“How is that even possible?” Alex asks suspiciously. “Like really? Totally impossible.”

 

Sydney just shrugs. “I guess we’ll never know, that is…”

 

“What are you thinking Syd?” Ali points out knowing the coyest smirk plastered on her friend’s face.

 

“One of us has to actually see it!” Sydney explains.

 

And all the girls break out in a childish, loud giggling laughter.

 

“Okay girls! Guess you guys have something to share the class?” Coach Dawn, the head coach of the girls’ soccer team and now playing the duty of the homeroom teacher, questions as she confronts the group of teenaged girls with her hands at her hips.

 

“Nothing Coach Dawn.” The girls reply oblige in unison.

 

“Alright then. If you girls don’t mind I’m going to get back to morning announcements then.” She says with a clap of her hands.

 

**\----------------------------------**

 

**(Meanwhile)**

 

“Rich Hacker?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Christopher Haddinson?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Psst, Tobs.” Kling whispers a seat behind Hao.  

 

Turing around, Tobin looks to her miniature sized friend. “What?”

 

“Do you mind if we head to Radio Shack before you drop me off home? I need to get new batteries for the chopper remote.” Kling begs.

 

“Fine with me.”

 

“Tobin Heath?”

 

“Here.”

 

“If you guys are heading to Radio Shack I’m coming with. I need a new pair of headphones before soccer conditioning starts.” Hao inputs.

 

“Hey what do you guys have for 5th period? I got stuck in Ellis’s English Literature course _again_.” Kling questions not amused.

 

Tobin and Hao look down at their colored laminated school schedule cut outs. “Home Economics.” They both mutter out then begin to high five one another in excitement.

 

“Man! That’s sounds better than English Literature in the 1800s.” Kling whines.

 

“Klingenberg!”

 

“Here.” Kling practically yelps out in nervousness.

 

“Do you have something to share with the class? Or would you like to continue to ignorantly talk aloud as I call roll, hm?” The teacher mocks.

 

Kling thinks it over for a second and answers, “Lips sealed.”

 

The teacher nods in agreement, “Good. Now where was I? Taylor Heeds?”

 

“Here.”

 

  **\----------------------------------**

 

 

_Riiing!_

Once homeroom is over the students of Padua High instantly flood the halls. Loud obscene chatter fill the air as it echoes and bounces off the school walls.

 

“Please tell me one of you is taking Advanced Chemistry with Billinger this first period?” Kristie moans.

 

Kelley outright chuckles. “Kristie, you in Advanced Chemistry? That has to be joke of the year already.”

 

To which Kristie sticks her tongue out with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Crapt! I have English Literature with Ellis – how the hell did that happen?” Alex seriously pegs the question.

 

“You better get going sis, that’s all the way in the Arts Department Wing.” Kelley scolds.

 

“Uggh! I’ll see ya guys later.” Alex calls over her shoulders as she hurriedly turns the hallway corner.

 

The young, naïve brunette is in such a rush that she doesn’t see a calm Tobin turn the same exact corner too. Nature acts as they bump into each other, the force of the impact is so strong that it knocks lanky Tobin off balance and Alex’s books to come crashing down on the white tiled floor.

 

“Shit!” Alex bellows out.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t see you. I should’ve seen you – it’s my fault.” Tobin apologizes profusely while reacting hastily grabbing at the scattered books and gathering them in her hands.  

 

“You couldn’t have seen me – we were both turning the corner.” Alex corrects brushing a hand through her flowy hair. She finally gets a look to see who exactly she ran into when reaching for her books, and almost smirks when she recognizes who it is. Her mind instantly tracks back to the girl’s conversation in homeroom just a minute ago. “Tobin Heath.”

 

Tobin’s heart just about drops dead. _She knows my name._

 

“Uh – yeah.” Tobin timidly answers.

 

“We’ve been in school together since elementary right? You were even in that stupid play together in the second grade about how the seasons change - and I think you were a leaf right?”

 

_Is she really talking to me?_

 

Tobin nods in awe stricken by the fact that not only is _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan talking to her, but she actually remembers a childhood memory so far back. “Uhh, yeah.”

 

Alex politely smiles holding all of her books together in folded arms.

 

_Alexandra O’Hara Morgan is talking to me. This can’t be real._

 

“Anyways, I’m sorry that I bumped into you. I’ll watch where I’m going next time.”

 

Tobin shakes her head almost violently. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Morgan, Heath! Let’s go – didn’t you guys hear the first bell?” Coach Dawn scolds as she walks by the two.

 

To which Alex just rolls her eyes and nods in agreement. “I guess we gotta go. Sorry again!” She calls over her shoulder leaving Tobin flabbergasted in the hallway as she watches her lifelong crush zoom by.

 

**\----------------------------------**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	3. Curiousity Killed The Cat

**_♪♪♪ I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky You can touch, you can play If you say I'm always yours ♪♪♪_ **

 

“Alex, sweetie do you have to play that music so loud especially while you’re studying?”

 

“Mom it helps me concentrate.” Alex tells. The youngest daughter lying on her flat stomach on the mattress with her legs high in the air ankles crossed as she’s doing her math homework in her notebook.

 

Her mom goes around the corner of the large queen sized mattress placing the fresh folded laundry in Alex’s drawers. “Hon, don’t forget that your dad and I are having dinner with the Wellingtons next Saturday night. So that means Kelley is in charge of the house and you.”

 

“Mom, I think I’m old enough to take care of myself. Besides, trusting Kelley as a supervisor of the house is a mighty risk you and Dad are taking.” Alex quips still not looking from her math book.

 

Her mother chuckles after putting away the fresh warm towels in Alex’s overtly enormous closet. “Well your father and I will make note of it. And besides, with the two of you alone in the house I doubt there would be any supervision at all.”

 

To which it’s Alex’s turn to humor out a laugh aloud. “ _Okay mom_. You can leave now, I’ve got a ton of homework to do.”

 

“Alright sweetie. I gotta go across the hall and tame your sister. She’s blasting ABBA and I swear the roof is gonna come off.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“And sweetie I put the yearbooks you asked for near your bedside.”

 

“Oh thanks!” Alex chirps jumping up from her lying position and picking up the stack and throwing them all on her bed.

 

With Alex’s mom watching her eager daughter burn through yearbook after yearbook, she ponders, “What’cha looking for hon?”

 

“Um nothing really. Just wanted to check up on something.” Alex mindlessly answers back her eyes still trained on her old school photos.

 

But her mom doesn’t believe it for one bit. But nevertheless allows it to be brushed under the table. “Alright, love ya sweetie, night.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

And just like that Alex’s mother shuts the door closed but not before she yells across the hallway banister towards Kelley’s open bedroom. A clear shot view of Kelley in her onesie pajamas dancing to _Mamma Mia_ using a hairbrush as a pretend microphone. “Kelley O’Hara Morgan put the brush down and turn off that damn music!”

 

Alex snickers while walking to her bedroom door from hearing all the chaos outside. She makes sure it’s locked and even turns the top lock to reassure her no one would walk in uninvited. She instantly beelines it to her chic, organized computer desk and types in her password. She starts surfing the net in hopes of trying to clarify the foggy cloud in the front of her mind.

 

 _Hermaphrodite_.

 

Page after page Alex reads on and on about the rarity of the “condition” but no answers come to mind. At least, not the answers she’s looking for.

 

_I wonder if it’s in her blood? Ali did say it was a DNA problematic kind of thing. I wonder if she’s had it her whole life. Oh my god! I would kill myself if that ever happened to me. What would my parents say? My friends? They’d probably think I’d be a huge circus freak._

The more Alex ponders about Tobin’s “condition” a bunch of other questions pop into the back of her mind.

 

_I wonder how – huge it is? I mean, does she measure it herself? That waitress has to be lying – I mean how hung could she possibly be?_

“Alex stop.” She mutters under her breath. Internally scolding herself for even letting this stupid thing distract her for even a moment. She breathes out and closes all the window browsers, then plops back onto her mattress sighing heavily at all her homework disinterested. But instead her focus heads back to the old yearbook and flips page after page until she comes to the one picture she’s been looking for. Her thumb traces over the poorly lighted school photo and the name written in black italics underneath; _Tobin Powell Heath_. 

**\----------------------------------**

**(One week later)**

 

“This stupid can isn’t working!” Sydney groans as she bangs the aluminum can against the counter hard.

“Syd! You’re gonna break it before for the Banana Cream pie even bakes.” Alex giggles as she watches her oldest dearest friend continue to bang the defected can away against the counter over and over.

 

“Ahhhh!” The girls jokingly shriek as the whipped can top blasts off in an entirely different direction and a slosh of whipped cream sprays out all over the counter sink.

 

“Oh _so_ good.” Sydney says while licking off some cream off her index finger.

 

After a couple of tamed minutes the girls finally settle into the recipe. With Alex rolling the dough flat and Sydney mixing in the wet ingredients.

 

“God! Think of all the calories we’re gonna eat after this. I’m _so_ gonna be bloated before lunch.” Syd complains.

 

“I know right. It’s a good thing cheer practice isn't starting for like another week. I think I've gained like an extra 3 pounds since the summer.”

 

“Oh please. Relax Al, a couple of pounds isn't gonna change the fact that you'll be Lauren’s co-captain at the start of the year.”

 

Alex's eyes widen in excitement. “Do you really think I’m a shoe in?!” She squeals.

 

“Of course I do. And as your best friend and fellow cheer mate, I fully support your new hierarchy position. I only have one request; we get new uniforms this year. If I have to wear that unbreathable cotton plaid skirt I will kill somebody. Seriously.” Sydney states in a non-joking manner.

 

“Syd, it hasn’t even happened yet.” Alex chuckles.

 

But Sydney just gives her a pointed unamused look.

 

“Alright, alright.” Alex caves. “I’ll bring it up to Lauren.”

 

“Ok good! Now that that’s out of the way. Let’s talk football.” Sydney blabs.

 

“What?”

 

“Dom said the football team’s pre conditioning starts next week Thursday.”

 

“So?”

 

“So?! So that means you have the rest of the week to start something up with Serv.” Her eyes wiggle enticingly and elbowing her friend’s rib side. “Ya know before the guys get all concentrated with the season. Dom said Coach Wambach thinks the team is gonna be back to back State Championships this year.”

“And who says I’m interested in Serv?” Alex points out.

 

“Your sister.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“Since when is Kelley ever _not_ in your business Al?” Syd mocks.

 

“If you must know, nothing is going on with Serv and me. We’re just kind of hanging out.” She shrugs.

 

“Or…you mean you’ve been hooking up since the summer.” Sydney corrects.

 

“Just because we made out a couple of times doesn’t have to mean anything more.” Alex defends.

 

“Or…it just means you two aren’t exclusive yet.” Sydney cackles.

 

Alex slaps her friend’s elbow lightly as they chuckle together. And after a minute when Sydney has finished mixing her portion of the recipe she asks Alex what’s left to do. But she doesn’t get any type of response until she looks up to find a totally dazed out Alex that’s staring right at the back of one Tobin Heath’s head seated at another Home Ecs. table several rows ahead. “Will you quit staring? You’re practically burning a hole in the back of her head.” She teases.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh c’mon, I’m not as dense as Kristie. I see you totally staring down Tovin.”

 

“It’s Tobin.” Alex corrects. “And besides, I wasn’t staring.”

 

“Sure you weren’t.”

 

“What? Really, I’m serious. I was just admiring her – backpack.” Alex defends.

 

“You _are_ so thinking about it aren’t you?” Sydney teases again.

 

Alex just gives her a confused look.

 

“Her dong.” Sydney whispers close. “You’re trying to imagine her with it right?”

 

“Sydney! Someone could hear you.”

 

Sydney just roars in laughter causing a few students to look their direction but then a second after turns away. “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you’re totally freaking out about this.”

“I am not! I’m just trying to be careful. I don’t wanna be the ones to out her in front of the entire class. She’ll be the joke of the school.”

 

“Jesus Al, way to make me feel like a total monster. Besides, since when did you even care? If I recall you two have never spoken a word to each other since like what - elementary?”

 

“I don’t.” Alex shrugs breaking eye contact and focusing on the flat dough.

 

“Mhmm. Whatever.” Sydney mocks with a devilish smirk at the curve of her lips.

 

“Tobin Heath, you’re wanted at the counsellor’s office ASAP. You can leave your things.” Mrs. Sauerbroon, the Home Economics teacher, calls aloud in the classroom hovering around a pair of misguided students.   

 

“Alright.” Tobin nods then excuses herself from the table.

 

“Dude, please don’t tell me you’re leaving while I have to bake this stupid pie by myself.” Hao groans.

 

“O’Reilly no swearing in class.” Mrs. Sauerbroon cautions from across the classroom.

Tobin chuckles, “I’ll be back. Don’t worry.”

 

And just like that Tobin leaves the classroom while Alex continues to watch until her presence is gone. The curiosity biting at her more and more.

**\-----------------------------------------**

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Tobin blankly stares at the hung up clock right on top of the football championship trophies all placed neatly on a large shelf. She’s been sitting patiently in the counselor’s office for about ten minutes now with her hands folded across at her lap.

 

“Ah, Tobin Heath!”

 

Tobin suddenly turns around to see none other than Coach Wambach shutting the door behind her. “Coach Wambach? You’re my new counselor?”

 

“Yeah well, it’s a surprise for me just as it a surprise for you.” Coach Wambach grunts as she plops right down into her rolling chair. Her hands fold across on top the mahogany desk and looks directly down into Tobin’s confused eyes. “So uh – how you doing Heath? School treating you well so far with the new year and all?”

 

“It’s only the first week of school so I guess it’s been good.”

 

Coach Wambach nods slowly. “Right. Um – well you’re probably wondering why I’m your new assigned counselor and I can only tell you that your old counselor got a new job at some non-profit charity crapt.”

 

Tobin nods. “Good for Mrs. Grenwich I guess.”

 

“Yeah good for her.” Coach replies non-enthusiastically. “Well anyways I received your student transcript from Mrs. Grenwich. She um - informed me about a few things before she left.” Coach nervously coughs readjusting in her swivel chair. ”I don't really know how to say this delicately.”

 

“You mean my condition?” Tobin fills in blankly.

 

“Uh – yeah. Jesus kid, you’re straight to the point huh.”

 

“It’s just that Mrs. Grenwich and I have the same usual counselling session right before school starts. So I’m pretty used to this.”

 

Coach Wambach squints her eyes in amusement and then hollers out a laugh. “Okay then! Here I thought this was going to be painfully awkward for me and you. But I’m glad it’s right out of the woodworks. So uh, tell me – what would you and Mrs. Grenwich talk about? I mean, what questions am I supposed to ask you exactly?”

 

“Usually, she checks if I’m mentally prepared for the new year.”

 

“Mhm. Okay, so are you?”

 

“I think so. I mean I’m glad it’s my last year here.”

 

“You’re a senior, that’s right. Well congratulations! So, I’m guessing a geek like you has all the Ivy League schools right up your sleeve.”

 

Tobin internally chuckles at the fact that Coach Wambach blatantly just called her a geek aloud despite all adult-student guidelines, but she knows that Coach means well. She was one of the many faculty members that cared for the kids. “Not all the Ivy League schools Coach – maybe just one.”

 

“Oh yeah? Which would be?”

 

“Columbia University.”

 

“Jeez almighty, the schools you kids choose to go completely baffle me ya know that. Back in the day all I cared about was if the football team was any good.”

 

“I’m interested in medicine Coach which is the main reason why I wanna go.”

“Hey! Just like your old man! One in the same huh.”

 

Tobin nods.

 

Coach leans back into the swivel chair, knocking it side to side. “Well kid, I don’t wanna take too much of your time. I mean it looks like you’ve got a good head on your shoulders Heath and truth be told I already like you.”

 

Tobin smiles, “Thanks Coach. I guess my yearly evaluation is done here?”

 

“It sure is.” Coach Wambach gets up and leads Tobin to the front door. “But uh – listen if you wanna talk about your um – _condition_ – you can always come to me. My door is open – just not when football practices are starting. Another new year means another championship waiting for us at the end of the season.” She laughs aloud.

 

“Got it. Thanks Coach.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Tobin finally leaves the Counsellors Administrations Department relieved. She rounds the corner eyes trained on the tiled floor below her scratching the back of her head and without really thinking or looking up to see if anyone is coming around the corner, she bumps into the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan, _again_.

 

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry!” Tobin scolds herself as she hits her own forehead with the palm of her hand.

 

Whilst, Alex bends down trying not to reveal too much in her flowered mini skirt, to pick up her books and Tobin’s backpack from off the tiled floor.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Alex jokes but doesn’t hear a laugh or even a quiet chuckle out of Tobin’s mouth. So she looks up for a second and instead catches Tobin’s gaze blatantly staring down her smooth shaven legs. It humors Alex in a way because Tobin’s gaze is nothing but innocent and kind of adorable as opposed to the many normal perverted guys who would be staring at her like she was a piece of meat. “Tobin?”

 

“Huh?” Tobin startles, momentarily shaking out of her own thoughts. She looks up to find that Alex has caught her red-handed. Immediately, Tobin’s cheeks blush burning red and quickly rises to her feet. “I – I was – I’m sorry I bumped into you. I wasn’t looking.”

 

“It’s okay.” Alex giggles. “Here, Mrs. Sauerbroon told me to drop off your backpack since you haven’t been back yet.”

 

“Thanks.” Tobin smiles as she grabs the bag out of Alex’s hand. “You didn’t have to, really.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Alex smiles back.

After an undeniably second of awkward silence, Alex decides to break the ice.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

_Is she really talking to me again?_

“Sure.” Tobin nods.

 

“Look - just don’t laugh at me for saying this okay?”

 

Tobin timidly nods.

 

“…but uh – I’ve been kind of trying to remember the last time - well…when was the last time we spoke?” Alex asks seriously titling her head to the side.

 

“What?” Tobin asks baffled.

 

“I mean we’ve been in school together since like the First Grade right? I just don’t get how we’ve been in school for so long without saying a word to each other. I mean you’ve been in practically almost all of my classes now that I think about it.” Alex confesses.

 

_Is she seriously asking me this?_

Tobin blinks once then twice. She can’t believe the words she’s hearing. “Uh...”

 

“You’re not much of a talker huh?” Alex teases.

 

Tobin lets out a nervous laugh. “I –

 

_Riiing!_

Classroom doors bust wide open and hundreds of students roam the hallways freely once again. Tobin even gets shoved light from the side knocking her off balance and her backpack to drop on the floor once again. She looks up and finds Alex already turning the corner waving a small goodbye then squeals in wild laughter with her best friend Sydney trotting away in their heels.

 

 

**\-----------------------------------**

 

**(The Thursday of that week)**

 

“Thanks Tobin! I wouldn’t have even made it through the first week of school without your tutoring. My parents would go ballistic if I failed Algebra II again.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Tobin replies patting the young Sophomore’s shoulder. “I know how parents can be.”

Timmy laughs as they both exit the tutoring section of the loud noise in the library. 

“So I’ll see ya next week?” The Sophomore asks eagerly.

“Yeah, alright sounds good. You did a good job on the fractions today – you’re really picking it up man.” Tobin encourages.

“Thanks.” Timmy smiles back then fishes out his cell phone in the depth of his pockets. He checks the time and begins to panic. “Oh shit! I gotta go I’m late for basketball tryouts.”

Tobin nods understanding, watching the freckled young redhead dash off to the other annex of the school. A little later Tobin finds herself in the almost empty student parking lot at the entrance of the school after school hours. In her usual parking space she unlocks the driver’s door with her keys and tosses her bag into the passenger’s seat. She halts getting into her car when a familiar voice shouts her name.

“Tobin! Tobin!”

With a turn over her shoulder, she sees Alex on the far side of the parking lot waving a hand to her. Confused, Tobin looks around behind her and both her sides to check that maybe Alex had possibly had meant someone else.

_She seriously can’t mean me, right?_

Then Tobin shakes her head once realizing that there’s only one Tobin Heath currently registered in Padua High. That she’s sure of.

“Tobin!” Alex calls out once more.

Tobin shuts her front door pocketing her keys and begins to move her legs.

“Thank god! I’m so glad I caught you!” Alex exclaims in utter relief grooming a hand through her long, flowy hair.

“You are?” Tobin tensely asks.

“Yeah!” Alex replies smiley then her eyes point next to her car. “I’m sort of in a predicament. It won’t start.” She grumbles.

Tobin glances to the car next to the gorgeous brunette. A pearly white 2000 BMW, the same car she’s watched the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan drive since Sophomore year since her parents allowed her to take the driver’s test a lot earlier than expected than the rest of the kids.

“I don’t know anything about cars to be honest.” Tobin tells shrugging a shoulder.

In response Alex just hums out a chuckle. “I know that silly. I was hoping I could get a ride home. Do you mind?” She cutely asks.

 _Oh god._ Tobin gulps. “Sure.”

 

**\-----------------------------------**

 

**(10 minutes later)**

 

_Oh my god! I’d kill for some music right now._

Alex thinks as she looks out the window dreading one of the most uncomfortable awkward silent car rides she’s ever taken.

_Say something Tobin! Look at her. She practically wants to jump out of the car window rather than be in here with you._

Tobin thinks as she nervously glances at Alex from her peripheral view. And when Alex catches her glance they both break out in a nervous polite half-smile.

“Uh, music?” Tobin offers.

Alex nods relieved. Tobin flicks on the radio station attached to her dashboard relieved as well that something has drown out the silence. Blink 182’s _‘All The Small Things’_ plays through the radio waves.

“Ooo! I love this song.” Alex cues as she bobs her head to and fro.

Tobin looks over to her in amazement.

“What?” Alex questions Tobin’s amused facial expression.

“You like Blink 182?”

“Yeah! Kelley and I are this close to persuading our dad to go to one of their concerts.” Alex exclaims as her index finger and thumb pinching slightly together. “But you know how over- protective parents are, they never let you do anything fun.”

Tobin nods and smiles in agreement.

“Ya know, I owe you big time. I was practically stranded.” Alex huffs out looking out the window.

Tobin shakes her head with a shrug. “I don’t mind, really.” She grips the steering wheel with a lot more force trying to calm her nerves down. At the moment, _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan, her lifelong crush was currently sitting shotgun and she was giving her a ride home.

Alex takes a look around inspecting Tobin’s car for the first time. She spots the nose tip of a surfboard sticking out of the car trunk space. “You surf?” Alex asks sounding completely astonished whipping her head to turn her focus back on Tobin.

Tobin turns her head over her shoulder toward the trunk space of her car. “Um, just a little. When the weathers right. But it’s not often - I mean it is Seattle.” Tobin remarks.

Alex nods listening although still completely shell shocked. She’d never picture in a million years, dorky Tobin Heath, a surfer let alone picture her in a wetsuit. “Hm.” _Interesting._

She scrunches her nose when she smells an odd distinct odor coming from the backseat. “Eww. What’s that smell?”

Tobin aspects the unamused look on Alex’s face. A light bulb goes off in her head and then shakes her head in embarrassment. “That’s probably my new sunblock.”

“I know what sunblock is and that is _not_ what it smells like.” Alex sasses.

Tobin chuckles softly. “Kling gave me this organic brand to try out. I think it’s made out of tree bark or something. She says it good for the ocean which means it’s good for the environment. So I caved.”

“Kling?”

“Megan Klingen –

“I know who she is silly. We’re in English Lit together this year and besides, I remember her from elementary. She used to always wear the same jean overalls back in the 4th grade. Why do you call her Kling?” 

Tobin nods. “Yeah it’s been a nickname in the family for a while. It just kind of stuck.”

“Family? You guys are related?” This was brand new information to Alex.

Tobin nods again, “Yeah we’re cousins – second cousins actually.”

“Huh.” Alex fuddles leaning even comfortably in the passenger’s seat. “I never knew that.”

Tobin gives her a once over then peers her eyes back on the road. “So uh – your sister couldn’t give you a ride home?”

“You sick of me already?” Alex playfully tease lifting a flirty shoulder.

Tobin begins to explain herself hoping to clarify what she’d meant.

“I was kidding, relax.” But the smile that radiates off of Alex lets Tobin know she’s only joking. She sighs out, “Kelley went off with Ali ditching 6th period for a spontaneous shopping spree. Of course forgetting to invite me. You know Ali Krieger right?”

Tobin nods gesturing for Alex to continue.

“And well, Kristie and Syd went to Sydney’s place. You know those girls too?”

Tobin nods again in response.

“Yeah _sooo_ right about now they’re both probably getting ready for their double date later tonight. I would have called my parents but they’re both stuck in board meetings all day. Which is why you found me stranded in the parking lot with absolutely no one else to call.” Alex huffs out.

“Well I’m glad that I was there.” Tobin smiles widely. But when Alex returns the smile Tobin’s nerves get to the best of her so she quickly snaps her head back to the road in front of her.

Alex chortles cutely picking up on Tobin’s nervous body language. “Hey, you know we never got to finish our conversation earlier.”

“Earlier?” Tobin questions.

“Yeah, at the counselors office.” Alex informs.

Tobin clicks her tongue. “Oh right.”

“Weren’t you wondering the same thing?”

Tobin glances over at the blue eyed girl and then back to the road. “Not really.” She answers honestly with a simple shake of the head.

Which makes Alex uneasy for the slightest and shoots her an intrigued look. “Really?”

 “It’s just – well it’s kind of simple logic isn’t it?”

Alex shakes her head muddled. “Simple logic? What do you mean?”

“Well – you’re popular and…I’m not. If anyone ever saw me talk to you at school it’d be –

“Social suicide.” Alex finishes for her.

Tobin simply nods. “Well, for you. I couldn’t really say the same thing for me.”

Alex stares as Tobin contemplating the very thought. She doesn’t really know what to say when Tobin is actually being completely honest. The two weren’t socially compatible. Alexandra O’Hara Morgan was pretty and popular, always has been. Tobin Heath on the other hand was not. She’s a bookworm, one of the school’s recognized geniuses, a dork. So she stares out the window blankly only to realize that Tobin’s car is pulling up on the long driveway in front of her house.

Tobin puts the car in park and can only gawk at the front entrance of Alex’s mansion sized home. She only imagined what her house looked like in her daydreams but the actual sight put those thoughts to shame. “Wow – your house is amazing.”

“Thanks. You should’ve seen the look on my dad’s face when all the renovations were finally done.”

Tobin could only slowly nod still taking in the aesthetic beauty of the newly built home.

“Thanks again, for driving me home. I really appreciate it.” Alex says shifting in her seat towards Tobin. It allows her to really take her in despite the baggy tan cargo pants, the beaten up Chucks, and her faded black t-shirt with the XMEN emblem on the right corner of the pocket tee. She observes how Tobin’s hair is really of a mixed dirty blonde color to it but still manages to look absolutely golden in the light. Or how fair skinned she is and how there was absolutely no blemishes to her appearance. She even takes in the light scattered brown freckles right below her hazel eyes. With a few changes to Tobin’s fashion sense Alex admits to herself that Tobin could definitely be a looker and maybe not one of the school’s geek.

“You’re welcome.” Tobin politely smiles back breaking Alex’s thoughts.

Alex doesn’t know what comes over her but nothing in her gut stops her when instincts just takes over. She places a light kiss on Tobin’s open cheek and smiles widely when she pulls back. “Thanks again!”

And just like that _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan is out of the car leaving Tobin in complete shock and totally speechless staring at the empty space of the passenger seat.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	4. What's The Worst Thing That Can Happen?

**(The weekend)**

“Aha! Right in your face!” Hao shouts playfully jogging in a circle arms flailing in the air around the shorter friend. “Another ten bucks right out of your pocket Kling – you should just stop right now before I take all of your allowance for the week.”

“That’s not fair. You got like another foot on me so you’re closer to the hoop.” Kling whines tossing the basketball from one hand to the other.

“Oh stop being such a sour puss dude! If you want we can do best out of three right now. We’ll play up to 15 this time.” Hao remarks.

“Fine! I got a twenty anyways.” Kling replies pulling the crumpled twenty dollar bill from right out of her pocket. She waves it in the air like candy.

Enticed, Hao walks up to Kling smugly. She snatches the ball right out of her hands and smirks, “You are so on.” Then shoots the ball from almost 15 feet out and nails it in the net.

“Alright then Tobin gets to call for foul checks.” Kling adds her thumb pointing to Tobin whom sits on the low stooped brick wall protecting the Klingenberg’s front porch plants.

With Hao slam dunking in the background, she strolls up to Tobs placing the ball at her left hip slightly panting. “Alright Tobs, you up for it? And none of those dumb false calls alright just because you’ve got blood in the game.”

Tobin just scratches the back of her head shrugging. “I don’t really feel like it guys.”

“What’s the matter with ya? You sick?”  Hao questions.

“Nothing. Just been an off week.”

“No kidding.” Hao scoffs. “You were supposed to give me a ride home on Wednesday after soccer conditioning and you totally bailed on me.” Hao re informs.

“I told you I was sorry. I don’t know what it is – I just haven’t been feeling good lately.” Tobin replies honestly.

“Well you’re not sick or anything. I mean I haven’t seen you throw up…so far.” Hao jokes then jogs to the hoop and does an emphatic dunk.

“Maybe it’s more of a mental thing.” Kling inputs facing an overtly energetic Hao. She turns away and approaches Tobin in an examining manner. “How’s your sleeping habits Tobs? Do you feel tired or fatigued throughout the day?”

“Kling stop diagnosing her she’s not a dummy patient.” Hao barks from the other side of the cement driveway practicing her three pointers. “Besides, I thought we were playing another round.”

“I’m not depressed Kling.” _Or at least I don’t think I am._ “I’ve just been off – it’s been a long week.”

“Okay fine. And as your loving second cousin it’s my duty to get you back to normal.”

Tobin just shoots her a sardonic look.

“ _Okay_ – well at least the most normal you can be. You know what I mean.” Kling covers.  

“C’mon Tobs, what’s really up with ya?” Hao adds now standing side by side with a concerned Kling.

Tobin looks up to her friends hovering near her. After sighing deeply she rises slowly to her feet now eye level with them. “Alexandra O’Hara Morgan talked to me.” She says very softly.

But it doesn’t go missed.

“What?!”

“ _The Alexandra O’Hara Morgan_?!”

Tobin simply nods.

“How – what - when?!”

“You can’t be serious!”

Tobin simply shakes her head. “I’m not kidding. I gave her a ride home after school one day.” She says then pokes the ball from Hao’s hip grip. She bounces the ball a couple of times and easily does a layup.

Hao and Kling look at each other in absolute disbelief as if they’re calculating how accurate Tobin’s statement is. They both break away and are quick to turn their focus back on Tobin.

“Dude! Explain!” Hao demands.

Tobin underhandedly tosses the ball to Kling whom manages to catch it back. “I was heading home after my tutoring sessions at the library with Timmy. And I was in the parking lot when she waved me over. She was having some car problems.”

“You know nothing about cars!” Hao fills in exaggeratedly.

“That’s what I told her. But she was just needing a ride home so…I gave her a ride home.” Tobin shrugs.

“No shit.”

“I can’t believe you gave _the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan_ a ride home – in your car!” Kling practically shouts.

“I can’t believe it either.” Tobin replies scratching at her right temple.

Curious, Hao asks, “So what’d she say to you? Did she even know your name?”

Tobin simply nods again. “Yeah.”

“No shit. What else did she say?”

“Well I mean I told her Kling and I were cousins – I guess after all this time she didn’t know. She uh – she asked me about sunblock – and there was something about her friends being at the mall – and then the next thing you know I’m pulling up in her driveway.”

“What’s her house like? I bet it’s the size of the Playboy mansion right?” Hao asks curiously.

“I don’t know – I guess.”

“Did she tip you?” Kling dumbly asks to which she receives a light smack up the head from Hao. “What?” Kling retorts smoothing down the back of her head.

“So a 20 minute ride to the O’Hara Morgan household has got you all tripped out? That makes sense.” Hao assesses out loud.

“That wasn’t all of it...” Tobin murmurs.

Hao and Kling look at each other, their eyebrows raised. “Go on.” They say in unison clearly intrigued.

“She asked me something that was kind of weird.”

“What!?” Kling and Hao yells out simultaneously.

Tobin rubs the back of her neck unsure how to put her thought into the right words. “Well...she was kind of wondering when the last time we spoke to each other was.”

The two friends holler out in an uncontrollable laughter.

“What are you guys laughing about? I’m serious.”

“She wants to know why? Is she serious?!” Hao rebukes bewildered. “I mean really – is she that dense?”

“Don’t call her that alright. She’s not dense.” Tobin attests. 

“Actually, Tobs has a point. I don’t think she’s stupid as you think she is Hao. She’s doing remarkably well in English Lit – I mean she knows her stuff on Daniel Dafoe.” Kling defends.

“Kling not now!” Hao chastises. Refocusing back on Tobin, “Alright, I’m sorry. She’s not dense, forgive my poor language – but c’mon. She seriously has to ask you that?”

“She sounded sincere to me.”

“And so does my Grandma Ruth when she tells me Happy Birthday every year but then as soon as her Dementia kicks in, all of a sudden my name is Heatherlyn and she’s wondering when I’m dropping off the kitten decorated tabletops at her doorsteps.”

Tobin shakes her head turning the other direction. “You had to be there. She really did sound genuine.” 

Hao scoffs. “Tobs, you’re reaching and you know it. Let’s be honest here, you don’t think _the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan_ knows that you two are cut from a different cloth, two totally different breeds – and I mean that _literally_ by the way - that you guys are from two completely different stratospheres.” Looking to Kling for assurance, “Was that the right word?” 

Kling nods proudly in response.

“Okay Hao I get it.” Tobin answers back putting her hands up.

Kling, hoping to defuse the tension, offers her two sense. “Tobs, look at it this way. You just happened to stumble onto an unbelievable amount of good luck. I mean you gave _the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan_ a ride home – I mean who else can say that?!”

“Klings right Tobs. It was a once in a lifetime encounter – dude embrace it.” Hao adds. She seizes the ball from Kling’s hands and runs to the hoop once again bouncing the ball stylishly. “C’mon Kling! You got another round of me kicking your ass and then I’m claiming that twenty!’ She calls over her shoulder.

Hao’s words stick to the forefront of Tobin’s mind. _It was a once in a lifetime encounter._ “That’s the problem.” Tobin mutters to herself disappointedly as she caresses the same cheek Alexandra O’Hara Morgan’s lips once were.

 

**\-------------------------------------**

**(The next Monday)**

 

Standing in front of her locker in between classes. Tobin switches out her AP Calculus textbook out of her backpack in exchange for AP Organic Chemistry textbook. She zips it up to a close when she hears her name being shouted out loud from the end of the hallway.

“Tobin!” Alex calls out indeed from the end of the hallway. “Tobin!”

Shutting her locker close, Tobin shoulders her backpack confused. “Uh – hi.” Once Alex is near.

“Hi! I got you something! You know as a thanks for saving me when I was totally stranded.”

Tobin politely smiles. “It wasn’t anything really.”

“Oh c’mon silly, I owe you. So here.” Alex cheers then raises a hand in the air.

Tobin smiles. “Air fresheners?”

“Yeah! Your car is in a total desperate need for a new smell. Trust me.”

Tobin eyes the pineapple decorated car accessory in the brunettes hand as if she’s mulling it over.

To which Alex rolls her eyes playfully, “Normal people would just say thank you and take the gift ya know.” Her other hand at her hip adding that much sass.

Tobin nods and smiles widely. Taking the gift gently out of her hands, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Alex exclaims. “At least now your car doesn’t have to smell like that organic sunblock crapt.”

Tobin lifts a shoulder, “I didn’t really mind it.”

Alex giggles, “Maybe because you’re so used to the smell of the ocean salt you can tolerate the organic crapt.”

Tobin shrugs quietly chuckling, “Maybe.”

“Anyways, I just really wanna tell you thanks. I know I’ve said that for the millionth time but I owe you. And air fresheners don’t really suffice.”

“You really don’t owe me anything.” She says with a shake of her head.

“Yes I do. Okay?” Alex persists.

Tobin can’t help but internally melt at the adorable way Alex is staring at her with the boldness of her blue pressing eyes. “Okay.” Tobin caves.

Alex shoots her a smile celebrating the mini victory.

“So I’m guessing your car is fine?” Tobin asks.

Alex nods, “For the most part. My dad had to take it to the shop so I’ve been riding with Kelley lately.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a back-up plan.”

Alex grins. “Look I gotta get to class. I’ll see ya.” She says hooking her thumbs in her back pockets.

Tobin nods in understandment, hoping her internal deflation and disappointment doesn’t show. “See ya.” Tobin replies shyly turning her head to watch Alex walk away.

 

**\--------------------------------**

**(Later that day)**

 

“Old. Old. Old. Old. Old.”

Alex is on her hands and knees tossing blouse after blouse out of her enormous closet as she’s forging through piles and piles of clothes left and right scattered all in front of her. The clothes end up strewn everywhere on her bedroom carpet floor creating the usual chaotic mess. As Kelley is present lying on her little sister’s mattress as she peers through a stack of collected fashion magazines.

“Why don’t I have any clothes?!” Alex complains yelling from the depths of her closet.

“You have a whole closet worth! Don’t be such a brat!” Kelley replies yelling back.

Alex finally emerges looking disheveled and exhausted. She starts rummaging through her dresser drawers in search for something to wear that’ll be up to par with her standards. “It’s all old Kel. I’m in desperate need for something new.”

“Alex you haven’t even worn half of the clothes in your closet.”

“Well it’s all outdated. I need to go on a major shopping spree.”

“What is the big deal? It’s not like Serv is gonna be paying attention to any of your clothes. Not while he’s trying to stick his tongue down your throat.” Kelley jokes all the while making a silent gagging impression.

To which Alex just rolls her eyes at her older sister’s childish behavior. “I still want to look good. Is that such a crime?”

Kelley shakes her head continuing to flip the pages of her magazine. “You can be such a beauty queen sometimes.”

“If you’re gonna hang out in here, could you mind being a bit nicer?” Alex quips.

“I can’t. I’ve maxed out on all of my kindness today. I have nothing left in my capacity.” Kelley jeers. Her eyes still flipping through the magazine pages.

“Whatever.” Alex shakes her head. She sits in front of her vanity mirror then starts to apply her makeup.

The O’Hara Morgan sisters listen through a song of one of their favorite bands No Doubt’s _‘Just A Girl’_.  They even sing along to the chorus enjoying their bonding time as their parents are downstairs getting dinner ready. Alex keeps looking through her mirror checking on her applied makeup.

“So wanna tell me why you were at Tobin Heath’s locker today?” Kelley blurts out loud after the song has finished.

Alex looks on confused staring at her sister’s reflection through the vanity mirror. “What?”

“Sammie Mewis said she and Morgan Brian saw you guys hanging out in the hall after 3rd period. Is that true?” Kelley questions curiously.

Alex grabs a hair brush and slowly brushes through her hair. “Yeah I guess. So?”

Kelley finally looks up from her magazine raising a brow. “What were you doing at Tobin Heath’s locker?”

Alex shrugs a shoulder. “I was just giving her a thank you gift for dropping me off home. _Remember_ – when you ditched me to go shopping and my car wouldn’t start.” Alex defends brassily.

“A gift? What kind of gift?”

“It was just a couple of air fresheners for her car. No big deal.”

“That’s not what Sammie and Morgan said.” Kelley answers right back flipping the next page.

“Well Sammie and Morgan don’t know what they’re talking about. I was simply saying thank you.” Alex stands up and fixes her skirt then places on her fashionable shoes. “What does it matter anyway?”

Kelley lets the conversation go suddenly disinterested entirely. She sighs, “Whatever you say sis.” Then peers down back to her fashion magazines.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Dad is _sooo_ gonna bitch about that.” Kelley points out, her index finger pointing to the loud noise outside of Alex’s bedroom window.

“Ugh, I told him to stop doing that.” Alex whines as she looks at herself one final time in the mirror. 

They both exit the bedroom and walk out towards the hallway.

“Alex sweetie! Servando is outside!” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan bellows out from the kitchen as she can hear her two daughters strutting down the stairs in a rush.

“Thanks mom! Leaving now!” Alex yells back.

“Whoah! Whoah! Stop right there hon.” Mr. O’Hara Morgan calls out as he emerges from the kitchen stopping Alex from opening the front door.

The youngest daughter sighs out and turns around to face her overprotective father. “What dad?” She groans.

“So where you two going? It is a school night honey.” His hands sternly at his hips.

“Dad I know that. I don’t have any homework and we’re only going out for some food. So will you relax?”

“We have food here. Why do you have to go out?” He quips back.

Alex rolls her eyes in irritation. “Mom!” She whines out.

“Hon, let her have some fun. She knows she has her curfew.”

Mr. O’Hara Morgan sighs out defeated knowing he could never really put up a fight between the most important women in his life. “Fine. But if he drops you off home a minute after 9:30 he’s dead meat.” He threatens.

But Alex doesn’t take it so seriously and instead kisses him on the cheek and zooms out the front door. She squeals in excitement when she sees Servando Carrasco, the #2 wide receiver of Padua High’s football team, sitting in the driver’s seat of his onyx black 1999 Ford Mustang with a wide smile plastered on his face. His car stereo blasting Tupac that could practically be heard throughout the entire neighborhood. She immediately beelines it for the passenger seat while her father looks on disappointedly and nervously from his front porch his arms folded across his chest.

“I don’t like him.” He mutters out in frustration to his wife standing right next to him.

“I know hon.” She answers patting hum softly on the back. “Now c’mon we have to get back to the kitchen before Kelley burns it down.”

 

**\--------------------------------**

**(The next day)**

“Alexandra!” Nurse Buehler shouts out from the end of the hall.

_Keep walking Alex. Do not turn your back._

 “Miss O’Hara Morgan!”

_You’re almost there!_

“Alexandra! Sweetie I know you can hear me!”

_Damn it._

Alex is forced to turn around and face the school faculty nurse. “Hi Nurse Buehler.” She forces out with a polite smile.

“Alexandra I’m glad I caught you and just in time.” She says with a wide smile.

“You are?”

“You must’ve been heading to lunch right about now.” She inquires.

“Well I was.” Alex says rolling her eyes in the back of her mind. “But I’m guessing you wanted to talk to me.”

“Yes I did! As you know the annual school carnival is coming soon as we’re all well into the start of the new school year.”

Alex nods along. “Right.”

“And myself and some of the other faculty members are gathering all the troops to help volunteer.”

Alex nods along again having no idea where this conversation is going. “Right.”

“And well, last year you promised me you would help out and volunteer, since it’ll be your Senior Year.” Nurse Buehler cheers.

“I did?” Alex freaks.

“Yes you did young lady.” The school nurse informs with one hand on her hip and her index finger shaking in front of Alex’s face. “So how ‘bout it?”

Alex quickly rebukes shaking her head in disagreement. “I don’t really think I have the time. I mean cheer practice has already started up and I just got named co-captain this year. I don’t want to leave you high and dry.”

“Oh sweetie, don’t worry about it. We have the volunteer hours shifting around the clock. We can always accommodate for every student. Besides, a little volunteer time looks really good on your college applications my dear.”

Alex’s brows furrow in apprehension. “I’m not getting out of this one am I?”

Nurse Buehler smiles with a shake of her head. “Afraid not sweetie.”

“Fine. I’m in.” Alex groans forcing a weak smile.

“Fantastic!” As Nurse Buehler clasps her hands together in enjoyment. “Alright then we need to jet to the auditorium right now young lady.”

“What? Now? I was just heading off to lunch to see the girls.” Alex complains like a twelve year old girl.  

“I’m afraid that’ll have to wait. We can’t miss the first volunteer meeting.” And it’s out of Alex’s hands when she gets pulled along by the school nurse in the other direction from the cafeteria.

 

**\-------------------------------**

 

**(Meanwhile)**

“Tobs check it out. Time me. I’m going for the world record here.” Hao persists as she juggles her mini colorful soccer ball from foot to foot.

Tobin drops her backpack on the ground next to her feet. She looks at her Casio silver wrist watch and starts clocking Hao’s time. “Alright, go.”

“And Kling no talking this time! I need utter silence.” Hao barks.

Tobin chuckles leaning back into the auditorium seat. She elbows Kling sitting right next to her.

“I didn’t say anything!” Kling says back with her arms raised up in defense. “Besides, it wasn’t my fault last time! I slipped. Tobin vouch for me.”

“2 minute mark.” Tobin advises still looking at her watch. 

“Kling I need you to shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Alright, alright! Hi everyone!” Nurse Buehler announces aloud addressing all the 50 students and a few faculty members volunteering sitting scattered in the auditorium seats. “O’Reilly ball down please. This isn’t soccer practice.” Nurse points out as Hao sits down next to Tobin looking defeated. “Is everyone here and seated?”

And within the next minute the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan walks in right behind Nurse Buehler and towards an area of empty seats. Her random appearance creates a few hushed whispers from some of the student volunteers that can’t help but stare as the most popular girl, solo without her usual posse, takes her seat. Which just happens to be a row behind Tobin’s.

Alex slowly approaches her seat ignoring everyone’s stares and whispers. In her mind she could care less about being here – she just wanted lunch. But she decides to suck it up and beelines it for an empty seat in the back. She notices Tobin and her friends a few feet nearby and shoots a forced small smile at the girl. Tobin giving it right back but full of nervousness and shock.

“Dude, I think she just smiled at you.” Hao whispers.

“What’s she doing here anyways?” Kling chimes in also in a whispered tone.

Tobin tries to calm down her nerves and shrugs her shoulders. She had no idea why Alexandra O’Hara Morgan would be here.

“Okay! Now that everyone is here we should all get started! So the annual Padua High 24th Carnival Fair is a month away from today and there is still plenty of work to do. So first and foremost, give yourselves a big pat on the shoulder for coming to the first volunteer meeting.”

Everyone claps together and cheers. All except Alex who looks around how excited everyone is all of whom Alex wouldn’t normally associate herself with.

“Copies of time sheets will be going around. For those of you who have not volunteered before these time sheets will simply let you know when we will be working on getting the carnival ready. Now we want each and every single volunteer here to log down at least 10 hours a week. Now if you are unable to do so please let me or anyone of the faculty members here know so we can make a comprise and accommodate. Now did everyone sign the sign-in sheet?” Nurse Buehler calls out.

Everyone nods their heads already breaking up into small talk exciting chatter as they look over the time sheets deciding their blocked times.

“Hey guys, check it out the water dunk booth is free! Let’s sign up.” Kling offers in hope.

“Forget that! The apple pie eating contest is wide open. Tobs give me a pen.” Hao pushes as she elbows her side.

“How do you not have a pen?” Kling inquisitively asks as hands Hao her blue one.

“Because I’m not a dork like you.” Hao easily replies while flicking the shorter friend right on the forehead.

The two quickly argue about what and when to volunteer for leaving Tobin in the middle of it. But the eldest of the trio could care less about their conversation when she notices Alex already up out of her seat. She watches the popular one excuse herself from Nurse Buehler and quickly dashes out of the auditorium doors.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	5. A Turn In The Tide

**(The next week)**

 

 

“Hey Timmy!” Tobin calls out as she exits from her 3rd period classroom. She walks toward the redhead Sophomore shouldering her backpack and in the other hand holding onto an old beaten up black composition notebook.

 

“Hey Tobs. What’s up?” Timmy greets as he shuts his locker close.

 

“Found this last night. Thought you could use this.” Tobin raises the notebook in the air.

And like giving candy to a baby Timmy immediately grabs it from out of her hands. “Tobs you’re awesome! I owe you big time for this!” Timmy exclaims out looking through Tobin’s old Algebra II notebooks full of her old scribbles.

 

“Don’t sweat it.” Tobin answers back happy she could help beyond the library’s tutoring walls.

Tobin shows Timmy how she organized all of her old notes when they hear loud squeals and laughter from the middle of the hallway, despite the already loud chatter from the rest of the students. They look up to find a few members of the Padua High’s cheer squad such as the most beautiful and well known Juniors in the school; Crystal Dunn, Christen Press, Julie Johnston, and Morgan Brian – Kling’s longtime crush.

“God, look at them. I would kill to have any of one them as my girlfriend, literally any one of them.” Timmy frenzies, drool practically oozing from the corner of his mouth.

Tobin doesn’t have to say anything to agree with his statement. Her longingly gaze is only on one girl. The only girl she could ever care about. But the blue eyed brunette doesn’t share the same gaze. Instead her focus is on Servando Carrasco and some of the football meatheads with him such as the likes of Matt Besler, Brek Shea, and Jordan Morris – his usual crew. The large group comprised of some of the most popular kids at Padua walk off happy and content, as their lives should be, in the direction at the end of the hall causing every kid they pass by wishing and drooling they could swap lives. Especially one Tobin Heath when she sees Servando’s arm over Alex’s shoulder so nonchalantly, like he’s the king of these halls, with Alex’s giggling laughter into his ear.  

“Rich, popular, and ridiculously good looking. Could their lives be any better? Seriously.” Timmy rhetorically asks. He shakes his head forgetting the popular kids as they’re all out of sight. “Hey I gotta head to 4th period. But I appreciate this Tobs. I owe you.” Timmy nudges Tobin’s shoulder friendly and jets out of the hall.   


 

**\---------------------------------**

 

**(Later after school)**

All members of the cheerleading squad are in the locker room after a hard day’s worth of cheer practice. Hot shower steam and incessant girl chatter fill the air.

 

“I could use a fat juicy cheeseburger right about now.” Kelley practically drools as she zips up her high waisted denim jeans.

 

“And I could go for some veggie fries.” Kristie chimes in two lockers down as she dries off her hair with two short white towels.

 

Sydney just about gags. “Kristie you will never last with this new veggie diet.”

 

“And I want a milkshake. Not just one, but two.” Ali chimes in. 

 

“Oooh girl! I hear that!” Crystal bellows out from the other side of the locker isle.

 

“So Rory’s then girls?” Ali confirms.

 

“Yes!” The cheerleaders loudly respond as if they’re practicing one of their well-rehearsed cheers.

 

“Syd don’t forget you’re my ride!” Julie yells out right next to Crystal.

 

“Al, you riding with me?” Kristie asks from her locker across. 

 

“I can’t. I have to go to the auditorium after this – I’ve got volunteer hours.” She groans as she slips on her blouse.

 

“Oh boo!” Kristie teases.

 

“Can’t you get out of it?” Ali asks. “Just this once?”

 

“I wish.” Alex replies plops down on the brown bench to tie up her white sneakers. “But Nurse Buehler will just probably hunt me down. Besides it’s my first day.”

 

“Well volunteering sounds kind of fun _I guess_.” Ali forces out sweetly but not really believing herself.

 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Maybe I’ll catch up with you guys later.” She offers in hope.

 

Ali nods and smiles then gathers her things out of her locker and into her gym bag.

 

“And Kel please don’t forget to pick me up in an hour and a half. I don’t wanna be waiting for you forever. Or worst – be stranded here again.” Alex reminds.

 

“Relax little sis. Your older sister has your back.” Kelley quips putting her hair up in a messy bun.

 

“Girls! We’re leaving in five!” Sydney rings out aloud pounding once on her locker the vibrating sound gathering everyone’s attention. 

 

Leaving a disgruntled Alex wishing she could tag along.

 

 

**\---------------------------------------**

 

 

**(Later in the school’s Theatre Hall)**

 

“Heather O’Reilly I have told you for the hundredth time that you are _not_ allowed to volunteer for the apple pie eating contest anymore.” Nurse Buehler scolds. “We can’t afford in giving away anymore discounts.”

 

“How ‘bout just one? I promise I won’t tell the Chancellor.” Hao persuades.

 

“Young lady no is no.” The school nurse scolds again and then proceeds to walk away with clipboard in hand.  

 

“She’s so unfair.” Hao rebuts annoyed as she sits next to Kling at a short foldable table covered with half-finished posters, colorful paint, and used paint brushes. Tobin sits at the end of the table focused on her very own poster.

 

“You could put your hands to use ya know and help us with these.” Kling states handing Hao a green dipped paint brush.

 

Hao takes it begrudgingly and starts to color one of the many posters in front of her. “What’s the point of volunteering year after year if I can’t volunteer for what we want?”

 

Tobin chuckles. She looks up when Nurse Buehler calls her name from across recognizing another person standing next to her with her back turned around.

 

“Tobin! Come on over here will you?” Nurse Buehler requests waving a hand in the air.

 

Tobin gets up from the table and slowly walks over. She’s about mid stride when she notices the girl standing next to Nurse Buehler is none other than Alex.

 

_Stay calm Tobin._

“Tobin I want you to work on some new posters with Alex here. Today’s her first day of volunteering. Show her the ropes will you dear?” The Nurse sweetly asks.

 

Alex finally turns around with a smirk on her face and her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Tobin nodding.

 

“Okay so how ‘bout you two can get that table over there.” The Nurse points over to an abandoned foldable table. “I want you guys to make a couple of fun posters for the Kissing Booth. Nothing too over the top but yet colorful and vibrant. Okay, so I’ll leave you girls to it!” Nurse exclaims in joy.

 

Tobin’s heart just about pounds fast and faster, what feels like its pounding out of her chest. She looks to Nurse Buehler but is already making her way to the other volunteers. Her eyes then peer back to Hao and Kling as she can only see her friend’s jaws dropping to the floors astonished as well.

 

“So…could we make this fast? I kind of have plans after this.” Alex states.

 

Tobin nods, “Sure. “

 

They both walk over to the table taking their seats already starting on their individual projects. 

 

“Could you pass me the red paint?” Alex asks.

 

“Sure.” Tobin replies. She hands over the small tin can of bright red paint and places it next to the poster Alex is working on.

 

Alex smiles back grateful as a thank you. Her eyes peer over to Tobin now and again watching her quietly paint her own poster on the long end side of the table.

“Is 30 minutes gonna have to pass by for you to talk to me?” Alex points out.

 

Tobin looks up timidly and bewildered unsure of what to say back. “Huh?”

 

Alex snickers. “It was a joke.”

 

“Oh.” Tobin replies relieved.

 

Alex shakes her head to and fro. “Do you wanna play a game?”

 

Tobin raises a brow in confusion.

 

“Look, if we’re gonna be stuck here for another couple of hours then I don’t wanna be doing this in silence. They don’t even have music playing for Christ sakes.” Alex offers looking around her peers whom are too busy and distracted with their own projects.

 

Tobin muddles it over and eventually nods in agreement. “Okay. What kind of game?”

 

“So you’re in!” Alex exclaims. “Alright lemme explain the rules.”

 

“Rules?”

 

“Yes silly! The game is 21 Questions - we’ll each take a turn asking a question and the other person has to answer honestly no matter how embarrassing or stupid or disgusting the answer may be. Deal?” Alex raises a brow in challenge.

 

Tobin gulps. “Okay.”

 

“Good! I’ll go first.” Alex smiles excited. “Do you always volunteer for the school carnival?”

 

Tobin’s shoulders feel less tense looking at Alex in confusion. “That’s what you want to ask me?”

 

”I still have 20 questions left don’t you forget.” Alex replies quickly.

 

Tobin nods. “Well then, yeah pretty much.”

 

“Why? Is it so your college applications will look good? Or do you actually have fun with this type of thing?”

 

“You realize that’s about three questions you’ve asked.”

 

Alex gives her an incredulous look. “Answer the question.”

 

Tobin chortles. “Yes and no. Nurse Buehler and I have a really good relationship since Junior High. So I figure why not something do good. Besides, Kling, Hao and I always have a good time.”

 

“Hm.” Alex nods satisfied with her answer.

 

“Is it my turn yet?” Tobin pegs.

 

Alex smirks. “Yes.”

 

“Why did _you_ volunteer?”

 

Alex smirks raising her brow again. “That’s what you want to ask me?” She mocks.

 

Tobin smiles back with a chuckle at Alex’s wit.

 

“To answer your question, Nurse Buehler kind of cornered me a couple of days ago and let’s just say I had no escape route.”

 

Tobin nods.

 

“Go again.” Alex insists.

 

Tobin smiles. “Uh, let’s see…do you like any other bands besides Blink 182?”

 

Alex raises a curious brow.

 

“We listened to it in my car when I drove you home.” Tobin reminds her.

 

“Mm, I like to listen to all kinds of things. You’d be surprised.” Alex replies.

 

“What kind of things?” Tobin asks interested.

 

“Well Kelley and I like to listen to a lot of No Doubt together especially the Barenaked Ladies. And I only listen to hip hop when I’m with Sydney and Kris. But Ali and I have an infinite love with all things Britney Spears.”

 

Tobin smiles. “You listen to Barenaked Ladies? They’re one of my favorite bands.”

 

“Yeah? You must have good taste then.” Alex comments.

 

“Britney Spears however, that I’m not surprised at all.” Tobin remarks.

 

Alex scoffs whole heartedly. “Hey! I take offense to that.”

 

Tobin hums out a soft laugh. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just all the girls here practically worship her. It’s actually pretty common.” Tobin points out.

 

“Nothing wrong with worshipping Britney in my opinion.” Alex wits lifting a shoulder. “Alright, alright. I’ll give you something different then.”

 

Tobin looks up waiting.

 

“Do you know Arvo Pärt?”

 

Tobin looks at her in amazement. “The Estonian composer?”

 

“You surprised yet?” Alex teases.

 

Tobin smiles and nods.

 

“I listen to him when I’m at ballet.”

 

“Ballet?” Tobin asks inquisitively blown away from the fact.

 

Alex nods. “Mhm. I go every other Sundays. It’s nothing big - I just like to dance with the girls there.”

 

“You must be good.” Tobin compliment.

 

Alex smirks cockily. “But you haven’t even seen me dance.”

 

“W-well I j-just mean you’re p-probably good with the whole hand eye c-coordination thing well b-because you’re a c-cheerleader.” Tobin stutters out.  

 

And Alex can’t help but grin at the adorableness that is Tobin. Without missing a beat. “Alright that’s one to zero! Now it’s your turn. You have to tell me something.” Alex insists.

 

 “Like what?” Tobin prodded.

Alex shrugs her shoulders casually, “I don’t know, just something I don’t know about you. Surprise me.”

_If only you knew._ “I’m a-actually kind of boring.” Tobin utters.

Alex raises a brow impishly. “I don’t believe you Tobin Heath.”

“What’s not to believe?” Tobin shrugs the palms of her hand beginning to sweat.

Alex looks her over once then smiles politely. “Everyone has a secret.”

Tobin can practically feel the butterflies in her stomach. Gulping, “M-maybe I’m not everyone.” She stutters out.

Alex looks into Tobin’s eyes and can feel how uncomfortable and tense the geek is. She tells herself to cool it in the back of her mind. “Hm, maybe.” And just like that she looks down at her half-finished poster illustrating a big pair of colored red lips. She raises it in the air. “So what do you think?”

Tobin barely looks up. “Looks fine.” But instead proceeds to go back to her corner and continues a straight stroke of the brush.

“Don’t you wanna finish our game?” Alex asks, wondering what the sudden change of mood is. 

Tobin shrugs. “Maybe later.” She looks up. “If you want I could finish the rest of these so you don’t have to stay back. I won’t tell Nurse Buehler.”

“Really?!” Alex buzzes. “What if Nurse Buehler catches me?”

Tobin shakes her head once. “She won’t. She has her hands tied up with everything else. As long as you signed in you’ll be fine.”

Alex just about jumps out of her seat. “I owe you big time!” She steps around the table and pecks Tobin’s cheek lightly. “I’ll see ya!”

And just like that Alex makes her way out of the theatre hall leaving Tobin sitting alone at their table. Not less than a second Hao and Kling come by striding over fast. They plop down in the seats across.

“Dude! Explain.” Hao demands.

Tobin shrugs. “I told her I would finish the rest so she could go. I guess she had plans.”

“Dude I can’t believe you were talking to the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan _again_!” Kling excites.

 “Yeah, unbelievable.” Tobin utters under her breath. Once again caressing the same cheek Alex’s lips were _twice_ but can’t stop herself from wanting to feel normal. She would give anything to be normal.   

 

\---------------------------------

 

**_♪♪♪_ ** **_I close my eyes when I get too sad_ **

**_I think thoughts that I know are bad_ **

**_Close my eyes and I count to ten_ **

**_Hope it’s over when I open them_ ** **_♪♪♪_ **

Tobin sits at her computer desk her homework placed in front of her keyboard but her interest is out her bedroom window overlooking at the rest of her neighbor’s houses below the hill she lives on. A knock on her bedroom door startles her.

“Hey kiddo. Just checking in.” Her dad says, his head poking from the side of the door.

“I’m alright. Just doing homework, the usual.”

Mr. Heath, a 6’2 lanky built figure with his square eyeglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, pushes the door aside and takes a step in. His hands at his hips. “You’ll never believe what happened at the hospital today.”

Tobin chuckles. “Dad you know you’re not supposed to be telling me things that happen at work. It’s called confidentiality.”

“Well, who’s gonna believe a 17 year old rather than one of St Joseph Medical Center’s finest and well accomplished neurosurgeon?” He retorts.

“18 actually.” Tobin corrects.

Mr. Heath raises his hands up playfully in defense. “Oh sorry, my bad.”

Tobin groans. “Dad c’mon. I told you to stop saying that.”

Her father just chuckles and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. “So, you wanna listen to my story?”

Tobin nods and caves in. “Fine.”

“I performed a laminectomy on a 13 year old today.”

“But you perform laminectomies all the time.”

“Well it’s not every day I perform a laminectomy of a13 year old that weighs over _300 pounds_.”

“You’re kidding.”

Her father shakes his head. “Afraid not kiddo. He’s been complaining about growing arthritis in his spine to the point where he can’t even walk. And well there’s no other treatments he could try so he was brought into my OR.”

“Is he gonna be okay?”

He nods in response. “I think so. We’re sending him to extensive physical therapy after he recovers from the surgery.”

“Sounds like a long day.”

“Just another day at work.” He underhandedly tosses a soft nerf ball to his daughter whom catches it. “So, your turn. How was your day?”

“I don’t know – just another day at school.” She shrugs.

“You guys start volunteering for the carnival yet?”

“Yeah. It’s only the first week.” 

“Yeah? Alright, anything exciting going on I should know about?”

Tobin tosses the ball back to her father. She scratches the back of her head. “Not really.”

“You sure?” He asks again while cleaning his glasses with his cottoned pocket square cloth.

Tobin blows raspberries emphatically. “I’m sure.”

He tosses the ball back onto the mattress. Then slaps his knees as he rises from the bed. “Alright. Well, dinner is almost done so come down when you’re ready alright.” He strides towards the door hands in his pockets and just about closes the door.

“Hey dad.” Tobin starts.

“Yeah?” He replies turning a shoulder.

“Did you and mom ever want a boy? Like a normal kid.” She honestly inquires.

Her father can’t help bellow out a long sigh, caught off guard truth be told. “Well – uh – sweetie – it’s just that – um…” He stammers.

Tobin shakes her head already realizing it’s a sensitive subject for her overtly sensitive father. So she turns her swivel computer desk chair all the way around and back to her computer. “Forget it.”

Mr. Heath stands there baffled and unsure what to say next - like father like daughter. But he notices that this is one of those moments where a father’s guidance is needed. He takes a deep breath in. “Kiddo.”

“Yeah?” She replies not turning to face him, her lead pencil hanging from the edge of her left ear.

“You know, when your mom and I decided it was time to have children. All we hoped for was to raise an honest, genuine, and warm loving kid with a big heart. And I think we got one.”

Tobin finally turns around in her swivel chair and smiles. “Thanks dad.”

“Anytime kiddo.” He remarks as he ruffles the top of his daughter’s head. “I’ll see ya downstairs.”

“Alright.”

\---------------------------------

 

**(The next day at school)**

 

Alex, Sydney, and Ali hang out lounging away during their shared study hall period. Their textbooks displaced all over the place and not exactly open with Sydney’s legs resting on top of the edge of the table, Ali filing her nails, and Alex mindlessly flipping page after page in her English Literature book.

 

“What’s the point of study hall when they know we never study?” Alex points out.

 

“Why? You rather help volunteer for the carnival?” Sydney jabs.

 

Ali knocks Sydney’s feet right off the table signaling how abrasive the comment was. To which Sydney shrugs innocently.

 

“I already told you guys I can’t get out of it. Nurse Buehler practically has it in for me.” Alex defends.

 

“Al relax. I was kidding. It was a stupid comment.” Sydney retracts.

 

To which Alex sticks her tongue out playfully and tosses a crumpled paper ball at her best friend who dodges it with a pen.

 

“We should ditch!” Ali offers.

 

Sydney’s eyes open widely in enthusiasm. “Let’s go to the mall.”

 

And just like that the girls have gathered their things and walk out of their study hall period without consequence. They squeal in laughter and excitement huddled together as they walk toward the direction of the school parking lot at the back entrance. But Alex stops and grabs onto Ali and Sydney’s elbows hard.

 

“Ow!” Sydney cries out rubbing at her elbow skin smoothly. “What the hell?”

 

“Guys, do you mind if we invite somebody else along?” Alex asks inquisitively with a sly grin.

 

“Well Kristie and Kelley are stuck in Earth Science with Mr. McManus. You know there’s little chance they get out.” Ali informs.

 

“Not them, Tobin Heath.”

 

“What?!” They both cry out.

 

“Why would you wanna invite her?” Ali wonders.

 

Suddenly Sydney’s brow raises playfully with a devilish grin on her face. “Because Alex wants to see if it’s true.”

 

Ali looks at Sydney confused. “To see what’s true?”

 

To which Sydney smack Ali’s arm lightly. “Hello! You have a memory span of a goldfish. Alex wants to see if the geek is _hung_.”

 

Ali laughs out loud. “Oh my god!”

 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Shut up Syd! I do not! I dunno – I just think it’ll be nice.”

 

“ _For who?_ ”

 

Alex sighs out exhausted. “Don’t ya think it would be a nice thing to do? We’ve known her since elementary and haven’t spoken a word to her.” She points out.

 

“There’s a reason for that.” Sydney says with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Alex, you sound nuts. Tobin Heath is a certified geek.” Ali retorts.

 

Alex shakes her head and then shrugs her shoulders, “I know, I know. I dunno – I figured we could do something fun. We could like give her a makeover or something.”

 

Sydney and Ali look at each other engrossed at the very idea. They both raise their brows intrigued. “A makeover sounds fun.” Ali replies.

 

“We could be like her personal shoppers. She desperately needs new clothes. Those cargo pants she wears need to be burned ASAP.” Sydney chimes in.

 

“Alright then, let’s do it!” They both say in unison.

 

Alex clasps her hands together and squeals.  

 

 

\---------------------------------   

 

 

It’s solely Tobin at the quiet area space at the Student Center in the school’s main pavilion. She buries her head in her AP Organics Chemistry books and fiercely fills up many of the written index cards front and back with varied colored writing. She’s startled and raises her head from out of her textbooks when she finds three cheerleaders hovering above, all of whom intense eyes are staring her down.

“Uh…” Tobin utters befuddled.

“What are you doing right now?” Alex pegs.

Tobin looks down at her notes. “Studying.”

“Well forget that. You’re coming with us.” Sydney demands.

“Uh…”

“We’re ditching study hall so we can go to the mall. You in?” Alex informs.

“Uh…”

“I thought you were smart. Don’t you know any other words?” Ali inquires.

To which Alex hits her scolding.

“Ow!”

Alex looks back at Tobin apologetically. “Look I know we’re just springing this on you. But c’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“I don’t know.” Tobin rubs the back of her neck apprehensively looking back and forth between the girls. “I’ve never cut class before.”

The trio gasps, “What?! Ever?!”

Tobin nods honestly.

Alex smiles widely, “Oh my god. Then we’re doing you a favor. So c’mon, let’s go.”

Alex starts to clean up Tobin’s study things with Ali and Sydney helping. But Tobin doesn’t move an inch.

Alex just scoffs, “Tobin Heath get your butt out of that chair right now. We are gonna show you how to cut class and have a good time _without_ feeling guilty about it.”

“I don’t know.” Tobin starts.

Though the brunette cuts her off rolling her eyes and sticks a hand out for Tobin to grab onto it. “Don’t you wanna have some fun?” Alex grins perilous.

Tobin looks down at her books and then back up to meet Alex’s mischievous stare. “Whose car are we taking?”

 

\---------------------------------

**(An hour later)**

“Too bland. Too yellow. Too tight. Too baggy. Too preppy.”

“What exactly are they doing?” Tobin asks in a hushed tone.

The brunette, baby blue eyed girl tilts her head towards her with colorful printed blouse, in her size, then hanger hanging around her neck. “What? Them?” Alex points her index finger at Ali and Sydney just a few feet ahead of them rummaging through a clothes rack. Carefully picking pairs of clothes they consider to be hip, cool, and just right for Tobin.

Alex chuckles looking over at Tobin’s fidgety body language. She hangs the blouse back onto the clothes rack. “Relax. They’re just picking out clothes for you. Trust me when I tell you they have an eye for these things.” Alex smiles.

Tobin’s tense shoulders relaxes a little while looking at Alex bright smile.

“Also you need new shoes.” Alex points out bluntly.

Tobin looks down at her beaten up Chucks. “What’s wrong with these?”

“They’re worn out. How long have you had them?”

Tobin lifts a shoulder. “I dunno a couple of years I guess.”

“Well that’s a couple of years _too long_.” She reaches out for Tobin’s arm and leads her out of the clothing department. “You’re coming with me.”

The back of Tobin’s neck ignite in goosebumps at Alex’s soft touch. She follows her around in and out of the shoe department like a puppy dog to an uncrowded corner. Tobin plops down on one of those soft cushioned stools watching Alex walk up and down through the isle carefully selecting which shoes to pick off the rack. And within a matter of seconds she gather some shoe boxes in her arms.

“Lemme guess you’re about a 9 ½?”

Tobin nods. “How’d ya know?”

Alex grins taking her seat next to Tobin. “Sydney and Ali may have an eye for clothes but as for me - my specialty lies in shoes. Now here, try this on.”

Tobin reaches for a new pair of cool black suede classic Puma shoes. After tying the shoelaces together she turns to Alex. “So, what do you think?”

Alex observes the new pair and smiles satisfied in approval. “Let’s ring it up.”

Tobin nods. Then stuffs a hand in her back pocket in search for her wallet. But Alex stops her. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on me – now we’re even.” She grins rising from the cushion.

Tobin follows, also rising from the cushion smiley as ever.

“Oh and Tobin.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re getting you a new wallet too. You’re not in the 6th grade anymore.” Alex jokes.

Tobin brows muddles disappointed looking down at her beloved XMEN Velcro wallet. 

 

\---------------------------------

**(Half an hour later)**

“What is taking so long?” Alex whines flipping page after page in a Cosmopolitan magazine.

“Alex I swear! Another word and you’re waiting out in the car.” Sydney rebuts from the seat over also reading another Cosmopolitan magazine.

“Alex will you trust me. Kyle knows what he’s doing.” Ali remarks braiding a strand of her hair. “I’ve been going to him for years now. Hess the best.”

“That’s because your biased and he’s your older brother.” Sydney comments her eyes trained on a gossip article.

“We’ve been waiting here for like hours! I’m hungry!” Alex shuts her magazine close.

Ali chortles. “So go pop a quarter in one of those kiddy machines and get yourself some gum.”

_Ahem!_

“Va la! And the maestro is done!” Kyle mocks in a French tone his hands in the air angelically and theatrically. And soon a newly looking Tobin Heath emerges from a private room in the back following behind Kyle.

Alex quickly looks her up and down. She observes the fresh pair of snugly fitted label branded denim jeans on her, the cool classic Puma shoes on her feet, and wearing a heavy red wool flannel long buttoned long sleeve. Her hair trimmed shoulder length and highlighted in a brighter color bringing out her warm hazel eyes. And it reminds her of the moment in Tobin’s car after the ride home. In the back of her mind she pats herself on the shoulder for definitely being right; Tobin Heath could be a looker. But more so, Alex finds it incredibly adorable the way Tobin has one hand stuffed in her front pocket and the other scratching at the side of her neck flustered at what the girls are thinking. 

“Kyle you’re a genius.” Sydney cheers on, hands on her hips approving of the new look.

Kyle dramatically flips his non-existing long her to the side. “Thank you my darling! It’s really a god’s gift.” He mocks again in the same French accent.

Tobin sways from one side to the other, both hands stuffed in her front pockets this time. She looks at Alex insecurely. “So, what do you think?”

Alex approaches her, fastens the top button of her red wool flannel, smiling brightly. “You look great.”

And just like that a wave of confidence rushes through Tobin whom smiles just as brightly right back.

\---------------------------------

**(That early evening)**

 

“You can take a left at the stop sign.” Tobin instructs.

Alex slowly pulls up to a gradual stop in front of the red marked sign right at the white line. She grips the wheel, hand over hand, as her car turns left.

“Thanks again for the ride home.”

“Don’t sweat it. So, did you have a good time?”

Tobin grins nodding, “Yeah I did actually.”

Alex beams. “Your welcome!”

“I owe you guys.” Tobin comments.

“Stop, you owe us nothing. It was just a fun thing to do. Besides, we forced you to come.” Alex banters.

“That’s true. So if the school calls and asks where I was for the remainder of school I should just blame you guys?” Tobin sarcastically jokes.

Alex chortles, slowly pulling up at the curb behind Tobin’s car. She takes a look at the darkened house and the empty driveway. “Isn’t anyone home?”

Tobin shakes her head once. “Nah, my dad is working the night shift at the hospital.”

“Your dad is a doctor?” She asks astounded.

Tobin nods. “Yeah, he’s a neurosurgeon at St Joseph Medical.”

“Oh wow. My dad is a vascular surgeon there.”

“Yeah I know.”

Alex cocks a brow. “Stalker much?”

Tobin shakes her head, “No, no. Our dads have those routine hospital meetings every month. They’re both heads of their departments. I thought you knew this?” Tobin pegs.

The brunette strokes her hand through a lock of her wavy hair. “I don’t really ask the details about my father’s work life. It’s more so the other way around.” She jibs. She looks back at Tobin’s cozy 2 story house on the top of the hill and observes its charm. “So where’s your mom? At work? Out shopping?”

Tobin looks down at her new shoes. “U-um she’s not here.”

Alex stares at Tobin befuddled. “What do you mean?”

Tobin fakes a cough and rubs her palms on her jeans whilst her head looking down. “She kind of left us a long time ago.”  

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry Tobin.”

Tobin exhales out an empty breath and looks up forcing half a smile. “It’s okay. It happened a long time ago.”

But Alex can’t help but shoot her a painful, sympathetic look completely stunned by the fact.  

 “I had fun today.” She utters out as she reaches for her passenger door handle.

“Your welcome.” Alex shoots back with a delightful smile.

Tobin smiles for a final time and then opens her door wide, climbing out of the car with a couple of shopping bags in hand.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be a huge one so don't miss out on that! Comments?


	6. One Crazy Camping Trip

**♪♪♪ I think I did it again**

**I made you believe, we’re more than just friends**

**Oh baby**

**It might seem like a crush ♪♪♪**

It’s a rare sunny day in the early morning hours in Tacoma, Washington. And what better things to do then to take full advantage which is exactly what Ali, and the O’Hara Morgan sisters do. The trio lie around on their pool chairs in their slimmed down two piece bikinis around the Morgan household enjoying the sun, their sunglasses perched on the bridge of their noses. As Mrs. O’Hara Morgan does her yard work around the backyard’s garden.

“Girls, why don’t you go for a dip in the pool while it’s hot out? It’ll be refreshing.” She offers as she tempers with the soil.

“No offense Mrs. O’Hara Morgan, but there’s a reason why we’re not in the pool on a hot day like this.” Ali comments.

“We’re trying to get a nice tan mom.” Alex informs.

“Girls let me remind you that we’re living in the Northern Pacific West where there’s little sun.”

“And whose decision was that mom? I believe you and dad owe us an apology.” Kelley quips readjusting her position on the pool chair.

To which Mrs. O’Hara Morgan just scoffs out in laughter and continues potting away at her plants. And not a minute later does the home phone ring loud enough for Mrs. O’Hara Morgan to pick up the line in the kitchen. As the trio lie still in their best tanning position facing the sunny sky and enjoying the fine weather.

 “Alex! Honey! That was the school.” Her mother calls out from the French doors at the top of the back porch.

“It should be illegal for them to call on the weekends.” Kelley blankly points out fixing her sunglasses over her head.

“What is it mom?!” Alex yells back.

“They’re checking in all the volunteers! I should drop you off soon honey!”

Alex lifts her sunglasses over and on top of her head. “What?!”

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan emerges from around the corner approaching the teenaged girls. “The buses are loading up. Honey we gotta get you over there quick.” She states back taking off her gardening gloves.

“Mom what are you talking about?”

“Sweetie, don’t you remember? The camping trip this weekend. The school is taking all the volunteers to the Ohanapecosh Campground as a thank you for helping out with the carnival. Your father and I signed your permission slip last week.”

Ali and Kelley sit up straight with teasing smirks on their faces. “Alex – you camping? That sounds horrendous.” Ali comments.

“I would pay to see that.” Kelley jokes.

“C’mon sweetie. I’ll start the car and you can get your bags.”

As her mom walks back into the house, Alex stands up groaning in utter annoyance. “I can’t believe this.” She mumbles under her breath.

 

**\---------------------------------**

**♪♪♪ Every morning there’s a halo hanging**

**From the corner of my girlfriend’s four post bed**

**I know it’s not mine but I’ll see if I can use it for**

**The Weekend or a one-night stand ♪♪♪**

“Extra canopy? Check. Sleeping bag? Check. Blankets? Check. Pillows? Check. First Aid Kit? Check. Inhaler? Check. Insect repellant? Check.”

“Kling for god’s sake! How many times do you _need_ to go through that stupid checklist?!” Hao moans in annoyance as she juggles her go to mini soccer ball from foot to foot.

“As many times as it takes. God forbid I forget something and the worst happens.” Kling retorts checking off her list with her red sharpie.

“Yeah, god forbid.” Hao sarcastically mutters under her breath. “Where’s Tobs anyways?” She asks switching subjects not caring for Kling’s stupid checklist anymore.

“She must be running late.”

“ _I know that genius_. I meant she should’ve been here by now. She’s gonna miss the bus.”

“Oh look, there she is.” Kling points off towards the student parking lot across the bus loading zone.

Low and behold they both look up to see a rushing Tobin running towards them with her camping gear strapped to her back.

“Hey guys!” She says out of breath as she slowly approaches them. Once she does she unbuckles the straps wrapped around her upper chest and lower waist and then plops her camping gear on the cement ground. Her hands rest on her knees as she tries to catch her breath.

“You’re late.” Hao lamentedly remarks.

“We already signed you in Tobs.” Kling inputs.

“Thanks.” Tobin heaves out straightening up wiping the little sweat away on her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt.

“Did you wake up late or something? I mean _I_ got here before you did - and you know how punctual I love to be.” Hao witty replies still juggling her ball from foot to foot.

“Yeah - I barely heard my alarm go off.” She replies bending down to tie her loosened shoelaces. She takes a minute to look around the other volunteers all lined up along the buses with their camping gear scattered around.

“Tobin, you’re finally here.” Nurse Buehler states as she rounds the trio from behind, clipboard in hand. “Running late I see.”

“Sorry. I didn’t hear my alarm but I’m here.”

“Ok well no matter! You were one of the few we’re still waiting on.”

“Oh c’mon Nurse Buehler! The longer we wait here the more time we waste _not_ camping.” Hao whines now stuffing her ball under her arm. “They snooze, they lose. Am I right?”

“Miss. O’Reilly how many times do I have to tell you - we _will_ wait for all the volunteers who have signed and turned in permission slips. So far all 49 out of my 50 students have checked in with me. Patience is a virtue Miss O’Reilly. I suggest you remind yourself that.” She scolds then walks up along the long line of students.

“ _Patience is a virtue Miss O’Reilly_.” Hao imitates poorly. 

While Kling chuckles softly in the background, Tobin lays her eyes on an all too familiar cobalt blue 2000 modeled Jaguar taking the entrance turn into the student parking lot.

 

**(Meanwhile)**

 

“I can’t believe you and dad signed that stupid permission slip.” Alex groans clipping a lock of hair to the side and behind her left ear. “I hate camping.”

“Alexandra! You know your father and I hate listening to you and your sister swear. Its un-lady like sweetie.”

“Sorry.” She muddles out looking at the mirror one final time before pushing the entrapment back up. She leans back into the passenger seat and crossing her arms unenthusiastic. “How long is this bogus camping trip anyways?”

“Just for the weekend. Besides I think it’s a wonderful idea for you kids.”

“What is mom? Dragging a bunch of 17 years olds together and sticking them out in the woods with no electricity or running water? Yeah that sounds like tons of fun.” Alex replies with a roll of her eyes.

“Sweetheart, let me remind you that a big part of life is to experience all types of things. Even if it is out of your comfort zone.”

“Mom my life doesn’t really have any desire to go camping - _like ever_.”

“Well sweetheart - too bad so sad. But now we’re here. I’m gonna go sign you up with Nurse Buehler while you get your stuff out of the trunk.” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan puts the car in park with the hazard lights blinking as they both climb out of the car.

Alex grabs her pink duffle bag out of the trunk and shoulders an old rugged black Columbia brand sportswear pack she borrowed from her dad. She shuts the Jaguar trunk close her eyes peering over to where her mom is still chatting up a storm with Nurse Buehler. She sighs out heavily at the fact that there’s no way she could possibly get out of this stupid camping expedition. All the other students though seem to be filled with excitement and pure joy. It really can’t go missed when the students chatter is louder than the buses engines roaring. It doesn’t take Alex long to spot Tobin along with her usual posse. She waves a small hello wearing a slight smile from afar.

“Oh my god dude. Alex is waving at you.” Hao remarks.

Which causes Tobin to turn slightly finding that Alex is indeed waving at her. Confused as to what she should do in return Tobin waves back out of politeness.

“I can’t believe your friends with her.” Kling says astounded.

Tobin’s brows furrow. “What makes you say that?”

“For one; she talks to you.” Hao informs.

“I wouldn’t really say that. We’re both volunteering for the carnival we just happen to talk out of circumstances.” Tobin corrects.

“Alright. I’ll give you that. But you’ve also given each other rides home.”

“Again, out of circumstance.” Tobin calculates.

“ _Okay_...then explain the fact that you ditched school, _for the first time in this entire universe_ , to hang out with her and her friends at the mall!” Hao points out.

Tobin’s lips part to respond but though nothing comes out. She looks back at Alex whom is now joining in conversation with Nurse Buehler and her mother begrudgingly. “You guys really think we’re friends?” Tobin inquires shaking her head unsure to believe it herself.

Hao pats Tobin’s right shoulder. “There are only two options here.”

“Which are?” Kling asks.

“Either we’re living in another dimension where you’re suddenly cool and popular _or_...she’s been in a recent traumatic car accident that no one knows about - but the accident caused so much brain damage that she’s forgotten how much of a big nerd you really are.”

“Those are the only two options?” Tobin lamented points out. “Seriously?”

Hao shrugs her shoulders. “What? I don’t exactly have the pie charts to back me up here but it’s highly possible.”

Though their conversation is cut short when a loud whistle blows through the dry, crisp air.

“Everyone! Listen up! We’re loading onto the buses now! Camp Ohanapecosh here we come!” Nurse Buehler yells aloud.

“WHOO!” The students cheer in unison ready to start the weekend.

 **“** Finally!” Hao groans out.

 

**\---------------------------------**

Everyone including the supervising faculty finally arrives at the campgrounds. It’s around mid-afternoon as the chaperones stroll around all 50 volunteers as they assemble their tents sturdy enough for the weekend with the sunshine amongst them all.

“Kling you’re setting up the tent all wrong! We need to be facing east.” Hao argues.

“Why would the tent be facing east? We’ll get more sun than usual.”

“If you guys argue every year about this, why do you guys share the same tent?” Tobin adds, sitting on a log from across the bickering two as she puts together her own individual tent’s frame.

“Kling put my pillow down! Where do you think you’re going?! Don’t you walk toward that river?” Hao wails.

Tobin chuckles glancing every now and then watching Hao try to pry her only pillow out of Kling’s relentless hands. She just about finishes up hammering the last ten peg into the ground with a mini mallet. It’s a bit hotter out than what the weather report her dad read a couple days before. So she stops to take a break wiping at the little sweat on her forehead with the helm of her shirt.

“Are you kidding me?! God! This is so stupid!”

Tobin hears Alex’s grumbling in clear irritation not too far away. She looks up to see Alex has barely laid a foundation for her own tent site with all her camping gear displaced everywhere like a chaotic mess.  She takes a confident deep breath in and rises from her place. Slowly approaching Alex and her chaotic camping gear she offers a polite, friendly smile.

“Hey. Need help?”

Alex looks up disheveled with both hands on her hips. “Doesn’t it look like I have it under control?” She quips witty.

Tobin does a quick shake of her head. “Not really.”

Alex chuckles and moves over to the side. “Please help.” She begs cutely.

Tobin smiles widely and kneels down on one knee starting to work on the foundation of the tent frame. “Is this all your camping gear? I get the impression you don’t do this much.”

Alex plops down on the log next to her, flattening and stretching out the tent fabric. “It’s all my dad’s stuff. He used to always go with my uncles but since his promotion at the hospital – he’s just been too busy. Even though I hardly consider _this_ fun.”

“You don’t think this is fun?” Tobin looks up.

The brunette gives her a pointed look. “How is this fun? _We have to sleep outside with the bugs_.”

Which causes Tobin to chortle. “This time of the year isn’t bad. You should be fine with some insect repellant. It just gets really cold at night.”

To which Alex rolls her eyes. “Oh good. So if I don’t die from the mosquitoes and the other freakishly winged, ugly things out here – I’ll die from hyperthermia.”

“Hypothermia actually.” Tobin corrects.

“What?” Alex questions clueless.

“Hyperthermia is when the body feels too overheated from dangerous hot and humid weather. Hypothermia would be the complete opposite of that.” Tobin informs properly.

Alex sits frozen raising a brow unimpressed. “You’re a real smarty pants aren’t ya?”

Tobin looks down embarrassed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to correct you. I just have a tendency to that sort of thing.” Tobin tells.

“Well you didn’t offend me Tobin Heath.” Alex says prettily. She rises from the short log and  takes a knee next to Tobin. “ _So_ show me how to help you.”

Tobin shoots her a surprised look. “Really?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. You’re a smarty pants about this stuff and I wanna learn. _So_ Tobin Heath I’m at your mercy.”

Tobin smiles widely at the giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looks over at Alex’s soft features and her pretty eyes. “Ok. You can help me hammer down the pegs.” Her hands open to reveal several metal tent pigs to which Alex takes one and examines it curiously.

“So what do I do with this?”

“You’re going to hammer all the pieces down into the dirt. It’s what will hold up your tent.” 

Alex nods slowly understanding the concept. “Ok – but how exactly am I going to be hammering this stupid thing in the ground?”

“With a mallet.” Tobin answers.

“ _A mullet?_ ”

Causing Tobin to laugh aloud. “A mullet. I’ll go over and grab it. I’m just about finished with my tent.” She rises and pats down the residue of her camping jeans. Just as Tobin is about to walk away, Alex softly grabs at her elbow causing Tobin to turn around directly staring into Alex’s eyes. Tobin doesn’t realize it until then and now that she’s about a couple of centimeters taller than the popular cheerleader.

_Has her eyes always been that bright blue?_

“Tobin?” Alex draws out slowly taking Tobin out of her own thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I was just saying thanks. You don’t really have to do this – ya know helping me with my embarrassing pathetic-ness.” Alex banters.

Tobin quickly shakes her head. “I don’t mind. And I don’t think you’re pathetic. Just an amateur.”

Alex scoffs annoyed. “Ouch.”

Tobin immediately parts her lips to explain herself but is cut short when Alex erupts into a laughter.

“I was kidding Tobin. Geez. If you and I are going to start being friends – ya know with all this helping each other out and stuff - you really need to know when I’m making a joke.” She quips.

 _Friends?_ “S-sure.” Tobin gulps.

Alex rolls her eyes cutely and turns around and goes back to her camping mess. And Tobin, well she turns around slowly wide eyed and in complete shock as she walks over to her own area. 

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

Later that night, everyone is respectively doing their own thing around the enlarged private, reserved campground site. Some lounging around the burning campfire with a few kids singing along to whatever song one of the chaperoned adult is playing on his guitar. Some running in and out of their tents excitedly. Some lounging around other friend’s camp tents chatting away and laughing into the night as free and happy teenagers can be. As Nurse Buehler runs through one of her many checklists. While Kling, Hao, and Tobin are all sitting around in their small semi-circle in Kling and Hao’s shared tent. Their tent setup is quite comfortable and well prepared with enough battery equipped lanterns around, pillows everywhere, and Kling’s portable Monopoly board size game centered in the middle of the trio.

“Ok _sooo…_ that totals up to $300 in rent. Pay up.” Kling cocks confident opening a hand towards Hao’s direction,

To which an embittered Hao coughs up exactly $300 in Monopoly money right into Kling’s open palm. “Fine. But I’m so owning Boardwalk once I roll.”

“You don’t have enough money to buy Boardwalk.”

Hao quickly looks befuddled and counts all her scattered Monopoly colored money in her hands. She looks clearly upset when she realizes Kling is correct. She elbows Tobin in the side. “Tobs, give me some money.” She demands.

“No! No! You can’t do that again Hao! No borrowing in Monopoly. Not after last year.” Kling proclaims.

“How dare you pin that on me?! You have no proof!” Hao gasps.

Tobin shakes her head and rolls her eyes mindful of Hao’s cheating antics when it comes to math – especially when it comes to Monopoly. She looks at her long time owned Casio silver watch to check the time. “Guys, I think I’m pooped. We’ve been playing this for the past three hours. I’m going to sleep.”

“Oh c’mon Tobs! Just one last round.” Kling begs.

“If Tobs is leaving, I’m taking her money.” Hao answers back quickly grabbing at Tobin’s piles.

And just like that Kling and Hao are off again arguing in their natural competitive behavior. While Tobin steps out their tent zipping it up to a close. She turns towards to her own tent area, rubbing the back of her neck and rolling it around to stretch out her muscles. Her eyes peer over to Alex’s tent and sees the little light coming from inside it.

_Is she still up?_

Tobin ponders the thought of maybe Alex not knowing how to shut off her lantern. She looks down at her watch again thinking it is late but doesn’t head toward her tent. Instead, she slowly walks over to Alex’s. She kneels down on one knee and before she quietly taps the tent fabric with her fingers she doesn’t watch her steps when Tobin realizes that she stepped on a loud twig breaking it in the stillness of the night.

_Oh great. So much for playing it smooth Tobs._

“If that’s a bear I have pepper spray!” Alex shouts form within.

Tobin chuckles to herself softly. “It’s just me. No bear.” She answers back defenselessly.

“ _Oh_. Come in then - but don’t bring in the mosquitoes in here!” She calls out.

Tobin takes the zipper opening it wide enough for her to pop her own head in. “You still up?”

Alex sits up with tired eyes resting her hands on her sleeping blanket. “What does it look like?” She huffs out. “Come in.”

Tobin hesitates to climb fully into the tent but something in her gut suddenly shouts confidence when she does what Alex tells her to, zipping the tent close. She sits Indian style far away, her hands wrapped around her knees, from her life-long crush. “So, why are you still up?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Afraid of the dark.” Tobin quips.

Alex shoots her a keen look.

“It was my turn to make a joke.” Tobin smiles.

To which Alex smiles just as wide back. “What are you doing all the way over there? You can come closer. I don’t bite. I promise.”

“A-are y-you s-sure?” Tobin gulps.

“I can’t sleep and you’re here. So yes Tobin, I’m sure.” Alex replies as she moves over a little on her own side leaving Tobin the rest of the space.

Tobin takes her time to crawl over to her side. She and Alex lie down on the sleeping bag mats as they get comfortable in their own spaces. They both lie there facing the roof of the tent in awkward silence.

“Were you scared?” Tobin wonders.

“And how do you know I’m scared?”

“Well, its late, you’re still up and on your first camping trip. And there’s the fact that you thought I was a bear just a minute ago.”

Alex scoffs out loud. “Okay fine!” She nods. “I am scared. I just can’t stop thinking about that one movie Kelley forced me to watch – about some crazy witch in the woods. Do you think that’s a real thing out here?” The tone in her voice trembling. “Aren’t we supposed to have like garlic necklaces and silver bullets?”

Tobin hums out a chuckle.

“Hey! It’s not funny okay! It could be a real thing.” Alex defends.

“Sorry, sorry.” Tobin adds stopping her laughter. “I didn’t mean to tease you. But no, I don’t think it’s a real thing. You’re safe out here.” Tobin looks over at her giving her a warm smile. “And just to throw it out there – garlic necklaces are meant for vampires to stray away and silver bullets are for werewolf attacks.”

Alex chuckles and shakes her head. “So what you’re saying is that we’re in the clear from any crazy witches, blood sucking vampires, and human hungry werewolves?” She teases and plays along.

“Clear until the weekend is over.” Tobin nods smiling. 

They both share a nice laugh and Alex doesn’t feel scared anymore in Tobin’s company when her presence calms down Alex’s racy heart suddenly. After a minute or so, the tent starts to really get all warmed up due to the body heat.

“God, it’s getting hot in here.”

So Alex rises, the blanket falling to rest at her waist. The gorgeous brunette easily takes off her sleeved buttoned-up pajama top revealing her almost bare back from the somewhat skimpy tank top. To which Tobin can’t help but her eyes peer over to the smooth skin of the gorgeous girl beside her and the way Alex lets loose her bun allowing her wavy, luscious locks to fall and rest above her shoulders. Tobin is too entranced at Alex’s natural beauty. She’s so entranced and caught up in the moment that she doesn’t even realize the hard on that’s arising.

“You know we never did finish playing that ga – “. Alex turns around mid-sentence and stops dead in her tracks with her thoughts. As her eyes stare directly at the elephant in the room. She even makes a soft gasping sound under her breath.

Tobin’s brows furrow wondering what has caught Alex’s focus suddenly. She follows Alex’s eye gaze and realizes at the hard on in her lap. Tobin immediately gets beet red and rises up quickly from her lying position.

“Oh my god.” Tobin utters repeating the phrase under her breath her facial expression wide-eyed in real shock. “Oh my god. Oh my god. I should go.” She quickly covers her lap with both hands and rises to her knees and is almost close to the zipper.

But Alex stops her mid-action when she softly grabs at Tobin’s elbow just like earlier in the afternoon. Tobin can barely look at Alex in the eye, her head down ashamed. “You don’t have to leave Tobin. I’m sorry I just – I - got caught off guard.” Alex says ever so softly.

“Please don’t say it.” Tobin mutters still looking down in pure embarrassment.

“I wasn’t going to say anything Tobin.” Alex quickly answers back letting go of her gentle grasp on Tobin.

“But I know you’re thinking it.” She mumbles back.

“Tobin Heath, I know you’re a smarty pants and all but I _do_ know you’re not a mind reader.”

“I’m a freak. I know.”

“I never said that.” Alex defends shaking her head.

“But you’re thinking it.” Tobin challenges back.

After a moment of dreaded silence, Alex huffs out exasperated annoyed at the lack of conversation.

“Can – do you think – well – could you show it to me?” Breaking the silence.  

Tobin quickly whips her head up and around. “WHAT?!” She loudly shouts. Then realizes the volume of her voice would probably wake up the rest of the campers. “You want me to what?!” Tobin asks in a much softer tone.

“I want you to show it to me.” Alex remarks so confidently. “So will you?”

Tobin is out right flabbergasted at the request and rightly so.

_Is she crazy?!_

“It’s okay Tobin. It’s just me in here.” Alex soothes.

_That’s the problem!_

“I don’t know. It’s – its just –

“Weird.” Alex finishes for her. “Look, I know it might sound really crazy to you and I didn’t mean to just suddenly bring this on you.” Alex reaches out and gently grabs onto Tobin’s forearm to bring her closer. “I’m just curious I guess.”

Tobin’s jaw drops. _She’s not serious!?_

“Tobin?” Alex calls out in a soft, raspy voice scared that the other campers might hear exactly what their conversation is at the current moment. “Will you say something? I kind of feel dumb right now.”

Tobin stutters. “I – I u-um – I’ve never shown it to anyone before.”

Alex’s eyes glows earnestly fond of Tobin’s adorableness and honesty. “Really? No one?”

Tobin’s head drops, she slowly nods her response.

“So would it be okay – if you showed it to me?” Alex pegs genuinely wondering.

Tobin looks up again completely astounded. She parts her mouth open slightly but not a word comes out.

“Okay seriously, you have to say something here!” Alex scoffs out.

Tobin gulps. “I – I – d-don’t know what to say.”

“ _Well_ , it’s kind of hard to forget about this and move on.” Alex blurts out. “I don’t mean that literally by the way.” She tracks back.

“I…”

Alex shakes her head and smiles. You know, you’re the first person ever to _not_ show me your Johnson.”  

Tobin raises a brow. “ _Well_ , this isn’t exactly my ideal moment of revealing m-my J-Johnson.” Mumbling out.

To which Alex smirks devilishly. “And what exactly is your ideal moment?”

Tobin swallows harshly. “W-what?”

“C’mon. You heard me.” Alex challenges, the smirk still decorating her face.

“I – dunno.”

“Look, it’s not like yours would be the first one I’ve seen.” Alex points out.

Tobin quickly looks aside with the thought of her and Servando probably hooking up in his stupid Mustang. The image disgusts her enough to shake her head in repulsion. “I-if I s-show it to you – w-will you drop it?”

“We don’t ever have to talk about it again. I promise.” Alex pledges the sincerity in her voice loud and clear.

Self-conscious and humiliated but seeing no other options, Tobin slowly rises on both her knees. Her eyes are trained at looking at the tent roof as she gradually lowers her bottom pajamas. Eventually revealing a circumcised, 6 inch penis hanging limply in between her legs.

_Oh my god its true! Syd was right! It’s huge! Wow!_

“Okay, you had your look! I’m just gonna go.” Tobin quickly lifts up back her pajamas hastily and rushes out of Alex’s tent in a desperate attempt.

Leaving Alex to sit there dumbstruck in her own thoughts staring down the entrance of her tent.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah. Comments?


	7. The Line Has Certainly Been Crossed

“Tobs c’mon you have to come out sometime.”

“No. It’s safer in here.”

“Safe from what?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Kling and Hao look at each other muddled and unsure of what to do.

“You think she had some of Mr. Diller’s blueberry pie last night? Cus that usually gives me the tummy aches. Maybe she’s nauseous.”

“No genius. She couldn’t have had it because she was with us all night.”

“Well what are we supposed to tell Nurse Buehler?”

“Easy. We fake her death.”

“You know I can hear you guys from in here right?” Tobs calls out.

“Tobs, we’re supposed to go hiking pretty soon and Nurse Buehler is already starting to call roll. What do you want us to say when she comes looking for you?” Kling asks concerned.

“Tell her I’m sick. That I feel like I’m gonna hurl at any given second.” Tobin replies.

”See told you.”

“You’re sick?”

Tobin groans. She finally steps out of her tent facing her friends nevertheless. “Not exactly. I’m hiding.” She answers back in a whisper.

“Hiding from what?” They both exclaim in interest.

Though, Tobin too ashamed and rattled to tell, looks down at the dirt afraid to show face. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Oh! I definitely want to know now!” Hao shouts.

“Shhh!” Tobin ushers. “Not so loud.”

“What is the big deal?”

“Look…” She sighs uneasy.

But before Tobin can reveal the details Nurse Buehler calls for them from afar, of course clipboard in hand.

“You three need to line up! Our morning hike is about to begin!” Calling from afar.

“I’m not going.” Tobin insists in a whisper.

“Well what are we supposed to say?” Kling replies turning to her cousin.

“Here it’s easy - remember last season I broke that girl’s kneecaps from Cal Poly? I came in for that hard tackle, got the ball back – “

“Without violence Hao.” Tobin finishes.

“Oh crap. She’s coming, she's coming.” Kling utters worried.

And indeed, Nurse Buehler comes strutting towards the trio concerned and impatient. “What’s going on here girls?”

“Nothing.” They say rehearsed.

Nurse Buehler raises her brow in doubt. “Well go ahead and grab your water canteens. The hike starts in a couple of minutes.”

“Unfortunately Nurse Buehler, we c-c-can’t do that.” Kling informs.

“And why is that Miss Klingenberg?” She questions.

“Tobs broke her kneecap last night.” Hao blurts out unfiltered.

Tobin and Kling immediately turn to her with exasperated looks and irritated eyes.

Nurse Buehler shakes her head impatiently. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but you three are _most definitely_ not staying back here unsupervised. So I will repeat this one time and one time only - grab your water canteens and a hiking buddy to line up with the rest of your peers. I will wait all day if I have to.”

“Yes Nurse Buehler.” Kling and Hao groan in unison. They walk towards the other chaperone faculty members not too far. Kling shoving at Hao’s shoulders as they bicker in hushed tones.

“What about you Tobin?” Nurse Buehler asks turning her attention on the disgruntled teenager.

“I’ll be her hiking buddy.” Alex chirps from behind as she emerges from out of her tent dressed properly for the hike.  

Tobin slowly turns her head over the shoulder recognizing the familiar voice. _Oh great._ Tobin turns her head back forward, rubbing her eyes in clear embarrassment, the pit of her stomach turning, humiliated to even look in Alex’s direction.  

“Perfect.” Nurse Buehler steps aside for the two young girls to walk past her. “Let’s go you two. Everyone’s waiting.”

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile)**

 

So far everyone seems to be enjoying the usual morning hike around the campgrounds, touring around the lively streaming river to crossing the great wooden bridge. A tradition for the volunteers and the chaperoning faculty every year as the scenery gets only better every time. As everyone follows in conjunction with their paired hiking buddies taking in the vast beautiful nature in, one pair falls in the back of the line wishing they’d be anywhere else. 

At a side glance, Alex has already figured out that Tobin is doing her best in avoiding at looking at her at all costs. Their conversation lacks and the uncomfortable silence seems to be filling in all the gaps. But a certain blue eyed cheerleader, annoyed at the dull quietness, decides to break the ice.

“Tobin, you have to talk to me at some point.”

But Tobin keeps walking forward, hands in her pockets, head held down in shame.

“You can’t keep ignoring me forever.”

Tobin mumbles under her breath. “Not forever – just until graduation rolls around.”

Alex stops dead in her tracks. “You’re seriously not going to talk to me for that long?” She says softly.

”Why not? You've done it before.” She chastises. Tobin turns around instantly noticing that Alex isn’t walking at the same pace anymore. She looks at the somber, apologetic look on Alex’s face. “I didn’t mean that.” She retracts.

A beat.

“Tobin I’m trying here.” Alex pleads.

Tobin sighs out defeated unable to say no to the puppy dog eyed look Alex is giving. Those eyes are hard to turn away from. “I guess…we should talk about it.” She sighs in agreement.

Alex takes a step towards her. “Well for one, I’m sorry that I forced you. That was totally uncool of me. I know I can be intense sometimes.”

Tobin nods in agreement. “I did feel pretty overwhelmed.”

“And I’m so so so sorry for that. _Super sorry_.” She says gently grabbing at Tobin’s elbow in place. Her lips curving to a frown. “Can you forgive me?” 

Tobin takes a pause, pondering on Alex’s sincere apology then smiles half-heartedly. “I guess I could.”

“Good!” Alex shrieks in joy pulling back from her grasp on Tobin. “ _So_ …”

Tobin looks up waiting for Alex to finish.

“I feel like we should address the other elephant in the room.”

Tobin turns forward again, starting her slow gait back up. “Do we have to?” She asks quietly over her shoulder.

Alex motions forward too, stepping into the steady pace as Tobin now. Her hands fidgeting at the end of her sleeves. “I think we should. But it’s totally up to you!” She corrects herself. 

Tobin pauses, her silence as an indication that she's mulling over the awkward discussion they're about to have. ” _Well_ …it’s not like you’re going to be suffering from short term memory loss anytime soon.”

Alex quietly chuckles. She pauses sincerely, “You know, just for the record I don’t think you’re a freak.”

“You don’t?” Tobin turns.

Alex shakes her head. “You’re just different.”

”Different as in not normal you mean.” Tobin alters.

” _Or_ …different as in unique.”

A beat. They stare ahead of them of the 50 volunteers that's already more than a few feet ahead.

”So would it be okay if I ask you a question?”

”S-sure.”

“Well – umm – what does that make you…exactly?”

Tobin reads the curious look on the cheerleader’s face. Seeing no other way to get off topic, similar to last night, Tobin takes a deep breath in. “ _Scientifically_ the term is hermaphrodite. But the term originally derives from Ancient Greek transit hermaphroditos. It was said in Greek mythology that the son of Hermes and Aphrodite fused with the nymph Salmacis resulting in own indivi – ”

“Whoah, whoah. Tobin, you’re losing me.” Alex says cutting Tobin’s completely off.

Tobin beckons apologetically. “ _Oh_ , sorry.” 

”Try again. And this time explain it in a way I'll understand. None of that science-y stuff. Okay?” Alex huffs out.

Tobin nods compliant. She looks over to the other kids making sure they’re an earshot away from hearing her deepest and darkest secret. ”In a nutshell, I was born with male genitalia.” She confesses.

”Geni - what?” Alex retorts confused.

”I was born with boy parts. Does that make sense?”

“So you’ve got a dong instead of a Lady V ya mean?” Alex blurts out so abruptly.

Tobin can’t help but chuckle to herself at Alex’s bluntness but eventually nods in agreement. “Yeah. To put it in those terms.”

“And that makes you a _hermaphrodite_?” Alex finishes trying to piece it altogether.

Tobin nods once more. ”Biologically I would fit the term.”

“Hmph.” Alex stops their stride. She fully turns her body facing a confused Tobin. “So who else knows about this? I mean, I can’t be the only one. Unless I am…”

Shaking her head. “Not exactly.” She looks back at the crowd of volunteers too caught up in their own lives, then back at the pretty brunette. “Kling and Hao know. They’ve actually known everything from the beginning pretty much.”

“Wait - Kling knows? So that must mean _your family_ knows? I mean, your dad is a doctor.”

Tobin nods. “Yeah. They do.”

“But what about your mom? Is that why she left?” Alex asks in a much softer tone.

Tobin’s head drops, her hands instantly shoving itself into pant pockets. “I’m not really sure exactly.” She barely gets out.

A beat. Alex reaches out tenderly placing her soft touch on Tobin’s forearm. “I shouldn’t have brought that up. I’m sorry Tobin.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Tobin says with a shake of her head. She forces on a weak smile. Tobin looks back down kicking at a rock in the dirt. “Hey um...do you think I could ask you a favor?”

“Of course.” She say sweetly.

“Could you not say anything to anybody at school?” Tobin quietly mutters rubbing the back of her neck. Barely able to hold Alex’s gaze. “If word gets out, I’d be the joke of the school. I can’t imagine what they would think.”

Alex’s body goes frigid, solid in stillness.

Tobin lifts her head back up trying to gage the look on Alex’s face. “Alex?”

_You can’t lie to her._

Almost breaking into a sweat, her heart pounding against her chest hard. Alex nervously hesitates. “Tobin…I – I have something to tell you.”

“What?” She asks back befuddled.

“Um…” Alex wavers. “I - uh might have had an _inkling_ about you.” She faintly gets out.

“What?” Tobin frowns.

Alex lets out the breath that she's been holding. “Sydney was in Rhode Island this past summer for a cousin’s wedding. She was at the same country club you were bussing in.”

“We barely spoke to each other that night – I’m pretty sure she didn’t even recognize who I was.” Tobin says shaking her head violently dismayed.

Alex shakes her head in disagreement. “She knew you – well – of you. Anyways, one of the waitresses saw you in the breaking room changing and I guess told her about it. And, well…Syd told us in homeroom on the first day of school.” She replies in a sotto voice.

“Us?! Who’s us?” Tobin freaks.

“Me and the girls.” Alex faintly replies still frozen in place. Unsure of how Tobin will react.

Though Tobin can’t believe what she’s hearing. On one hand she feels completely embarrassed and mortified that unwillingly a handful of Padua High’s most popular kids at school know about her deepest and darkest secret. And at any given moment, her secret could spill to the rest of the school, and worst the entire town. On the other hand, Tobin can’t help but feel completely outraged in annoyance, but mostly out of frustration, that an ounce in her felt like she could trust someone like Alex.

“Tobin, please say something.” Alex pleads pressingly.  

Thinking the worst and feeling just about a million hummingbirds stabbing at her intestines, Tobin doesn’t see any other option but to flee.

“Tobin wait!” Alex cries out saddened and filled with guilt.

 

**\------------------------------**

 

As all the 50 student volunteers line up against the 3 school buses with their camping gear near, Alex tries her best in shuffling her way towards a certain someone. While a cowering Tobin does her best in avoiding Alex all together. She trudges along holding her heavy camping gear suffocating both arms, but strides over to Tobin anyways in hopes of clearing things up.

“Tobin, c’mon. Please talk to me.” She pleads still shuffling past the crowd.

But Tobin doesn’t hear it – or want to for that matter. So she continues to hurriedly walk away to meet up with Kling and Hao.

“Tobin! Please! Let me at least explain.” Alex begs still keeping her following distance.

But a furious and clearly upset Tobin keeps to her stride and ignores all of Alex’s pleas.

“Hey Tobs, when we get back wanna come over to my house and play Nintendo 64?” Kling asks excitedly. “I can ask my mom to drop you off.”

But Tobin shoves right past her cousin manic. Hao pulls up right next to Kling, confused elbowing the shorter girl’s arm. “What’s her problem?” As they both watch a distressed Tobin hurrying up the bus steps and immediately beelines it to the very back row.

 

**\------------------------------**

**(The Following Monday)**

 

It’s back at Padua High again and it’s the start of another week of dreading everything that is school. Especially for one Tobin Heath that hasn’t been able to shake the weekend events since she’s returned home. Poor Tobin treads through the school halls zombie like, lack of life and energy, due to her lack of quality sleep in fear that her secret could be revealed at any moment. In between classes, she decodes the combination of her locker lock and opens it to switch out her textbooks as routinely.

“Tobs! There you are.” Hao shouts from one end of the hall. She slowly approaches Tobin’s locker in her usual happy mood. “Hey what’s u – whoah?” She exclaims surprised. “Dude, you look like crapt.”

Tobin just groans in response still stuffing her book bag with heavy textbooks.

“What’s the matter? You get any sleep last night?”

Tobin shakes her head in a lack of communication.

“Alright seriously, what’s up?” Hao asks concerned as she closes Tobin’s locker for her. “You’ve been acting weird since we got back from camping.”

Tobin looks around her and over her shoulders carefully. “Something happened on that camping trip.” She whispers delicately.

Hao, scrunching an eyebrow, whispers as well. “Why are you whispering?”

“I don’t want anyone to hear us.”

Hao nods finally getting at Tobin’s unusual behavior. “ _Ok_ …”

“Look, something happened when I was in Alex’s tent – “

“What?!”

“Shhh!” Tobin scolds. Her arm placed on Hao’s right shoulder and bringing her closer to the lockers in a much enclosed space. “Not so loud.”

“What in god’s given right were you doing in Alex’s tent?”

“ _At first_ , I just went over to check on her. I saw her lantern light on and I guess she couldn’t sleep – “

“And _sooo_ you sang her a serenade to help her fall asleep?...” Hao sarcastically replies.

Tobin shakes her head. “Not anything like that. Things – things just kind of got intense. Real intense.” Tobin again, paranoid, looks over her shoulders and checks the end of the halls. “She knows.” She whispers quietly under her breath.

But Hao shakes her head bewildered. “Knows about what?”

Tobin takes a deep breath out of frustration. “Hao! She knows.” Repeating it as if it’ll finally strike a chord with her best friend.

“Knows what? Dude I’m lost.”

Tobin shakes her head in annoyance. She pushes Hao into the girl’s bathroom just a few feet away.

“Hey! Watch the merchandise!” Hao exclaims smoothing down her shirt sleeve.

Tobin checks under each stall to make sure no is in there and when she's finally assured she locks the bathroom entrance door.

“Hao, Alex knows!” Tobin repeats once more finally looking up panicked. “About me!”

Hao scrunches her face real tight thinking hard to decipher Tobin’s confession. And suddenly a light bulb goes off in her head and her eyes widen in shock. “She knows!? About you!? How?!”

Tobin nods still embarrassed. She walks over to the counter sink, drops her heavy book bag, and plops herself on the edge. Looking down at the tiled ground with her head hanging down, “I kind of – well…I showed it to her.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

“Shhh.”

“Why in heaven’s sake would you show it to her?!”

“I didn’t have any other option. She - I had - I kind of - _I had a hard on that night_!” Tobin struggles to get out. “I dunno she just looked so beautiful - I didn’t even know it was happening in the first place.”

“And you’re sure she saw it?...”

“Well it was kind of hard to miss.”

“Whoah. Well what’d she say?”

“Well I didn’t really give her a chance to say much. I ran out of the tent. I couldn’t just stay there. I was humiliated.”

“Holy shit.” Hao mumbles totally astounded.

“But that’s not the worst part.”

“It’s not?...”

“Sydney Leroux knows…”

“SYDNEY LEROUX KNOWS!”

“...and so does the rest of her friends. And I’m assuming her sister knows also.”

“WHAT!”

“Hao, what if they tell someone? What if the rest of the school finds out? I mean, isn’t enough for the most beautiful girl in the school to see it up close and personal? And now the rest of the school is gonna find out I’m a freak!” She rubs the palms of her hands on her face lightly in disappointment. “My life is over as we speak.”

“How do we know she’s told anybody else?” Hao remarks furrowing her brows.

“Why wouldn’t she? She’s seen it! I mean who else does she know who’s also a hermaphrodite?”

Hao gives her a pointed look. “Good point.”

“You see my problem now.” Tobin groans.

“Okay, let’s see...” Hao rubs her chin in thought as she paces to and fro. “We have to think of our options here.”

“I could consider homeschooling. I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind. We thought about it before right before I started junior high.”

“Dude it’s our senior year. You can’t do that.” Hao casts down.

“And I can’t really show my face around here either.”

They look at each other defeated and out of reasonable solutions.

“Dude, what am I gonna do? I’ve been ignoring Alex since we got back.”

Hao abruptly stops her pacing. She grabs onto Tobin’s shoulders, her face painted serious and unwavering. “I got an idea. But you’re not going to like it.”

“At this point, I’m open to all options.”

Hao breathes bitingly. “We fake your death.”

 _Riiing_.   

Tobin sighs out relieved that the bell has rung. “I’m not that open.” She loosens from Hao’s grip and picks up her book bag from off the tiled floor. “C’mon we gotta get to class.”

Hao follows after her, “Fine. But let’s not brush that one off the table.”

**\------------------------------**

**(Later that night)**

 

The O’Hara Morgan family keep up with their tradition of having family dinner every night in their enlarged, open concept dining room that extends all the way into their enormous kitchen. Though, a distracted Alexandra doesn’t seem so keen on engaging in any dinner conversation. Her mind floats around Tobin and her life changing secret, and their bothersome conversation the following morning.

“Hon, don’t forget I have a board meeting on Thursday night and it’ll run late. So I won’t be home until 6:30.” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan informs.

“Oh shoot. I forgot to tell you the hospital has me on call from Wednesday to Friday morning. I’ll probably be home late too.”

“Well, that’s alright. Girls, you think you guys can manage dinner on your own. We could always have Chef Jessie come over and whip up something while your father and I are away.”

“Mom I just turned 18, I think I know how to prepare a meal for myself.” Kelley jests right before stuffing a whole load of mash potatoes right in her mouth.

“Kelley, your mom and I don’t think that pepperoni flavored Hot Pockets count as a nourished meal.”

To which Kelley just shrugs her shoulders and continues to bulldoze her hot meal. Mrs. O’Hara Morgan looks over to the left side of the dining room table to where her very unusually quiet daughter sits. “Alex, honey. You haven’t touched your veggies.”

“That would be on purpose mom.” Kelley quips.

“Kelley.” Her dad scolds.

To which Kelley rolls her eyes and continues to eat her seasoned stuffing.

“Alex, pumpkin, you alright? You haven’t said much either.” Mr. O’Hara Morgan inquires.

“It’s nothing dad.”

He nods clicking his tongue. “How was school today?” He pushes.

“I dunno. The usual.” She replies mindlessly.

Mr. and Mrs. O’Hara Morgan look at each other curiously as their parental senses tingle in alarm.

“ _Well_ if anyone was wondering, school was a bitch for me today.” Kelley says with a mouthful of stuffing.

“Kelley!” Her parents exclaim scolding together at once.

“Young lady what did we say about the swearing?” Her mom scolds.

“Not to do it in front of you?” Kelley answers wrongly.

“Can I be excused?” Alex interrupts, dropping her fork disinterested on the plate in front of her.

Mr. and Mrs. O’Hara Morgan look at each other once more as if they’re having a silent conversation amongst themselves.

“Sure honey.” Her mother answers as she watches her 17 year old teenaged youngest daughter exit the dining room distraught. Once she leaves the room completely, Mr. and Mrs. O’Hara Morgan try to pry out a bit of information from their eldest daughter.

“Kelley, do you know what that was about? With your sister?”

“Dad even if I did, you guys would be the last to know.” Kelley jokes but her laughter is cut short when she notices the angry look on her father’s face.

“Wanna try that again.” He says sternly.

Kelley stops her mild laughing and swallows her last bit of food. “Dad c’mon. My life does not revolve around little ol’ Alex. I have bigger things going on.”

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan nods sensibly propping her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together perched under her chin. “ _Oh is that so_. So Kel, honey, you ready to explain why Mr. McManus caught you and Kristie almost ditching Earth Science the other day?”

Kelley gulps. “Um…”

“You and Kristie were trying to ditch Mr. McManus’s class?” Her father grills unhappy.

“Um…”

 

**\------------------------------**

**(The next day in 5th period)**

Alex stares towards Tobin’s direction where she sits with Hao, her Home Eco partner, at their table at the front of the class. Alex, still upset and distraught, sits at her own table with Sydney ignoring every word of their mindless conversation. She sits there calculating a plan to somehow think of a plan to try and sneak a chance with Tobin hoping to get a word to her.

“...but you know how ridiculous Dom can be when he’s with the guys. Speaking of, we should double date. Me and Dom, you and Serv. We could watch a movie and then head over to Rory’s.”

Sydney turns to Alex mixing the whipped cream in a big silver bowl. She finally realizes that Alex hasn’t been paying any attention so much that Alex doesn’t realize that she’s accidentally spilled salt mixed in the with the cold milk.

“Earth to Alex.” Sydney sing songs aloud. “Hello! Are you on Planet Daze or something?”

“Huh?”

“You just ruined our vanilla meringue cookies.” She points with an index finger toward the mess.

“Oh shit. Sorry!”

“Seriously Al, what’s gotten you in a pickle? You’ve been a total klutz.”

“It’s nothing. I just spaced.”

“No kidding.”

They finally get around to cleaning up the mistaken bowl of mixed ingredients and eventually finish baking their cookies. The classroom aroma smells of freshly made vanilla meringue cookies and bliss of hungry, happy teenagers.

_Riiing._

“Okay guys! That’s the bell. Go ahead and pack up the rest of the cookies in those Ziploc bags. There are more bags on my desk if you need extra.” Mrs. Sauerbroon calls out from behind the classroom.

“Dude, are you gonna eat those?” Hao points baiting at Tobin’s half of the cookies.

Tobin smirks as she piles cookie after cookie in the small knapsack. “Yes Hao, I am. There’s a reason why we made a big batch.” She chuckles. But immediately looks up when a high pitched voice calls her name from the far off table. Panicked knowing exactly whose voice it belongs to, she hurries sealing the zip lock bag. 

“Tobin!”

“Dude, Alex is coming.” Hao warns in a heavy whisper.

Tobin dangerously looks up for a glance estimating the distance between her position and her chance to escape from the back door. Confident that she’ll make it, she picks up her book bag hastily over one shoulder and practically dashes out to the backdoor rushing past the rest of her classmates. Alex finally approaches the table disappointed that she’s missed another chance to explain herself to Tobin. She sighs defeated and slumped as she looks over to Hao stuffing an extra bag of freshly made cookies with a stuffed mouth.

 

**\------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this sooner than I thought. But you're welcome. I'm working on the next chapter very soon. The next chapter will clear a lot of things up. Comments?


	8. The Ferris Wheel

**(Wednesday)**

**_♪_** **_♪ ♪ A_** ** _scrub is a guy who thinks he’s fly_**

**_And is also known as a buster_ **

**_Always talkin’ bout he wants_ **

**_But sits on his broke ass_** ** _♪_** **_♪ ♪_**

It’s after school hours and currently no parental supervision at the O’Hara Morgan household. So the O’Hara Morgan sisters take full of advantage especially the youngest daughter whom has the whole mansion sized house to herself. Hoping to get Tobin and her guilt-ridden thoughts off her mind for a bit, Servando drops by for a bit of fun. Sitting on the edge of the bed, they lightly make out with Servando being the instigator.

With a smothering Serv hovering on top of Alex, lips at her neck and arms cradled behind her back, Alex begins to feel a bit claustrophobic. So much that she abruptly sits up stopping Servando’s sloppy attack.  

“Serv, can we stop for a bit.”

Servando feels his shoulder being pushed slightly, he opens his eyes giving Alex the much needed space. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just don’t wanna do this right now.” Alex replies folding her arms across her chest.

Serv scoffs aloud, shaking his head in irritation. “Seriously, what’s up with you?”

“What?” Alex questions back.

“Ever since you came back from that stupid camping trip you’ve been acting like a total snob.”

“ _What did you say_?”

“You heard me. You rarely wanna hang out with me and the guys. You haven’t been answering my calls. You’re being a total bitch. You’d probably rather spend time volunteering for that stupid carnival with all those other geeks.”

“They’re not geeks!” Alex quickly gets up from her spot from the bed pushing at Serv’s shoulder. So hard that Servando falls off the bed himself.

“What the hell Alex!”

“And did you just call me a bitch?”

Servando rises to his feet and fixes his shirt. Sighing, “Look, I’m sorry ok. I’m just pissed. You haven’t been yourself lately.”

“ _Why?_ Because I don’t feel like hooking up with you when you want to. Suddenly that makes me a bitch?” She points out.

Servando nods his head to and fro. “ _Well yeah._ You know there’s a ton of other girls at school that would kill to be with me babe.”

Alex scoffs annoyed rolling her eyes to the back of her head. “I’m sure there is. So why don’t I do you a favor _babe_ – you and me are officially over.” She walks over to her bedroom door and opens it wide. “So get out!”

“Are you seriously dumping me?”

“Did you hear me stutter?”

Servando shakes his head again, scoffing in astoundment as his immediate response. He roughly grabs his backpack from the ground and his football letterman varsity jacket hanging off of Alex’s computer chair.  “Whatever, your loss.”

Alex doesn’t even hesitate one second when shutting the door right in Servando’s face when he turns around one last time to say one last thing.

“Good riddance.” She mutters under breath.

 

**\-------------------------------**

**(2 days later)**

 

In between classes, Alex and Kristie walk through the halls together laughing at some stupid joke Kristie made. They stop in stride when they spot their fellow junior cheer mates Julie Johnston and Crystal Dunn around the corner. The younger cheerleaders wave down the veteran alumni’s as they chit chat of only pure gossip.   

“Oh my god! I can’t believe she did that. I thought Steve was dating that sophomore.” Julie exclaims.

“Of course she did! What do you expect? She’s a class A whore.” Kristie concludes.

“Well if she’s a class A whore then that makes Steve a class A man slut.” Alex adds.

“Speaking of Kaylyn Kyle…Al, rumor is that she has _a sudden_ interest in Serv.” Crystal chimes in.

To which Alex just shrugs off without a care. “Kaylyn Kyle can hook up with whoever she wants. I could care less.” Alex replies ever so casually. “He’s got a tiny dick anyways.”

And just like that the girls bust out in wild laughter. Though, Alex’s joy is cut short when she spots Tobin from afar at the end of the hallway, her eyes glued to the book she has in hand, and unknowingly walking into a direction towards Servando and Brek Shea. The safety for Padua High’s football team.

“ _Well lookie here_. If it isn’t the certified dork of the school Tobin Heath.” Brek ridicules.

“Brek don’t be a dill hole.” Serv says whacking him on the arm. “You didn’t say hi to our old friend.”

Brek nods, “Silly me.” While reaching his arm out and purposely knocking her thick novel out of her hand with a hard swing. “ _Whoops_.”

Serv laughs devilish. “What’s the matter Heath? Feel outta touch without your books.”

Tobin stays silent and just clicks her tongue already so used to the constant bullying at the school. So she bends down reaching for her book next to her shoe but as soon as she does Brek knocks the book bag off her shoulder.

“Next time Heath don’t stand in our way.” Serv jabs bitterly as he kicks her book bag once even further before walking off with Brek in the other direction.  

It kills Alex inside when she watches Tobin’s shoulders deflate while picking up her things from the floor tiredly and frustrated before she walks away to class.

“They’re such asses.” Crystal states sternly, her eyes peering at the drama seconds ago.  

“Just insecure little boys who can’t pick on people their own size.” Julie adds.

“Cus they’ve probably got little wangs.” Kristie chimes in. As the girls giggle aloud all except one blue eyed cheerleader wearing an angry look.

“Hey Serv!” Alex calls out as the two football jocks pass by.

Servando and Brek stop their gait right in front of the mini cheer squad. “What do you want Alex?” Serv says back bitterly.

“Just wanted to let you know you forgot some stuff at my house.”

His brows furrow in confusion. “What stuff?”

“Ya know, some old t-shirts, a couple of CDs, and… _your dick enhancer pump_.” She emphasizes a bit louder than usual.

And it doesn’t take long when some of the kids in the hallway, including the girls, laugh aloud at Servando’s expense.

“Dude! You have one of those!?” Brek yells out before breaking into an animalistic holler. “What the fuck dude!”

Servando doesn’t even have any sort of quick response when he sees that everyone is laughing at him. Embarrassment and rage fills him entirely. He looks to Alex with angry eyes. “You’re such a bitch Alex!” He then pushes Brek hard to start walking ahead of him. “Shut up man! Hurry up. We gotta get to class.”

“Dude! Wait until the team hears about this!” Brek hollers as Serv pushes him against the side once again. They bicker loudly until they exit the hall.

Kristie, wearing an evil smirk, nudges Alex in the arm playfully and proud of the sass and bitch ass quality in her best friend. “Nice one Al.”

Alex just folds her arms across her chest eminent and satisfied wearing a sly grin. 

 

**\-------------------------------**

**(Saturday)**

It’s finally here! The first night of the annual school carnival has finally finished setting up as the entire school and town take participation on the carnival’s busy premiere night. As usual, Tobin and Kling stand patiently behind Hao as they watch the competitive and overtly stubborn athlete spend her money on the usual booth game of darts.

“Ah crapt!” Hao shouts disappointed for the seventeenth time within the hour. “I almost had it!”

“Sorry ace. Gotta be a better shooter than that.” The booth worker quips. And just as he is about to shout out loud for the next person in line, Hao interrupts.

“Give me 3 more arrows.” She says confidently stuffing out the crumpled dollar bills out of her pocket.

“You got it ace.” He winks then places another three darts in front of Hao on the wooden panel.

“Oh c’mon Hao! We’re gonna be stuck here the whole night. And we haven’t even gotten to the rides!” Kling groans behind before stuffing her mouth with a handful of greasy popcorn.

“Cool it Kling. We’ll get to the rides once I win that cow’s head.” Hao remarks before targeting the blown up balloon on the built up wall ten feet away.

 

**\-------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile)**

 

On the other side of the widely expanded carnival lot, Kristie, Sydney, Kelley, Ali, and Alex are having a blast. Dressed in their best outfits for the night, they all munch on shared pink fuzzy cotton candy.

“Ok! I wanna go on a ride now!” Kristie claims excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Let’s get on the Zipper!” Kelley joins.

“Eeee!” Kristie squeals in a frenzy.

So the eager blond and freckled older O’Hara Morgan skip off into the crowd in a separate direction. Leaving the rest of the girls to munch on the left over cotton candy.

“ _Okay_ , so who wants to ride the Ferris Wheel before those two idiots come back and annoy us for the rest of the night?” Sydney points out.

“I do!” Alex agrees in unison with a smile on her face.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later. I’m gonna go find Ashlyn.” Ali replies.

Sydney takes the stick of sugar off of Ali’s hands. She picks off a huge chunk of sugary goodness and stuffs it right into her mouth. Looking at Alex and speaking in a horrible Spanish accent, “ _Looks like it’s you and me chica_.” She winks playfully.

**\-------------------------------**

**(Later)**

Hao and Kling wait in line for their ride on the Ferris Wheel. Luckily, the line isn’t filled with young teenagers jacked up on sugar. So they wait patiently standing behind all the elderly couples standing ahead of them hoping the wait will pass by fast. As Tobin finally reaches the line and her stance next to her friends.

“Guess my dad isn’t gonna make it tonight.” Stuffing her flip phone into her jean pocket. “He got stuck at the hospital again.”

“Sucks dude. Tonight is bitching.” Hao retorts biting at the end of her hotdog.

Tobin shrugs a shoulder.

“Tobs, you’re riding with me. I don’t wanna get on when Hao is eating.” Kling instructs pointing to the obvious ketchup mess on Hao’s face.

To which Tobin just chuckles stuffing her hands into her denim jacket from the brisk night air.

“ _Next_!”

The ride carnie screeches out from his stand. The line in front of the trip slowly dwindling down. Though, without Tobin’s awareness, Alex and Sydney finally get to the line just a couple feet away from the trio. An elderly couple also blocking off Alex’s front view.

Sydney groans looking at the line. “Oh shoot.”

“What?” Alex questions taking down her ponytail.

“The line is long.”

Alex tries to look around at her limited view. “It’s not that bad.”

Sydney scoffs, “I wanna go see Dom.”

 “You’re not ditching me now Syd. We just got here!”

“ _I’m sorry_! But I don’t wanna wait in this stupid line. I wanna go meet Dom at the kissing booth.”

“Syd! You’re not ditching me! This was your idea.”

“It’ll be quick. You won’t even know I’m gone.”

Alex scoffs aloud. “Syd I know you. It won’t be quick. You and Dom are probably gonna sneak off and make out.”

“See this is why we’re best friends. You know me so well.” She kisses Alex on the cheek then dashes off anyways. “Love ya! I promise I’ll come back!” Yelling over her shoulder.

“ _Next_!”

Once again, the carnie screeches out, as a bunch of people exit from the other side of the Ferris Wheel barricade. A solo Alex, stands there annoyed and embarrassed as she continues to wait in line with her arms folded across her chest. Looking ahead, the elderly couple in front of her begin to make their way out of the line no longer wanting to stay for a ride. She’s a little relieved that her turn is coming up.

“Oh crapt.” Tobin mutters under her breath.

“What?” Hao asks, her mouth still stuffed with hot dog.

Tobin immediately turns around and ahead looking down to the ground. She pops her jacket collar higher than usual as if it would block all her existence. But she doesn’t necessarily go invisible when Alex already spots her at the front of the line.

“Tobs, _red alert, red alert_. Alex is walking over here _right now_.” Kling utters out in a whisper.

“Shhh. Shut up. Maybe she didn’t see me.” Tobin whispers back.   

“Tobin?” A raspy voice calls out drowning out all the carnival noises from Tobin’s perspective.

“Too late.” Hao mutters muffled with food in her mouth.  

“ _Next_!”

And just as Kling is about to step forward and hand the carnie one carnival ride ticket, Alex swoops in and beats her to it. Grabbing onto Tobin’s arm along the way, Tobin is forced to follow Alex into a riding cart on the Ferris Wheel.

“Hey!” Kling shouts as she feel cheated out on as the others in line pass her by. The metal barricade halts her progression forward as the carnie tells her to wait for the next turn. 

While the other carnival carnie comes around making sure the cart locks are in place tightly for the riders.  

Alex smiles proud that her improvised plan had worked so well. She looks at Tobin intently, “You can’t run away from me this time Tobin.”

Tobin looks down as the Ferris Wheel starts to gear in motion. She looks at the people below who look like the size of ants a couple of hundred feet below. “I wouldn’t risk it anyways.” She mutters.

“Do you think we could talk?” Alex asks nicely.

Tobin shrugs leaning back into the cart seat and focuses her attention looking out on the view enjoying the quietness that high up in the air.

“ _Tobin_.” Alex sighs out tiredly. “Please don’t make this anymore harder. You have to at least give me a chance to explain myself.”

Tobin turns to her with concerned eyes.

“I’m so, so, so sorry. I am _incredibly sorry_ Tobin. You have to know that.” Alex candidly apologizes. “I don’t want you to think that what happened that night was some kind of evil agenda I had planned.”

“It wasn’t?”

Alex is quick to shake her head refuting the very idea. “No it wasn’t. When I asked you to – well, you know – “. Stopping mid-sentence as she blushes. “I honestly just wanted to see it for myself. No games, no tricks.”

Tobin nods trying to understand.

“I realize now that I was being totally ridiculous.” She pushes a strand of hair behind her hair.

“And bossy.” Tobin adds.

Alex smirks, “ _Okay_ , yes. I was bossy.”

“ _And_ …a bit of overpowering.”

“ _Okay, okay_. You’re right – I was just horrible.” Alex hums out a soft chuckle.

Silence.

“For the record, I never thought you were evil.” Tobin concludes.

“But you were so mad?”

Tobin shakes her head in response. “At first. But then the thought of everyone at school finding out was more overwhelming.”

“I would never tell anyone Tobin!” Alex immediately replies. “You have my promise on that.”

Tobin shakes her head leery. “But how do I know that?”

Alex sighs muddled, thinking of how to assure Tobi’s uneasy thoughts. A hand brushes through her hair calmly. “I could…tell you one of my secrets.”

“Huh?”

“Ya know, eye for an eye. Tit for tat.”

Tobin chortles. “I’m not exactly seeking revenge on you Alex.”

“Ya know what I mean. If I tell you one of my secrets we’d be even.”

“Mm, I guess.” Tobin nods.

Alex shifts from her end of the ride cart facing Tobin, a bit nervous to spill the beans. “Promise not to say anything or make it into a big deal, okay?”

Tobin nods. “Okay.”

“We have to seal the deal. You have to pinky swear.” She sticks out left pinky finger in the space between them waiting for Tobin to lock her promise.

Tobin chortles softly but nevertheless sticks out her own left pinky finger to intertwine with Alex’s. “I promise.”

Alex looks at their brief connected gesture satisfied. “Okay good.” She takes a deep breath then brushes a strand of hair behind her right ear. “I’m…a virgin.”

Tobin’s brows raise in surprise. “Y-you’re a v-virgin?” She stutters out.

Alex nods, her head looking away as she blushes in mortification. “Yeah.”

The older girls lean back into her seat, still shocked by the newly found news. “Wow.” She mutters out.

“No one knows. Not even the girls or my sister.”

“And you told me?”

“Eye for eye, remember?” Alex grins.

Tobin shakes her head. “I would have never thought. But you’re so popular.”

“I maybe popular but I’m no slut.” Alex bites back.

Shaking her head admittedly in apology. “I didn’t mean that!”

Alex raises a brow and folds her arms across her chest defensively. “ _So what did you mean_?”

“I j-just meant you’re so popular and nice and b-beautiful.” Tobin quickly answers back.

Unfolding her crossed arms, she looks to Tobin with a longing curious gaze. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Tobin’s cheeks heat up. Nodding, “W-well y-yeah.”

Alex just smiles sweetly back at the sound of Tobin’s pure honesty.

“But what about Servando? Doesn’t he know?” Tobin curiously asks.

Alex shakes her head. “No. I’m not with him – I was never with him.” She corrects. “He’s an ass really.”

Tobin nods understanding, deep down happy to hear she’s not with that bully of a prick. “Oh.” Is all she can say.  

 Alex smirks grabbing at Tobin’s elbow lightly. “So, do you forgive me?”

Tobin pauses but smiles widely. Nodding, “I forgive you.”

“Really?!” Alex squeals in delight. She wraps her arms around Tobin pulling her closer into a hug. Surprising Tobin so much she doesn’t have time to think or react to return the hug. But it’s too late when Alex pulls back. “So were friends again?!”

Tobin smiles brightly at the sound. “If you want to be.”

Alex returns a beam of her own radiant smile. Leaning back into her seat on her side, she and Tobin overlook the beautiful night view. The way the colorful carnival lights up this part of the their small town.

“Tobin, can I ask you something?”

Tobin turns and nods her head once.

“How old were you when you – ya know – found out about your…”

“Condition?” Tobin finishes. She scratches the back of her neck. “I didn’t really understand the gist of it all until I was 12. By that time I had, well, _grown_.”

“Ya mean puberty?”

Tobin nods. “I always wondered why my parents kept taking me to all these doctor appointments every month. It was exhausting – the way they kept scanning my body in those machines, all the blood tests I took, and all of the medications they kept giving me after my meals. I mean I was a kid, what did I know? Then one Summer before Junior High started, they took me to this specialist in New York. And after that, my parents and the doctor broke down the news.”

“Oh my god. I couldn’t imagine.” Alex sympathizes.

Tobin looks at her shoes, still rubbing the back of her neck. Unable to keep her focus on Alex. “I was really angry at first. It was like this dirty secret they kept from me all this time, ya know. Before we flew back home the specialist said they could do surgery on me to possibly remove it. But of course, there would be complications.”

Alex gasps.

Tobin shakes her head. “Anyways, we flew back home. The specialist said we had time to think about it and that it wasn’t as urgent. But my parents…they got into this big fight about it. I would hear them at night.”

“Do you think that’s why your mom left?”

Tobin shrugs. “Maybe. She wasn’t exactly a happy camper through all of it. My dad was basically a rock for us. I think it’s because he’s been in the medical world for so long, he’s so used to the craziness.”

Alex smiles. “You must be really close to your dad?”

Tobin smiles nodding. “Yeah, he’s like one of my best friends.”  

“Tobin, I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.” Alex empathizes, caressing Tobin’s arm gently. “That must’ve been hard.”

Tobin chuckles, “You don’t know how many sleepovers I’ve had at Kling’s or Hao’s house just to get away from all the arguing. I wouldn’t have made it through Junior High without them – nevertheless through high school.”

“Well, now you have me too.” Alex beams.

Tobin smiles widely, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	9. Kling's First House Party

**(The following Monday)**

After a busy, full weekend of everything that the 24th annual Padua High carnival had to offer, all the fun is over. Its back to school for all Padua High students. As usual, every school morning, the trio sit in homeroom for participation and attendance, morning announcements, and the usual nonsense chit chatter. In the left corner of the classroom, the trio sit whispering to each other about this past weekend’s events.

“Psst, Tobs. So what does that mean?” Kling asks.

Tobin turns her head over her left shoulder, “What does _what_ mean?”

“Ya know since Alex knows, I mean this makes you guys _real_ actual friends.”

Shrugging, “Yeah I guess so.” Tobin replies.

“I mean, you’re popular now.” Kling inputs.

To which Hao scoffs aloud in doubt causing Tobin to turn her head forward looking at her.

Hao chuckles. “Kling, let’s be serious. Just because little ol’ Tobs here made up with _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan doesn’t mean jack. And it sure doesn’t make Tobs popular.” Hao corrects.

“Thanks Hao for putting it so delicately.” Tobin lamentedly remarks.

Hao leans over in her desk patting Tobin’s shoulder sarcastically, “You’re welcome bud.”

“Seriously guys, I mean this is a big deal. Telling Alex your big secret has its ramifications.” Kling chimes.

“Ramifications?” Tobin questions, once again turning her head over her shoulder.

Hao shakes her head in disagreement. “Kling you’re reading too much into this. Nothing will change. I mean do you really think that one of the most popular girls in school is all of a sudden gonna change things to poor little ol’ Tob’s boring life?”

“Again Hao, you really have a way with words.” Tobin agonizes.

“And once again, you’re welcome.” Hao replies shooting her the finger guns.

_Riiing_.

The trio follow suit in behind their other homeroom classmates the second the morning bell rings as they make their way to their next period.

“Do you think she’ll ever invite you to those cool house parties everyone goes to?” Kling asks as she toddles behind Tobin and Hao with her heavy bag pack.

Tobin chortles, “No Kling, I don’t think she will. Besides, I doubt she even wants to acknowledge my existence in school at the very least.”

Kling shrugs a shoulder.

“Speaking of house parties, Sammie and Kristie Mewis are throwing one tomorrow night.” Hao adds stopping the duo as they walk. “Their parents are leaving for Oregon tonight and won’t be back until Thursday afternoon.”

“But it’s a school night.” Kling warns.

Hao rolls her eyes. “I don’t think the Mewis sisters care.”

Chuckling, “So I’m guessing you’re going with the team?” Tobin assumes.

“Yup.” Hao nods. “But I figured I would at least let you guys know in case things get too rowdy.”

“You mean if you get too drunk you need someone, _as in me_ , to come pick you up and take you back to my house so your parents won’t catch you.” Tobin claims.

“See that’s why we’re best friends.” Hao smiles. She pats Tobin on the shoulder.

“Can I come?” Kling begs.

Hao scoffs in humor. “No way.”

“Oh c’mon. I’m a senior now.”

“And you’re still a dork.”

“C’mon Hao. _Pleeease_. Just this one time.”

“Mm…okay.” She gives in.

“Really?!”

“Yeah, just lemme know when you join a sport, make friends with the team, and then see if you get a invite to the party.” Hao belittles.

“C’mon Hao, c’mon c’mon c’mon.” Kling whines.

“Tobs, shut her up. Please.” Hao groans pinching her closed eyes together.

Tobin shakes her head, laughing internally at her cousin’s childish antics. “You might as well just say yes.”

“C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon…” Kling continues.

“Okay! Fine!” Hao exclaims in irritation. “You can come.”

“Yes!” Kling shoots her arms in the air in excitement.

“But! The second we get there you better be cool. I’m already risking it by bringing you on short notice. Otherwise, Sammie would kill me.” Hao rebuts.

Kling nods in awareness. “I got it. I’m going to be cool. _I’m going to be totally cool_.” She mimics giving her a thumbs up.

“Tobin!”

The trio turn their heads down the hall in synchronize. They see Laure, the junior French exchange student, walking towards them from the end of the hallway.

“Oh Tobin!” She shouts in her thick heavy French accent.

“Hi Laure.” Tobin greets the gorgeous French junior as she finally approaches them.

“I’m glad I caught you before first period!” She enthuses.

“What’s going on?” Tobin wonders raising a brow.

“The French club is looking for an additional tutor and of course, I thought of you!”

Kling and Hao look to each other in playful smirks.

 

**(Meanwhile)**

 

Only a few feet away, Alex and Ali holding books in their arms, slowly pass by through the hall chatting about their newly painted nail polish. It catches Alex’s attention when she sees Tobin and her friends exit their homeroom. Especially when she notices a girl, that isn’t quite familiar to her, conversing with Tobin quite brazenly.

“Hey Ali, who’s that?” She questions.

Ali looks around her. “Who’s who?”

“That girl over there. With Tobin and Hao.” Alex replies subtly pointing a finger towards Tobin’s way.

Ali then looks over in furrowed brows. “Oh! That’s the exchange student from France – I think she moved her last year. Can’t remember her name though.”

Alex nods, taking in all the brand new information. “Hm. She’s pretty.”

Ali shrugs, “The baseball boys certainly think so. What’s the big deal?”

“No, nothing. Just didn’t know she was friends with Tobin.” Alex shakes her head.

Ali looks to and fro between Alex and Laure confused. “Didn’t know she can’t be?” She chuckles out.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Ali raises a curious brow. “And I didn’t know that you were aware of all aspects of Tobin Heath’s life?”

“I’m not.” Alex defends.

Ali tilts her head in doubt. “Mhm. _Okay_. Anyways back to what we were talking about…” Ali continues her babbling chatter.

Though, the nonsense chatter goes in one ear and exits out the other. When Alex is too busy staring at the interesting sight in front of her. Too intrigued as her curiosity grows inside.

 

**(Meanwhile)**

 

“I don’t really think I can Laure. I appreciate the offer but I don’t have the time. It is my last year.” Tobin answers.

Laure pouts cutely brushing a loose strand of her behind her ear. “Are you absolutely sure Tobin?”

Tobin nods. “I’m really sorry.”

“ _Oh boo_! But you’re so fluent.” Laure protests resting a soft hand on Tobin’s shoulder.

“You could try to ask Matt Langley. I did tutor him last year. Plus he’s a fast learner. Maybe he could join the club as your new French tutor.” Tobin offers, oblivious to Laure’s flirtatious touch.

Laure pouts once more, then shrugs her shoulders. “I guess if you’re recommending it, I should listen.”

Tobin politely smiles back.

_Riiing_.

“Oh shoot. There’s the bell. I have to get to class, _walk me_?” Laure charmingly asks.

To which Kling and Hao rolls their eyes all the way back to their heads, trying to bite their tongues from busting out in laughter.

With a non-bothersome nod, “Sure.” Tobin answers. She looks over to Hao and Kling. “I guess I’ll see ya guys later.”

Kling and Hao salute Tobin off playfully as Tobin walks off with an overtly excited Laure who walks a little too close for Tobin’s liking.

Hao shakes her head astounded. “Dude, when is she ever gonna wake up and realize that Laure Boulleau is totally into her?”

Kling sighs defeated. “I wish Morgan Brian was totally into me just as much Laure is.”

Hao smacks her up the head. “In your dreams. C’mon, let’s go.”

 

**\--------------------------------**

 

**(Tuesday early evening)**

 

 

♪ ♪ ♪ **_I’m a Barbie girl_**

****

**_In a Barbie world_ **

****

**_Life in plastic_ **

****

**_Its fantastic_** ♪ ♪ ♪

 

Alex and the girls take their time in getting dressed at the O’Hara Morgan household for Kristie and Sammie Mewis’ house party. Loud music blasting throughout as the girls are scattered around Alex’s bedroom.

“What time did Kristie say we should head over?!” Kelley calls aloud from Alex’s closet.

“Seven, but everyone’s arriving at eight.” Alex answers her older sister.

“Should I go with these jeans or those?” Ali asks pointing a finger on a pair of stylish denim jeans in one hand.

Sydney stops curling her hair, pondering Ali’s outfit choices. “That one.” She offers.

Kelley pops in from exiting Alex’s large closet borrowing one of her little sister’s cute blouses. “What do you guys think of Jordan Morris?”

“Definitely a hunk.” Sydney replies with a wink.

“Well that _hunk_ asked Crystal during their Statistics class if _mua_ was coming to the party tonight.” Kelley teases.

“Ow ow!” The girls holler.

“Looks like Kel is gonna get some action tonight.” Ali beckons. 

To which Kelley smirks devilishly. “ _Maybe_.”

“She’s not the only one that’s getting action tonight.” Sydney teases.

“Ew, gross. We don’t want to hear any more of your sex life with Dom Syd.” Kelley gags back.

Sydney flips her off. “Not me, your sister. Dom told me that Matt Besler asked about Alex in the locker room after he heard that she dumped Serv’s ass.”

“ _Ohhh_.” They coyishly look over in unison at Alex, whom is sitting at her vanity table applying her makeup.

“You guys. I’m not interested.” Alex quickly replies.

Ali and Kelley chuckle as they go back to getting dressed. Though Sydney refuses to accept a petty answer.

“Matt Besler is a total catch Al. I mean, he maybe a second string tight end on the team, but still a total catch.”

Alex shrugs dipping her mascara stick in and out the tube. “Maybe. But like I said, not interested.” She finally applies the last of her mascara and rises from the vanity makeup table. Walking over to her full length mirror, she checks herself out.

Sydney shrugs, “Whatever. I mean if I wasn’t with Dom, I’d be interested.”

“You ho!” Ali jokes.

And just like that the girls break out in a cackling giggle.

 

**\--------------------------------**

 

**(Later that night at Kristie and Sammie Mewis house party)**

♪ ♪ ♪ **_Biggie Biggie Biggie can’t you see_**

****

**_Sometimes your words just hypnotize me_ **

****

**_And I just love your flashy ways_ **

****

**_Guess that’s why they broke and you’re so paid_** ♪ ♪ ♪ 

 

 

“Holy crapt.” Kling utters under her breath.

She walks side by side next to Hao as they finally arrive to Sammie and Kristie Mewis’s house party. To no surprise, the two level household is packed and crowded with practically almost all of Padua High’s typical party students. The usual cliques of meat-headed jocks, Sammie’s invited friends and the entire girls varsity soccer team, the ridiculously good looking popular kids, the entire cheerleading squad, your average Joes, arty intellectuals, and the stony hippies all fill the house with their drunken, spirited liveliness.

“So this is a house party.” Kling nods in observation her hands at her hips.

“Alright, let’s go over the rules.” Hao charges. Grabbing onto Kling’s shoulders making sure she has Kling’s full uncontested attention.

“Got it.”

“Number one; don’t talk to anyone. No one at all.”

“No one?” Kling frowns.

“No one.” Hao repeats. “Not that they would talk to you anyways. Now rule number two; no wandering around.”

Kling nods in acknowledgement. “Don’t wander. Stay close. Got it.”

“Rule number three; don’t eat anything that anyone gives you, especially if it looks like a brownie.”

Kling tilts her head unsure of what that means.

“And finally rule number four, and this is extremely important so make sure your ears are open for this one. _Stay away from the jungle juice_.” She cautions.

“What’s jungle juice?” Kling asks worried.

Hao blows raspberries with her lips. Sighing at her naïve friend. “Jungle juice my friend is a sweet blunder of mixed liquor and juice. A deadly combination.”

“Okay. So I shouldn’t be drinking it?” Kling assures one more time.

“Unless you plan on getting completely plastered and puking your entire organs out all night, I suggest you stay away from it.”

“Huh. Okay, so just to clarify the rules here. I’m not allowed to speak to anyone, wander around the house, eat anything brownie suspicious like, and to stay away from the jungle juice?”

Hao bobs her head to and fro counting the rules in her head along the way. “Yeah that’s pretty much it.”

Kling frowns. “ _So what can I do_?”

“I dunno. Organize their bookshelf or something.”

“Hao!”

They look over where Megan Rapinoe and Ashlyn Harris, Hao’s soccer teammates, are hanging around the stoop of the staircase red solo cups in hand. They wave Hao down once more. “Get over here!”

“Alright, I gotta go over and do my rounds. Stay here. I’ll be back.” Hao orders. “Do not move an inch Kling. I’m serious.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m being totally cool.” She replies shooting her finger guns.

Hao sighs out with a shake of her head.

**\--------------------------------**

**(An hour later)**

Later, as Hao doesn’t return back from her friends, Kling has already huddled off in involuntary mischief. Without any proper supervision, Kling gets offered a red solo cup filled with jungle juice mistakenly thinking it’s a cup filled with iced Coke. In a matter of minutes, Kling quickly gets buzzed from only a cup of the mixed liquor.

Walking over into the living room where the stoned hippies casually lounge around the large leather sofas, Kling finds herself standing next to the house speakers bobbing her head rhythmically to the blasting music.

“Wow! This is a great system huh?! It’s really loud!” She yells at them.

To which the only reaction she gets from the dazed out hippies are enthusiastically head nods with roaring laughter.   

“Really loud!” She yells again. “Like ridiculously loud!”

Though, Kling’s attention is cut short and placed elsewhere. Especially when she spots juniors Morgan Brian, Danielle Colaprico, and Lindsey Horan giggling as they trot down the stairs. Her eyes never leave Morgan’s side as she longingly gaze at how absolutely stunning Morgan Brian looks from afar. Filled with liquid courage, Kling drunkenly makes her way toward her lifelong crush.

“Morgan! Morgan!” She beckons striding over to the girls.

The juniors stop giggling as Morgan turns around looking confused. “Do I know you?”

“K-Kling – well it’s actually Meghan Klingenberg – but you can call me Kling.” She blurts out.

“ _Okay_.”

“So uh – what were you guys laughing about?” She tries, playing it cool.

Morgan glances over to her confused friends, Danielle and Lindsey, then back to the short girl in front of her. “I’m sorry but do I know you.”

“ _Oh right_. Well not really – but um – we’ve had art together. With Mrs. Dawson last year.” She informs.

“Cool.” Morgan rolls her eyes subtly unamused. “So what do you want?” She ushers.

“W-well. I just uh…um… _uh oh_.” Kling suddenly moans her arms caressing her stomach.

Lindsey raises a brow. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel so good.” She groans back arching her back in pain.

 

**\--------------------------------**

 

**(Meanwhile)**

 

 

♪ ♪ ♪   ** _Question tell me what you think about me_**

****

**_I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings_ **

****

**_Only ring your celly when I’m feeling lonely_ **

****

**_When it’s all over please get up and leave_** ♪ ♪ ♪ 

****

 

While Kling is in her drunken state, Hao heads off into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat forgetting to check on her tanked-up friend. She spots a large glass bowl filled with potato chips and quickly fills her belly.

“Hungry much?”

Hao almost chokes on a potato chip but quickly washes it down with her soda. “What do you want from me? I’m an athlete I need to eat on the clock.”

Alex chuckles and walks over grabbing a chip for herself. “So how’s the season going?” She nicely asks making small talk.

Though, Hao sees right through this raising a brow. Taking another sip of her Coke can. “You don’t have to make this awkward Alex. Tobin told us everything.”

Alex hums out a timid chortle. “Figures.”

“Lemme just bring this out in the clear. Just because Tobin says she trusts you doesn’t mean I do.” Hao flatly states wiping off her salted fingers on a torn up napkin.

Startled, Alex flusters. “W-what?”

“Look, I’ve known Tobin since I was four. We’ve been in the same classes since Kindergarten, through Junior High till now.”

“I know that Hao.”

“…And throughout that time, Tobin’s been the one of the greatest best friends I’ve ever had. She’s practically family to me – except for Kling.”

Alex laughs. “I know that too Hao.”

“…I mean without her I wouldn’t have passed geometry my sophomore year and then I never would’ve played in that semifinal game against Jefferson High. A very crucial game might I add.”

“And your point is?...”

Hao pauses. “My point is I would do _anything_ to protect Tobin if anyone hurts her. So now that you know, you’re not gonna hurt her are you?” Hao interrogates.

It doesn’t take more than a second for Alex to muddle over her thoughts because she quickly answers back shaking her head seriously. “No Hao, I’m not. I know we don’t know each other that well – but I promised Tobin I wouldn’t say a word. And I’m going to keep that promise.”

Hao considers Alex’s every word, finally satisfied she smiles relieved. “Alright then.”

Alex, feeling relieved too, smiles back. “So did I get this right? You invited Kling tonight? Luckily Kristie doesn’t know yet.”

A lightbulb goes off in Hao’s head. “Oh shit! Kling!”

“GET OUT OF THE WAY! GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

Kling shouts out loud in caution as she zooms out of the kitchen doorway and runs out of the kitchen backdoor her hands covering her mouth in a blur.

Alex inquisitively raises her brows pointing her index finger in the air. “Was that?...”

“Oh crapt.” Hao groans.

They both hastily follow Kling out the kitchen backdoor together in a panicked rush.  

 

**\--------------------------------**

 

_Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz._

Tobin, lying on her flat back against a stack of pillows, stuffs out her vibrating flip phone in the back of her denim jeans. She recognizes the number and puts down her book next to her side.

“Hello?”

“Tobs!”

Tobin chortles in a snarl. “Already drunk. Its only 8:30 Hao.” She say checking the clock on the nightstand.

“Tobs you gotta head over here!”

Rising from the bed, “Calm down. What’s going on?”

“We got a bit of a problem.”

“What kind of problem?”

**\--------------------------------**

_Blaaargh._

“Oh god! That is so gross!” Alex squeals uncomfortably as she looks down at Kling bending over, hands on her knees, puking her entire organs out in the back lawn.

“What? You haven’t seen someone thrown up before.” Hao wittily barks as she walks back over from her call with Tobin not even minutes ago.  

Alex just gives her a pointed look hands at her hips. “We need to get her home.”

“That’s a negative.” Hao replies. “Her parents are home.”

“So?”

“ _So_ , she can’t show up home plastered like _that_.” Pointing her index finger at a sickened Kling.

“So what exactly are we supposed to do Hao? Kristie is gonna freak if she sees this. Kling wasn’t even invited in the first place.”

“Relax, calm down. Kristie isn’t gonna freak because she’s not gonna know. I called for reinforcements.”

“Reinforcements?”

“Yeah, check it out. Tobin is driving here right now to take Kling back to her place since her dad is working the graveyard shift at the hospital till the morning. And I’ve already called Kling’s mom letting her know she’s sleeping over at Tobin’s. So it’s all good, we’re in the clear.” Hao schemes.  

Alex folds her arms across her chest proudly. “That’s actually pretty genius.”

“I know. I’m that good.”

_Blaaargh._

“Oh gross! Damn it Kling! Your puke is on my shoe laces!” Hao groans.

 

**\--------------------------------**

**(15 minutes later)**

Low and behold, Tobin finally shows up to the rescue. She meets up with Hao, a clearly drunken Kling, and to Tobin’s surprise Alex, on the street curb under the street lights.

“Hey.” Tobin greets a little out of breath as she slows down her jog.

“What took you so long?” Hao questions in annoyance. “C’mon lend your shoulder.”

“I couldn’t find parking. So I had to park around the corner.” Strutting over, she bends her knees a little and throws Kling’s right arm over her shoulder as Hao picks up the other weight on Kling’s left side.

“You guys watch it. Her shoes are untied.” Alex informs, stepping side by side next to Tobin. Holding onto Kling’s jacket for her in her hands.  

As Hao scolds and groans in annoyance at a wobbly, unstable Kling. Tobin looks over to Alex, taking in her beauty in a ridiculously sultry outfit, and politely smiles. “Hey.” She utters under her breath.

Alex returns a wide smile back. “Hi.”

“Oh good! Tobs I see your car.” Hao exclaims in mini celebration.

The trio slowly head over to the backdoors of Tobin’s black Ford Sport Explorer. Tobin pops the door open and with the help of Hao, they stumble along the way trying to carefully get an unbalanced Kling into the backseat.

“Guys, I don’t feel so good.” An inebriated Kling murmurs with her eyes shut close in pain.

“Whatever you do Kling, don’t throw up - again.” Hao warns, shutting the back door on her. “Phew. That wasn’t fun at all.”

Tobin scratches the back of her head in confusion. “How could you get her this drunk Hao?”

Throwing her hands up in the air. “Hey! It wasn’t my fault. I went over all the rules with her. I told her to specifically stay away from the jungle juice.” Hao defends. “Look, you just take her back to your place. No sweat.”

“Except for the fact that I’ll be cleaning up after her so my dad doesn’t find out in the morning.” Tobin complains back.

“I could help you get her sober.” Alex chimes in from the background just a few feet away from the car.

Tobin and Hao stop their miniscule argument and turns around.

“I used to cover for Kelley all the time. Trust me, I’ve seen worse.” Alex snickers.

“You really don’t have to.” Tobin remarks stuffing her hands in her pockets.

“ _Actually Tobs…I mean if she’s offering_ …I promised to be the DD tonight and I’m supposed to be dropping off some of the soccer girl’s home.” Hao excuses.

Tobin turns back to Hao befuddled. “You’re not leaving me Hao. This is your fault in the first place.”

“Look I’m sorry! But the team is gonna kill me if I bail on them.” Hao starts.

Alex gently grabs onto Tobin’s arm from behind causing Tobin to turn back once again, startled at the touch. “I really don’t mind. Let me help Tobin. I can be useful.”

“Are you sure? I mean, do you really wanna leave the party?” Tobin thoughtfully asks.

Alex smiles sweetly nodding. “It was boring anyways.”

Looking into Alex’s soft blue eyes, Tobin can’t say no. Nodding, “Okay. I could use the extra help.” She replies.

Breaking up their short sweetened moment, Hao claims pleased, “Sweet! There you go. Alex, you can head over to Tobin’s place in her car and _I’ll_ go back to the party.”

Tobin turns with an unpleasant look on her face. But Hao casually shrugs it off as she puts herself in the little space between Alex and Tobin, throwing her arms over their shoulders. “See how things just work out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next two chapters are full of HEAT! Stay tuned. Comments?


	10. The First Sleep Over

**(Later that night)**

For the second time ever, in all of Tobin Heath’s boring non-exhilarating life, _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan was once again sitting shotgun in the passenger’s seat. And once again, Tobin places her nervous death grip on the steering wheel to the point where her bare knuckles popped out. Tobin awkwardly glances over to her side catching glances to the beautiful girl next to her as she sits nervy and tense in the driver’s seat. And she has every reason to be because in about 15 minutes, this short drive will end and _the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan will actually be in her house for the first time ever_. Even a little sweat trickles down the back of her neck just thinking about it. 

_Okay, relax Tobin. All you need to do is relax. It’s just Alex. It’s just…basically the girl you’ve had a crush on since like the 6 th grade…who is coming over to your house for the first time ever. No big deal. Not a big deal. Because guess what, you’re friends, you are friends with the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan. The most beautiful girl in the school – the most beautiful girl in school is going to see your house. Oh my god. What if she doesn’t like it? Is she gonna wanna see my room?! Oh my god. She’s going to see all my comic books – as if I’m not a big dork as it is._

“Tobin?” Alex calls out interrupting Tobin’s worrying internal thoughts of panic.

“Huh?”

Shooting her a quizzical look, Alex repeats her question. “I asked what time your Dad would get home.”

“ _Oh_. U-uh, 7 – tomorrow morning. He’s working the graveyard shift.” Tobin answers.

Nodding, Alex takes another look out the window as the car drives through the empty, quiet neighborhood streets. “So, how often is your Dad out? I mean it must suck being alone in the house all the time.” She says turning her focus unto Tobin once more. 

Tobin lifts a shoulder. “I don’t mind, Kling and Hao are usually over.”

Alex nods understanding. “I get it. When Kelley and I was younger our dad used to be at the hospital all the time.”

Tobin glances over. “Didn’t that suck?”

Alex gestures. “At first it did. But eventually we found out it was because of some big promotion the hospital offered him.”

“The Board of Directors?”

Alex quirks her head. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

Tobin chuckles. “My Dad always tells me everything about work, even though legally he really shouldn’t be.”

She acknowledges smiling. “You know I think it’s cute that you guys are so close. It must be nice.”

_Did she say cute?_

Tobin pauses then replies to answer. “Well, I’m all he’s got. Plus, it’s cool having a parent as a best friend, ya know.” She politely smiles to Alex, “Kind of like how you have Kelley.”

Alex chortles. “Sure _, even though she annoys me to the bone_.”

“I kinda wish I had a sister – or a sibling for that matter.” Tobin admits.

The brunette in the passenger seat shakes her head in disbelief and chortles. “ _Oh god!_ Trust me, no you don’t.”

Tobin raises a brow. “Why not? I think it’d be fun.” Tobin grins.

“ _Fun?_ I think the word you’re looking for is _endlessly and incredibly annoying_.” Alex exasperates out. 

“ _Technically_ , that’s four words.” Tobin teases.

To which Alex just shoots her a pointed look.

Grinning Tobin chuckles. “I dunno. Wasn’t it fun growing up with Kelley as an older sister?”

“If you call hair grabbing, shoe stealing, spitting gum in your hair, and voluntarily getting your arm stuck in the banister because of a stupid game of Simon Says So, then I guess you could call it _fun_.” Alex sarcastically retorts.

Laughing, “Okay, I stand corrected.” After a beat, she replies. “I dunno.” Shrugging. “I guess I always felt like I was missing out on something. Story of my life I suppose.”

Alex looks over, not missing the somber look on Tobin’s face. And for whatever reason, that same look brings up the memory of Tobin being bullied by Serv and Brek in the hallway just days ago to the forefront of her mind. And Alex can’t help but think how incredibly different their lives truly are. Not sure of what to say or how to reply, a whining shout from the backseat disrupts their conversation.

“ _Ohhhh god_.” Kling cries out from her lying position in the backseat. “I think I’m gonna hurl again. Tobs!”

“Oh no, no, no, no. No you don’t.” Tobin denies placing her car in park as she pulls up the driveway. “We’re finally here.”

Alex looks ahead and out the front window recognizing Tobin’s home for the second time. After shutting the engine and killing her headlights, Tobin and Alex hop out of the car making their way towards the complaining Kling.

“Here. I’ll take her. You can take my keys and open the front door.” Tobin says tossing the metal gold keys to a waiting Alex.

Alex leads the way as Tobin follows suits doing her best to carry Kling’s drunken weight on her shoulders. After a few seconds of struggling to turning on the house lights, Alex does her best in helping Tobin and Kling enter the front door.

“She may be tiny but she sure is heavy.” Alex whines and gruff holding onto Kling’s arm as tight as she can with all her strength.

“ _Oh_ I’m definitely gonna hurl!” Kling shouts stumbling over her steps.

“ _Do not even think about puking on me!_ ” Alex retorts.

“Kling hold on! We’re almost to the bathroom.” Tobin huffs out.

“ _Oh god!_ I hate jungle juice!” Kling screeches then immediately beelines it to the bathroom on the first floor next to the Heath’s laundry room, leaving Tobin and Alex in the dust.  

“Don’t miss the toilet!” Tobin shouts worried. Grumbling as she shuts her front door, Tobin mutters, “I’m so gonna kill Hao.”

Alex steps further into the house observing the new terrain surrounding her. She looks around finding the first floor level pristine clean. She loves the way that the living room shouts comfort and cozy with the enticing large and overstuffed dark colored couches and the matching rugs. Or the way that the living room walls and hall leading into the kitchen is covered with hanging family portraits and frames.

Turning to Alex, Tobin asks hesitantly, “So what do we do now?”

Putting her hair up in a high ponytail Alex instructs. “For one, she needs to get in the shower while I make some food before she sleeps. It’ll lessen her hangover in the morning.”

“Food, shower, sleep. Got it.” Tobin summarizes. “Um, I guess you could follow me then.”  

Leading Alex to her kitchen she turns on all the house lights. Alex leans on the edge of the island counter as Tobin opens the fridge wide, she pulls out packaged cheese slices, ham wraps, and mayo.

“Ham and cheese sandwiches okay?” Tobin asks over her shoulder.

Alex nods. “Perfect.”

The older girl turns back around placing all the food items scattered around the island counter. She uses the end of her foot closing the fridge. “You mind grabbing the bread from the pantry?”

“Sure.” Alex slightly turns her eyes finding the said pantry. Once she does she opens to find the wheat bread Tobin is requesting for. She takes time in looking around the cozy kitchen smiling to herself. She can’t quite believe it herself that she’d ever be in Tobin Heath’s home. If anyone of the girls or her sister caught her dead in a geek’s house they’d ridicule her till graduation.

“So, why weren’t you at the party?” Alex genuinely questions turning around the second she closes the pantry.

Tobin abruptly looks up. “Huh?”

“I mean I know Kling wasn’t invited and all, and if I’m being honest, she’s the _last person_ I’d expect to see there, but she actually showed up.” Alex hands the packaged bread over looking back at Tobin’s dumbfounded stare. “So why weren’t you?”

“I-I-I...” Tobin stutters out.

Causing Alex to playfully roll her eyes. “Is _Tobin Heath_ too cool for parties?” She wits.

Causing Tobin to quickly shaking her head in nervous animation. “W-what? N-no. M-me. C-cool? W-what? I-I…u-uh…” Tobin sputters bashfully.

Observing the nervous, frantic state Tobin is in momentarily, smirking to herself Alex softly reaches out and places her hand on Tobin’s. “I was just kidding Tobin.” She explains.

And like that, Alex’s simple hand graze works as if she had a magic touch because Tobin’s nerves calm down and quickly stops her non-sense stammering. “ _Oh_ , right.” Tobin answers back with a relieving smile. 

Tobin then opens a few drawers, taking out a butter knife, a cutting board, and a medium sized plate. “Do you wanna help me?”

Alex agrees with a smile and goes around and taking her stance next to Tobin. Side by side they start to make a couple of sandwiches taking their sweet time. With Tobin unwrapping the cheese slices and Alex spreading the mayo on a couple of wheat bread slices.

“I was reading.” Tobin states.

Alex looks up, a bit lost. “Hm?”

“The reason why I wasn’t at the party - well - because I was here reading – if that answers your question.”

Alex nods and clicks her tongue. “Hm.”

“Besides, I’m not much of a party, type of person.”

Alex shoots her a smirking look. “Oh, that I know.”

“So, um – did you have fun at the party?” Tobin timidly continuing their conversation.

“Mm, for the most part. To be honest, it was just a typical average night for me.” Alex answers lifting a shoulder nonchalant. 

Tobin nods trying to understand what a typical average night at a party is for a well-known girl like Alex. Truth is, the life Tobin has had, she would have no idea what that would even look like. 

Then out of nowhere, Kling shouts “Tobin! Make the room stop spinning!”

“ _Great_.” Tobin mutters under her breath. “Do you mind finishing this? I’m gonna help Kling into the shower.”

Agreeing, “Sure.” Alex replies laughing a little. “And make sure its cold water. It’ll wake her up whether she likes it or not.”

Tobin nods following directions. “Cold water got it.”

“And good luck.” Alex adds.

“Good luck?” Tobin pegs confused.

“As in good luck of avoiding her puke.” Alex flatly states.

Tobin chuckles to herself. “ _Oh_. Got it.”

\------------------------------------

 

After almost an hour of struggling to get Kling in and out of the cold shower with underwear still attached, Tobin finally gets Kling dressed into warm fresh clothes. Despite all the stinky vomit and the heavy resistance when Tobin instructs Kling to take off all wet things with their backs turned against each other. It was at that time that Tobin understood that arguing with a drunk person was like talking to a wall.

“Alright, easy there. We’re almost to the couch.” Tobin says soothingly holding onto her cousin as they try for the couch.

Slowly lowering Kling onto the living room, Kling easily leans back against the cushions as Tobin drapes a small blanket over her. She reaches over to the coffee table where Alex placed a small plate of half cut ham & cheese sandwich.

“Ok c’mon Kling, you gotta eat this.” Tobin instructs.

“As long as it doesn’t taste like jungle juice.” She moans.

Laughing quietly she hands the plate anyways. “Jungle juice not included. Trust me.”

After a few minutes of watching over Kling munch on one half of the sandwich, Tobin can tell the drunken girl is about to pass out when her eyelids flutter close. Congratulating herself silently, Tobin rises from the couch and heads to the kitchen where she finds Alex wiping down the kitchen counter as the other full plate of finished ham & cheese sandwiches and hot coffee sit.

“She’s out of the shower, dressed in my pajamas, and I practically had to force down half the sandwich down her throat. I think she’s finally ready to pass out.” Tobin informs as she plops down on the stool across from Alex, sighing out her exhaustion.

Alex smiles commending a tired Tobin. “Congratulations, you just learned how to handle a drunken mess.”

To which Tobin scoffs out in humor. “ _Oh good_. Let’s just hope this is a onetime thing.” Rubbing the back of her neck.  

Shrugging and still wiping down the counter Alex replies mildly laughing, “Well, I dunno. I think you and I make a pretty good team.”

Causing Tobin to smile widely at the sound of her and Alex in the same sentence. Pausing, “Thank you, by the way.”

“Don’t sweat it.” She beams back.

“You shouldn’t have to clean up. You’re the guest. I could get that.” Tobin offers.

“I don’t mind.”

Tobin smells the arousing aroma in the air. “Did - did you make coffee?”

“Yeah, you don’t mind do you?”

“No, not at all. Just didn’t know you knew how to make it.” With a shake of her head Tobin replies.

“Well I should, I mean every morning I practically watch my mom make it all the time for my dad. Try it, it’s not that bad. I even copied my mom’s recipe.” Alex jokes. She grabs a cup and pours the hot Joe. Offering to Tobin with a beam of a smile. 

Sipping slowly and admiring the taste of the macadamia nut flavored hot coffee, Tobin nods in approval. “Wow.” She says taken back. “This _is_ good.”

“ _See_ , I’m not just some preppy cheerleader Tobin Heath.” Alex teases.

“Never doubted it.” Tobin plays along.

“So um…I hope you don’t mind, but while you were getting Kling dressed I kind of did _some_ snooping around.”

Raising a brow muddled, “Snooping? What kind of snooping?”

Tobin watches Alex slowly walk over to the fridge and pulls down all the developed family photos off the refrigerator magnets. “These pictures are _so_ cute.”

Tobin quickly shoots up from the stool in a panic making her way around the kitchen counter. Blushing incredibly hard she tries to grab the family photos out of Alex’s hands. “Uhh – those – you weren’t supposed to see those!”

Alex giggles softly at the sight of an embarrassed Tobin. Waving the pictures out of Tobin’s grasp. “ _But these are all so adorable!_ Especially the one of you, Kling, and Hao in your superhero costumes. This must be for Halloween. Gosh, you guys must be like ten in this picture.”

Tobin sighs defeated, she sits back on a nearby stool. “Nine actually.”  

Alex smiles. “ _C’mon!_ You have to tell me all about this.”

Tobin questions. “Do I really?”  

“C’mon! Please. _Pretty please_.” Alex pleads with Betty eyes and heightened cheek bones.

Once again, Tobin looks into Alex’s sweet, warm blue eyes. “Fine.” Tobin agrees, unable to refuse. “Didn’t anyone tell you that snooping around someone else’s house is impolite?” Tobin sarcastically remarks.  

“But we’re friends, so it doesn’t count.” Alex swiftly retorts.

Causing an unwavering, large grin to appear on Tobin’s face.

Alex, thrilled, sits on the very stool next to Tobin. She leans over the counter giddy placing all the developed pictures in between them. “Okay, let’s see…” She points again to the Halloween photo. “…so is this some kind of tradition with you guys?”

Tobin nods grinning. “Up until we were 12. Every year we’d trade off which superhero costume we’d want and then go trick or treating throughout the neighborhoods.”

“Oh my god! Is that your dad?” She asks cutely amused squinting at the top left corner of the photo. “Oh that’s so cute! But I don’t get what his costume is supposed to be.”

“Albert Einstein.” Tobin answers laughing.

“Albert who?” Alex sasses back confused.

“The theortectical physicist.”

“The what?”

“Theory of relativity?”

“Theory of relatability?”

 “Relativity.” Tobin corrects. “He foreshadowed the development of atomic power and the atomic bomb.”

Alex shoots her a blank stare.

Chuckling, Tobin shakes her head dropping the entire matter in a couple of seconds. “Never mind. Well um, he’s practically my dad’s hero. He can’t start a conversation without mentioning his name.”

Alex smiles at Tobin’s genuine, hearty laughter. Pausing, “So, who’s your hero Tobin Heath?”

Tobin looks up from the picture and into Alex’s longing gaze. “Huh?”

“Your hero? Who’s the hero in your life?”

Tobin muddles it over thinking. “I-I’m not sure. I never really thought about it.” Pausing, “Do - do you have one?” Tobin pegs.

Alex tilts her head to and fro. “Mm, I don’t know. I guess I never really thought about it either.”

Tobin nods then too, considerate.

With Alex clicking her tongue and pointing back at the developed photos, “Okay…what about this one?”

Tobin chuckles internally but looks over to the developed photo Alex is pointing to. It’s a photo of the younger versions of her and Kling wearing cowboy hats at Disneyland standing next to the Toy Story character Woody. “That’s our family trip reunion.”

Alex laughs mildly, “How old were you in this?”

“Eight I think.”

“Still have that cowboy hat, _partner_?” She smirks. 

Tobin shakes her head. “Me? No. Kling? Probably so.” She jokes.

“You played soccer?” Alex questions pointing down to the next photo.

This time it’s a photo of a young Tobin standing next to also a younger version of Hao with an overtly large sized bucktooth draping their tiny arms around each other’s shoulders. Both wearing their youth club soccer jersey uniforms.

“That explains Hao’s love for soccer.” Alex comments.

Tobin nods scoffing. “Yeah and her love for physical violence. The only reason why our peewee team won was because Hao would purposely trip and push all the other kids before she stole the ball from them to score.”

Alex laughs. “You’re not serious.”

Tobin smiles. “I’m not complaining. We’d get extra orange slices at the end of each game.” Tobin reminisces. 

Alex scoffs in hilarity. She looks back down at the rest of the family photos and notices one amongst the many that stands out. It pictures a young baby Tobin wearing an oversized t-shirt and rain boots held in the arms of a young, dirty blonde haired woman wearing cowboy boots and a checkered flannel tucked in her mid-waist jeans. “Is that your mom?”

Tobin views the old photo she had pulled out of the family album several years back before her parent’s divorce. Remembering that she had pulled it out because the younger self had it convinced in her mind that maybe seeing old pictures on their silver colored refrigerator would put her family back together somehow. “Yeah, that’s us at the ranch.”

“You guys had a ranch?”

“Um, well my grandpa did. My mom’s side of the family lived in South Carolina for a while. I would visit for a couple of summers.”

“No way! So you guys had like _real_ horses? And like cows to squirt milk out of?” She asks enticed almost envision the ranch in her mind.

Laughing gently, Tobin nods answering her silly question. “There were horses, and cows, and if I remember correctly a couple of small Pygmy goats.”

And the look on Alex’s face resembles the wonder of a small excited child to which Tobin finds absolutely adorable. “I’ve always wanted to live on a ranch!” She tells so cheerfully. “I remembering begging my mom if we could adopt a pet pony when I was younger. Though, she never bit for it.” Scoffing in hilarity Alex adds. “So instead she got me a cat.”

Tobin smiles nodding, “Oh yeah, I remember Mr. Whiskers.”

Incredulously, the end of Alex’s lips curve into a surprising smile. “How do you know about Mr. Whiskers?”

“ _O-oh_ , uh – well back in the 6th grade you brought him to Miss Carly’s Show and Tell.” Tobin recalls. 

“Oh my god! I _so_ forgot about that! I can’t believe you remembered.”

“I also remember that Mr. Whiskers had caused Kling’s allergies to spike that day. Her nose turned so red that day everyone started calling her – “

“Rudolph the red reindeer.” Alex finishes, reminiscent of the very memory.

Tobin laughs aloud. “Yeah, that’s right.”

A smiling gaze is shared between the two. And the next minute later, with Alex shaking her head and brushing a loose strand of hair escaping from her ponytail behind her right ear, Alex looks back at the photo staring down the first sight of Tobin’s mother. “Your mom looks so pretty and young in this picture. I could barely tell this is her.”

Tobin shrugs, “It’s my favorite picture of her.”   

Alex glances over to the girl sitting next to her, smiling sweetly. “You must miss her.”

A beat.

Tobin avoids Alex’s gaze while looking down the photo below them. She stares hard at the large, happy smile on her mother’s face. A smile long and surely forgotten. Not wanting to dive into the depth of things, Tobin exhales out rising from the stool. “You must want to head back to the party.”

Understanding and sensing Tobin’s un-comfortability on the subject Alex decides its best to pull back. “Oh, yeah - the party.” She recalls.

“I could give you a ride if you want.” Tobin offers, stuffing her hands in her front pockets.   

“What time is it?”

Tobin lifts her head up to the clock on the kitchen wall and is taken aback at the time. “Wow, I didn’t realize it’s late. It’s almost 10:30.” She pats the back pockets of her jeans. “Let me just get my keys and I can wait in the car until you’re ready. I don’t think Kling will be waking anytime soon. Right?”

“Um, Tobin?”

“I mean, I guess we are taking a risk but the last time I checked she seems pretty knocked out for the time being. Which should give us about a twenty minute window or so.” Tobin replies still distracted, after swiping her car keys off the edge of the kitchen counter.

“Tobin.” Alex gently calls out once again, trying to get her attention.

Finally, collecting herself. Tobin looks up to face Alex. “Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I stay over?”

Tobin gulps. “S-stay?”

 “I mean, it’s already late and I don’t really have any interest in going back and _I’m pretty sure_ the girls are blind drunk by now. I _also_ have no interest in engaging in that either.” Alex jokes.

_Is she serious?!_

Almost choking on dry air, “S-stay o-over? L-like t-tonight? L-like as in s-sleeping o-over h-here? In my h-house?” She stammers out in a wreck.

“ _Well_ , yeah.” She replies so obviously. “You don’t mind do you?”

_Is this really happening?!_

“U-uh…s-sure.” Tobin answer anyways.

“Great!” Alex smiles in excitement.

 

\------------------------------------

Gradually taking the steps up to the second floor and to Tobin’s bedroom, Tobin practically squeezes the stair banister in nervousness with Alex following suit behind. Tobin slowly opens the door wide stepping to the side so Alex can step in. Alex takes a gander around the room checking out its aesthetics. Subconsciously, Tobin holds a deep breath in as she watches _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan wander around her belongings.

“Wow. You have a lot of cool posters.” Alex states standing in front of the wall next to Tobin’s computer desk covered in the usual nerd apparel like Star Wars posters, NASA portraits of galaxies, even printouts explaining the human anatomy. “I can’t believe you listen to the Beastie Boys.” Sounding surprised as she looks over her shoulder and back to Tobin whom stands practically frozen like at the bedroom door.

Tobin nods tensely. “Yeah, they’re pretty cool.”

Alex’s eyes wander back to the wall as she roams around snooping at all of Tobin’s stuff. Including the huge stack of organized comic books lined up on one shelf. “Ya know, I don’t get why comic books are such this huge deal. It’s just stories about a bunch of made up superheroes.” She blankly states.

Tobin casually walks over, next to Alex, standing in front of her comic book collection in defense. “Well, I wouldn’t say that. They’re more than just superheroes.”

Alex raises a challenging brow.

Softly casting a chuckle under her breath, Tobin replies back. “What I mean is that, these superheroes, they’re really depicted as regular people struggling to cope with everyday life with whatever their incredibly super skills and talents may be.”

“Huh.”

Tobin smiles, “Well, at least the comics that I read are about that.”

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Alex screeches in surprised joy.

To which Tobin takes a step back startled. “What’s wrong?”

Alex reaches over to the shelf and pulls a medium sized thick book. “You have the yearbook from elementary!.”

The brunette eagerly plops on the edge of Tobin’s bed making herself quite at home. She opens the elementary yearbook placed in her lap with a large smile on her face as she flips through each page slowly making cute little giggling sounds along the way. Causing Tobin’s heart to flutter every now and then as she admires the sight. Confidently, Tobin takes a seat next to Alex leaving a comfortable, appropriate space in between. Tobin looks down at the yearbook in Alex’s lap also.

Laughing aloud, Alex points to Kelley’s 5th grade student photo. “Oh god! I remember that morning. Kelley was having her usual babbling meltdown all because she couldn’t find her purple bow hair tie. She loved that thing! Could not leave the house without it.”

Tobin shoots her a calm smile.

Alex raises her brows in enticement as a sudden thought goes off in her head like a light bulb just lit. “We have to see your picture next!”

Quickly refusing the idea, Tobin violently shakes her head in discomfiture. “Uh – we don’t have to do that. I don’t even think my picture is in there, really.”

Though, Alex doesn’t listen to a stammering word Tobin sputters out when she’s already flipping the page eventually finding Tobin’s picture. She looks at an adorable 6th grade student photo of Tobin wearing a messy ponytail and a red Spiderman t-shirt.

“I guess your love for superheroes started really early on.” Alex teases.

With cheeks heated up and tingling red, Tobin falters. “I- uh – yeah I guess so.”

“Tobin, its okay ya know. You don’t have to be embarrassed about the things that you like just because I’m here.” Alex soothes.

“I don’t?” Tobin asks in disbelief lowering her head still ashamed.

Alex shakes her head.

“Even if the things I like are the reasons why everyone at school thinks I’m a total dork?”

Gently casting a soft touch on Tobin’s forearm, Alex stares at the insecure girl sitting next to her dead in the eyes. “I don’t think you’re a dork Tobin Heath.”

Which causes the relieving, happy and hopeful expression on Tobin’s face.

Yawning, indicating Alex’s fatigue, the brunette covers her mouth with a hand and shaking her head. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was this tired.”    

“Oh, right.” Tobin rises from the bed and walks over to a dresser opening the few drawers. Pulling out a gray and white checkered pajama bottom and a black t-shirt, she hands it over to Alex. “You could probably fit these to change into. And my bathroom is right there.” She shows pointing a finger behind her. “I should probably go downstairs to check on Kling anyways.”

Alex closes the elementary yearbook and places it on the bed. She rises too from the bed taking the handed pajamas from Tobin. “That’s a good idea.”

Half-smiling, Tobin steps aside and makes her way to the other side of the room to her bedroom door. But Alex’s gentle grasp on Tobin’s arm stops her mid-way catching her off-guard. Looking to Alex muddled at the touch but she doesn’t get a word out when Alex swiftly and calmly kisses her on the cheek.

“Thanks.”

But not a word comes out. Instead, a muttered inaudible sound escapes Tobin’s lips. And Alex can’t help at the sight of a timid Tobin wearing a loopy grin on her face that she had caused. So deciding to play with fire she sexily walks towards Tobin’s joint bathroom, with pajamas hung over an arm, and then finally looks back over her shoulder shooting a wanton look and a large smile following towards Tobin’s way before shutting the door close.

Tobin can only gulp on dry air.

 

\------------------------------------

 

**(5 minutes later)**

 

In truth, it only took thirty seconds for Tobin to be assured that her drunken cousin on the couch was sleeping peacefully and undisturbed in her drunken state. The rest of the time, it took Tobin four minutes and thirty seconds to walk back up the stairs only to stare down her closed bedroom door hard. She stands there frozen resting her hand on the doorknob with her heart racing rapidly. Thinking Alex had already dressed and changed into _her_ pajamas and practically waiting for Tobin to come back to the room. Tobin’s mind panics unsure of what’s to come next. 

_Relax Tobin, relax. You need to relax!_

Exhaling out a heavy breath, she mutters under her breath. “Be cool, be cool.” She repeats quietly to herself.

And as the doorknob twists and turns, Tobin gradually opens the door slightly with her head poking out beside it. “Alex?”

“You can come in. I’m decent.” A familiar voice calls out.  

Tobin pushes the door wide open stepping further into the room. She sees Alex standing beside the bed next to the night stand as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun. And Tobin just about falls over at the sight of _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan in her XMEN t-shirt. Although, the pjs don’t quite shout out sexy like those Calvin Klein models in the fashion magazines, Tobin can’t help but think Alex looks completely radiant and nothing short of it.

“This shirt is a lot more comfy than I thought.” Alex says breaking Tobin’s silent trance. Staring down the bed in between the two and back to Tobin’s longing gaze. “ _So_ , how do you wanna do this?”

Shaking her head out of her wandering thoughts, Tobin looks at her mattress confused and taken back at Alex’s concern. “Huh?”

“The bed. Which side is yours?” She remarks obviously pointing a finger to it.

“ _Oh_. Um, I figured I would just sleep on the carpet and you could take the bed.”

“Don’t be silly Tobin.” Plopping down on her left side of the bed and shifting the top comforter down halfway. “We can share the bed.”

_This must be how I die._

“I have to change.” Tobin blurts out uncool like.

Alex chortles and nods. “Okay.”

Tobin then nervously walks over to her dresser and pulls some pajamas of her own. She slowly walks towards the bathroom in a casual manner but her insides are on full edge catching Alex’s glancing stare. Once in the bathroom and the door shut close, Tobin just stares at herself through the mirror.

_You’re alright, you’re alright. Just relax. Relax._

Tobin blows out air unable to convince herself to calm down nor calm her rapid heartbeat. She quickly changes clothes and goes through her night time routine seconds quicker. Looking through the mirror one final time, she’s forced to open the door and step back into reality realizing that she couldn’t stay in the bathroom forever. Once she steps out, she observes the way the ceiling lights have turned off suddenly. She looks over to Alex where the only light from the lamp on the night stand shines and illuminates Alex’s pretty figure now lying on the left side of the mattress.

“Took you long enough.” Alex jokes rising herself to rest on the stack of pillows.

“Sorry.” Tobin mumbles as she shuts the bathroom door. She walks around the bed and over to her right side.

Watching Tobin’s every move, Alex immediately catches the shy body language Tobin is giving off. Internally, she can’t help but smile to herself that she’s the main cause of it all.

Finally climbing into bed as the mattress just dips a little. Tobin adjusts herself alongside the pillows then turns her head to Alex. “Are you comfortable?”

Alex smiles back, nodding. “Tobin, relax. I’m fine.”

“I’m t-trying to.” Tobin reservedly admits.

Grinning, Alex shifts so she can rest on her side facing Tobin as she snugs her arms underneath the pillow. “Tobin?”

“Yeah?”

“I – could I…” And its Alex this time that can’t quite say put her thoughts together.

“What’s the matter?” Tobin genuinely urges.

Blushing, Alex looks down at the sheets and then looks into Tobin’s eyes back to her confident self. “I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest. Okay?”

Tobin nods. “Okay.”

Alex smiles at the way Tobin easily agrees without any rebuttal or questions. She takes a deep breath in before she bellows out the question that’s been burned in the back of her mind for some time. “That night in my tent…”

_Oh god. Please tell me she’s not bringing it up._

“…was I…was I the reason for your – “Alex blushes with her cheeks tinging pink before she can finish. “Did you get turned on because of me?” She flatly gets out.

_Oh god._

“U-um, w-well, I, u-um…”

A flustered, stuttering Tobin answers all of Alex’s wondering questions.

“I was, wasn’t I?” Alex boldly states.

Unable to lie to the pretty blue eyed girl lying next to her, and basically seeing no way out of this conversation. Tobin takes a pause and nods her head in admittance. Softly muttering and unable to look into Alex’s stare she answers back truthfully. “Yeah.”

Alex couldn’t stop the beaming, proud smile on her face even if she tried.

“I’m sorry.” Mumbling quietly into the night Tobin apologizes.

“Sorry? What for?” The blue eyed girl quirks puzzled.

“For being a pig.” Tobin remarks still looking down and not into Alex’s eyes.

Alex’s raspy laugh lets out causing Tobin to finally look up confused.

“What?” Tobin questions.

“Tobin Heath, you were not a pig. Far from it.” Alex lulls soothingly.  

“I wasn’t? But I…well you know…”

Alex shakes her head, the large grin still on her lips. “ _Yes I know_.”

“You weren’t…offended?”

“Why would I be offended?”

“Because of my…thing.”

Alex once again lets loose her quiet raspy laugh. “You are so adorable, do you know that?”

And Tobin can’t help but blush.

One of Alex’s hand reaches out to place onto Tobin’s upper arm. “I wasn’t offended or disgusted or upset about what happened Tobin. It’s actually kind of a compliment.”

“A compliment?” Tobin scoffs out in a half smile.

“ _Duh_.” Alex nods pulling back her grasp. “Every girl would love to know that they’re basically the reason why their guy has a tent shaping around their crotch.” Alex bluntly points out.

“ _Oh_.” Tobin nods understanding. “So, it’s okay?”

Alex nods smiling back. “Yes Tobin, it’s okay. I’m flattered really.” She jokes.

Tobin chuckles under her breath, her heart slowing down to a regular pace.

A beat.

“Ya know, I was thinking I could even the field.” Boldly putting it out there.

Lines cease in confusion on Tobin’s forehead. “Huh?”

Alex rises to a sitting position causing Tobin to do the same. Flushed, Alex continues. “ _Well_ …you got to show me yours, I might as well show you mine.”

Dead silence.

Tobin gulps. “S-show?”

Alex simply nods once. “Yeah. Why not? We’d be even, if you know what I mean.”

Though, Tobin is rendered speechless. She can’t quite collect her rumbling thoughts together.

“Tobin? Are you okay?”

Dead silence.

A soft laughter escapes from Alex’s lips. “Earth to Tobin?”

Tobin quickly shakes her head to and fro. Finally able to gather herself. “Y-you – what?”

“No games, no tricks. You showed me yours _so_ I should show you mine. It’s a fair trade.” Alex offers so effortlessly.

But a daring and decisive Alex doesn’t wait for Tobin to answer back. Instead, Alex reaches behind her head letting her long flowy hair loose from her messy bun. Her arms cross her hands reaching down to the helm of the borrowed XMEN shirt from Tobin, and takes her time lifting the shirt above and over her head.

_Oh. My. God._

Tobin just about falls over at a braless Alex. She looked perfect, absolutely perfect. The sight of her seamlessly explained the very definition. Tobin took the time to observe the incredible sight. From the flawless, smooth tan-less skin to Alex’s narrow waist, Tobin could practically keen over any minute.

“You’re so beautiful.” Tobin whispers.

Alex smiled at that. Hearing those words before from countless macho headed, insensitive boys from school had done nothing for her compared to the way that Tobin had meant it. The way Tobin so bluntly states it in such heartfelt honesty. It was _different_ this time.

Not really thinking this through Alex shocks herself. “You can touch it, if you want.” She offers.

Tobin gulps.

“Its okay, Tobin. I promise.” Alex soothes.

And once again, without waiting for Tobin’s response, Alex shamelessly reaches put grabbing one of Tobin’s arm and gently casts it onto her right breast. Still holding onto Tobin’s wrist, the very one on her breast, Alex can’t help but feel her cheeks heat up at a speechless Tobin.

“Do you want to squeeze it?” Alex lustfully suggests.

Tobin nods, gulping on dry saliva.

Alex softly giggles at Tobin’s bashful admission. She cradles her own hand onto Tobin’s and softly pressures a squeeze on Tobin’s fingers. A soft moan escapes Alex’s lips unbeknownst to her at the touch.

“This feels incredible.” Tobin whispers out. Her eyes cemented on Alex’s chest. She looks up to Alex’s wanton gaze. “Are you okay?”

Alex nods hotly with her eyes fluttering close. This tingling sensation from the pit of her stomach floods entire her body as it erupts into goosebumps. Courageously, Tobin, without question or concern, raises her other hand placing it onto Alex’s left breast caressingly squeezing it, mimicking her other hand to the best of her ability.

_Oh my god. This feels amazing._

Another soft moan escapes Alex’s lips once more, this time loud enough that she knows she’s making the very noise. It startles her so much that her eyes re-flutter open and down below to Tobin’s gentle hands. Knowing that this is probably getting out of hand, Alex decides it time to put an end to things, despite how crazy good it feels.

Shifting around, trying to find the t-shirt, Tobin’s hands drop down in disappointment. Watching Alex throw on black XEMN t-shirt once again. Putting her hair back up in a messy bun, Alex smiles at Tobin widely. “I guess that makes us even.”

Overwhelmed and struggling with her words, Tobin stammers. “U-uh, y-yeah.”

Alex mildly laughs, she places a slow kiss on Tobin’s cheek and lies back onto the bed. Before pulling the comforter up to her shoulders, she turns the night lamp off and faces her back towards Tobin. “Goodnight.”

Leaving Tobin to sit there in disbelief, totally awe struck and eye widened in the dark.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than I had expected. But here you go. Enjoy! Comments?


	11. You Should Have Kissed Me On That Stupid Ferris Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the overdue update. This entire chapter takes place in one day, the day after Tobin and Alex's naught behavior. Enjoy.

**(The next morning)**

 

The next morning, Alex awakes to the sunlight streaming into the window blinds. Huffing out a tired breath she turns around shifting only to find she has the whole bed to herself. She slowly rises from her lying position a bit disappointed looking around Tobin’s empty, quiet room. Figuring that Tobin must’ve woken up minutes before, she climbs out of bed and heads towards Tobin’s bedroom. She smiles to herself when she notices that Tobin has considerately laid out an extra towel and an extra toothbrush for Alex’s use. Taking her time washing up at the bathroom sink, a large grin erupts on her face reminiscing at last night’s event.

Truth be told, Alex had not meant or planned in any way for things to get that far. Her original plan had just assumed to be showing her bare chest keeping to her word that she’d even the playing field. Although, she couldn’t lie to herself. Having Tobin get to second base, feeling her gentle touches on her breasts felt incredibly amazing. That much Alex knew.

Alex exits Tobin’s bedroom wearing the biggest smile on her face. She calmly climbs down the stairs tying her hair into a high ponytail but finds no drunken Kling sleeping on the couch. Pondering where everyone is, she follows the tempting smell of fried bacon all the way to the kitchen. Turning the hallway corner leading into the delightful smell, she finds Kling, Tobin, and an elderly man dressed in blue scrubs whom Alex assumes is Tobin’s father, all sitting at the kitchen table. And within nanoseconds, Tobin is quick to rise out of her chair the second she notices Alex had walked into the kitchen.

Basically beet red, Tobin mutters out “Hi.”

Alex takes in the time to admire the way Tobin is adoringly looking at her as if they were the only ones in the room. Her smile can only get wider. “Hi.”

Two heads at the round kitchen table turn around. Kling does her best in showing off a smile but her mouth is too full of bacon bits and waffles, and a bit of syrup oozing down the corner of her mouth. “Hey Alex.” She barely muffles out.

“So this is Alex.” Mr. Heath announces out loud, well more to himself. He rises from his chair and approaches the new young girl in his house. “I’m Tobin’s dad. Good morning.” He extends out a hand waiting for Alex to shake.

“Good morning.” Alex greets back shaking his hand.

“Well, c’mon now. You can have a seat. I’ll make you a plate.” He instructs.

And Alex does what she’s told as she takes the seat next to Tobin of course. They both shyly catch secret glances at one another the second Alex makes herself comfortable at the table.

“So I hear, the three of you had quite a night.” Mr. Heath states as he makes his way back to the trio of teenagers placing a hot plate of breakfast in front of Alex before taking his seat the head of the table. Hand clasped tightly next to his cup of coffee right in front of him.

Nervously, Alex breathes out unsure how to play this. But a nudge from Tobin calms her down when she explains things. “It’s okay. He knows. It was kind of hard to hide it when he saw the bathroom.”

“Its’ alright. I’m not hassling you. You’re the last person that needs a scolding right now.”

Alex nods, relieved then looks over to Kling. “Hey Kling, how are you feeling?”

Kling takes another big bite of her syrup slathered waffles. “Hungry.” She munches.

“I’m assuming you didn’t have anything to drink Alex.” Mr. Heath states. “Well, not as much as my irresponsible niece here did from last night.”

Shaking her head, Alex answers. “No, not at all. But in Kling’s defense, the jungle juice at parties are almost always never mixed well.”

Mr. Heath scoffs in humor. “ _Well_ , that is good to know. However, that doesn’t justify my niece’s irresponsible actions last night. Especially when it ends up all over my bathroom toilet. Isnt that right Kling?”

“Sorry.” Kling utters out to the table then taking another bite of her waffles.

Alex turns her head facing Tobin on her right wearing a wry smug on her face. “Well there’s a first for everything.” She quips out.

And Tobin, so not cool like chokes on her orange juice feeling her cheeks heating up. Though, the moment doesn’t register in quite the same way for either Kling or Tobin’s father as the two young teenagers reminisce on last night’s event.

“Kiddo, you okay?” Her dad asks from the head of the table.

Tobin nods calmly softly rubbing her throat. “Yeah, yeah. Just went down the wrong pipe.” She fakes out a cough.

And Alex smugly smiles to herself reveling how much of an effect she has on the dork.

Turning to the young girl, Mr. Heath asks. “So, I’m assuming your parents don’t know you’re here.”

Alex nods cutting her waffles into smaller pieces. “No they don’t.”

“Well, lucky for you I’m very acquainted with your father from the hospital so I don’t mind giving him a call. I’ll let him know that Tobin is going to drive you home before the first bell even rings once you guys finish your breakfast.”

Alex nods in agreement as she chews on her food. Especially at the fact that she’d have some time with Tobin since last night.

“But, I do have to warn you that I’d be telling him the truth. About what happened here last night.”

“You do?”

Mr. Heath nods all parental like. “I do. Although, I’ll try and put in a good word for you. From what my daughter has told me this morning, you were quite a big help last night.”

Alex smiles looking over to Tobin who sits shyly next to her sipping on her orange juice.

He rises from the chair after sipping out of his coffee mug once more. “Well, I’m going to get the cleaning supplies from the garage before I even step foot into that bathroom.”

Once again, Kling mutters out an apologetic sorry.

“Hey kiddo.” Mr. Heath calls out. “Since you’re finished, why don’t you come help me.”

Tobin nods, “Sure.”

 

**\--------------------------------------**

 

 

Mr. Heath leads the way as Tobin follows suite after her father down the short steps of stairs to their garage. The lights flicker on lighting the once dark room. Mr. Heath makes his way around a couple of boxes filled with their old junk and a bunch of holiday decorations. He steps over to an organized shelf of cleaning supplies just like he had said.

“So uh – that’s um - that’s Michael’s youngest daughter?” He asks over his shoulder.

Tobin nods stopping at the bottom step of the stairs then making her way to the shelf also. “Yeah.”

Still ruffling through the plastic bin drawer picking supplies and loading them onto Tobin’s arms to carry. “Didn’t know the two of you were friends.”

“Well, it’s all new territory really.” Tobin answers rubbing the side of her neck with her index finger like an itch.

“What do you mean by that?” Her father asks confused shutting the plastic bin drawer close.

“I’m not really sure.” Tobin answers honestly. And after from last night’s events, she really had no idea where they stood. “I would tell you if I knew.”

Her father nods intrigued and muddled as he clicks his tongue with hands at his hips. “Well, I meant every word I said. I’ll call her parents and I’ll try to put in a good word for her. Maybe she won’t get into too much trouble but I can’t promise anything.”

Tobin smiles relieved. “Thanks dad. That would be really awesome.”

“But let me just get this clear, the only reason I’m being quite calm about this is because kiddo you’ve never done anything crazy like this before, so you’ve got the upper hand here. Please don’t let me regret it.” He says sternly with his hands in his scrub pockets.

Tobin nods obediently. “Dad you won’t. I promise.”

“You can also tell Hao I’m going to have a few words with her later.”

Tobin scoffs in humor. “Go easy Dad. It was Kling’s idea to go in the first place. Hao just did her a favor.”

“I’m confused as to how you teenagers deem a favor.”

Tobin laughs. “In Hao’s defense, I don’t think she had any idea of Kling drinking as much as she did.”

“Either wise Kling would be throwing up on _her_ toilet than mine?” Mr. Heath sarcastically suggests.

Tobin shrugs.  

“Well alright then, my usual overtly concerned father lecture is over. Why don’t you go back up and check on your very troublesome cousin. Then get dressed for school and you can drive Alex home. I’ll get the dishes.”

“But what about Kling?”

“Aunt May is going to be picking her up.”

“I thought you said didn’t call her when you got home?”

“I didn’t. Although, you’re Aunt May has called me fifteen times in the past three hours so you can assume the corner I was in.”

Tobin laughs. “Got it.”

“Here, hand me those things.” He offers taking up all the supplies out of her daughter’s arms and into his own.  

She trudges up the stairs gradually and is about to walk back into the house but not before her father stops her. Her hand on the door knob ready to turn it into a twist.  

“And kiddo?” Mr. Heath calls from below the short steps.

Turning, Tobin answers. “Yeah dad?”

“Do you like her?”

Tobin slowly turns around and shyly shrugs. “C’mon dad, not now. Please.”

“Well, does she at least know?”

Tobin shyly shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Ah I see.” Mr. Heath clicks his tongue in acknowledgement and climbs up the stairs to meet his daughter. Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Listen, when I was a lot younger I was terrible with girls.”

“You got mom.”

He nods in agreement. “ _Sure_ , once I got over my speech impediment.”

Tobin chuckles. “But you still got her. Dad, remember how you used to tell me all about how mom was the cool and popular one in school and you – well you were basically the opposite of that.”

“Sure.”

“Well dad…Alexandra O’Hara Morgan is cool and popular and _I’m_ …I’m Tobin Heath the freak and geek that everyone bullies around while simultaneously asking me to do their homework.”

“You’re not a freak, or a geek. You’re my kid.”

“You’re supposed to say that. You’re my dad.”

“Look, I know it may seem like she’s out of your league - ”

“Beyond my league dad.” Tobin interferes. “Consider her running bases in the majors while I’m pitching in the minors.”    

“ _But_ …I’m a firm believer that love can exists in all kinds of places. Sometimes you just have to believe that it’ll come around no matter how long it may take or when it seems like it may never happen.”

“How much belief do you have in that theory? Is it testable?” Tobin curiously asks.

Mr. Heath laughs. “No, kiddo love is not a science experiment.”

Tobin nods slowly trying to understand the statement. “Got it.”

“Alright, go on kid. Get up there.” He smiles back.

 

**\--------------------------------------**

 

**(Later)**

 

Alex sits in Tobin’s passenger’s seat looking into the mirror compartment hanging above as she tries to fix her hair before placing a bobby pin clipping a lock of her healthy hair over to one side. As Tobin sits in the driver seat clenching the steering wheel constricted as she drives them to Alex’s mansion sized home. There’s soft rock music playing in the background but Tobin can only drown it out with her rambling thoughts.

 

_I wonder if I should say something. I mean what am I supposed to say? ‘Hey Alex, don’t take this the wrong way but thanks for last night. I mean, I’ve never been to second base before but what an incredibly eye opening experience it was.’ Yeah, that’s real smooth Heath._

Tobin rolls her eyes to the side as she sighs out in defeat under her breath struggling to figure out what the appropriate thing to say would be at the current moment.

 

“Did you say something?” Alex asks, closing the mirror compartment and leaning back into the passenger seat.

 

“Huh? Uh, no. Sorry.” Tobin remarks, internally scolding herself in the back of her mind for being a complete mess than she’d like to be.

 

“I’m glad Kling feels better. I had the feeling she was going to have the worst hangover ever.”

 

“Yeah me too.” Tobin chuckles. “Thanks to you though she seems fine.”

 

Alex lifts a shoulder looking to Tobin with half a smile. “I didn’t really do much. Plus I had some great help.” She playfully nudges Tobin’s elbow lightly with a smile.

 

Which Tobin returns so easily. “Hey, I – um - I’m sorry I didn’t wake you. It’s just my dad showed up and then I kind of panicked, and you were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t wanna startle you or anything.” She rambles.

 

Alex’s smile just grows. “It’s okay Tobin, really. Your dad is really cool.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty much the best.”

“If it were the other way around, my parents would freak.”

“Really? I always figured that your parents would be cool.”

“They’re cool in rare instances.” Alex corrects sarcastically. “I’d be dead if they caught someone sleeping over without their supervision or permission. _Especially boys_.”

“Hm, that’s parents I guess.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing they don’t know about your condition.” Alex flirtatiously teases as she nudges Tobin’s elbow lightly for the second time.

But her touch lingers on for longer this time. Which causes Tobin’s cheeks to get beet red once again and is rewarded a beaming smile from Alex. Her body overcoming with a nervous yet enthralling feel, the baby hairs on her arms stand tall. She grips the steering wheel tightly and focuses back on the road too anxious to speak. 

_Be cool Tobin. Just be cool!_

The car comes to a gradual stop at the four way intersection. With Alex casually changing the radio stations from one channel to the other, Tobin fakes a cough and turns to Alex with anxious eyes. “ _Sooo_ …um…how’d you sleep last night?”

Alex stops fiddling with the radio buttons, and flips her hair over her left shoulder sultry as she looks up to shoot a wry smirk at Tobin. “Great.”

Tobin just about dies.

_Is this what flirting is?_

“Y-yeah.” Tobin nods, her heart palpitating to irregular beat. She then nods in acknowledgement in an un-rhythmic manner. “ _So_ … _um…last night was interesting_.”

To which Alex blushes unafraid to hide the color in her cheeks. “Just interesting?”

“I-I’ve never done that before.” Tobin confesses.

Still smirking, Alex nods. “I know.”

“I j-just wanted to s-say that…it w-was f-fun.” She stutters out.

To which Alex just cutely giggles her smirking gaze still on Tobin.

“A-and t-thank y-you, I don’t want to forget that part.” Tobin replies politely.

And Alex’s smirk changes into a growing smile. Reaching out, she places her hand softly on Tobin’s elbow. “You’re sweet. No one’s ever thank me before – at least I don’t think.”

Tobin returns the mesmeric smile. “Well, they should because last night was amazing.” She admits.

And suddenly, Alex’s brain is screaming to impulsively kiss Tobin right then and there in the car. The honesty behind Tobin’s words is so endearingly charming and nothing like the boys Alex has ever encountered. And for the first time, Alexandra O’Hara Morgan doesn’t have a quick response up her sleeve. Tobin Heath, the brainy geek at school, has rendered her speechless. Her eyes quickly avert up to the front window realizing that Tobin has pulled up to the front of her home. She looks down her long driveway that leads to her large dark red door and sees both her parent’s cars. Sighing bothersome, knowing that her parents are probably waiting for her to walk into the front door, Alex grumbles.

“I’m so dead the second I walk in there.”

Tobin tilts her head, eyes peering out the passenger seat’s window staring down the same extended driveway. “Maybe they won’t be too bad.”

“Doubt it.” Alex replies shaking her head. With a hand on the door handle, Alex shifts in her seat slightly turning her focus back on Tobin. “I’ll see you at school?”

Tobin nods. “Yeah.”

Without any hesitation, Alex leans over her seat and over the middle console dividing the driver and passenger seats, and kisses Tobin’s cheek as she smiles into it. Pulling back a tad she whispers, “Bye Tobin Heath.” Then winks flirtatiously.

And just like that for the second day in a row, Tobin sits there frozen like with the beaming grin on her face that can’t stop growing as she watches Alex climb out of her car.

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Later that morning at school; after homeroom period)**

Later that morning, school stars up again. The bell rings signaling homeroom period is now over as the halls of Padua High fill up with scattered chattering youthful teenagers. The trio walk out of their homeroom classroom as Hao follows behind Tobin and Kling, curiously dying to find out what happened at the house.

Kling eases both sides of her temples with her index fingers, eyes wincing from her fatigue. “Ugh.” She groans. “I’m never going to drink alcohol again. Why does everybody like it so much? It taste so bad.”

“Usually people don’t drink as much you did last night.” Tobin adds.

“I’m so tired. Tobs, after breakfast at your house I think I would’ve just passed out on your couch again.”

Chortling, Tobin asks “So what’d Aunt May say? You get in trouble?”

Kling nods sadly. “The second your dad dropped me off, my mom was already waiting for me on the front porch. I swear she was yelling so loud I thought my ears were gonna fall off.”

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t clean up the bathroom!” Hao chimes in humored in disbelief. “What an amateur move.”

“Well I was a little preoccupied with an inebriated Kling and all.”

“So glad I wasn’t there. I could only imagine the look on your dad’s face.”

Kling stops walking down the hall and turns around to face Hao. “Because of you my mom grounded me for the rest of the month. No games, no internet, no life.”

Hao scoffs out in defense. She raises her arms up in the air defenseless. “Me? What did I do? I didn’t force you to drink all that jungle juice. In fact, we went over the rules if I recall.”

“You left me!”

To which Hao just scoffs out casually. “For a moment or so.” She bouncily throws an arm over her tiny friend’s shoulders. “Look at it this way Kling, last night could’ve been worse.”

“Worse?” Kling questions, eyebrows scrunched.

“Yeah! You could’ve made a fool of yourself in front of the popular kids. Thank god you didn’t talk to anyone, right?” Hao good-humoredly elbows Kling in the side.

Kling’s body goes into shock, her heart rate dropping and her eyes widening in horror. “Oh. My. God.”

Hao and Tobin stop their small talk and turn around when they notice that Kling isn’t walking step by step with them.

“What’s the matter?” Tobin asks.

Kling’s eye shut close and she rubs her temple once again, this time harder. “I think – _I think_ – I may have spoken to Morgan Brian last night…”

“Finally!” Hao cheers.

“So what’s the problem?” Tobin urges.

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Kling mutters out shaking her head in disappointment. “I remember talking to her – and she was there with Lindsey and her other friends…”

“You didn’t? Please don’t tell me. Kling, you didn’t puke on her…did you?” Hao says putting a hand on her shoulder. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

Kling looks up opening her eyes, but her face still expresses disappointment and horror. “No I didn’t puke on her.” She answers. “I think I was about to…at least from what I remember?”

Hao bursts out in an outrageous laughter at Kling’s expense while Tobin just about feels embarrassment for her younger cousin. She could only imagine what that would be like if it was Alex.

“Hao it’s not funny!” Kling cries. “Dude this is your fault!”

Hao once again raises her arms in the air. “Whoah, whoah, whoah. I didn’t put the cup in your hands let’s just remember that.”

Kling groans out again rubbing her face with both hands. “I hope she doesn’t remember. We have psychology 5th period.”

“Maybe she won’t.” Tobin sympathizes throwing her arm over her shoulders.

“Or maybe she will.” Hao says playing devil’s advocate.

To which, Tobin just shakes her head in disappointment.

“What? I’m just being realistic.”

The trio continue their walk down the halls maneuvering through the sea of students flooding the halls.

So Tobs, what about you?”

“What about me?” Tobin replies.

“Your dad ground you too?”

Tobin lifts a shoulder. “Not really. But he was kinda upset I didn’t give him the heads up about Alex staying over, especially on a school night.”

“Hold on.” And Hao stops dead in her tracks whacking Tobin on the arm. “Did I hear that right? _Alex slept over?_ ”

Tobin nods. “Well, yeah.”

“You’re kidding.”

Tobin shakes her head. “Not at all.”

“SHE STAYED THE NIGHT?!” Hao freaks.

“Any louder Hao, I don’t think the whole school heard you.” Tobin satirically remarks. “Look, after helping me out with Kling we ended up in the kitchen pretty much talking most of the night. I didn’t realize it was late and she didn’t wanna head back to the party.”

“So she begged to stay?”

“I wouldn’t say beg. She asked nicely and I said yes. What was I supposed to do? Turn her down?”

Hao rubs her chin in a thinking manner. “What an interesting turn of events. I bet she really dug the comic book stack in your room.” Hao jokes. “What’d ya do? Read her the latest issue of Spiderman.” Hao laughs.

“Not exactly.” Tobin muddles out shaking her head in a drawn out motion.

“Something happened didn’t it?!” Hao excites.

Tobin parts her lips ready to answer, ready to get it off her chest, ready to spill the beans that has been on her mind since the morning. Well, last night really since Tobin could barely get any sleep seeing how the rising erection in her pajama pants couldn’t deflate anytime soon. Not when she had practically felt up _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan and she let her, nevertheless.

“Tobs! What happened?!” Hao pushes.

But before Tobin can answer her eager and noisy friend, the bell rings and suddenly the sea of students disperse in scattered directions.  

“Crapt. I gotta get to class. I’ll see ya later and try not to worry.” Tobin states rubbing the top of Kling’s head.

“I’m gonna go to - while I die in World Geography.” Kling growls.   

Leaving Hao in the middle of the hall arms raised in the air watching everyone leave to class. “So good talk then?!” She yells out over the crowd.

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile)**

Alex and the girls occupy their usual office, the Girl’s bathroom, all to themselves as they retouch on their makeup and fix up their pretty outfits. Of course, they chat up in gossip from Kristie’s raging party last night.

“I can’t believe you hooked up with him.” Ali utters out brushing her cheeks lightly with foundation.

Kristie shrugs ever so casually. “We only made out. Besides, it was a one-time thing. He should be _grateful_ I even let him touch me.”

“Still, you kissed _Brek Shea_. The dippiest meat headed jock cock on the team.” Syd implies. “ _Gross_.” She adds with a hard roll of her eyes.

“Don’t be pointing fingers at me. What about Kelley? She was practically all over Matt Besler on the stair banister.” Kristie bites back.

Kelley giggles not ashamed. “So not sorry.” She smiles. “Plus, he has the broadest shoulders ever, seriously.”

To which the girls all laugh aloud. Except for one Alex Morgan whom gradually applies her raspberry lip gloss on the curves of her lips.

“Al, where were you last night? You totally disappeared.” Kristie questions.

“I left. I got bored after a while.” Alex answers.

“You left? When?” Syd queries also.

“Yeah Al, where’d ya go?” Ali chimes.

“She had an impromptu sleep over.” Kelley slips out without any remorse chuckling aloud.

“WHAT?! With who?!” The girls shriek in unison.

To which Alex just rolls her eyes at Kelley while giving her a pointed look. Satisfied with the appearance of her lips, she closes the mini plastic tube. “I ran into Hao in the kitchen and we were just talking. And then out of nowhere Kling runs past us and out into the backyard she looked so – “

Syd interrupts her storytelling confused. “Who’s Kling?”

“ _Oh_ _right_ , Megan Klingenberg. They call her Kling for short.” Alex answers. “Anyways, they needed help since Kling was blazingly drunk last night from all the jungle juice.”

“Ew! That dork was at my party!” Kristie whines. “I didn’t invite her.”

“Well she was, by Hao, they’re friends.” Alex answers back.

“Wait, I’m totally confused.” Syd interrupts once again, with a wave of her hand in the air. “So, whose house did you sleep over last night? And since when were you friends with Megan Klingenberg?”

“Megan Klingenberg is not the only person she’s friends with.” Kelley shamelessly teases.

“Kelley, must you annoyingly be in my business?” Alex wittily remarks.

“I’m your older sister. It’s my job.” She replies, staring into the mirror as she finishes braiding a strand of hair.

“Someone please tell me what’s going on? I’m totally lost.” Kristie adds.

 “Tobin Heath’s house, that’s where I was last night.”

“WHAT?!” The girls shriek over in absolute shock.

Though, Alex could care less at her friend’s reactions not when she’s focused at staring at herself in the mirror making sure she looks her absolute finest. “Do you guys like my blouse?”

“Hold on.” Syd states. “You slept over _Tobin Heath’s_ house?”

“Alex, please tell us you’re kidding.”

“I’m not.” Alex simply responds.

“What the heck were you doing at that geek’s house?” Kristie pegs.

“She’s not a geek. Besides, she needed my help, Kling was drunk.”

“So give her an Alka-Seltzer.” Syd quips.

Alex just scoffs laughing. “What’s the big deal?”

To which Kristie can only scoff in real shock. “ _The big deal_ is that if anyone in school finds out your reputation could be tarnished.” Kristie remarks concerned.

“Did Kristie just say tarnished?” Kelley jokes.

“Will you guys stop? You guys don’t even know her.”

“She’s a geek, what’s left to know?” Syd chimes.

“She’s not a geek.” Alex defends once again. But scoffs out tired of trying to spew any sense into the girls. “Are we done here? I gotta go.”

But Ali, Sydney, and Kristie stand there totally astonished. And before they can even get another word in, Alex has already gathered her things and casually exiting the bathroom door but not before checking the mirror for one last time.

“She can’t be serious?” Is all Kristie can utter out.

“I think she is.”

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Later)**

 

In between classes Tobin stops by her locker to switch out a couple of textbooks. As she undoes the combo lock she hears a rather feminine voice calling her name from afar.

“Tobin! Tobin! Oh Toby!”

She looks up at the familiar voice as it comes nearer. Smiling she greets, “Hey Laure. How’s it going?”

“Better now, now that I’ve run into you.” She replies as she bats her eyelashes stepping near.

Tobin politely smiles. “So did you ever ask Matt Langley about being the new French tutor?” Tobin asks as she continues to undo her locker combination.

“I did!” She exclaims. “And you’re right, he really is a fast learner.”

Shutting her locker to a close, Tobin smiles at the fact. “That’s great. Matt’s a good kid.”

“And you’re a really good friend.” She compliments as she undoes the top two buttons of Tobin’s collared long sleeve. “You know, you look much nicer with these buttons down. It’s a lot more appealing.” Laure winks.

And suddenly Tobin’s neck turn warmer than she should under her long sleeve shirt. Her eyes look down below to Laure’s fingers undoing the shirt buttons. Confused as how to read the young exchange student’s actions she looks back up catching an interesting look on the junior’s face.

“Uh, you think so?” Tobin warily asks gripping the strap of her book bag that much tighter.

“Of course! I always find you appealing. You’re so adorable.” Laure replies. Her tone sultry and clear.

“ _Oh_ , uh - thank you I guess.”

“So what are your plans after school today? I hope you’re free.”

“Nothing really.” Tobin shakes her head once.

“Oh good! Because I was thinking we could go to Rory’s and study.”

“But we don’t have any of the same classes.” Tobin issues.

“Who cares? Ne sois pas bête!” Then laughs flirtatiously as she takes another step closer into Tobin’s bubble.

“ _Oh_ , um...well.” Tobin nervously laughs.

Bewildered as to what she should do or say, Tobin looks up her eyes wandering the hall hoping to see Hao or Kling to come passing by any minute now for their usual stop by at Tobin’s locker in between periods. But instead, Tobin’s eyes happen to land on a certain brunette looking ever so gorgeous. And it really is a surprise to Tobin when Alex catches her wandering eye a smile erupting on the blue eyed girl’s face returning the same attention. The internal insides of Tobin’s body just about melts as Alex comes strutting toward her indeed. 

 

“Hey Tobin.” Alex greets with a smile. 

Though Tobin doesn’t notice that time has passed before she can mutter out anything, it’s because Tobin takes the time in admiring the way Alex looks so amazingly good in her sexy outfit. “Uh, hi.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“ _Oh_ , right. Laure this is Alex, Alex this is Laure.”

Laure does her best fake smile in responding. “Bonjour.” She looks down Alex up and down in competition.

“Hi there.” Alex replies bitingly. Also doing her best fake smile. “So you’re the French exchange student?”

“Oui. That means yes if you didn’t know.” Laure answers crossing her arms across her chest. “And you’re on the school cheering team. Yes?”

“Co-captain to be specific.” Alex smirks nastily. “So what were you guys talking about? I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“ _Actually_ , you were. We were making plans to go to Rory’s later today. Isn’t that right Tobin?”

“ _Oh_ , well…”

“She can’t.” Alex quickly answers for her.

“She can’t?” Laure questions her eyebrows raising in a challenge.

“ _I can’t?_ ” Tobin muddles.

Alex keeps her hands at her hips with a sass. “Mmhm. We already have plans.”

“You do?”

“ _We do?_ ” Tobin pegs totally lost as she looks to and fro from Alex and Laure.

“Mhm.” Alex simply nods. “Tobin is helping me on my human anatomy project. Isn’t that right, Tobin?”

“I am?” _Funny, I didn’t know Alex was taking Human Anatomy._

Laure looks to Tobin for confirmation. “Well, Toby didn’t mention that.”

_Toby? Who the hell is this chic?_

And its then where Alex’s instincts take over especially when it came to a certain junior French exchange student trying to take claim on what Alex had already deemed was hers. “Well, _Toby_ must’ve forgotten.”

_D-did she just call me Toby?_

Laure gives off her best fake smile. “Pitié. I guess next time Tobin.” And before Laure walks away she takes a step into Tobin’s path and pecks her cheek lightly. “Au revoir.” She smirks and then shoots Alex the phoniest smile walking away.

To which Alex does the same, shooting back a similar un-genuine evil smirk. And so oblivious to the potential cat fight of the young two beautiful teenagers practically vying for Tobin’s attention, Tobin stands in front of her locker wondering what had just happened in the past five minutes.

Once Laure is out of sight and out of Tobin’s personal bubble, Alex refocuses on Tobin and why she had stopped at the nerd’s locker in the first place.

“Hey, so are you busy right now?”

Tobin scratches at the back of her neck nervously. “Busy? Now?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, yeah – we have Home Ec soon.”

“Let’s blow it off.” Alex enthusiastically offers.

“You want to cut class?” Tobin asks incredulously. “I…dunno.”

“Why not? You’ve done it before.” Alex pleads.

Tobin readjusts her book bag hanging on her shoulder. “If I cut class again the school is for sure going to call my dad. And after what happened last night, I don’t wanna upset him anymore. I was kind of let off the hook this morning.”

Alex’s lips pout in disappointment. “Okay okay. Fine but after school, we have plans.”

“Plans? What kind of plans?” Tobin wondered.

Alex grins. “Think of it as a spontaneous adventure. Just you and me.”

“Y-you and m-me?” Tobin asks her heartbeat coming to a rapid pace.

 Alex simply nods. “Yeah, you’re going to help me with my human anatomy project remember?” She grins wickedly as her fingers play with Tobin’s collar button a lot close for Tobin’s liking not that she’s complaining anyways.

Tobin gulps breathing heavily.

_Riiing._

“Aw, shucks. Guess we have to get to class.”

Tobin nods hastily. “R-right, c-class.”

Alex smiles as she intertwines Tobin’s collar button together just the way _she_ likes it. “I’ll see you after school then.”

And Tobin can’t help but watch the way Alex so sexily walks away even checking out the way Alex’s butt looks so cute in her well fitted tight jeans.

“Uh, what just happened?” Tobin utters under her breath to herself.

 

 

**\--------------------------------------**

 

**(After school)**

 

Tobin panics as she walks over to her car in her usual parking spot after the last period of school. About a million rambling thoughts and worries flood her mind as to what Alex meant when she said a spontaneous adventure. These thoughts not stopping for the past two hours of what was left of school.  

_What the heck are you gonna do Tobin? One minute Alex is sleeping over the house and in my room! And then the next I’m practically feeling her chest up. And now we’re going on some spontaneous adventure? I mean, what did she mean by that? Is this supposed to be some unsupervised field trip? She doesn’t even take Human Anatomy. I’ve never been so confused in my life._

Tobin stops right by her car, fiddling with her front jean pockets for her car keys to open the driver’s door. She does so in success a minute later as she opens the driver’s door wide open so that she can toss her book bag in the passenger seat. Before she climbs into the car, Alex’s voice call from afar causing her to pause.

“Tobin!”

With a hand on the driver’s door she looks up to find Alex hastily making her way to the car.

As Alex approaches near her, she places her hands on her hips with a sway grinning. “You weren’t planning on skipping off without me? Were you?”

“No! Not at all.” Tobin instantly reacts.

Alex brightens up with a smile. “Good! So let’s go, you’re driving.” She calls over her shoulder walking around the front of the car hood making her way to the passenger seat. Waiting for Tobin to get into the car.

Tobin closes her eyes and breathes out heavily.

_Relax Tobin. Relax._

**\--------------------------------------**

Tobin drives the entire way to their secret undisclosed location. The surroundings don’t look familiar to Tobin as she drives them almost an hour out of town.  Unfortunately, the usual and consistent Northern Pacific rain casts down onto the car and on the black paved roads. The entire drive Alex and Tobin break out in some small polite talk, Tobin being too caught up in her anxious thoughts for their conversation to really flow. Alex fiddles with the radio stations letting the radio frequencies fill the silent gaps in between with Alex often chiming in to give Tobin driving directions.

Finally, they arrive. Tobin kills the engine and pockets her car keys. She sits back into the driver’s seat looking at the lake house in front of her.

“Whose house is this?”

“It’s my parents. This is our vacation lake house.” Alex answers undoing the seat belt.

Tobin nods, her thoughts of the O’Hara Morgan’s being completely stacked with endless amounts of cash assured as she looks at the beautiful lake house that could be the cover of one of those travel getaway magazines. “This house looks amazing.”

“Thanks. My mom and dad put a lot of time here when it was first building.”

“I can tell. This place must have like 15 bedrooms!”

“Not exactly. Just 10.”

“10 rooms! Why so many?”

“We have a lot of family and friends that visit and my parents love playing hostess.”

Tobin can’t believe it but nods anyways. “So why are we here?”

Alex lifts a shoulder. “I dunno. I figured we needed some alone time. We didn’t get much this morning.”

Tobin blushes knowing exactly what Alex means.

“C’mon! Let’s get inside before the rain gets worse.” Alex suggests. She climbs out the car and quickly dashes to the front door giggling in laughter like an innocent child.

Tobin, still sitting in the driver’s seat, ponders for a moment. Her heart beating intensely. She rubs the back of her head on edge. Blowing raspberries with her mouth she leans back into the seat. “Tobin, whatever you do. Play it cool. Just play it cool.”

_Love can exists in all kinds of places. Sometimes you just have to believe that it’ll come around no matter how long it may take or when it seems like it may never happen._

The wise words from her father’s lecture from early this morning stick in the back of her mind.

“Okay Tobin, you can do this.” She encourages herself then unlocks the door as she hops out of the car and into the pouring rain, running to meet up with Alex carrying the jacket over her head to keep partially dry.

 

**\--------------------------------------**

Following close behind the brunette, Tobin slowly walks into the lake house as Alex tries to find the main light switch. And when she does, everything comes into clear view. Alex was right, with Tobin taking in her new surroundings, she can tell that the O’Hara Morgan’s have put a lot of time and effort into their vacation get away. Each room in the house specifically designed for a purpose, the living room warm and cozy filled with plush couches and soft pillows, and carpet rugs that anyone would love to lie on at any given moment. The sunroom equipped with comfortable enlarged chairs to swallow you whole and blank paint canvases with painting supplies nearby. The kitchen openly designed to feel warm and welcoming with grilled stove tops, back splashes of red bricks, and an oval sized island counter with a full working set faucet and a deep silver sink.

Alex finds it delightful when Tobin is quiet just taking a tour around the lake house letting out a few gasps here and there from room to room. The sight reminds her of a young child walking around a museum on a field trip but instead of historic artifacts, it’s like a museum filled with Lego creations unknown to mankind.

“Tobin, we can hang out in the living room. Watch tv or something.” Alex suggests after a while. 

“Whoah! That’s your backyard?” Tobin asks astounded observing how the backyard porch extends into a large field of open trimmed cut grass and then out to a wooden dock hovering above the expanded lake.

Alex laughs. “Yeah, but it’s not like we can go out there. It’s raining.”

“ _Oh_ , right.” Tobin rubs her clammy palms together looking down nervously. “So what do you wanna do?”

Smirking, “Shouldn’t you be helping me with my human anatomy project? Ya know, showing me how the human body works.”

And Tobin’s stomach just about twists and turns. “I d-didn’t know y-you were taking human anatomy?”

Giggling, Alex walks over to Tobin and gently grabs one of her arms. “I’m not silly.” She leads them into the living room and letting go of Tobin’s arm they plop themselves on the couch. “Let’s just watch some tv.”

Tobin gulps. “Sure.”

Alex reaches over to the coffee table in front grabbing the remote. She flicks on the TV and the MTV channel stays on playing music videos. She leans back into the couch and glances over next to her seeing the way Tobin is clasping her hands and lips shut tight.

“Tobin, will you relax. It’s not like we’re cutting class.”

Tobin lets out a nervous chuckle. “R-right.”

Alex smiles and scoots a bit closer to Tobin moving around a couple of pillows. So close that Tobin can smell Alex’s aroma vanilla scent. But Alex can recognize that Tobin’s body language isn’t relaxed at all noticing the way Tobin is sitting all stiff like.

“What’s wrong? Do you wanna call your dad to let him know you’re here?” Alex advises.

“No!” Tobin shakes her head adamantly. “I m-mean no.” She replies calmer now. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem like it?” Alex turns a 180 while crossing her right leg over the other and her side body leaning onto the couch. She brushes a strand of hair behind her own ear. “You actually seem nervous.”

“N-nervous? M-me?”

“Yes silly. You.” Alex laughs pointing at her arm with an index finger.

“W-why w-would I be n-nervous?” Tobin sputters.

“I can think of a few reasons.” Alex wears a smug look on her face. “Oh c’mon Tobin. Just relax. It’s only you and me here.”

“That’s the p-problem.” Tobin mumbles.

Alex smiles. She reaches for the remote once again and turns off the tube. “Can I ask you something?”

Tobin nods with a blank expression.

“What’s the deal with you and Laure? Is she like your girlfriend or something?”

“ _G-girlfriend?_ No, not at all.” Tobin answers. She turns trying to make herself comfortable and out of her stiffening position.

“It didn’t seem like that this afternoon.” Alex flatly states.

Tobin’s brows furrow. “What do you mean?”

“ _It means_ she was all over you before _I_ got there.” Alex retorts, the tone in her voice annoyed.

Tobin tilts her head to the side befuddled. “I’m not following.”

To which Alex rolls her eyes. “Tobin! She was flirting with you.” She states ever so clear.

“Laure? Flirting? With me?” Tobin shakes her head chuckling at the accusation. “Why would she flirt with me? We’re just friends.”

“Because she likes you!” Alex replies so incredulously, her tone a bit louder now.

Still wearing a confused expression on her face Tobin questions the very thought. “Laure likes me? Are you sure?”

Alex shakes her head with a roll of her eyes, scoffing. “ _Oh,_ I’m sure.” Alex rises from the couch standing over Tobin, the blood boiling in her veins. “You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d think the two of you may have had a thing in the past or something.”

“Me and Laure?” Tobin remarks.

Alex scoffs. “God, Tobin could you stop answering me with a bunch of questions.”

Tobin looks down below at the carpet rug rubbing the side of her neck. She rises from the couch and looks back to Alex. Muddled, “Wait, sorry I’m just totally confused. Are you upset with me or something? Did I do something wrong?”

“Yeah! You didn’t tell me you had a thing going on with some stupid French exchange student while copping a feel on me last night.” Alex answers fully upset now, her short temper getting to the best of her.

“You think I’m dating Laure?” And abruptly a light bulb goes off at the forefront of Tobin’s minds. Suddenly all the ruckus at school earlier between the two girls make sense to Tobin now. “ _Oh_. You’re jealous.” Tobin states as if it were a scientific fact.

“So.” Alex bites back. Crossing her arms and her lips almost form into a mad pout. “What if I were?”

“Why would you be jealous of her?”

“Because…” Alex timidly comments. Her eyes averting away from Tobin’s.

“I mean she’s nearly not as popular as you are. And not every guy in the school looks at her the way they look at you. Everyone at school practically always has to do a double take when you walk down the halls.” Tobin continues. “It’s literally movie like.”

Alex blushes at the sincere and endearing compliment.

“…and you definitely have a lot of more friends than she does. And besides, you’re so much more beautiful than her.” Tobin adds, slipping out of her mouth ever so casually.

Alex’s eyes immediately look up from the ground and into Tobin’s affectionate stare. “Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

Stuttering, “I – uh – um – well…”

“Tobin, _do you?_ ”

The nervous wreck gulps dryly. “Yeah.”

It’s quiet now but Alex’s widening radiant smile could not shout joy any more loudly. Boldly, Alex gently reaches for Tobin’s chin so she can gather Tobin’s attention. Locking eyes into Tobin’s warm brown ones, Alex whispers, “You should have kissed me on that stupid Ferris Wheel.”

And it’s like that when Tobin’s life has suddenly changed. _The_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan’s lips were on her own, kissing her softly, so softly. And not a second later Alex pulls away, her body surged with newfound electricity she’s never felt before. It startles her but she her lips curve into a growing smile. She finds Tobin’s eyes hasn’t closed and has stayed open, her mouth trying to mutter out any words but nothing exactly comes out. Alex finds this once again completely adorable.

“That was your first kiss wasn’t it?”

Tobin shyly nods.

A proud smirk appears on Alex’s face. “Good. I wanted to be your first.” Alex leans in again wanting more. The smirk on her face evident. She kisses Tobin’s lips soft, patient and gentle like.

And Tobin actually gathers some sense in closing her eyes this time and actually moving her lips together. Although, this whole kissing thing is foreign territory to her, Tobin does her best in mimicking Alex’s moves. It surprises Alex so much that Tobin is fast learner because from the two embracing for several long moments, Tobin’s hand snakes its way on Alex’s left cheek caressing it so slightly. Playing with fire once again and the ignited feeling at the pit of her stomach, Alex leans even more so into Tobin embrace. The brunette’s hand sliding smoothly onto Tobin’s thigh higher and higher.

Abruptly, Tobin’s eyes widened and pulls back from Alex’s lips.  

“What’s wrong?” Alex questions worried puzzled as to why their intense moment had stopped. 

Tobin reverts to her nervous, sputtering self. “U-um, I – uh.”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asks concerned. Gently caressing Tobin’s upper arm. “We can stop if you want.”

“I-I’m just confused.”

Grinning Alex answers. “ _Well_ , we’re kind of making out. Does that clear things up for you?”

Tobin shakes her head in disagreement. “No, it’s not that. We – just – I don’t get…you.”

Alex leans back onto the couch. “ _Okay_ , now I’m not following.”

“Look, last night…was amazing. It was really incredible for me.”

Alex nods smiling proudly. “So you’ve told me.”

“And now, we’re kissing in your parent’s lake house.”

“ _So_ , what’s your point?” She urges flirtatiously tracing a circled pattern on Tobin’s forearm.

“I j-just don’t understand what all of this means.”

Alex clicks her tongue and scoffs. “ _Oh_.”

“Because I’m not exactly…the type of – person to…”

“The type to what?” Alex pushes.

Swallowing her last bit of nervousness Tobin answers courageously. “To just fool around when…”

Alex lifts a hand caressing Tobin’s right cheek in her palms, she slowly leans over and kisses her on the lips. She cups Tobin’s face in both her hands this time smiling at her endearingly. “I get it. You’re not just a big dick.”

Tobin chortles her cheeks heating up. “Well, yeah.”

Without moving an inch. Alex replies. “Just like I’m not some ditzy popular cheerleader with a body.”

Tobin slightly shakes her head in Alex’s grasp. “I think you’re so much more than that.”

Alex blushes at the comment. Whispering, “See, that’s why I like you Tobin Heath. You’re real sweet.” She leans in and kisses her once more. “You’re not some freak or geek to me.”

An ounce of courage ignites Tobin’s body. This time it’s her leaning in and kissing Alex softly on the lips and her arms resting gentle on Alex’s sides. The two embracing once again, this time not a worry thought halting their progression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how ACT 1 ends. ACT 2 will continue and start off with the next day and it will be glorious. For those waiting on Talex and questioning how far these two are gonna take it - ACT 2 will reveal all that. Comments?


	12. Unwanted Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this update is actually on time. I thought I wasn't going to finish this until next wk. But here you go.

**(The next morning)**

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tobin wakes up to the noisy beeping sounds of her alarm. With a whack of her hand hitting the snooze buttons three times in a row, she shoots out of bed with a newfound energy she’s never had before. Suddenly the sunrays streaming through her window shades are not as blinding but shine radiantly. The birds chirping outside near her bedroom window sills are no longer a pest but now sound harmonically rhythmic. Hopping out of bed with a huge smile on her face and a spring in her step, Tobin heads straight to the shower to start her day. Unusually, she even sings along aloud to her favorite show tunes. Within fifteen minutes late she goes storming through her closet trying to pick up her most dazzling and coolest outfit hoping to impress Alex in all the right ways. Finding her best pair of denim jeans she struggles in putting each leg through the pants hole when she trips over her book bag lying hazardously on the carpet floor causing her to fall flat on her face.

“Ow.” She cries out deadpanned. 

Walking into the bathroom once again after buttoning her stripped flannel shirt, she looks at herself in the mirror judging her looks. Combing through her hair and sighing out thinking her looks are too mundane for _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan. Stopping her combing and putting it down with an exasperated sigh, she looks around her bathroom counter at the organized hygiene products laying around. She grabs at the mousse and sprays a quarter size amount into the palm of her hands.

“Okay, here I go I guess.” She sighs out.

 

**\-------------------------------------------**

Ten minutes later Tobin finally strolls down the stairs dressed and book bag in hand. Charging into the kitchen, she lightly tosses her bag onto one of the kitchen stools while she helps herself to the fridge. She grabs some cold fruit and pours herself a cup of orange juice. No lesser than five minutes her father come barging next in the kitchen as well. Wearing his usual blue scrubs and his white doctor’s coat hanging around over his arm. He makes his way around the kitchen to pour himself a hot cup of coffee.

Sipping slowly to wake himself up, he faces his daughter whom is digging through the fridge for a cold yogurt. “Hey kiddo, remember I’m covering a double shift today so I won’t be home until late. You gonna handle dinner on your own?”

“Sure dad.” Tobin replies her head still digging through the fridge.

“And no more pizza. Our fridge is full of that bad stuff already.”

“Sure dad.”

Mr. Heath scrunches his noise in disgust when a strong abundant amount of cologne fills the air.  “Whoah – wait hold on. What is that smell?”

Tobin closes the fridge and grabs a spoonful of her cold strawberry flavored yogurt. “What do you mean?”

Mr. Heath, with cup in hand, approaches her daughter. “It’s coming from you kiddo.”

Tobin sniffs over her right shoulder. “Is it that strong?”

Mr. Heath chuckles. “What’d ya do? Open the bottle of cologne and swim in it?”

“That bad huh?”

“Do yourself a favor. Roll down the windows on your drive to school.” He jokes.

Checking the time from the kitchen clock, Tobin chucks the rest of her uneaten yogurt into the trash. “Dad I gotta run.”

“Whoah, hold on there.” Mr. Heath practically sticks out a stiff arm halting Tobin’s rushing moving body. “Something’s up with you?”

“Huh?” Tobin asks.

“Your hair…there’s something in it. What is that?” He questions curiously touching the top of her head.

“It’s mousse.”

Mr. Heath clicks his tongue in astonishment. “Hm, new smell, fixed hair, nice clothes. Trying to impress a certain girl at school?”

“Dad, c’mon.”

“Hey I was young once. I remember what it was like to try and woo the girls at school.” He tells.

“Dad, no one says woo anymore.” Tobin groans embarrassed.

“You know I used to use every trick in the book just to get your mother’s attention.”

“What do you mean?” Tobin questions.

Putting down his coffee cup on the counter. He crosses his arm and reminisces on his younger days. “Well, I would wear a new shirt every day and change my hairstyle every other week. And you know, your mother and I never had the same classes. So my best chance to see her would be in the halls. So I would take the longer way just to cross paths with her. Even though most of the time she barely knew who I was. I would even pretend to stop and tie my shoes in front of her locker just so I could be that close to her.”

“Dad that borders the concept of stalking, doesn’t it?” She quips.

He chuckles. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. My point is that you don’t have to try so hard if you just give yourself a chance. Without all the mousse and the new cologne and the new clothes. She’ll like you for you.”

“Thanks dad for the pep talk. But I gotta go, I’m running late.”

Mr. Heath pats Tobin’s shoulder proudly. “Alright, I can catch a hint.”

“Thanks. I’ll see ya later.” She says with finality rushing out of the kitchen but not before grabbing her bag off the stool.  

“Love you kiddo!” He yells out.

“Love you too!” Tobin calls over her shoulder then shuts the front door close.   


**\----------------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile, that same morning)**

At the O’Hara Morgan household, Alex wakes and takes her sweet time in doing her usual routine in getting ready. Donning her best outfit, she conceitedly observes the way she looks in her hanging mirror practically giddy to see the reaction look on Tobin’s face when she first sees her. Satisfied at her collective ensemble she starts to apply the makeup foundation on her face. Busy brushing her heightened cheeks with a fade of pink blush, Kelley surges her way into the room abruptly.

“Al mom is taking us to school this morning.”

“Okay.” Alex easily replies her focus still on her makeup.

Though Kelley doesn’t exit the bedroom, instead she paces back and forth in short strides in the background. “Listen Al, I thought about it all night and I came to the conclusion that I should take on my older sister role and have a heart to heart talk with my lil sis.” Her tone serious and clear.

Alex scrunches her nose in question looking at Kelley’s reflection in the mirror. “Kel, what are you talking about? Did you borrow my clothes and spill nacho cheese on it again?” She sighs exasperated.

“No, not that. I’m talking about what happened at Kristie’s party.”

“ _Okay…_ ”

 Kelley pauses and breathes out deeply. “I know you’re mad at me that I ended up making out with Matt Besler on the stair banister and you didn’t.”

Alex chuckles. “Kel, I’m not mad.”

“ _No, no, no._ Don’t try to fool your older sister. I know you better than you think. And I know for sure you were upset in the bathroom yesterday when the girls brought it up. You may not have shown it but -  “

Interrupting Kelley’s apologetic submission Alex repeats. “Kel, I’m not mad or upset or anything. I could care less that you made out with Matt Besler. Besides, I saw Jordan Morris snag on that sophomore Sarah Wells when I passed the laundry room.”

Kelley scrunches her nose in disgust. “ _Oh_. So wait you’re not mad at me?”

Alex chuckles. “Nope. I was never mad at you Kels. Besides, Matt is a total upgrade from Jordan _Tommy Hilfiger wearing polos everyday_ Morris.”

Kelley plops on the mattress relieved. “Okay! Now that that’s off the list…what’s up with you and Tobin Heath?”

Alex smirks putting away her beauty products shutting the drawer close. “What do ya mean?”

Kelley shakes her head curiously. “What do ya mean _what do I mean_? Having an impromptu sleep over at Tobin Heath the geek’s house isn’t usually on your agenda these days.”

“She’s not a geek. Just because she’s not popular like us doesn’t mean it makes her any different.” Alex informs.

“ _Actually_ , it does.” Kelley bites back. “Look, of all people you can’t fool me. I’m your older sister, we’re practically intertwined by blood.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “And I really wish we weren’t.” She grabs her cute sandals next to her computer desk and slowly slips it on.

Kelley sighs out tiredly. “Just explain this to me then. Why all of a sudden change in heart? For the past 17 years _I’ve never_ heard you utter out a sentence with Tobin Heath’s name in it. And now you’re spending camping trips with her, she’s dropping you off home, and suddenly I’m supposed to believe the two of you are _friends_.”

“First of all, it was just one camping trip. And yeah, okay…maybe I’ve never taken the time to know her back then. But it’s different now.” Alex defends.

“Why?” Kelley pegs so bluntly. “Why is it so different now?”

After finally strapping her sandals on she places her hands on her hips. “Kelley, can you just drop it?” She pleads.

But Kelley doesn’t falter. Still sitting on the edge of the bed, she crosses her arm waiting for a response. “I’m not moving an inch Al. I could do this all day.”

“Why do you have to be so nosy all the time?” Alex groans.

“I’m your older sister. It’s my job.”

Alex plops right next to Kelley on the mattress. With a loud sigh she pauses pondering if she should really tell Kelley the truth, even though she had promised Tobin she would never tell her secret. But with an insistent and urging Kelley, Alex doesn’t see any way around this.

She sighs out caving in. “Ugh! Fine Kel you win.”

Kelley grins. “I’m listening.”

Alex swiftly closes her bedroom door as Kelley watches intrigued. Alex then plops right back next to Kelley asking for her undying attention. “Kel, what I’m about to tell you does not leave this room.”

“Of course.”

“I mean it Kel. This is big! This is bigger than when you _“accidentally”_ threw dad’s signed Ken Griffey’s Jr baseball into the lake but really you did it because you were mad at him for buying a pink Furby when you really wanted a purple one.”

“That was on accident!” Kelley defends.

But Alex gives her an incredulous pointed look.

“ _Okay, okay._ ” Kelley sighs. “It wasn’t on accident. What’s your point anyways?”

“My point is, is that you made me pinky swear that I would never tell in a million gazillion years. Even if it meant that I’d take it to the grave.”

Kelley nods. “ _Okay I get it Al._ This is top secret.”

Alex nods and sticks out her right pinky finger waiting for Kelley to stick hers out. “The kind you’ll take to your grave.”

Kelley chortles with a shake of her head. Sticking out her pinky finger as well the two sisters make their promise. “Okay, we pinky swore it. So dish.”

Alex breathes out deeply. “Remember when Syd told us about the whole thing at her cousin’s wedding in Rhode Island?”

Kelley nods vaguely. “Yeah, and?”

“ _Well_ …remember what she said about Tobin having a…well you know.”

Kelley nods vaguely once more. “And?”

“ _And_ …I can officially confirm that it wasn’t just gossip.”

“WHAT?!” Kelley shrieks loudly.

“Shh! God Kelley, mom and dad could bust in here any moment.” Alex scolds.

Kelley shakes her head violently in disbelief. “Wait hold on. So you’re telling me Syd was right? She wasn’t just messing around.”

Alex nods in agreement, her hands in her lap bracing herself for Kelley’s full reaction.

“And how do you know this?” Kelley pushes.

Alex blushes looking away. “ _Well…I kind of saw it._ ”

“WHAT?!” Kelley shrieks loudly once more.

“Shh!”

“What do ya mean you saw it? Like up front, in the flesh?”

Rising from the bed, her cheeks still flushed from proud embarrassment. She walks over to her makeup vanity and gathers a few things for school. “Well, you could put it that way.”

“Oh my god! Was she hard?!” Kelley giggles.

“Kelley!” Alex scolds.

Shrugging, Kelley replies. “What? I need details. How exactly did you see her long Johnson?”

Alex shakes her head in regret. But nevertheless answers to Kelley’s antics. “Well, she was in my tent on that stupid camping trip since I couldn’t sleep. And I dunno, it was kinda sweet. It was like she was checking up on me.”

Kelley gags and rolls her eyes. “Moving on. What happened after?”

Lifting a shoulder, Alex answers. “I’m not really sure. One second she was lying right next to me and then it started to get warm in the tent so I took off my pajama flannel. And when I turned around – she was – well _it_ was up in her pants.”

“Oh my god!” Kelley laughs.

“Kel stop. You should have seen the look on her face. She was so embarrassed and mortified.”

But Kelley doesn’t stop her laughing.

“ _Anyways_ …she wanted to rush out of there but I told her I wouldn’t say anything, until – until I practically persuaded her to show it to me.”

“You what?! You’re kidding.”

Alex shakes her head. “Nope, I’m not. Eventually I saw _it_ in the flesh.”

“So is she…hung like Syd said she was?” Kelley curiously asks.

“Kelley I’m not answering that.”

“Oh my god! So she is!” Kelley exclaims now hopping off the bed totally enthused. “Wow. Never in a million years would I have guessed Tobin Heath the geek is actually _Tobin hung Heath_.” She jokes.

“Kelley!”

“What? You can’t blame me for having a little fun.” Kelley defends.

To which Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head already annoyed.

Kelley nods in understanding. “Okay, I totally get it now. You’re such a size queen Al.” She states flatly.

“What?” Alex chirps. “Am not.”

“You so are.” Kelley challenges.

“Am not!”

“Whatever.” Kelley rolls her eyes. “So are you guys like friends with benefits or, I mean what’s the deal?” She bluntly puts it.

Alex shrugs. “I dunno.” She blushes, “We kinda made out yesterday at the lake house.”

“You what?! You took her to the lake house?” Kelley says in disbelief.

Alex nods smiling. “Yeah. I was her first kiss actually.”

“Oh my god! _You are a size queen!_ ”

Alex slaps at Kelley’s arm playfully. “Shut up! We didn’t go any further than that. I don’t even think she’s ever had a girlfriend before.”

“And neither have you let me point out.” Kelley informs.

Alex shrugs. “I don’t see it like that.”

“You may not, but the school does.”

“I could care less what they have to say at school. But no one, _I mean no one_ , can know about this!” Alex scolds sternly.

Kelley nods. “My lips are sealed.”

“And you can’t tell the girls either. I’m already breaking Tobin’s promise by telling you in the first place.”

“Al, you don’t have to tell me twice. We pinky swore to our graves.”

A knock on the door disrupts their sisterly talk. Mr. O’Hara Morgan’s head pops out on the side of the bedroom door. “Girls, you ready? Your mom is waiting in the kitchen.”

“Coming dad!” They reply synchronized shouting at the door.

“Alright, alright. No need to yell at dad girls.” Mr. O’Hara Morgan says back as he shuts the door.

Kelley turns back to her sister. “So what do her parents think? They must’ve freaked out.”

Alex frowns. “Yeah, so much her mom left.”

“Really? That’s rough.”

“Well I can’t say for sure.” Shaking her head she answers. “Tobin doesn’t actually know why she left. But she’s really close to her dad which is actually kind of cute.”

“Wow, who would’ve known.” Kelley blows out a puff of air flabbergasted plopping back onto the bed. “So pretty much she grew up as a boy whether she liked it or not.”

Alex walks over and sits next to Kelley once again and nods sympathetically. “Kel, ya know what I keep thinking? It’s like this whole time we’ve been living perfect lives, only caring about what lip gloss goes well with that skirt, or getting the newest boots, blah blah blah. While all this time someone like Tobin has her whole life turned upside down because of some _random_ human anatomy kind of thing she had no control of. I mean that is such a trip to me.”

“Al, you had no idea about Tobin until now.” Kelley answers. “No one did. Don’t beat yourself up.”

“Yeah I know, but still. Now that I do…I dunno…it’s just different. She’s not Tobin Heath the geek to me anymore. She’s just, Tobin.” Alex answers honestly.

To which Kelley proudly smirks.

“What?” Alex questions.

Kelley shakes her head still flabbergasted. “Looks like my lil sis is growing up.”

To which Alex playfully whacks her rib side with a pillow.

 

**\----------------------------------------**

**♪ ♪ ♪  I think I'm on another world with you**

**With you**

**I'm on another planet with you**

**with you** **♪ ♪ ♪**

 

Tobin finally arrives at school parking in her usual spot. She shuts off the radio and then kills the engine. With a brightening smile she climbs out of the car and walks over to the quad’s front entrance of the school meeting up with Kling and Hao where they hang around.

“Hey guys.” Tobin smiles.

“What’s up Tobs?” Kling greets.

“Hey you didn’t come over last night.” Hao inputs. “My mom made some awesome brisket, granted it took her about 3 hours to make it, but still totally worth the wait. Your dad said you were out still.”

“How come I didn’t get the invite?” Kling asks offended.

“Because you don’t like brisket.” Hao informs.

Lifting a shoulder. “Still, it’d be nice to be included.”

Hao ignores this completely as usual and looks back at Tobin. “So what happened?”

Tobin grins widely rubbing the side of her neck. “I kinda got home late last night. I um – went out for a ride…out of town.”

Hao and Kling look at each other in confusion. “Where out of town?” They ask in unison.

And Tobin’s grin couldn’t get any wider. And right before she’s about to kiss and tell to her best friends there’s a lot of loud whistles and holler quite near.

Kling turns around to the noise. “What’s going on?”

Tobin looks up and beyond Hao’s shoulders and her jaw just about drops to the sight of Alex strutting towards them with the clacking sounds of her favorite flashy sandals behind her. And everyone hanging around the quad, especially all the boys, practically snap their heads looking up simultaneously to see the most popular senior in school in a rather sexy outfit. The blue eyed brunette approaches near in a white denim high waist skirt with three gold metal buttons designed straight down the front with a flowery blouse tucked in revealing her collarbone and a bit of skin above her breasts. Her luscious brunette hair flowy in the little wind.

“Whoah.” Even Kling mutters out.

Finally approaching Tobin and her friends, Alex casually greets her with a kiss on the cheek acting as if everything was completely normal.

“Hi you.” Alex greets.

Causing Tobin to blush instantly. “Hey.”

Kling and Hao look on stunned and frozen in place in the background.  

Alex takes a gander at Tobin’s outfit, one that she’s for sure never seen before. Tilting her head in amusement, she compliments. “I like your shirt.”

Tobin looks down and smiles proudly at herself for picking something on her own. “Thanks.”

“Your hair looks good too. It’s…shiny.” Alex observes smiling.

Tobin nods. “It’s mousse.”

Alex clicks her tongue surprised. “Hm, so Tobin Heath uses mousse.”

Shrugging, “Well, there’s a first for everything.” She replies grinning.

To which Alex immediately grins back. She turns to Hao and Kling not forgetting they’re near. “Hey guys.”

Kling and Hao practically have to snap the jaws shut from their total astonishment in the past two minutes.

_Riiing._

“That’s the warning bell.” Alex turns on her heels facing back to a speechless Tobin. “Walk me to my locker?”

A simple quick nod is all Tobin can do unable to refuse Alex’s wish. And Alex sweetly smiles when she grabs onto Tobin’s arm pulling her close then interlocking their fingers together. Turning to Hao and Kling whom are completely speechless as well, Alex waves them goodbye. She confidently holds onto Tobin’s hand as she takes lead heading towards the direction of the school entrance doors. Tobin hesitantly follows suit looking over her shoulder and back at her friends who remain frozen in stance totally baffled and stunned this was all happening but nevertheless follows one step behind the popular cheerleader leading the way.  

Practically choking on air, Kling mumbles out. “W-what – did she just – they were just - what?”

Hao shakes her head with flailing arms in the air. “Am I missing something here?!”

 

**\----------------------------------------**

 

Tobin didn’t know what to do or what to think. At the current moment, she was holding hands with _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan heading through the front doors of school. In total disbelief, Tobin can’t help but notice that Alex so confidently strides through school hands locked together as if this was a casual every day kind of thing. As if a nerd like Tobin could actually be seen with one of the most popular and beautiful girls in school. This was not a casual every day kind of thing. This much Tobin knew. She becomes nervous when she immediately feels hundreds of eyes staring right at them as they stroll through the school halls. Sensing and taking into account of everyone’s glaring and obvious stares, Tobin’s nerves get to the best of her. Finally they get to Alex’s locker leaving Tobin relieved that the palms of her hands hasn’t turned that clammy.

Watching Alex undo the locker combination, Tobin looks around timidly afraid of all the blunt scrutiny from her peers. Totally distracted from her worried thoughts Alex tries to pry her out of her trance. “Tobin, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?” She answers.

“You look on edge.” Alex says concerned.

Tobin sighs out. “Sorry.” She replies. “It’s just that – everyone is staring at us. It’s kind of a lot.” She looks down trying to avoid all the hardened stares.

Alex scrunches her eyebrows together and takes a look around in the halls confirming Tobin’s worries. Annoyed at all the unwanted attention they’re getting, mostly on Tobin, she shuts her locker close and wraps both arms around her textbooks to her chest seeing Tobin wearing a very scared looking expression.

“Tobin, look at me.”

And she does to meet Alex’s piercing blue eyes.

“I could care less about what everyone is thinking right now. And so should you. What do they know?” Alex flatly states.

“Really?” Tobin asks. “You don’t mind all of this?” Her finger pointing around to all the _“noise”_ surrounding them.

Alex chuckles. “If I did, I wouldn’t be doing this.” She takes a step into Tobin and plants a sweet slow kiss on her cheek.

Tobin’s heart swells causing her to feel like she’s floating on cloud nine.   

“So will you be a sweetheart and walk me to homeroom?”

Of course Tobin nods. “Sure.” She answers totally smitten. “I can hold your books if you want.” She boldly offers.

Wearing a delighted smile, Alex nods in response. No guy has ever carried her books before. She lets Tobin gather her textbooks in one arm while she shoulders her backpack on the other.

Tobin looks up, “So which way is homeroom?”

Alex once again surprisingly takes hold onto Tobin’s free hand linking their fingers smiles. Turning on their heels in the other direction they’re met with the shocked faces of Sydney, Ali, and Kristie walking near towards their lockers next to Alex’s.

Finally reaching the new couple, Ali is the one to break the ice. “Uh, hey Al.”

“Hey guys!” Alex excites. “You guys know Tobin right?”

The trio look over giving weak and fake smiles as Tobin lifts her head as a nervous wave. “Hi.” She quietly greets.

“Hey.” They reply their tone flat and unenthusiastic like.

“Tobin is gonna walk me to homeroom. I’ll see you guys in there.” She waves them goodbye and leads Tobin to homeroom pulling her close behind.

The girls stand solid in place wearing nothing but befuddled faces and scrunched eyebrows. 

**\----------------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile in homeroom)**

_Riiing._

Ten minutes into homeroom have passed by when the girls call for an emergency meeting in the Girl’s bathroom. They excuse themselves with an involuntary Alex following behind. Once inside they lock the door allowing for closed off privacy to discuss important matters.

“Guys what are we doing in here? We haven’t called an emergency meeting since Kristie’s first breakup freshman year.” Alex retorts watching the trio of girls huddle around Alex in a pack as Kelley calmly hops on the counter looking on.

“Al we’re calling this emergent meeting to save your reputation!” Ali inputs.

“You’re committing social suicide!” Kristie chimes in.

“What are you guys talking about?” Alex says confused.

“Were you or were you not just holding hands with Tobin Heath in front of our lockers?” Sydney questions.

“Yes I was.” Alex answers back.

“You were holding hands with Tobin Heath Alex! Tobin Heath the geek if you forgot!” Kristie adds.

Alex shakes her head in little irritation. “Not this again.” She groans.

“Look Al if we act fast we can undo this morning’s events. No big deal. But we’ll have to do a lot of damage control.” Kristie remarks.

To which Alex chortles.

“This isn’t funny Alex.” Ali states.

Alex snickers. “I’m sorry guys. But I don’t see it that way.”

“Well what way do you see it?” Sydney retorts.

Alex crosses her arms against her chest in defense. “Look, I know this is hard for you guys to believe but Tobin is actually kind of great. She’s really smart and sweet.”

“But she’s a geek.” Kristie bluntly puts out.

“She’s not a geek!” Alex bites back. She looks at her older sister for some assistance. “Kel, a little help.”

Hopping off the bathroom counter Kelley finally puts in her two sense. “Okay, okay. Everyone calm down. We’re allowed to hang out with different people. Alex just happens to be hanging out with Tobin Heath.”

“Actually, we’re more than just friends really.” Alex smiles.

“WHAT?!” The trio shriek aloud.

“We kissed yesterday. _Well_ , more so made out.” She confesses.

“WHAT!?”

“Did Kelley make you eat one of her special brownies again? I mean you’re high right now aren’t you? Because you’re talking crazy Al.” Ali urges.

Alex laughs. “I’m not high Ali. I just – I dunno – I like her. And I wanna get to know her more.”

“But she’s a geek.” Kristie states for like the millionth time.

Alex can only scoff upset. “I get it ok. This is a tough pill to swallow for you guys. I just figured that of all people _my best friends_ would at least have my back.”

“We do have your back Al.” Sydney softens.

“Well it doesn’t seem like it.” Alex sasses back. “Look, nothing you guys say to me now will change my mind about Tobin. Especially everyone else whom by the way we’re never ever gonna see after graduation. So what if Tobin is a geek or a nerd or a weirdo or whatever lame label you wanna give her. I like her whether you guys like it or not. And I can hold her hand whenever I feel like it even if it makes people uncomfortable. I guess I just didn’t expect it from you guys.”

The trio take a step back disheartened and guilty.

Alex walks over to the bathroom door and twists the lock. She turns over her shoulder facing her guilt ridden friends and a proud smirking Kelley. “And don’t expect for me to sit with you guys at lunch. I’m planning on sitting with Tobin and her friends.” She says having the final word and then turning her back on the gals.

 

**\----------------------------------------**

**(Lunch)**

As usual, the cafeteria is packed with the hundreds and hundreds of students eating or playing around with their mundane lunches. All sitting around in their unwritten arranged lunch tables each discerning from clique to clique. Rushing over to meet Tobin to figure out what is going on, Kling and Hao hurriedly walk over to their corner table against the back wall with their tray plates. As their plastic tray plates hit the metal tables loudly Tobin looks up from her novel to find her best friends hovering from the nosy commotion. 

“Hey guys.” Tobin politely smiles.

“You have something to share with us!” They demand still hovering above not taking their seats from across the table.

“I do?”

Hao and Kling look at each other and shake their head scoffing. Finally taking their seats they just stare across the table hard at Tobin trying to understand this morning’s events.

Tobin puts down her metal fork and sighs. “Okay, I know what you guys are thinking.”

“Is it true?” Kling pegs. “Are the rumors true?”

Tobin’s brows furrow. “Rumors? What rumors?”

Hao scoffs loudly in annoyance. “Tobs! The whole school is talking about it. They’re talking about you and Alex!”

Tobin nods in acknowledgement and shuts her hardcover novel close.

“So they are true!” Kling exclaims.

“What exactly are they saying?” Tobin asks muddled.

“That you and Alex are a couple! Even _Mandy the gossip Sanchez_ is saying you two are Padua High’s newest _it_ couple.” Hao informs.

“Holy cow Tobs! You’re part of an it couple!” Kling excites. “That’s never happened before!”

“ _Mandy the gossip Sanchez_ is talking about me? Huh.” Tobin states totally dazed at how fast news can spread. She shakes her head in confusion. “Hold on. Who said we’re a couple?”

Hao laughs. “Are you seriously asking that? Dude! The school saw you two this morning – the holding hands, the kissing on the cheeks, the whole shebang!”

“Oh.” Tobin muses.

_My girlfriend? We’ve never gone on a date yet. I’ve never even been on a date before!_

Opening her mini Jell-O desert, Hao pushes the topic. “Tobs, you gotta spill. Since when were you two even a thing?”

Tobin shakes out of her worried trance yet again. “Huh?”

“I mean are you two banging now? Now that she knows about you and all.” Hao says so straightforward and shameless.

Tobin is quick to shake her head. “No! Dude c’mon. Could we not go there?”

Shrugging Hao replies. “Why not? I mean it’s not like you’re a secret to her anymore. I mean now that you guys are a thing it’s bound to happen. Its simple natural selection.”

“I hate to point this out but Hao is actually right on this one. Although, by today’s society norms Alex picking you as a mate does defy the common rules in natural selection. Seeing how she is popular and you are not.” Kling enlightens.

“See science.” Hao adds right before she grabs a spoonful of Jell-O straight into her mouth.

Tobin looks to Kling and Hao to and fro. Her appetite is gone and her constant worried insecure thoughts fill her mind.

_Is she my girlfriend?_

Tobin pushes her tray plate away from her leaving the rest of her food on it for grabs which Hao and Kling take up without question. “This is weird. I need to think.” Tobin states scratching the back of her neck.

“Think about what?”

A familiar raspy feminine voice calls aloud right behind Tobin. Alex takes the empty seat next to her and scoots her chair in closer. “Hey guys!”

For the second time that day Hao and Kling are rendered speechless. Alex looks over to Tobin noticing the worried concerned look on her face similar to the one she was wearing this morning. “What’s wrong?”

Tobin pauses unsure of what to say. “Uh, n-nothing. Um, are you sitting here?”

Alex smiles. “Yeah, why are you saving this seat for someone else?”

Tobin immediately shakes her head. “No, not at all. Just – you usually sit at the front with your friends and your sister.” She points over to the entrance of the cafeteria.

Alex lifts a shoulder and looks down at her boring lunch toying her fork here and there. “I wouldn’t really call them my friends anymore.”

“What happened?” Tobin pegs concerned. 

Alex withholds from going into depth about her earlier conversation with the girls in the bathroom during homeroom. Afraid that she’ll just breakdown into frustrated tears. So instead she shrugs it off wanting to change subjects. “It’s nothing. I don’t really wanna talk about it anyways.”

Tobin looks on, not really believing Alex’s façade. But she nods anyhow sensing that maybe Alex needed time. “Do you want some of my pudding?” She offers adorably.

“Aw man! I was totally eyeing it out Tobs!” Hao whines.

Alex chortles. “It’s okay really. I’m on a really strict sugar diet this cheer season.” Alex explains.

“Great! More for me then.” Hao remarks reaching over to Tobin’s tray plate and picking up the chocolate dessert right off.

Alex mildly laughs. Switching gears she asks trying to get into conversation. “So what were you guys talking about?”

“Oh! We were actually just talking about natural selection and how – ow!” Kling cries out in pain.

Tobin retracts her foot from underneath the cafeteria table whilst shooting her cousin a look that shouts _“shut up!”_ Tobin looks over back to Alex. “We were talking about nothing really.”

Alex smiles. “ _Okay_ …well you don’t have plans afterschool do you?”

“Nope, don’t think so.”

“Good!” Alex excites. “I want you to come over. So will you?”

Tobin gulps. “C-come over to your house?”

Alex lifts a shoulder. “Yeah, why not? Besides, I’m still on the parental control for a while after Kristie’s party.” Alex tells. “I dunno. I just figured we could hang out in my room. We could do that thing you like, ya know study or whatever.”

Tobin chuckles. “Uh, sure.”

Alex grins and places a soft touch on top of Tobin’s knee. She whispers. “And if we get bored we could do the other thing that _I_ like.”

Tobin gulps. “O-okay.” She mutters.

Alex practically beams and continues to sort through her school lunch whilst Tobin sits next to her dumbfounded and her heart pumping, grinning like an eager beaver.

 

**\----------------------------------------**

**(Later afterschool)**

Tobin sits on top of her own car hood, hands planted on either side, as she looks down at the tiny pebbles below on the cement. Swinging her legs to and fro waiting patiently for Alex as directed. After lunch, Alex had told Tobin to wait by her car seeing how Alex didn’t have her car for the day. So to oblige Alex’s request, Tobin sits and wait without thinking that the past 24 hours or so is nothing short of a dream. Or of a fantasy really, that Tobin Heath was finally getting together with her dream girl despite her life embarrassing condition. It was like she was in this deep state of slumber and at any moment someone could pinch her causing it to all end and forcing Tobin to wake up to her usual boring, uneventful life.

Eventually she jumps off the car hood and shoves her hands deep into her pockets. Looking back up and turning around back facing the quad, she sees the stunning brunette exiting the school’s front doors heading her way. The giddy, thrilling feelings come rushing back to Tobin with the images of kissing Alex in the lake house sit in the forefront of her mind. 

“Hey you. Ya ready?” Alex asks nonchalantly.

Tobin smiles and nod once. “Ready whenever you are.”

They jump into the car and Alex fastens the passenger seatbelt as Tobin reverses out of the school parking lot. It’s no later than five minutes when they’re back on the road with Alex of course fiddling with Tobin’s radio station surfing from channel to channel.

Tobin glances over to Alex warily, gripping her hands on the steering wheel. “Are you sure it’s okay that I come over? Shouldn’t I be asking your parents for permission or something?”

Alex laughs. “Tobin it’s okay. You can totally come over. You really need to relax.”

“Sorry.” Tobin replies with a weakened smile. “I guess this whole day has got me all thrown off.”

“No kidding.” She snickers. “But to be honest, you look really adorable when you’re all flustered.”

“I do?” Tobin asks sheepishly.

Alex nods sexily. “You do.” Then shoots her a soft wink.  

“So…will Kelley be at the house too?” Tobin wondered.

“Nope.” Alex answers back with a shake of her head. “She’s probably over at Rory’s with Matt.”

“Matt Besler? They’re dating now?”

“Mm, I wouldn’t say dating yet. But they made out at Kristie’s party and now apparently Kelley is into him or at least his broad shoulders.” She jokes.

Tobin clicks her tongue. “So um, what about your parents?”

“My dad is always stuck in the hospital. And my mom has this really important charity board meeting today. So I guess it’ll just be us in the house.”

Tobin gulps. “Interesting.” Her tone timid and nervous.

“Which is perfect since we’ll have no distractions.” Alex replies flirtatiously pushing a hand through her brown locks.

Suddenly Tobin’s breathing became slightly labored trying to utter out any response but she fails to do so when her lips just stutter our soft babbling noise. 

Alex grins and laughs aloud with her hair thrown back into the wind.

Tobin shoots her a puzzled look. “What?”

Alex sweetly smiles. “See, I was right. You are totally adorable when you’re flustered.”

Tobin blushes and keeps her eyes focused back on the road while Alex goes back to fiddling with the radio station.

**\----------------------------------------**

**(At Alex’s house)**

Once parking the car in the driveway, Alex easily climbs out of Tobin’s car and heads up to the front door shouldering her purse bag. Tobin hesitantly climbs out of the car next admiring the mansion sized home up close for the second time.

Alex looks over her shoulder back at Tobin who still stands next to the open driver’s door. “You coming silly?”

Tobin grins sheepishly, reaching behind the driver’s seat for her book bag, then shuts the car door.

Once inside, Tobin gawks at the interior design and the architectural model of the amazing home. “Wow.” She states.

Alex chortles at Tobin’s amusement like she was a child on a field trip to Six Flags. After shutting the front door she walks over to Tobin and grabs a hold of her hand. Pulling the dumbstruck nerd behind her. “C’mon. I’ll show you my room.”

Tobin nods timidly. “O-okay.”

The young teenagers walk up the countless amount of stairs passing through an elongated hallway. They finally reach Alex’s room causing Tobin to take a deep breath in. This was it. This was the moment she had always fantasized about. Being in Alexandra O’Hara Morgan’s room with _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan. And nevertheless, they were in the only ones in the household with no distractions just like Alex had mentioned in the car. Someone needed to pinch Tobin right then and there.

With Alex opening the bedroom door wide open, Tobin follows behind as she enters the room. She looks around gawking at the pure size of it. It was definitely larger than hers and a lot cleaner.  

“Whoah. Your room is really nice. And clean, very clean.” Tobin compliments.

“Thanks. My mom is kind of a neat freak.” Alex drops her purse bag on the carpet floor next to her computer desk.

Tobin basically takes a solo tour around. “Wow! Your closet is huge. I bet you could fit like half the swim team in there.”

“Thanks.” Alex giggles. “Although I don’t really have any desire to try to.” She strides over and plops herself on the edge of her bed and slips off her sandals one by one. “So did you wanna study here?”

Tobin swallows. “Uh, sure.”

With her sandals finally off, Alex makes herself comfortable as she sits against the stack of pillows against the headboard. She grabs a mini pillow to lay across her lap and crosses her right leg over the other with her ankles lying a top of one another. “So I know we only have Home Ecs together and there’s really not much homework assigned but I figured you could help me with my other classes. You’re good at math right?”

Tobin nods and takes a seat in Alex’s computer swivel chair and lowers her book bag to the floor. “All kinds of math really.”

“Great! How do you feel about Trigonometry? Because I hate it.”

Tobin laughs. “I can say that I don’t have any ill feelings toward it.”

Alex smiles. “That’s what I like to hear.” She places an open math book and a notebook splayed across the bed’s sheets. “So where do we start?”

Tobin pulls out her led#2 pencil out of the smaller pocket of her book bag and rises out of the chair. She takes a seat towards the end of Alex’s legs leaving a cautious space in between. Reaching over she grabs Alex’s trigonometry textbook and places it in her lap flipping page through page. “So it looks like your class is learning triangle identities.”

“They’re just triangles. What kind of identity crisis could they possibly be going through?” Alex snickers.

Tobin mildly laughs. “Well, the point is figuring out what are true right angle triangles. It’s tricky because there’s so much trigonometric identities and it’s tough to remember them all.”

Alex gives her a pointed look. “Tobin you’re losing me.”

“ _Oh_ , right.” Tobin nods. She scoots closer inching nearer to Alex’s smooth shaven legs to try and illustrate her point shown in the math textbook. “Here, see we use the sine and cosine rule to solve triangles which are not right angles. Take a look at this.”

Alex slightly leans over the mini pillow across her lap. Her eyebrows scrunch in total confusion. “I don’t get it.”

Tobin nods. “Okay. So this is the formula for sine rule. It’s a/sin A = b/sin B = c/sin C.”

Alex shakes her head befuddled. “Its looks like it’s in Spanish.”

Tobin laughs once more. “Here, take a closer look. We’ll go through this one step at a time.” She soothes. And once again, Tobin scoots closer inch by inch as the bed adjusts. As well as Alex as she lifts the mini pillow off her lap and tosses it to the side without a care in the world. She leans closer carefully putting her legs beneath her and leans into Tobin and over her lap so she can look at the illustration in on the math page.

Pointing her pencil to the formula once more, Tobin tries to explain step by step what the formula means in layman terms for Alex to understand. Finding it difficult to pay any attention to the lesson she’s tutoring she gets too distracted when she can smell the lavender scent that Tobin assumes is from Alex’s shampoo. Looking down the top of the brunette’s head practically hovering above her lap, a rising urge starts at the pit of Tobin’s stomach.

“Uh, um…” She babbles.

Alex looks up to meet Tobin’s wandering fondly stare. “What’s wrong?”

Tobin shakes her head. “N-nothing.”

“You seem tense.” Raising a brow.

Tobin gulps. “Trigonometry can do that to you.”

Alex chuckles. “Ya know what you need?”

Tobin looks puzzled.

“A message.” Alex answers sweetly. She sits up and crawls on all fours on the mattress to sit behind Tobin. Her feet beneath her skirt. Her hands rise and softly grasp onto Tobin’s shoulders. “God you feel so stiff. You definitely need to relax.” Her words whispering onto the back of Tobin’s neck.

Tobin breaths become labored and her heart starts to race, a now reoccurring thing these days. Tobin holds firmly onto the math textbook and keeps it placed to cover her lap. Afraid that her reaction in her jeans will show.

Alex slowly rises to her knees, centimeters hovering above a tense and timid Tobin, she digs her fingers onto Tobin’s stiff shoulders. Her hands massaging in a rhythmic pattern, her fingers doing all the work releasing all the tension. Tobin can feel Alex’s hands then move inches down and softly kneading between Tobin’s traps. “Does this feel good?” She whispers.

Tobin can only nod as she shuts her eyes close still gripping onto the math textbook.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Alex murmurs, her lips above Tobin’s left ear.

“Y-yes.” Tobin gulps. Her eyes still shut from the incredible pleasure from Alex’s touch. She gets lost into the massage so much that she drops the book off her lap.

Causing Alex to grin widely when she spots the rising tent in the crotch of Tobin’s denim jeans. “Looks like you are feeling better.” She hums again into Tobin’s ear.

Tobin’s eyes open slowly. “Huh?” She looks over her shoulder and up into Alex’s blue sultry eyes.

Alex can only stop the feel good massage and swiftly points an innocent finger down at Tobin’s lap.

Tobin springs from up the bed and covers her lap in a panic. “Sorry.” She says looking down.     

Alex giggles sitting back on her heels. “Tobin, I told you. You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. It’s flattering.”

Tobin nods. “Right.” Still covering her lap with both her hands. “It’s just all new to me, all of this.”

“I get it.” Alex nods in empathy. “It must be overwhelming for you.”

Tobin nods. “I just never pictured in a million years I’d be here. Ya know, with you, whether it’s here or at the lake house, or in my kitchen, or all the times volunteering for the carnival. I keep thinking this is like a dream I don’t ever wanna wake from.”

Alex smiles sweetly at her honest confession. Sticking out her index finger motioning for Tobin to come nearer while wearing a flirtatious smirk, “Come here.” She rasps.  

Tobin gulps but immediately her legs move in stride. It only takes a couple of steps to reach the ledge of the mattress. Alex again rises onto her knees now on the same eye level with Tobin, she loosely wraps her around Tobin’s shoulders. Still standing, Tobin doesn’t care for covering her already rising erection hidden in her jeans, she reacts gently grabbing at Alex’s hips. And their lips meet swiftly moving in a slow motion. The next second things start to heat up and so does their lips moving frantically against one another in a new lustful passion. Causing Alex to pull Tobin even closer into her embrace, her hands grabbing at the back of Tobin’s neck firmly keeping her in place. With Tobin tilting into Alex’s front side, Alex makes a soft gasp when she feels Tobin’s hard on against her upper thigh.

Alex pulls back breaking her attachment from Tobin’s lips. Trying to gain her breathing back to normal. “That got intense.” She jokes.

Tobin nods in agreement, her eyes still shut close.  

Alex grins and pecks Tobin’s cheeks with small pecks everywhere. Causing Tobin to skirmish in Alex’s grip. “You wanna know something?” She whispers resting her forehead against Tobin’s.

Tobin’s eyes slowly flutter open. “Sure.” She whispers back.

“You turn me on.” Alex smiles widely then leans into Tobin kissing her lips softly once more. Pulling back she can’t help but grin loving Tobin’s fondly pounding stare. Her fingertips rubbing the back of Tobin’s neck tenderly.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Tobin blurts out without any hesitation.

Alex scrunches her face cutely.  

Tobin explains. “I just – I mean shouldn’t we be going a date before the whole kissing and other stuff happens?”

“Aw, you want to take me out.” Alex cheers.

“If that’s okay with you.” Tobin replies timidly.  

“Of course silly!” Alex exclaims pecking her quick on the lips.

“Really?” Tobin asks giddily.

Alex nods and kisses her softly on the cheek. “Really.” She answers sweetly. “I’m free Saturday night.”

Tobin beams. “Great, it’s a date!”

**\----------------------------------------**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually planned out longer than usual. But I decided that a couple of scenes will be added to the next chapter. And also, I looked back on my outline for each chapter and it looks like I'll be adding a chapter in Act 3 which might run for about only 12 pages. I'm not sure yet. But its a fun one for sure especially for those Talex lovers! Anyways, comments?


	13. Dead Weight Lifted (Pike's Field)

**(Later that night coming home from Alex’s house)**

 

An ecstatic Tobin walks into her home’s front door after leaving Alex’s place. She notices her dad isn’t in the kitchen nor the living room, so she heads towards the study. Tobin stops at the mahogany door outside in the hall as she knocks on the door.

“Come in!”

Tobin opens the door wide and finds her dad standing in front of his own library readings. 

“Dad, you got a sec?” She asks still at the door.

“Yeah kiddo.” He answers over her shoulder. Then turns around to then sit at his large desk. “You just getting in?”

“Uh yeah.” Tobin nods. She walks over and plops herself comfortable in the cushy chair. “I was actually at Alex’s place.”

Mr. Heath looks up. “Alex’s place? Oh yeah?”

Tobin smiles. “Yeah. That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Mr. Heath lowers his reading glasses below the bridge of his nose and sets aside his medical journals over. “What’s up? You alright?”

Tobin smiles wide. “Yeah. I’m great actually. I…got a date.”

“A date! That’s awesome kid!” He exclaims. “Is it Alex?” He questions.

“Yeah it is.” Tobin confirms.

“Alright!” He exclaims again clapping his hands together. “So when is this big date happening?”

“Saturday night.”

“You got any plans so far?”

Tobin shakes her head. “Not really. I just asked like a couple of hours ago. I’m surprised she even said yes.”

“Hey c’mon. That’s not the right attitude. I mean give yourself some credit.”

Tobin groans. “That’s the thing dad. I’ve never been on a date. What am I supposed to do?”

Mr. Heath clicks his tongue and nodding his head slowly. “Alright, well no need to freak out. We can plan this. It’s easy.”

“We can?”

“Kiddo, that’s what I’m here for.” He assures.

Tobin smiles. “Well, I definitely want it to be fun.”

“Okay! It has to be fun, going on the list.” He shoots her a thumbs up in the air.

So for the next hour or so Tobin plans her first date with her helpful dad.

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Friday afternoon)**

 

It’s finally Friday, the last day of the week. Also the day prior to Tobin’s and Alex’s first date. It’s been an interesting and wild week for Tobin to say the least. From Alex spending a night at Tobin’s place to having her first kiss, let alone having her first kiss with her dream girl. And now landing a first date that could make or break this odd “relationship”. An interesting and wild week would be an understatement.

Now Tobin stresses to her causing Kling as they sit down on the bleachers overlooking the soccer field. From time to time, when Tobin and Kling have free time, they hang around the bleachers while Hao is at her usual soccer practice. And today is no different when they overlook a sweaty Hao rushing down at the left flank.

“Kling tell me it’s crazy.”

“It’s like you won the lottery really.”

Tobin scoffs in agreement. “Yeah tell me about it.”

“So where you taking her?”

 “The Pacific Science Center Museum.” Tobin answers.

“Oh! Nice! They just added a new astronomy wing in the Whirlpool Galaxy Department. And I have to tell you it’s amazing!”

“Yeah. I’m pretty excited about it. I’m gonna show her my favorite displays.”

“So awesome! If I were into you and totally not related to you, I’d be head over heels in a second.”

Tobin laughs aloud. “Thanks I guess.” Tobin pauses. “Kling, what if she hates it?”

“Why would she hate it? It’s one of the best museum’s in all of Seattle!”

Tobin shakes her head. “I dunno. It’s Alex. I mean she’s probably used to football jocks taking her out to all the nice fancy places in their fancy rich cars and their fancy rich clothes. And what am I doing? I’m taking her on a science field trip.”

“ _Oh_. I get it now. You’re worried you’re not gonna compare to the rest.”

“This is the best chance I got.” Tobin scoffs. “This is the only chance I’ve got.” Tobin pauses. “I just want it to go well.”

“Don’t worry Tobs. It will. You’re a catch. She’d be blind if she didn’t see that.”

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Early Saturday evening)**

Alex is full of excitement the second she steps out of the shower in her conjoined bathroom. She can’t help but count the minutes down as to when Tobin rings the doorbell ready to start their first date. Wrapped in a towel and her hair pulled up in messy damp bun, she applies her makeup humming a show tune. After doing her makeup she heads into the enourmous closet trying to figure out what outfit she should wear. Truth be told she didn’t know what to expect tonight. Tobin hadn’t really discussed anything or given her any hint since she’s asked that afternoon in her room. She wondered what going on a date with Tobin Heath would be like. Then a knock comes at the door.

“Hon, its mom!” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan calls from the other side of Alex’s bedroom door.

“Come in!” Alex calls back.

Her mother walks into the bedroom. “Hon, we’re back. I’d thought I’d bring back your favorite sundae from Rocko’s, your sister was eyeing it the entire drive back.”

“Thanks mom! But I think I’ll pass.” Alex shouts from her closet. Then no second later walks out donning a flowery skirt, a tight red blouse, and her best boots. “How was grocery shopping?”

“Oh the usual. Your sister stocked up the cart on frozen Digornio’s and cookie dough ice cream and then proceeded to throw a temper tantrum at the register after I refused to get her favorite Hershey bar. I swear you older sister may be eighteen but she acts like a ten year old.” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan guff’s out.

Alex chuckles. “And now you’re wishing I was your first born, aren’t you?” Alex jokes.

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan mildly laughs. “Well somebody’s dressed up. You got plans tonight hon?” She wonders.

“Mhm.” Alex nods. Then gathers her things at her vanity table putting her purse together. “I got a date.”

“Oh yeah? I thought you and Serv were no longer a thing.”

“We are. I’m going on a date with Tobin.” Alex remarks.

The end of her lips curve into a polite smile. “ _Tobin Powell Heath?_ ” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan questions.

Alex turns around brows raised. “ _Yeah_.” She draws out. “Not gonna lie mom. It’s kinda weird that you know her middle name.”

“Oh sweetie! Of course I do, I remember her from your elementary days.” She exclaims.

“You do?”

“Tons! Let’s see. I remember you two were in Mrs. Carly’s classroom. And she had brought in her favorite comic book issue to Show N’ Tell. What was it now? Some comic book about a boy with spider powers. Whatever that is.”

“Mom, its Spiderman.” Alex chortles.

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan snaps her fingers. “That’s right! Well, anyhow, poor thing she was so emphatic with that illustration book but no one would listen. Even the parents were getting bored. But she was such a cutie.”

“And what was I doing?” Alex questions.

“You were petting Mr. Whiskers.” She answers.

Alex laughs. “What else do you remember? I mean, we’ve known each other since we were little kids but I don’t know anything about her mom. It’s crazy.” She sits at her vanity table facing her mom. “Did you know her mom left?”

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan pauses then slowly nods in confession. “Yeah I did sweetie. We used to be on the PTA meetings together a long, long time ago.”

“Really? So why would she do something horrible and leave?” Alex ponders.

“I don’t know sweetie. We weren’t that close.” She shakes her head. “And it wasn’t really my place to ask.”

“It’s still a shitty thing to do.” Alex states.

“ _Alexandra_.” Her mom scolds. “Language.”

“I’m sorry mom. But I think it’s really horrible for a parent to do that especially when Tobin was so young.” Alex explains.

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan nods sympathetically. “You know hon, when I knew her she was actually a very sweet and caring parent. I know it may not look like that after her absence but we don’t know the whole story. So we shouldn’t judge so quickly.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Well from what I hear, she doesn’t come off as a saint.”

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan clicks her tongue, “You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you and Tobin have gotten close recently.”

“I’m starting to.” Alex answers happily.

“Well, I think Tobin is a lovely girl. You know your father and I know her dad from the hospital. He does a great job at being a single father I have to say. I mean after everything he’s been through.”

Alex raises her brow in confusion unsure of what her mom is getting at. “What do you mean _after everything he’s gone through?_ ”

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan quickly shakes her head trying to cover her tracks. “No, no. I misspoke. I just meant after his divorce.” She slowly heads back to the bedroom door. “Well, you have a nice time on your date hon.”

“Thanks mom.” Alex replies. Though, she takes a mental note to go back to this conversation with her mother at another time. Thinking that her mom may know more about Tobin’s past than she led on.

“You’ll be home by curfew?”

“Yes mom.”

“And you’ll tell me everything when you get back?” She asks gleefully like an excited mom should be.

Alex chuckles. “Yes mom. Don’t I always.”

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan chuckles as she shuts the door close.

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Saturday night; date night)**

_Oh god. This is really happening. I’m going on a date with Alex. Oh god. What if I throw up? I’m definitely going to throw up. Oh god. Wait – did I bring my spearmint gum? Okay wait – I did. That’s right. Whew. Just relax Tobin. She’ll like it. She will. And if she doesn’t? Well…then I might as well just jump off a bridge._

Tobin’s car finally pulls up along the elongated driveway. She shuts the radio and puts the car in park, not ready to kill then engine yet. She looks at the bundle of lilies she bought from the town’s flower shop along the way to give to Alex. Playing with the pink ribbon wrapped around she breathes in and out trying to calm her nerves down.

_Now or never Tobs. Now or never._

The engine shuts off and Tobin exits the car. She gradually walks up to the front door feeling as if her palms are starting to get clammy. When she gets to the front door, Tobin smoothes down her nicest dress shirt at the helms. Nervous with a rapid heart beating at a lightening pace and holding a small bundle of flowers, Tobin stands in front of Alex’s front door. She tries to take in even and long calming deep breaths to relax her before the big date. Not expecting to find Alex answering the front door, she looks up to find a piercing stare of blue eyes on her.

“Wow.” Tobin mutters astounded.

“What?” Alex questions her eyes raised insecurely. She looks down at her outfit unsure if Tobin likes it. “Should I change?”

“You look beautiful.” Tobin compliments with an add of floundered brightening smile.  

And Alex smiles at the high praise. She smiles even wider when she sees her favorite flowers in Tobin’s hands. “You got me lilies.” Alex awes.

“Y-yeah.” Tobin offers handing the small bundle over.

Taking it from Tobin’s grasp, Alex smiles tremendously. “How did you know lilies were my favorite?”

“At our elementary graduation you wore a flower crown and it was made out of smashed lilies petals from the garden. I kind of assumed it’s still your favorite.” Tobin explains. “The petals may not be smashed but I figured you would like it more if they were still intact.” Tobin jokes and then nervously chuckles.

And to Tobin’s surprise, Alex quickly places a small peck on Tobin’s cheek. “Well you guessed correct.”

Tobin immediately blushes, “So…are you ready to go?”

Alex nods. She shuts the front door but not before yelling her goodbyes to her family over her shoulder. She quickly takes Tobin’s hand interlocking her own and leads the two towards Tobin’s car eager to start their first and what she hopes is a thrilling date. 

**\--------------------------------------**

 

Forty minutes out of town, Tobin has already driven them to the parking lot at the entrance of the Seattle’s Pacific Science Center Museum. Tobin glances over to the passenger seat trying to gauge Alex’s reaction. She can’t be sure whether or not a smile is forming on Alex’s face. The nerves at the pit of her stomach start to get the best of her. She shuts off the engine and pockets her keys in her front pocket.

She looks over and sighs out timidly. “Well, we’re here.” She then proceeds to climb out of the car as she throws her coat on then walks all the way over to Alex’s door opening it for her.

Alex smiles at Tobin’s chivalry. “Where are we? What is this place?”

“It’s the Pacific Science Center Museum.” Tobin answers. “You ever been?”

Alex contorts her eyebrows. “ _You took me to a museum?_ ”

Tobin rubs the back of her neck apprehensively. “Uh, yeah. Is this okay?” She shakes her head disappointedly a second later. “You hate it. Of course you would hate it. It’s stupid. This is stupid.” She pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance at herself. “I dunno. I thought you would like it.”

Alex smiles laughing. “Tobin, I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Tobin looks up in hope. “So, you still wanna go out with me?”

Alex grins. She takes a step towards Tobin and pat the shoulders of Tobin’s coat. “I didn’t spend three hours getting ready for you to take me home now.” She quips.

And Tobin smiles wide and exhales out relieved to let go of the deep breath she’s been holding in. Confidently she takes a step back and reaches for Alex’s hand to then slowly lock them together. Causing Alex to smile back following Tobin’s lead.  

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(5 minutes later)**

 

Alex holds on tight on their interlocked hands as they enter a dark room the size of college auditorium. The only lights lit are the luminescent lights leading the entrance as they are the only two people in there.

Tobin feels Alex squeeze onto her hand tightly in a bear grip. “Alex, are you okay? You’re kind of cutting off my circulation?”

“Tobin its dark!” Alex whines.

Tobin smiles in the darkness. “Don’t worry. It’s coming.”

“What’s coming?” Alex ponders squeezing onto Tobin’s arm with her other free hand.

And immediately, Alex is startled with an auto voice that comes barreling through the speakers hung on the ceiling. And suddenly they are no longer swallowed in the vast darkness. Instead, all around the walls reaching up to the ceiling are covered with IMAX 3D visual images of the galaxy and the planetary system. The visuals are so surreal it makes anyone feel as if they’re actually in space and up close.

“Oh my god! Is this real?” Alex says awed as she spins around, her eyes big in wonder.

Tobin’s smile illuminates, relieved that Alex hasn’t rushed off to the exit. “It’s’ the museum’s planetarium presentation. And it’s just getting started.”

“Oh my god! Look at all the stars. They look so pretty. Is that what they look like in real life?” Alex asks.

“To our best knowledge.” Tobin replies. 

And the planetarium presentation starts with the loud speakers blaring and as more people come flooding in taking in all the scenery as Alex observes the way the bright colors in front of her take her for a ride. With Tobin watching not very far and within an arm’s reach of the brunette, as she looks on to see a happy Alex with a childlike wonder. She walks behind Alex leaving a gracious space in between.

“It’s pretty amazing right?” Tobin whispers behind Alex’s shoulders.

Alex nods smiling as she turns over her shoulder. “How did you know about this stuff?”

“My dad would take me and Kling here when we were younger. Usually on days when I felt sick. It’d make me feel better.”

Alex nods all smiley and looks back up to the ceiling of the beautiful golden IMAX 3D stars as if they were shooting right out of the walls trying to pay attention to the presentation.

And Tobin, well Tobin, she doesn’t really have to focus on the loud voice coming through the speakers because after tonight it would have been the umpteenth time she’s seen the planetarium exhibit. But mostly, she focuses on how Alex’s gorgeous looks are even more so illuminated with the golden shimmering starlight above grazes her in all the right ways. And at the moment Tobin definitely is more assured that she made the right choice for their first date.

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(30 minutes later)**

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! We need to see that again!” Alex says excitedly.

The two walk along the walkway path outside of the museum, with plenty of museum exhibits and fun educational booths for children and young adults complied all around like a county fair. Music and loud chatter from families fill the air. They exit their final exhibit; the Laser Nirvana show. Stepping side to side with Tobin holding onto a small sized popcorn bag, she listens on to a rambling and overtly excited Alex who can’t help but spurt out her enjoyment.

“When is the next show?! We have to come back Tobin!” Alex says in joy.

“Well uh, we’d have to come back in a couple of weeks. Their laser shows aren’t usually on their regular calendar events.” Tobin explains.

“That was so cool! Who knew that Nirvana and a bunch of lasers would be so cool?!” Alex jokes as she reaches in for a handful of popcorn.

Tobin laughs mildly. “Yeah that was pretty cool.”

“And they played their best songs!”

Tobin nods. “Who knew that you were such a fan?”

“Of course! I love them.” Alex answers. She nudges Tobin’s shoulder playfully with her own as they slowly stroll around. “Why are you so surprised? You know I listen to a bunch of stuff.” She teases.

Nodding, “No yeah, you’re right. There’s just a lot of stuff I don’t know about you.” She shrugs. “I dunno. You just keep surprising me.”

Alex smiles sweetly. She unpredictably kisses Tobin’s cheek once more that night. She then points over to a hot dog vendor just a few feet away. “Hey c’mon. You hungry?”

“Very.” Tobin smiles just as wide back.

They walk over as Alex orders two hot dogs with all the topping on it regardless of what Tobin likes and dislikes. Tobin pays the vendor man and then grabs a handful of napkins. The duo stop at a bench right in front of the displayed water fountain as it shoots up colored water in and out of the water holes. They slowly munch on their snack appetizers satisfying their mild hunger.

“So can I ask you a question?” Alex says with half a mouthful of hot dug bun.

Tobin nods.

“Why’d you take me here?”

Tobin slowly swallows her food. “ _Oh._ ” She places the hot dog back onto the food plate and wipes her hands clean on a brown napkin. “Well um, since you asked. My dad and I actually planned this.” She confesses.

“Really?” Alex raises her brows.

Tobin nods. “Yeah. I kind of needed his help and we somehow thought of this.”

Alex tilts her head wiping at the corner of her mouth. “Why would you need your dad’s help?”

Tobin looks down embarrassed. “I kind of – never been on a date before.” She admits.

Alex awes. “Really? Like ever?”

Tobin nods. “I figured I needed some expertise.”

Alex beams. “Well, this was really awesome. I never thought I’d ever go on a date like this before. But I’m glad I did.”

Tobin smiles. “Can _I_ ask you a question?”

And Alex nods. “Ask me anything.” She says cutely.

“Did you expect…something else tonight?” Tobin blurts out timidly.

Alex chuckles at Tobin’s adorable timidness. “Honestly?”

Tobin nods.

“I didn’t know what to expect.” She laughs aloud. “If you haven’t noticed I’ve never been on a date with a girl before.” She teases.

And Tobin chortles under her breath no longer feeling uneasy. “Well, yeah I’ve noticed.”

“And all the dates I’ve ever been on usually start with the same old same old. Sitting in the back row of the movie theaters not paying any attention to the movie because the entire time I’m usually swatting away at some football guy’s hands trying to sneak up my skirt. And then the date usually ends with some gross saliva on my neck before the drive back home.” Alex states disgustingly.

Tobin looks at her in sympathy and a much disgusted look on her face as well. “That doesn’t sound fun at all.”

Alex chortles at Tobin’s bluntness scrunching her face playfully. “It’s not really.”

Tobin pauses slightly. “I would never do that to you.” Tobin states honestly.

Alex pauses and smiles. “I know.” She scoots closer next to Tobin, their thighs touching. “Since we’re on the subject, next time you can take me bowling. I’ve always wanted to go on a bowling date! Like those old couples you see.” She suggests excitedly.

Tobin quirks her brows. “Next time? So there’s a next time?”

“Of course silly!”

Tobin laughs and nods in agreement. “Okay, bowling it is then.”

Alex grins widely in enthusiasm. “So what’s after this? I’m assuming you have other plans?”

Tobin nods smiley as well. “Yeah. How does ice cream sound?”

**\--------------------------------------**

**(40 minutes later)**

As the final part of their date, Tobin drives them back into town and ends up at a small local mom and pop ice cream shop the entire town loves. They both get a scoop of their chosen ice cream flavors as they slowly savor the taste in Tobin’s parked car in the parking lot with soft music playing in the air from Tobin’s radio station.

****

**_♪♪♪_ ** **_She sings these words to me_ **

****

**_I look at you and try to do_ **

****

****_The best I can  
  
_

**_But sometimes it ain’t that easy_ ** **_♪♪♪_ **

 

“Chocolate fudge brownie ice cream to top the night. You really planned tonight so well.” Alex jokes.

Tobin chuckles. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Okay!” Alex shifts in her seat. “Ready for my next question?” Alex teases enthused.

Tobin nods assumingly. “I think so.”

The brunette cleans off her pink plastic spoon and sticks it in the chunk center of her pistachio ice cream. “And you have to be honest okay.”

Tobin nods once more.

“Did you ever have a crush on me before?” Alex blurts out with no hesitation once so ever.  

And Tobin is taken aback. Startled from Alex’s blunt question she leans back into the driver’s seat. “Honestly?”

“Honestly.” Alex repeats waiting for Tobin’s answer.

Tobin nods slowly as her eyes peer down to her lap. She breathes out emphatically. “I’ve had a crush on you since the fourth grade.”

The curve of Alex’s lips form into a blushing smile. “Really?! The fourth grade? That far back?”

Tobin looks back up and nods once. “Yeah.”

“But we were little kids.” Alex asks astounded and a bit skeptical.  

Tobin nods knowing that the confession may sound a bit absurd to Alex. “Well I wasn’t really sure until our elementary graduation if that means anything.”

“You were jealous of my flower crown weren’t you?” Alex jokes.

Tobin shakes her head chuckling. “No, no. It’s just – I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a prettier girl before since that day.”

Alex beams taken aback.

Though Tobin shakes her head. “But it’s not just that. I mean – it was more than that. Back in the third grade when we had art class with Miss Michaels. You spilled red paint all over Donnie Hughman’s painting of his dog because he stole all of everyone’s crayons.”

“He had it coming!” Alex defends playfully giggling. “And when Miss Michaels had to grab it out of his cubby, all the crayons were all sticky in glue.”

Tobin mildly laughs and raises one free hand in the air defenseless. “I’m on your side! I hated Donnie Hughman. He was such a bully.”

They have a warm, shared laugh.

“Or that time when you stuck Kaylyn Kyle’s favorite Barbie doll into the faucet sink and ran hot water on it because she told Kelley her braided pig tails were so ugly that not even the sun needed to hide it.” Tobin continues.

Alex throws her head back, deafening Tobin’s ears in a sweet raspy laughter. “No one messes with my older sister except me.” Alex jokes. She tilts her head at Tobin’s way in an intrigued smile. “How do you remember all of that?”

Tobin lifts a shoulder. “I dunno.” She smiles. “But I guess my point…my point is that you were so confident and so sure of yourself. You were never afraid to be you. I wish I could’ve had half your confidence.” She admits candidly. “Maybe then I would’ve had the courage to talk to you back then.” Tobin confesses and then let’s go a deep breath she’s been holding in.

Alex smiles sweetly at Tobin’s heartfelt words she then looks down at her lap with a hint of blush on her heightened cheeks. She then grabs a spoonful of her pistachio ice cream and raises it in the air. “Here.”

Tobin looks up and smiles leaving over her seat and over the middle compartment. She parts her mouth and Alex feeds her the spoon. Although, there’s too much ice cream on the spoon and some lands on the curve of Tobin’s lips. Reaching for the brown paper napkin on the dashboard,

“You missed some.” Alex swiftly cups Tobin’s right cheek in her palm and leans over her seat.

Giggling, she leans even closer using her tongue to wipe away at the ice cream gently. Then slowly, softly pecks the edge of Tobin’s mouth as they make their way fully on Tobin’s lips. It doesn’t take much for Tobin to reciprocate the kiss. And it’s the kind of kiss that makes Tobin’s heart race rapidly and uncontrollably. The kind of kiss that makes Tobin’s breathing labored, low and heavy.

As Alex pulls back Tobin can’t help but blush in awkwardness. “I really like pistachio ice cream.” She mutters without any real thought.

Alex cutely smiles. “God, you’re so adorable.”

Grinning and feeling bold, Tobin leans in closer again. She kisses Alex sweetly which Alex reciprocates back.

Alex pulls back smirking. “Look who has some of my confidence.”

Tobin gulps, whispering back. Their lips just centimeters away. “I just like kissing you.”

Grinning into a chuckle, she whispers back onto Tobin’s lips as her quirks her brows playfully. “I bet you do.” And then kisses her lips slowly and surly.

And suddenly the ice cream is forgotten.

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Sunday early afternoon)**

 

Hao and Kling are over at Tobin’s place on an early Sunday afternoon. After the trio had spent the past two hours doing homework, well more so Kling doing Hao’s English paper, they all decide to unwind on Tobin’s Nintendo 64 game system. With Kling and Hao sitting on the carpet floors settled deep into their own bean bags, Tobin sits on the edge of her mattress watching the two bicker as usual. This time though it’s a case of who cheated who on a game of Mario Kart.

“Say it. Say you did it Hao!” Kling whines.

“I won’t admit to anything I didn’t do.” Hao retorts.

“Guys, c’mon.” Tobin complains chiming in. “Do you guys have to argue every after race?”

“YES!” They shout from their place on the color right in front of the TV.

Tobin scoffs whilst rolling her eye tiredly. And in within the hour and a half of time spent on playing video games. Then there’s a knock on Tobin’s bedroom door that’s shut half close.

“Come in!” Tobin calls aloud not really paying any attention because her focus is on the Mario Kart race in front of her, but also because she’s coming in second behind Hao _again_.

An unannounced Alex comes strolling in Tobin’s room freshly showered in a of course cute outfit. She pecks a quick kiss on Tobin’s left cheek. “Hi you!” Alex cheers taking her rightful seat next to Tobin, their legs in touching.  

“Hey.” Tobin smiles surprised no longer paying attention to the video game. She even places her controller aside as Hao and Kling battle against one another. “Where’d you come from?” She questions.

“I just got done with ballet practice. I wanted to shower at home before driving here. What are you guys up to?” Alex asks.

Shrugging Tobin answers, “Nothing much, pretty much this.”

“You do ballet?” Kling asks over her shoulder her eyes glued to the TV screen.

“Mhm.” Alex replies. “Cool, you guys are playing Mario Kart. I call next.”

Tobin looks at her astonished. “You know Mario Kart?”

Giggling Alex replies. “Yes Tobin.” She sighs sarcastically. “I know how to play Mario Kart. _What?_ You think I don’t know how to play video games?” She jokes.

“Pretty girls don’t, is what Tobin is trying to say.” Hao adds her eyes also glued to the screen.

Tobin shakes her head in irritation while Alex chuckles at her expense.

“It’s okay. Just another thing you don’t know about me.” Alex says cutely nudging her shoulder with Tobin’s playfully.

Which Tobin smiles brightly.  

Abruptly, Hao rises from her bean bag arms flailing in the air as she throws down the Nintendo 64 controller onto the carpet. “That’s it! I’m done with this game.” She exclaims frustrated.

“That’s because you suck quite frankly.” Kling states while laughing.

Hao rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go to Pikes.”

“Pikes?” Alex wonders. “What’s that?”

“Pikes Field.” Tobin answers for her. “It’s only 30 minutes out of town.”

“So what’s there?” Alex questions.

Grinning, Hao steps aside over to her backpack. “This is what’s at Pike’s Field.” She pulls out a handful of aerial fireworks. “We’re gonna blow some shit up.”

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Later at Pike’s Field)**

 

Tobin, Kling, and Hao quickly climb out of Tobin’s car while Alex hesitantly exits the passenger seat. She overlooks the vast trimmed green meadow that extends to the streaming river about a couple of hundred feet away from them.

“Wow. This place is beautiful.” Alex exclaims taken aback.

She walks to the back towards the trunk where the rest of the trio is. Tobin stands at the far edge of the truck with a hand on the trunk door while Hao and Kling carefully maneuver Kling’s homemade mini flying rocket ship in the design of a mini plane toy.

“What is that?” Alex asks puzzled.

“This is Martha.” Kling answers. “My greatest invention.”

Alex looks up to Tobin wearing a puzzled look. To which Tobin silently chuckles to herself, rolling her eyes indicating for Alex to just play along.

“Martha is like my mini rocket ship. Three weeks ago she went up about 29 feet into the air. Today, the lucky number is 30.” Kling informs as she and Hao trudge through the meadows with wheat up to the kneecaps.

Tobin grabs Hao’s backpack filled with the areal explosives and Kling’s decent sized remote controller. She shoulders the backpack and shuts the trunk. Smiling at Alex. “She spent the past summer building that thing in her basement alone. It’s her prize possession.” She informs.

“What are they going to do?” The brunette asks following Tobin’s footsteps cringing at the sound of the noises that the grasshoppers and the crickets make. Hoping that an insect doesn’t land on her.

“Well, I think they wanna fly Martha into the air with the fireworks strapped onto the end of string.” Tobin replies.

“Isn’t that _like_ dangerous?” Alex retorts slowly trudging through the meadows.

Tobin chuckles aloud. “Maybe. But we’ll see.”

Finally at their usual spot, near the giant sized Oregon White Oak tree casting its shadow over near the streaming river. Hao and Kling crouch down on their knees setting up their science experiment for the day. Tobin sets the bag of explosives next to her trusting duo. She looks at Alex and grabs at hand.

“C’mon. Let me show you something.”

Alex links their hands together as Tobin leads the way bursting into a smiley fit. They’re clear and out of view as they sit on the edge of a broken abandon dock overlooking the river. Their feet dangling feet above from getting wet.

“This is really pretty.” Alex compliments as she watches on the beautiful nature surroundings she’s never been exposed to as much. She looks on at the vast green meadow, the sun close to setting beyond the horizon, and the running streaming water as fish jump in and out of the waiter.

“It really is.” Tobin adds looking at the beautiful brunette sitting next to her, still breathless.

“How often do you guys go here?”

“Usually whenever Kling wants to try out a new science experiment, and whenever Hao wants to set something on fire.” Tobin laughs.

“How did you guys find this place?”

Tobin shakes her head. “It’s kind of lame really.”

Alex lifts a shoulder. “Try me.”

Tobin blows out raspberries. “ _Alright_. Last year, Kling and I didn’t go to Junior Prom because we came here instead. Kling had built this awesome glow in the dark toy sailboat and we came here to test it out. It was the only time the river was calm and – “

“Wait! You came here instead of going to Junior Prom?” Alex interrupts astounded.

Tobin nods humiliated. “Yeah. I told you it was lame.”

“Why didn’t you go to Junior Prom?” Alex asks in sympathy.

Tobin shrugs. “For one, I didn’t have a date. And two, school events like the proms aren’t usually my forte.”

“But you missed on Casino Night! The Student Council usually always does themes like _A Night At The_ Sea or something stupid like that. But last year was so awesome!” Alex exclaims. “I can’t believe you missed it.”

Tobin shrugs once again. “Doubt anyone missed us though. What’s the point of prom to a nobody like me?”

Frowning, Alex remains startled speechless. She parts her lips wanting to say something positive or cheerful or just anything to make Tobin feel better. But she knows that anything she’d say now wouldn’t make up for the loss time and the wounds Tobin experienced from almost a year ago. Hating the thought that Tobin had always felt this way of loneliness throughout the years, Alex grabs onto Tobin’s hand and interlocks their fingers and shoots her a sweet smile.

Abruptly, they both hear Kling’s shouting echoing from afar. Tobin looks down at her Casio watch. “Looks like it’s about time.” Tobin exclaims.

“Should we be wearing protective goggles?” Alex jokes.

Tobin chuckles slowly rising to her feet. She extends her hand out for Alex and helps her to her feet as well. Tobin lets their grasp stay connected and leads the way back to their spot. When they get there, Hao stands proudly next to Kling with her hands at her hips. While Kling crouches down on one knee and starts fiddling with the remote. Martha, the crafted, handmade toy rocket ship slowly begins its path into the air.

“Oh my god! It’s actually working!” Alex shouts walking even closer.

Tobin places a hand on the small of Alex’s back. “I wouldn’t get any closer. For logistical reasons.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex stops her stride for precautionary reasons.

“Alright! And she’s off!” Kling shouts.

She and Hao track backwards as their eyes peer on the rocket soaring up and up into the air.

“This could be it! This could be a record!” Kling shouts.

“I think you’re right Kling.” Tobin states astounded.

It’s finally past record standards set by Kling as the toy ship is now way past 33 feet into the air and climbing. And no later than a minute, the fireworks that Hao has strapped on starts going off. The pretty colors bursting and exploding into the air. And it’s almost movie like when the sun is just about setting in the background. With the sky filling with hints of meshed hued purple and orange.

“ _Oh, Tobin!_ ” Alex squeals grabbing onto Tobin’s arm as she wraps it close. “It so pretty.”

And Tobin can only smile along in profound glee as she watches her best friends and the girl of her dreams in awe, so completely happy.

 

**\--------------------------------------**

**(Later that night)**

After all of Hao’s fireworks have finished and the trio has finished packing up their things into Tobin’s trunk. They all pack into the car as Tobin drives everyone home. Kling and Hao sit in the backseat as they bicker about something stupid they say on an episode of Star Trek. While Alex sits in the passenger’s seat, her eyes slowly drifting to a close. Tobin stops fidgeting with her radio station giving up because the only thing on the radio is pop music. Giving up, she shuts the entire thing off. So the only thing she hears is the bickering argument coming from the backseat. She looks over to Alex, whom has her eyes closed legs crossed closely together. Tobin rolls up her window and then stops at a red light. She pulls off her jacket wrapped around the driver’s seat. Then placing it gently and quietly to lay across over her lap. As the light turns green, Tobin starts to petal on the gas. Continuing the drive, Alex fidgets and slightly opens her eyes. She glances at her lap and sees Tobin’s sweet kind generosity, she glances at Tobin and sweetly smiles when the older girl is only paying attention to the road. Reaching out to grab onto Tobin’s hand and holding it onto her lap. Catching Tobin off guard and in a surprise, Tobin smiles the entire ride back home.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took so long to get this done! But its here! I have the next chapter outlined and have a couple of scenes written. There's a good chance that it might be posted this weekend since my weekend will be clear. Comments?


	14. Losing All My Senses

**(Monday morning)**

 

It’s the following Monday. On a usual weekday morning, Tobin and her father meet up in their kitchen as they gather their things and make themselves breakfast. While Mr. Heath sips on his usual cup of hot coffee and Tobin munching on her bowl of Captain Crunch berries. They stand in front of the small hooked up television placed in the corner of their kitchen counter in complete silence. Both totally lost in amazement as they gush over the new upgraded television system.

“Can you believe that? All 200 channels accessible in just one click.” Mr. Heath states. His eyes just staring down the TV guide scrolling down on the screen.

“Try the split screen.” Tobin suggests.

As Mr. Heath does pressing on a blue button on their new remote controller awaiting for the television screen to split into two different channels at the same time.

“Whoah.” They both utter out astounded in awe.

“And it’s hooked up to all the TVs in the house?” He asks.

“Yup.” Tobin laments still in awe. “The living room, my room, your room, the guest room, and the garage.” She answers listing off one by one.

“Amazing.” He simply states.

And then it’s back to complete silence as they both stare at the TV guide once more. A minute later they hear the front door bell ring. After a couple of minutes, Tobin finally snaps out of her zombie zone state.

“I’ll get it.” Tobin remarks. She puts away her bowl of cereal in the kitchen sink. Heading out of the kitchen and to the front door, the doorbell ringing doesn't stop. Thinking its Hao being her usual annoying self, Tobin opens the door wide ready with a witty remark.

“Dude! Do you ever - _Alex?_ ” She questions finding the blue eyed brunette standing on the opposite side of the door in a cute clad outfit wearing shimmering smile.

“Hey you!” Alex greets.

Tobin smiles just as wide. “Hey! Um, sorry I thought you were Hao. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see if you needed a ride to school.”

“I have my car.” Tobin states.

Alex rolls her eyes playfully her lips curving into a grin. She pushes a loose strand of hair behind her right ear. “I know that silly. I wanted to drive you, I was trying to be cute.”

“ _Oh._ ” Tobin nods finally catching the hint. “You wanna come in? I have to get my stuff.”

Alex nods. “Okay.”

Tobin steps aside letting Alex in. Tobin leads the way back to the kitchen still finding her father standing frozen like in front of the small television totally entranced.

“Dad.”

“Yeah.” He says over his shoulder not turning his head.

“Alex is here.”

And then Mr. Heath swiftly turns around, coffee cup still in hand, a brow raised in the air. “Oh. Hi Alex, how are you?” He greets.

“Doing good Mr. Heath. Just wanted to offer Tobin a ride to school.” She answers with a polite smile. “So what’s going on?”

Mr. Heath smiles in excitement. “We just upgraded our system and now we have all 200 channels. Isn’t that amazing?”

Alex hesitantly nods. “ _S-sure._ ”

Tobin chuckles. She turns to Alex quickly. “Let me just get my bag and I’ll be down in a sec.”

Alex nods. “Okay.”

And as Tobin heads out of the kitchen to run up the stairs towards her room. Alex patiently waits at the island counter sitting on a stool. “So Mr. Heath, I never got to say thank you.”

“What do you mean?” He asks muddled walking over to counter where the sugar is placed.

“Tobin told me you helped her plan the whole thing on Saturday night. And well – I had an awesome time with her.” Alex beams. “It was a great first date.”

Mr. Heath smiles in acknowledgement. “That’s what I heard. And besides, Tobin deserves all the credit. She put a lot of thought into it.” He informs.

Alex nods smiley. “Yeah she did.” She says gratefully.

Then a couple seconds later, Tobin skips down the stairs shouldering her backpack. Popping into the doorframe of the kitchen, she asks “You ready to go?”

Alex rises from her stool still smiling. “Let’s go.” She walks over to Tobin whose waiting leaning on the doorframe. “Bye Mr. Heath.” Alex waves.

“See ya later dad.” Tobin calls out the two teenagers already making their way out to the front door.

“Have fun at school guys!” He calls out from the kitchen sink. Then walks back over to the television and fiddles with the new remote control.

 

**\-------------------------------------**

**(At Padua High)**

 

They finally arrive at school as Alex pulls up in her usual parking spot. Realizing that the school would again probably have mixed reactions to the fact that Tobin Heath the Geek is pulling up with one of the most beautiful and popular girl that is way beyond Tobin’s league, Tobin climbs out of the car taking her time stalling as much as she can. With Alex gathering her things from the backseat of her car, Tobin waits patiently standing near the car hood. Her eyes look over to the rest of the student parking lot recognizing the disbelieving looks on everyone’s faces. Although, she notices 3 pairs of focused stares that stand way out of the crowd. Tobin timidly looks over to see that Ali Krieger, Kristie Mewis, and Sydney Leroux are all staring right at her just a couple of parking stalls over to the right.

Already starting to feel panicked and nervous, Tobin looks back at her dream girl. “Hey, um Alex?”

“Yeah?” Alex replies, now shutting the backseat door and walking over. Her hands too busy as they rapidly sift through her purse bag.

“I think your friends are looking over here.”

“Huh?” Alex looks finally looks up pushing a hand through her hair. She follows Tobin’s gaze and indeed finds her friends staring down at them. Alex just sighs out upset.

“It’s okay if you wanna meet with them. I’m totally okay with it.” Tobin remarks.

Alex shakes her head approaching nearer towards Tobin. “We’re not exactly on speaking terms right now.”

This is new news to Tobin. “Why is that?” She asks puzzled.

“Because apparently reputations mean more than our friendships.” Alex shakes her head once more in irritation. “Whatever. Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to talk about it anymore anyways.” She retorts.

Tobin doesn’t know what to say. She’s never been in that type of scenario before. In that moment, she’s thankful that she has great friends in Kling and Hao. Looking back at the popular girl clad whom hasn’t stopped staring the second Alex pulled up into the parking spot, Tobin shrugs her shoulders. In sympathy, Tobin reaches out and grabs Alex’s books politely holding it for her. “Want me to walk you to your locker?”

“Of course.” Alex smiles.

They walk side by side, striding in the same pace as their shoulders cutely bump and nudge one another playfully. Making their way to Alex’s locker, the kids continue to stare in total astonishment at the newfound duo. Students whispering below their breaths in complete unashamed gossip. Though, Alex doesn’t care as she confidently and unfazed undoes the combination locker. Tobin steps aside trying to ignore everyone’s judging looks to her best ability. Which doesn’t go unnoticed to Alex.

“You okay?” Alex poses.

Tobin coyly nods in agreement. “Just trying to get used to all of this.”

Alex smiles. She closes up her locker and locks the lock. “So later at fifth period in Home Ec, is it cool if I sit with you and Hao? I doubt that Sydney would wanna share the table with me.”

Tobin nods. “Of course. You sure you don’t want to talk about what’s going on? You seem upset.”

Alex shakes her head. “Positive. Just girl drama you don’t wanna hear.”

Tobin pauses but nods nevertheless. “Okay, I’ll talk to Mrs. Sauberbroon if you want.”

Alex shakes her head. “No, I’ll do it. It’s better if it comes from me. You’re sweet to offer though.” Alex smiles and pecks Tobin’s cheek.

Which causes the enlarged grin on Tobin’s face. “So Homeroom?”

“You know I could get used to your chivalry. It’s really growing on me.” Alex beams as she plays with Tobin’s shirt collar.

Which causes Tobin’s body to heat up, the smile still plastered on her face. “I just like being polite.” Tobin answers.

And as Alex is about to lean in to place a quick peck on Tobin’s lips for being just too damn adorable. She hears a fake cough from behind her shoulder.

“Ahem.” 

Alex, confused as to who it is, turns right around with Tobin also overlooking her shoulder.

“A-alex?” Ali stutters, with Kristie and Sydney standing alongside her all wearing guilty and sorry facial expressions.

“ _Oh._ Hey.” Alex says startled her arms crossed against her chest. 

“Could we talk for a sec?” Ali asks nicely.

“Here, or are you guys calling for an emergency ambush meeting again?” Alex sasses.

Leaving Tobin to stand there awkwardly, her hands shoved in her pockets.

“Alex, it’s not like that.” Ali starts.

Alex scoffs in skepticism, her body language screaming in annoyance. She looks to Tobin apologetically. “Hey, you should just go. I’m gonna hang back.”

Tobin nods in understanding. “Okay. I guess I’ll see you later.”

Alex smiles and pecks Tobin’s cheek. “You will. I’ll see you in fifth period okay.”

Tobin nods. She shoots the rest of the girls a weak smile and a small wave and then gradually heads off in the other direction of the school hall. As Tobin is clear out of view, Alex looks back at her trio of “old” friends. “Okay, what do you guys have to say now?”

“We’re sorry!” Kristie blurts out.

“We miss you Al.” Sydney chimes in.

“The girls and I talked about it. You were right – we’re your best friends and we were acting like total bitches.” Ali chimes.

“We really miss you Alex!” Kristie states.

“I missed you guys too!” Alex claims. “But I’m with Tobin and that’s not gonna change anytime soon.” Alex re-informs.

“We get it!” Kristie shouts.

“Look Al, we overreacted. If you like Tobin Heath the Geek, that’s totally fine with us.” Sydney remarks.

“And the school can go to hell if they don’t like it.” Ali adds.

“Really? You guys are cool with it? Just like that?” Alex questions.

“It took a while but your sister kind of woke us all up.” Sydney retorts. “Well, more so bitched at us for like an hour and a half.”

“Kelley did?” Alex wonders.

“Really!” Kristie cries out. “I also wanna tell you Al, that recently I learned that popular kids and nerds _can_ get along.”

Sydney scoffs. “Granted she learned it from an episode of Sesame Street, we’re totally cool with it.”

“Are you guys’ serious right now?” Alex questions once more. “Because it really seemed like you guys were totally against me and Tobin, especially Tobin.”

Sydney sighs out, “Al remember when we were fourteen and I accidentally broke my mom’s angel glass art piece on my living room shelf. You took the fall when my parents got home so that I wouldn’t get in trouble before my very first date with a boy.”

Ales nods smiling. “I remember that.”

“Or that time when you went on that double date with me and that guy from Jefferson High I was so into, but your date ended up like spitting on you the entire night.” Kristie tells.

Alex’s face twist in repulsion. “Oh god. _I remember that_.”

“Anyways, the point is we’re sorry and we’re gonna prove it to you. We’re gonna sit with you guys at lunch if that’s cool?” Ali asks.

Alex smiles wide in approval. “That would be utterly cool of you guys.”

The quartet of best friends squeal in excitement and shriek. They gather together and hug it all out. Not than a second later, Kelley strolls along with a warm glazed donut in hand.

“What’s going on?” She munches.

And then Alex extends an arm out to gather her older sister in the embracing group hug while the homeroom bell rings.

 

**\-------------------------------------**

**(Lunch)**

 

 

At lunch period, hundreds of Padua High students scatter like a squadron of fire ants all rushing to the cafeteria and the outside patio with picnic tables leading to another clean cut grassy quad. As usual, Tobin meets up with Hao and Kling at their usual lunch table inside the cafeteria towards the back near the back entrance doors. Tobin does her best in going about her day to day routine ignoring the murmured whispering and the obvious dumbfounded stares from her peers. Feeling a bit bummed that she didn’t see Alex since the morning, she plops at the lunch table chair hopeful and giddy that Alex will show up anytime now.

 

“Tobs, did you tape Star Trek last night? I missed it.” Kling says disappointed.

“Sorry I didn’t.” She answers shaking her head. “Maybe Hao did.”

And at the mention of her name, Hao shows up taking her rightful seat next to Kling. “What’s up guys?”

“Hao, please tell me you taped Star Trek last night.” Kling begs desperately.

“Nope. Did not.” Hao replies. “But I’ll take your vanilla pudding if you’re offering.”

“I wasn’t.” Kling remarks grabbing at her vanilla pudding cup and placing it on the other side of her lunch tray far away from Hao.

“Hey, did ya guys see Tom Williscky’s new haircut?” Hao questions. “Three words; world’s worst bowl-cut.” She teases.

“He looks like Jim Carrey in Dumb & Dumber.” Kling replies opening up her sandwich wrap. “Tobs, what do you think?”

Tobin shakes her head, her fork fiddling with her Caesar salad. “I dunno. I didn’t see it.”

“You didn’t see it!?” Hao repeats. “The whole school is talking about it. I heard one of the baseball boys tried to put one of those clay bowls on him during Ceramics Arts.” Hao laughs mildly.

“At least some of the attention is off me for once.” Tobin mutters under her breath somewhat relieved. She looks up from her disinterested lunch and sees Alex entering through the cafeteria front doors. Feeling her spirits lifting, she smiles radiantly as the brunette approaches near.

“Hi Hao. Hi Kling.” She states as she sits taking her rightful seat next to Tobin her lunch tray next to Tobin’s too. “Hey you.” She finally greets Tobin with a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Missed you this morning.”

Tobin’s cheeks light up with a hint of color. Grinning she replies, “I missed you too.” Her tone soft and sweet.

“Tobs _, did you miss me?”_ Hao jokes as she and Kling laugh at Tobin’s expense in playful laughter.

Tobin shakes her head and rolls her eyes in a different direction.

As Alex’s mild laughter dies down, she pushes a hand through her wavy dark brown hair. She faces Tobin as she places a light touch on Tobin’s forearm. “So I had a crazy morning today.”

“Crazier than Tom Williscky’s new haircut?” Hao wittily remarks.

“Yes, crazier than Tom’s new haircut. Which by the way is like the world’s worst bowl-cut _ever_.” Alex states in her usual gossip manner.

“That’s what I said!” Hao exclaims.

Tobin chortles. “Anyways, you were saying.” Allowing Alex to finish her train of thought.

“ _Oh, right_.” Alex shifts in her chair facing Tobin once more. “So, guess who finally made up with her best friends?”

Tobin smiles. “I’m guessing you did.”

“Mhm!” Alex exclaims in excitement. “We talked it over before homeroom.”

“Yeah? So you’re not upset?” Tobin wonders.

Shaking her head, Alex replies. “Nope, not anymore. Looks like we’re friends after all, but then again it all depends.”

“Depends on what?” Tobin ponders raising a brow.

“Whether or not they can prove it to me.” Alex simply states picking at her salad.

“Prove what?” Hao rudely chimes in interrupting the couple’s private conversation.

Alex lifts a shoulder. “Mm, loyalty I guess.” She answers.

“I don’t follow.” Tobin states befuddled.

“They said they would sit here at lunch to prove that their friendships really matter to me.”

Tobin looks at her confused finally putting the pieces together in the back of her mind. “Wait, were you fighting with your friends because of me?”

Alex looks at her and pauses. Eventually nodding in response. “I was defending you.”

“Defending me?”

Alex shakes her head. “We don’t need to talk about it really. We made up. I didn’t wanna bring it up before because I know it’ll just hurt your feelings. It’s totally stupid anyways.”

Tobin, alarmed, leans back into her chair. “They don’t like me, do they?” She asks insecurely.

Immediately, Alex shakes her head. “No! It’s not that. Its just – look they’re not used to their perfect lives changing. Even if it’s over something totally stupid – it’s just we’re a shock to them. Trust me, they don’t hate you.” Alex coos.

Tobin slowly nods doing her best to understand what she’s saying staying silent at the moment.

Alex grabs onto both Tobin’s hands and holds them gently in her lap. “Tobin, listen to me. They don’t hate you I promise. The only people they could ever hate are the scummy guys I used to date. They were just shocked because – “

“Because it’s me. Tobin Heath the Geek.” Tobin interrupts answering for her. “No, I get it.” She says quietly.

Feeling awful, Alex cups Tobin’s cheeks in the palms of her hands. “Hey, c’mon. It’s not a big deal. Please don’t be upset.”

Tobin looks up and gives Alex a weak smile. She nods. “I’ll try.”

Although, Alex can see right through this. But nods in least satisfaction nevertheless. They both get back to their lunches, looking down totally disinterested at their lunch trays. Leaving Kling and Hao to sit across the table in uncomfortable silence.

“Awkward.” Hao mutters under her breath.

Which causes Tobin to look up and give her an incredulous look. Hao raises her arm in apology and defenseless. Suddenly, Kling breaks the ice as she mindlessly blurts out.

“Oh. My. God.” Kling says flabbergasted.

“What?” Hao asks, eyebrows scrunching upward.

“Ali Krieger, Kristie Mewis, Sydney Leroux, and Kelley O’Hara Morgan are coming this way right now.” She tells.

At the same time Hao, Tobin, and Alex turn their heads in the directions of Kling’s gaze. And low and behold, the group of the school’s most popular girls were indeed walking towards their lunch table. Causing Alex to grin wide.

“Um, hey guys.” Ali states. “Can we sit?”

Kling immediately nods her head rapidly without any hesitation. “Yeah!”

Kelley, places her lunch tray down first as the other girls follow suit. With Kelley sitting at the end next to Hao, Kristie and Ali sit next to each other on Kling’s side of the table, and Sydney taking her rightful place next to Alex. The group of seven, a table filled with mixed friends all of different status quos, cause quite a scene. More hushed gossiping whispers and judging stares all fill up the cafeteria as the rest of the students try to make sense of the rare and uncommon sight in front of them.

“This is not bad.” Kelley states as she chomps down on a french fry. “We’re much closer to the quad than our usual table.”

“It’s a lot cooler here too. This table is perfectly situated under a vent that has this often draft allowing for the cooler air to circulate here than most of the square foot area of the entire cafeteria.” Kling remarks.

Kelley, Ali, Sydney, and Kristie look at her puzzled trying to understand the words that came out of Kling’s mouth. As if they were trying to figure out some hard math problem.

“ _Right_.” Kelley retorts sarcastically.

“Do you want some of my pudding? Its vanilla.” Kling offers to Kristie, her arm extending out the small treat.

Kristie quickly shakes her head. “No thanks. That cup alone has 300 calories. I’m a size 2 and I plan on staying that way.” Kristie replies honestly.

“Hm.” Kling nods and eats at her spoonful anyways. “Didn’t know that.”

“ _So_ …uh, just to clarify. I mean if everyone is sitting at this table now, I just want everyone to know that this is my seat and my seat alone.” Hao states in her usual blunt self, proclaiming her property.

Causing Kelley to chuckle, “Then I’m calling dibs on mine.” She gives her younger sister a playful wink indicating to her that she’s got her back.

Alex smiles gratefully.

“Oh my god! Did you guys see Tom Williscky’s new haircut?!” Sydney gossips.

Kristie chuckles. “Oh my god! I heard one of the baseball boys tried to fit his head into one of those ceramic bowls.”

“That is so mean!” Ali states.

Sydney just lifts a shoulder nonchalantly. “Well, it’s the baseball team. They’re a bunch of idiots anyways.”

“They really are.” Kling chimes in scooping a spoonful of her vanilla pudding.

To which the girls just ignore as they start on their usual girl talk amongst the table. As everyone else goes back to enjoying their lunch for the rest of the lunch period. And Alex smiles happily in content with the fact that she has her best friends back in support. Though, she looks over next to Tobin whom stay quiet in the midst of high volume chatter wearing a hurtful look on her face. Alex makes a quick mental note to bring this up again, knowing fully well their conversation from moments before is probably eating away at her. Meanwhile, she reaches out for Tobin’s hands and interlocks their fingers underneath the table. Causing Tobin to look over and give her a weakened polite smile.

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**(After school)**

 

 

_Riiing._

 

The final school bell rings for the day. Once again, hundreds of students flee out through the classroom doors from their final periods. A hand in her pocket and the other holding onto her book bag strap, she walks towards the student parking lot to Alex’s car. With her head looking down at the cement ground, her mind still flounders drowning in insecure thoughts from her and Alex’s conversation earlier at lunch. Again, she begins to doubt her new relationship with Alex. It was one thing for the entire school to question her affiliation with Alex. It was a total different ball game when Alex’s best friends, including her sister, have their own questioning views. Too busy caught up in her mind, Tobin doesn’t see the school’s #2 wide receiver for the football team standing right in her path.   


Tobin accidentally bumps into Servando like she just bumped into a brick wall. Looking up she sees Servando smirking all evil like. “ _Oh_. Sorry.”

Still smirking smugly, “Heath. Just the person I wanted to see.”

Tobin quirks her brows upwards. “Really?”

“I just can’t believe it.” He scoffs in distaste and disgust, his arms folded across his burly chest.

Tobin asks confused. “Believe what?”

“Don’t play stupid nerd.” He takes another angry step closer. “Listen, just because you’re double dipping on one of my exes doesn’t change the fact that you’re still Tobin Heath the Geek.” He laughs aloud. “Besides you can have that stupid bitch. She’s tainted anyways.” He laughs aloud again.

Tobin shakes her head in repulse. “Don’t say that.” Tobin mutters.

“What’d ya say?”

“Don’t call her that.” Tobin repeats herself.

Servando scoffs aloud. “Or what? What are you going to do about it geek?” He shoves Tobin’s shoulders lightly. “What are you going to do?”

Tobin shakes her head and stays quiet, her usual response.

Servando scoffs throwing his head back in humor. “That’s exactly what I thought.” He takes a step closer invading Tobin’s personal bubble. “I would think twice the next time you wanna say something to me Heath. Things could get real ugly, real quick.” He threatens sternly.

Tobin looks down and away, averting Servando’s death stare. She just nods in silence, her heart racing uncontrollably in fear.

Servando just walks past her, purposely knocking Tobin’s shoulder with his muscular broadened ones. As he passes by, he ushers the word loud and clear. “Geek.”

As Servando, Tobin’s usual school bully, leaves out of sight Tobin’s heart rate drops relieved she escaped from a deadly beat down. She exhales out a deep breath and stuffs both hands in her jean pockets.

_I hate this school._

Almost reaching Alex’s car, Tobin finds the brunette standing next to the driver’s side all along. She gradually treads towards the hood of the car ashamed that Alex had to see her previous encounter with meathead Servando.

“I’m guessing you saw all of that.” Tobin utters.

Alex nods. “What did he say to you?” She asks upset, a hand sassily at her hip.

Tobin shakes her head. “It’s not a big deal.” She walks over to the passenger door and opens it, climbing into the car.

Alex watches her get into the car wordless. So she does the same, she opens her driver’s door and climb inside as well. Starting the engine, she glances over to Tobin as she notices the older girl stays quiet probably busy in her thoughts as usual. After pulling out of the student parking lot, and waiting at a couple of stop lights, they’re only about a ten minute drive from Tobin’s place.

Gripping onto the steering wheel, Alex again glances over at a troubled Tobin. “We have to talk about it at some point.”

Staring numblessly out of the passenger window, Tobin answers. “Nothing to share really. I’m used to Servando’s antics.”

Alex shakes her head, eyes peered to the road. “No, not that. About lunch. Although, I would like to know exactly what Servando said. Sometimes I swear he needs to be put in his place.” She says in a brassy tone.

“ _Sometimes?_ ” Tobin scoffs muttering.

“Tobin. C’mon. Please, it’s me.” Alex pleads softly.

Tobin breathes in, unable to refuse Alex in any way. Looking down at her lap, fiddling with her hands and her seatbelt strap, figuring it’s the easiest way to talk to her without looking at Alex in shame. “Alright, alright.”

“First of all, my friends don’t hate you.” Alex states clearly.

“Maybe not now, but before they did, right?” Tobin questions.

“No, not at all. What makes you think that?”

“So, what was the whole argument about? Clearly they were upset because of me. Because you’re with me.” Tobin retorts.

Its Alex’s turn to breathe deeply out now. “Okay, honestly?”

Tobin looks and turns. “Honestly.”

“The argument was about you. But it’s not what you think.” Alex remarks. She pulls her car up the curb next to Tobin’s mailbox and puts the car in park, shutting the engine off completely. “I was just upset because they let something stupid like their reputations determine their friendships with me. They thought I was committing social suicide, at least that’s how Kristie puts it.”

Tobin nods. “Well, you kind of are. Aren’t you?” Tobin ponders.

“Tobin I told you I don’t care about that stuff. Not anymore anyways.” Alex answers. “Look, I know this is weird and new and totally unusual. I get it! I feel the same. But you know what?”

“What?” Tobin quirks a brow.

“After learning about you, from what Syd gossiped to us, and then you finally telling me the truth – about everything. Your past, your mom. I saw things…differently.” Alex states honestly. She undoes the seatbelt strap with a simple click and turns to face Tobin wholly. “It was like – I just woke up one day not caring about what other people think. And it feels like I’m totally free, ya know.”

Tobin shakes her head honestly. “I can’t say that I do. My whole life is judged by everybody at school. Frankly, it kinds sucks.” Tobin faintly jokes.

Alex nods in sympathy. “I know that. I used to be part of that and I’m taking my fair share of the blame for that. I’m sorry Tobin. I’m so sorry that you had to go through that and still do. But I want you to know that they can all go to hell. Because they will never be half the person you are.” Alex cups Tobin’s face gently in the palms of her hands wanting Tobin’s full attention. “I think you’re so sweet, like it’s innate in your blood or something.” She jokes. “And you’re so smart, you know every little thing about this world that I couldn’t even fathom.” She continues.

Tobin shakes her head. “Well, I don’t know everything.”

Alex chuckles. “And you’re so modest it’s adorable.”

Tobin pauses, smiling at Alex’s kind and genuine words. “I’m sorry I freaked out. I just get insecure sometimes.”

Alex nods. “I know. And I’m sorry too for not telling you the whole truth. And it’s totally okay to feel insecure. If I were in your position, I’d probably feel the same.”

“I just don’t want to be the reason why you’re splitting up with your friends.” Tobin states concerned.

Alex shakes her head. “And you’re not. I promise.” Her lips turn into a smile. “Besides, it looks like we’ve got a new lunch table now.” She jokes.

“Yeah I guess we do.” Tobin comments. After a pause, she compliments. “I think you’re awesome.”

Alex smiles radiantly. “I think you’re pretty awesome too.”

Tobin looks down at her lap. “Look, I’ll try my best not to so caught up in my head all the time. It’s just kind of habit I guess.”

Alex lifts Tobin’s chin desiring Tobin’s full attention again. “I’m always here Tobin if you need me. And I really don’t want you to question whether we’re worth it because it kind of hurts my feelings too.”

“I don’t mean it!” Tobin quickly replies apologetically.

Causing Alex to chuckle softly. She nods. “I know that silly.” She says raspy. “So, we’re okay?”

Tobin nods in agreement, “Yeah, we’re okay.” She gives Alex a genuine smile.

Alex tilts her head looking out the passenger window checking out Tobin’s empty home. “So, your dad is still in the hospital?”

Tobin checks the time on her Casio watch. “Yup. He’s got another shift to go. Why do you ask?”

But Alex only responds in a sultry, mischievous smirk. 

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**(Ten minutes later)**

 

 

The two teenagers set up camp in Tobin’s bedroom amid an intense make out session. With their bodies lying on their sides respectively, Tobin’s hands placed gently and cautiously on Alex’s upper waist while Alex claws at the back of Tobin’s head in anxious passion. While Tobin tries to still her thumping heartbeat as she enjoys the thrilling feeling of kissing Alex again. A new sensation that she’s only starting to get used to. A small moan escapes Alex’s lips and into Tobin’s mouth causing Tobin to pull back slightly startled.

 

“What’s wrong?” Alex pants out.

 

Tobin shakes her head once. “Nothing.” She pants as well. “Just um, you made this noise.”

 

Alex giggles cupping Tobin’s face in her hands. “I made that noise because of you silly.”

 

“Is that a compliment?” Tobin genuinely questions.

 

And again Alex giggles at Tobin’s fair innocence. “Yes, that’s a compliment. If you couldn’t tell, I like kissing you.”

 

Tobin grins. “Me too.” She whispers between their shared breaths in their close proximity.

 

Alex leans in, their lips close in centimeters. “Next time I make a noise, don’t freak out. Okay?” She rasps. Then kisses Tobin once again, exploring the inside of her mouth with her own tongue.

 

Causing Tobin’s grasp to turn into a firmer grip on Alex’s waist. It’s this time for Alex to pull back away from their passionate embrace.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tobin wonders.

 

But Alex just smirks as she rises slightly from her position to slightly hover onto Tobin’s body, draping a leg over Tobin’s. Causing Tobin to lean back against the pillows.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Tobin questions.

 

The smirk still on Alex’s face, the brunette’s hand right hand places a hand on Tobin’s lower thigh. “This.” Her smirking doesn’t relent as her hand slowly slides upwards against Tobin’s jeans, and then abruptly stopping right on the hard on rises in Tobin’s jeans.

 

Tobin legs twitch for a second. “Um, Alex.” Tobin breathes out low and heavy, her eyes glued onto Alex’s hand that just so happens to be on Tobin’s crotch.

 

“It’s ok Tobin, just relax for me.” Alex whispers. She then kisses Tobin’s lips softly.

Not a word escapes Tobin’s lips. Her eyes are shut tight when she leans back onto the pillows. Alex’s right hand slowly starts to rub in an upwards and downwards motion on Tobin’s crotch. Alex can’t help but be aroused when she can practically feel Tobin’s rising and hard erection. The feeling of it does something far more intense to her than the similar encounters she’s had in the past, so much that her rubbing begins to get a bit rougher now. And Alex can’t help but feel so transfixed, completely feeling so surreal at how unbelievably uncharacteristic she’s being. Sure she’s fooled around before with the other loser guys she’s dated in the past. But never did she feel so completely taken over by her current arousal. Hell she’s so sure she’s never been this awakened before. Like she’s being taken over with some crazy, wild lust and can’t help but be so direct and demanding of wanting Tobin right then and there. Especially when Alex looks up to find Tobin’s facial expression so sexy, the way Tobin’s eyes are shut closed tight, and her face is squeezed twisting like she’s in both pleasure and pain, or the way her hands are basically digging into the mattress so hard. The view does something to Alex’s insides.

“Can you sit up?” Alex asks out.

With her eyes opened, Tobin does what she’s told. She sits up at 90 degree angle, her back against the stack of pillows against the mattress headboard.

“I kind of I wanna see your…thing again.” Alex rasps coyly.

Tobin’s eyes widen. “Right now?”

Alex giggles but nods nevertheless. “Mhm. Is that okay with you?”

Tobin pauses while her jaw drops. “U-um, okay.”

Alex rises and places herself more comfortable in between Tobin’s legs after the two shift around on the bed. Alex sits right on the back of her heels in close proximity with Tobin’s genitals area.

Tobin gulps. “Um, so how do you wanna do this?”

All smiley, Alex’s hands reach for Tobin’s jean button. “I’ll do all the work. I just want you to sit back and relax. Okay?”

Tobin nods hotly and nervously. “Okay.” She mutters out.

Alex undoes the button and zips down the jean zipper. She raises a brow playfully. “Do you mind?”

“ _Oh_ , right.” Tobin begins to fumble at the sides of her jeans and gradually pushes down her jeans and boxers, lifting her body slightly up, to shimmer the rest below to her knees.

Completely out in the open, naked and vulnerable, Tobin sits there with her already rising erection. Her eyes stare at Alex in total awe unsure of what the next step is.

Alex softly gasps to herself. Only for the second time, she had seen Tobin’s Johnson fully in the flesh distracted at the sight. The brunette stares down at the circumcised, hairless 6 inch penis in front of her. She marvels at how strong and firm it stands in the air. The veins clearly making their noticeable impression.

Biting her lip, she looks up to Tobin’s lustful gaze. “Is it okay if I stroke you?”

Tobin gulps, nodding her head in agreement.

Alex’s right hand reaches out tenderly grasping onto Tobin’s shaft. She tries to close her fist around the middle as gently as she can. The tips of her thumb and her middle finger not quite touching for a full grip. 

“Whoah.” Tobin manages to mutter out. Her eyes glued to Alex’s hand.  

“Does it feel good?”

Tobin nods furiously.

Alex starts to move her hand in a gliding motion. Her grip smoothing up and down Tobin’s shaft as she revels in the pleasure and sight of Tobin’s arousal.

 

“Is this okay?” She asks biting her lip hotly.

 

Tobin nods furiously once more.

 

“Tell me how good it feels Tobin.” Alex quietly demands.

Tobin can’t respond quickly or coherently that is. Only a squeaky murmuring sound escapes her lips. And Alex understands all too easily that Tobin is overtly enjoying the service.

“You’re so hard.” Alex comments her tone in hot desire. She strokes the head of Tobin’s shaft with her thumb.

Uncontrollably, a bit of precum leaks out of the tip of Tobin’s penis. Causing Alex to giggle.

Tobin shuts her eyes close in pleasure.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Alex rasps.

“ _Oh god, yes_.” Tobin finally utters out panting.

Alex knows all too well from personal experience to know that Tobin is close, really close. Deciding to spare Tobin any more “pain”, her hand moves down south Tobin’s crotch to firmly grab onto whatever grasp she can get a hold of Tobin’s scrotum. And when she does, Alex surprises herself when it practically fills up her palm as if the round body parts fits ever so perfectly. Feeling bold and curious, Alex’s free left hand joins in on the fun. Both hands stroking the underside of Tobin’s cock with closed fists. Causing Tobin to breathe in deeply.

“I really like your cock Tobin.”

“Jesus.” Tobin mutters out in rushed whisper.

Alex keeps continuing to stroke Tobin in all the right ways, even faster now. While Tobin’s precum helps lubricates her cock more so. Every now and then, Alex’s thumbs brushing over Tobin’s cock head. And that’s all it takes for Tobin to lose it. She cums right then and there like a momentary explosion without any fair warning.  

Tobin finally opens her eyes breathing incredibly hard after the satisfying feeling of relief washes over her. She opens her eyes open. “I’m sorry.” She breathes out. “I couldn’t help it. You felt so good.”

Alex mutters a cute giggle still stroking away at Tobin’s cock as it slowly deflates from cumming so hard. They hold each other’s gaze. It’s a look that reads a full mixture of want, excitement, and genuine bonding. But it’s only appreciated for just about a second when Alex’s cellphone rings loudly interrupting the two.

Looking down at the carpet, where her purse lays, Alex remarks. “That must be mine. It’s probably one of the girls or something.”

Tobin nods as Alex rises from her position. Tobin rising from the bed looking down at a sitting Alex, “You can get that. I have to uh – clean up.” She mumbles out pointing to her current “mess”.

 

Alex giggles and stands as well. She kisses Tobin’s cheek softly. “Go ahead.”

 

She watches Tobin stride to her bathroom and then finds a bottle of hand sanitizer on Tobin’s computer desk. She then finds her cell in the bottom of her purse. “Hey Syd. Can it wait? I’m kind of busy right now.”

After a couple of minutes of washing up, Tobin gets back to the bedroom her jeans buttoned up and intact. She takes a seat next to Alex on the edge of the mattress. “Who was that?”

“Sydney. She wants me to come over to help her get ready for her and Dom’s date.” Alex answers.

“Oh.” Tobin says disappointed that their time is cut short.

“I had fun.” Alex grins lifting Tobin’s chin up so she can place a sweet kiss on her lips. She pulls back biting her lower lip. “How was it for you?”

Tobin’s lips turn into a wide smile. “It was great. It’s a lot different when someone else does the job.” She jokes.

Causing Alex to cutely giggle aloud. She kisses Tobin’s lips once again. “I better go. Before Syd kills me.”

Tobin nods wordless, still smiley but can’t help but stare at Alex’s lips.

Alex pulls back and grabs a jelly pen out of her purse pocket. She opens the cap writing down her number on the left palm of Tobin’s hand. “Call me tonight, okay.”

Tobin nods quickly to agree. Alex pecks Tobin’s lips once more. She gathers her things as Tobin walks her out the house and towards her car. The duo holding locked hands in excitement as a hint of blush color their cheeks.

 

**\-------------------------------------**

**(Later that night)**   


Finally showered and dressed in her pjs, Tobin flops on the bed reaching for her flip cell phone on the night stand next to her lamp, the only light illuminating the room. She hits the green call button after picking on Alex’s saved contact number. She lays against her pillows and under the covers comfortable and content waiting for Alex to pick up the other end.

 

“Hey you. I was just thinking about you.” Alex’s voice rasps through the speaker.

 

Tobin beams. “Called just like you asked.”

 

“Chivalry and obedient. You really have the best qualities don’t you?” Alex teases.

 

Softly casting a laugh in the mild darkness of her bedroom, Tobin raises an arm behind her head. “I’m also apparently sweet, smart, and incredibly adorable too. According to a certain brunette.”

 

Causing Alex to chortle. “I know I already said this, but today was really fun. You have an incredible cock.” She compliments.

 

Tobin’s cheeks blush at Alex’s brashness. “Thank you, I guess.”

 

“I can’t believe we haven’t been doing that this entire time.” Alex adds.

 

Tobin nervously shifts in her bed. “Um, well there’s always next time.” She states boldly.

 

“You wouldn’t consider – ya know – having surgery to remove it, would you?” Alex wonders.

“To be honest, I’ve thought about it before.” Tobin answers truthfully.

“Yeah?”

Tobin nods. “I used to think about it all the time when I was going through puberty. I figured it would solve all my problems.”

This was news to Alex. “Were you that obsessed?”

“I wouldn’t say obsessed. I just – I dunno – I wanted to feel normal. I guess I was embarrassed about being different from everybody else. It used to really get me down.” Tobin confesses.

“Aw, I’m sorry you felt that way.” She sympathizes.

Tobin shrugs. “I think it was kind of normal to feel that way I guess. At least, that’s what the specialist would say.”

“And now? Do you still think about it now?”

Tobin contemplates the thought. “Mm, not really I guess. I guess I’m used to having it around, ya know.”

Alex pauses. “Tobin.”

“Yeah?”

“Whether you’re normal or not – I would still fall head over heels for you.” Alex states candidly.

Tobin grins.

“And Tobin?”

“Yeah?”

“But just so you know – I think I would I go crazy if I didn’t have access to your humongous thing every day, ya know.” Alex says so casually.

Tobin snorts out a chuckle. “ _Everyday?_ ”

Alex giggles. “Well, after today. I’m just starting to have my fun.” She says fervently.

“God, you’re amazing.” Tobin blurts out.

Alex chuckles. “It’s late. I’m gonna let you go. You’ll pick me up tomorrow?”

“Bright and early.” Tobin replies.

“Goodnight Tobin Heath.” Alex says cutely.

“Goodnight.”

They both hang up. Tobin places her cell phone back on the night stand. She eases into the mattress, both hands resting on the sternum of her chest. She smiles widely up at the ceiling not quite ready to fall asleep with the thought of Alex at the forefront of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is posted...I hope you enjoyed! Lol, I have a feeling you guys did. The next chapter is going to take me 2 wks to complete. So hang in there guys.  
> Comments?


	15. Mesmerized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is finally updated and posted. It is full of cuteness and smut. So I suggest you take a break every once in a while then come back to this because this chapter is full of heat no joke! Anyways, there is a scene where Alex dances and the best song to play is Arvvo's "Spiegel I'm Spiegel". Its a beautiful song I think. Anyways enjoy as always!

**(The weekend; Saturday early morning)**

Tobin leans on the passenger door side of her black Ford 2002 Sport Explorer with her arms crossed against her chest. It is way too early in the morning for any normal teenager to be up but to Tobin, this was the perfect time to catch a swell. Taking full advantage of the perfect weather to go surfing where the weather is usually rainy and wet in a Northern Pacific town, Tobin leans on her car looking up to the clear, sunny blue sky happy and content. She then looks down at her Casio silver watch checking the time; 5:59AM. Tobin hears the front door open as she looks on a weary, tired Alex approaching the car closer. Tobin smiles nicely and opens the passenger door wide for Alex to get in.

“Oh. My. God.” Alex says as she begrudgingly climbs into the passenger seat as Tobin shuts her door chuckling quietly to herself as a grumpy tired Alex watches Tobin walk around the hood of the car and towards the driver’s seat.

Shutting the driver’s door close, she backs out of Alex’s long driveway to make a U-turn. “So, you ready?” Tobin asks excited and sounding well rested.

“It should be illegal for people to wake up this early at this godforsaken hour.” Alex laments her legs perched up and under herself hugging her knees tight.

Tobin laughs aloud. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” 

With her eyes fluttering close, “Just drive.” Alex replies under her breath making herself comfortable to nap for the drive towards the beach.

 

**\-----------------------------------------**

**(At the beach)**

 

Tobin carries most of the baggage out of her car trunk. Strapping on her backpack, carrying a surfboard under her left arm, and shouldering Alex’s beach bag in the other free arm. She waits for Alex to climb out of the passenger door so she can lead them to her favorite part of the beach shore. Alex begrudgingly follows very slowly as she wakes up, Looking around the surroundings of the beach she doesn’t recognize at all.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to this beach before.” Alex states lifting her sun shade above the top of her head.

Tobin says over her shoulder still trudging through the sand. “I like to surf here whenever the weather is right.”

Alex comes to a stop as Tobin suddenly stops just a few feet away from the shoreline. Tobin sets her board in the sand upside down and unstraps her backpack. She kneels down on one knee and pulls out two large beach towels, then casting it over the sand carefully so that it spreads out wide enough. Tobin plops down her arms resting on her knees, she looks up to Alex signaling for her to sit down next to her.

Which Alex does as taking her slippers off. Tobin hands her the pink beach bag as Alex takes out a bottle of sunblock. She gradually takes off her tank top and undoes the short button. Rising from her spot she shimmies out of her shorts giving Tobin a clear view of her backside. Leaving Tobin speechless.

“Will you get my back?” Alex ask sweetly.

Tobin gulps at the sight of the brunette in a slim tight white bikini. “ _S-sure_.”

Alex smiles back and lays down on the towel lying on her stomach, her head resting on her forearms. She waits there patiently as Tobin musters up the courage to actually move from her spot. Which eventually she does, squirting a dollop size of the thick sun block in the palms of her hands. Tobin gets on her knees on one side of Alex, her eyes gazing up and down Alex’s body from her smooth shoulders to the tightness of the brunette’s bubble but, and finally down to the perfect shaped calves and slim legs.

“Will you start on my shoulders?” Alex asks. “My shoulders tend to burn quicker.”

“ _O-okay_.” Tobin stutters. She gently casts her hands on Alex’s smooth and soft shoulders rubbing the sunblock cream into her perfect fair skin. Tobin can only admire the way Alex’s body is mesmerizing and perfectly molded like a goddess from those old mythical tales.

“Dont forget to get my lower back.” Alex states, her eyes closed reveling in the touch.

“ _O-okay_.” Tobin stutters out again. Her hands tremble moving down to Alex’s lower back. Tobin rubs even more sunblock cream into the fair skin. This time her eyes glued to the backside of the brunette. Tobin has to keep her cool from drooling and even worst, from getting a hard boner. She internally shakes her head trying to prevent her mind from going to the gutter. “I think you’re good.” She says calmly after a couple of seconds of getting herself together.

“Thanks!” Alex swiftly moves her and rises to sit. She squirts some sunblock to rub in and onto her smooth long slim legs. “So is this like your secret beach or something?”

Tobin nods, shifting to sit back on her butt with her arms resting on top of her knees. “This is nice, isn’t it? No one is usually here.”

Alex perches her sunglasses from the top of her head and back onto the bridge of her nose. She looks to her right and looks to her left and indeed no one else was around the beach or anywhere near. “So you surf here by yourself?” She asks, looking back at Tobin.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Nodding Tobin remarks. “It’s not that often though. Only when the weather is like this. It’s hard to surf when the water is freezing cold with slight rain.”

Alex leans back so much that she lies on her back facing the sun clearly, eyes shut closed behind her sunshades. “You’re right. This is nice. I can finally get a nice tan.”

Tobin chortles looking down at a tanning Alex. She looks back at the clear blue water. “You don’t want to get in?”

“Maybe later. I’m more interested in this tan than the water.”

“You sure? I kind of wanted to teach you how to surf.” Tobin replies.

Alex smiles. “Aww, that’s cute. But really, I have no intention of learning how to surf. It’s not on my checklist.”

“Checklist?” Tobin perks a brow.

“Mhm. It’s my checklist of all the things I want in my life. Kind of like a bucket list. But it’s not so crazy.”

“Can I see this checklist?” Tobin questions genuinely.

Alex mildly chortles under her breath still lying down focusing on her tan. “Nuh uh. I don’t think so.”

Tobin looks down at her confused. “Why not?”

Alex lowers her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose slightly peering up at Tobin. “I’ve never let anyone see it before. Not my parents, or the girls, or even Kelley.”

“Why so secretive about it?”

Alex raises herself resting on the palms of her hands shifting her legs together to one side as she looks up to Tobin’s gaze. “Because it’s for me to know and me only. Why so nosy about it?” She teases.

To which Tobin lets out a soft chuckle. “I dunno.” She shrugs. “I guess it just surprises me that you think about that kind of stuff. Not a lot of people do.”

“You mean not a lot of people _our age_ think about that kind of stuff.” Alex quips.

Tobin nods in agreement.

“So do you have a list?” Alex ponders.

Tobin mulls it over lifting a shoulder. “I wouldn’t really call it a list.”

“Then what would you call it?”

“Goals for the future.”

Alex scoffs in humor. “That sounds incredibly boring Tobin.”

Tobin chuckles. “But you haven’t heard any of my goals.”

“Ok then, I’m all ears.”

Tobin mildly laughs. “Hold on. I can’t share mine if you won’t share yours.”

Alex lets out a raspy laugh. She shifts her body over so that she can rest on one side leaning on an elbow facing the older girl. “Fair enough. How bout we take turns?”

“One for one you mean?”

Alex nods smiling. “You first.”

Tobin smiles in agreement as she looks back out at the water. She takes a minute to go over in her mind what to share. When deciding she looks back down to a patient, curious Alex. “I want to be a doctor.”

“Really?” Alex says, raising a curious brow. “Because of your dad?”

Tobin simply nods. “I think it’s a noble thing to do.”

“But isn’t it a total bummer waking up _every morning_ knowing the fact that you can’t save everyone. Its – depressing.” Alex bluntly puts it.

Tobin nods again in agreement. “No, you’re right. Doctors can’t but I wouldn’t want to get into medicine without thinking I couldn’t try.” Tobin honestly answers.

Alex smiles up at her brightly. “You’re very sweet Tobin Heath.”

With Tobin returning the very smile she replies. “Okay, your turn.”

“Fine, fine. Since we’re on the subject…I want to be a professional ballet dancer.”

“A ballerina? That’s a thing?”

Alex rasps out a chortle. “Yes! It’s a thing! And no, I’m not some 11 year old ballerina auditioning for the elementary version of Swan Lake.”

Causing Tobin to laugh quietly. “Okay, sorry. I’m clueless when it comes to that. Why don’t you explain it to me?”

“Okay, it’s like this.” Alex states as she gets up sitting shoulder to shoulder besides Tobin. “I love being on stage just dancing. A lot of girls get nervous from the stage fright but not me. I love it. All of it. The lights, the choreography, the synchronized timing – “

“Wow. You make it sound so grand.” Tobin interrupts.

“That’s because it is.” Alex smiles sweetly. “Didn’t you ever do something that you totally felt like you could do it for the rest of your life?”

Tobin contemplates. “Hm, not really. But I guess you feel the same way like how I feel about medicine.”

Alex nods in agreement. “See, you get it.”

“So how high does ballet rank on your list?”

Alex leans back on her elbows allowing the sun to tan down her lower body frame. “Mm, pretty high. Right next to being married.”

Tobin tilts her head to the side. “You think about that?”

“Of course! Every little girl fantasizes about their dream wedding.”

Tobin scratches the side of her neck. “I didn’t.”

“Really? You don’t think about who you’d marry and what wedding song you’d dance to?”

Tobin chuckles. “Can’t say that I did. But I’m guessing you’ve put thought to it.”

“Mhmm.” Alex hums in response. “Every little detail from how the center table pieces will look like to the different shade of white my wedding dress will be.”

Tobin can only smile in surprise never expecting to hear this type of response from her.

Alex wrinkles her brows together playfully. “What’s with the smile?”

Tobin smiles lifting a shoulder. “Nothing, just happy that we’re getting to know each other.”

And Alex leans into her placing a soft peck on Tobin’s lips. She pulls away and cutely smiles at her. “Okay, I give in. Since you’re being so cute and all I’ll let you teach me how to surf.”

Tobin lights up. “Really! Okay, let’s do it. We need to change first.”

Alex lifts her sunglasses above her head. “Change? Tobin I’m already in my bikini.”

Tobin snickers. She takes a second to look down the gorgeous brunette in the slimmest bikini she’s ever seen up close. “And as nice as it is. It’d be better to change into a wetsuit just in case.”

“In case what?” Alex questions.

Tobin fakes a cough. “Just in case your bikini slips off.” She answers timidly her eyes averting down at the sand.

“ _Oh_. Well that makes sense.” Alex remarks feeling silly.

Tobin lifts a wetsuit out of her bag raising it into the air. “This is yours.”

Alex takes it begrudgingly. “You really planned this whole morning out didn’t you?”

Tobin nods admit tingly. In which she receives a quick peck on her lips from a thankful Alex. And for the remainder of their freed up morning, the duo enjoy the sun, the waves, and the company of one another.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(Later; in the afternoon)**

 

After the beach, as the two change out of their wetsuits and into dryer comfortable clothes, Tobin lets Alex drive her car as she settles into the passenger seat. The brunette finally caves in after Tobin adorably pleads for Alex to show her some ballet dancing explaining that she’s never seen ballet up close before. So that’s where they end up to, with Alex parking Tobin’s car in the back parking lot behind a closed private dance studio where Alex practices and performs with her ballet friends. Tobin climbs out of the car shutting the passenger door close. As Alex tosses her keys for Tobin to catch them.

“So this is where you dance?”

Alex nods grabbing onto a free hand of Tobin’s to lock them together as she leads them to the back entrance. Tobin follows suit obligingly nervously looking behind her shoulder.

“Isn’t this breaking and entering?” She timidly asks watching over Alex’s shoulder as the brunette twists the gold metal key into the door knob.

Causing Alex to chortle. “No silly. Everyone has a key. Besides, the amount of money my mom donates to this studio is half of the reason why this place is still running.”

“And the other half?” Tobin wonders.

“Well, it’s the only ballet studio in the town.” Alex states. She pops the back door open as they enter through the door. Its pitch black as Tobin stays close unsure of her surroundings. The bright lights finally turn on as Tobin steps closer onto the wooden dance floor.

With Alex closing and locking the door behind her, she puts a hand on her hip watching Tobin take in her surroundings. “So, what do you think? This is ballet up close.”

Tobin turns around nodding her head and clicking her tongue. “This is really nice. It’s small and homey much different than what I expected.”

“Well it’s small for sure, but I like it. It’s not show boaty like those other studios.” Alex explains.

Tobin takes a step closer towards her. She wriggles her eyebrows playfully. “So um, will you dance for me?”

“Really?” Alex cutely asks. She plays with Tobin’s shirt collar. “You want me to dance for you?”

Tobin nods stuffing her hands in her denim pockets. “Why not? I think it’d be cool. Besides I really want to see it.”

“Okay!” Alex cheers. She places a quick peck on Tobin’s lips. “You wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Tobin chuckles as she watches Alex leaves the open dance floor and rounding an empty hallway right around the corner in full excitement.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

Tobin finds a small stool perched up against the back wall. She opts to sit facing across the mirror with the black railing hanging below on the other side of the room. Excitedly she patiently waits for Alex to get dressed so that she can put on some type of ballet performance. And she doesn’t have to wait any much longer when she notices that the bright lights dim to a darker hue. Tobin is too busy looking up at the ceiling wondering what had caused the lights to change in appearance so much that she doesn’t notice the brunette enter onto the wooden dance floor. And then a soft piano ballet ballad plays throughout the ceiling speakers.

Tobin finally turns her attention finding Alex barefoot wearing a black tight spaghetti strap tank top snugged tightly into her full legging see through beige tights. Her hair wrapped tightly in a sleek clean bun. And Tobin thinks Alex couldn’t look any more beautiful and elegant in one go. Though, she doesn’t have any time to stare at the perfection that is of Alex’s body. Because once Alex starts to move, Tobin is completely entranced at the way Alex executes each dance sequence to the sound of the soft piano ballad. It’s like Alex doesn’t notice that Tobin is even in the same room as her. Because Alex is too focused the way her body rhythmically moves to the piano keys is so beautiful and artistic. Second by second Alex maneuvers her body into all sorts of angles elegantly and accurately her face beaming in radiance. And Tobin swears she’s never seen anything more stunning. 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(Later that day; evening)**

 

Tobin parks her car up against the street curb instead of driving into Alex’s elongated driveway. She puts the car in park as Alex undoes the passenger seatbelt. Tobin glances over Alex’s way wearing an unwavering smile.

“You were amazing today.” She compliments.

Sweetly Alex grins her cheeks colored in a tint of pink from modest embarrassment. “Thanks.” She says looking down at her lap fidgeting with her fingers.

“I mean it.” Tobin easily states. “You were majestic.”

Alex cutely chuckles looking back up. “Alright, alright. Enough of the compliments. I feel like I’m being examined.”

Tobin shakes her head in disagreement. “Not at all. You’re really good. How long have you been dancing?”

Alex shrugs nonchalantly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Mm, since I was a little girl really.”

“Well you’re amazing. Really Alex, I wish I watched you all this time.” Tobin praises.

Alex reciprocates the widened smile right back and leans into Tobin to kiss her momentarily.

After a second Tobin pauses still looking at Alex’s pink lips. “Can I come up?” Tobin asks in an unsure whisper.

 

“I would love for you to come up, but I’m so tired from everything we did today. Surfing really wipes you out, and yes pun intended.” She quips.

 

Tobin hums out a low chuckle but she leans back into the driver’s seat feeling a bit rejected. “Yeah okay, sorry.”

 

“Tobin, you don’t have to be sorry for wanting to be with me.” Alex says sweetly sensing the disappointment in Tobin’s tone. She grabs onto the bottom of Tobin’s chin and pulls her in for another slow kiss. “Okay?”

 

Tobin nods smiley, “Okay.” Suddenly feeling the spring in her step so to speak as she leans in for another sensual kiss.

 

Alex’s eyes stay closed but grins largely as Tobin pulls slightly away. “I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” She whispers.

 

Tobin gulps slowly her focus on Alex’s full lips. She nods and kisses her once more.

 

“Call me tomorrow morning?” Alex whispers onto Tobin’s lips.

 

“I will.” Tobin happily nods at the fact that she has obligations now. As oppose to before, and it certainly has been a nice change for Tobin. Especially when someone like _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan wants her, and only Tobin, to do so. The very thought tingles the insides of Tobin’s stomach. Tobin leans in wanting another sensual kiss this time lingering onto the brunette’s lips for a bit longer.

 

When Alex pulls back and shifts back into the passenger seat she traces along Tobin’s jawline. “I’ll see you tomorrow Tobin Heath.” She leans in and pecks Tobin’s cheek. Then opens the passenger door wide open as she climbs out of the car.

 

Leaving Tobin to watch her backside as the brunette walks further down onto the driveway.

 

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(Sunday)**

With Mr. Heath’s absence as he was stuck at work once again, Alex showed up at Tobin’s front door steps mid-morning with a cheeky smile excited to see her favorite nerd. With a quick peck on the cheek, Alex follows Tobin’s lead up the stair banister and into Tobin’s bedroom. The two teenagers all giggly and laughing from their adrenaline of just being happy. Alex keeps to her promise as the teenaged couple setup camp in Tobin’s bedroom in an empty, no parental supervision household. Tobin plops down at the edge of her mattress with Alex taking her rightful seat next to her.

Alex looks to the TV screen confused as to what Tobin was watching prior to her arrival. “What are you watching?”

“The Sunday morning news.”

Alex makes a disgusted look on her face. “You watch the news?”

Tobin nods. “Yeah. It’s informative. Don’t you?”

Alex shakes her head. “Tobin I think you’re mistaking me with the 52 year old version of my older self.” She jokes.

Causing Tobin to chuckle. “Fair enough.” She walks up to the screen and turns off the Power button. Then walks back to her bed sitting just as close next to the pretty brunette. “So what do you wanna do? We could go to Rory’s if you’re hungry.”

Alex shakes her head in disagreement. Then smirks. “Your dad is still stuck at work?”

Tobin nods.

“Then I know exactly what we can do.” She wraps her arms loosely around Tobin’s shoulders and pulls her in for a soft kiss. “I made a promise didn’t I?”

Tobin pulls back wearing a loopy grin. “I guess we could this.”

Alex wiggles her eyebrows playfully. “I figured you would agree.” Then leans in once more for another soft, sultry kiss.

Tobin’s hands place themselves gently on Alex’s ribs side as she shifts closer toward the blue eyed girl kissing Alex’s lips with an equivalent force. While Alex’s insides tingle in excitement. She pulls away slightly, eyes closed, and breathing heavily.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks, her voice low and heavy.

Alex nods in response. She opens her eyes wearing a sly grin. Not saying a word, she pulls away from Tobin’s embrace to climb onto Tobin’s queen sized mattress towards the middle section. She leans back on the stack of pillows loving the wondrous gaze coming from Tobin. She wriggles her index finger for Tobin to come hither. Resulting in Tobin to comply with her wishes. Tobin gradually makes her way nearer to the beautiful girl on her mattress, her heart racing at an uncontrollable speed. Not sure of how to place her body, Alex once again wraps her arms around Tobin’s shoulders loosely, causing Tobin to slightly hover above the brunette’s body planting her arms on either sides of Alex’s head. Their lips embrace again, at first soft and slow. Then picking up speed as Alex pulls Tobin into her more, wanting more of their passionate kiss. With Tobin’s body weight onto Alex now cautiously, the brunette gets a chance to tightly wrap a leg around Tobin’s waist as they continue to kiss with all the passion they both could muster. Alex gasps into Tobin’s mouth when she can feel Tobin’s arousal rubbing against her. But she doesn’t stop because it only excites her own arousal more. So much more when Alex wraps her hands around Tobin’s neck in a soft grasp exploring Tobin’s mouth with her tongue. And Alex immediately gets the response that she wanted because she feels Tobin’s body weight shift fully onto her without caution and one of her hands move down to Alex’s hips giving it a tight firm squeeze.

Alex abruptly stops and breaks away from Tobin’s lips. Her breathing labored and low.

“Are we stopping?” Tobin asks concerned.

Alex shakes her head once flirtatiously and pecks Tobin’s cheek lightly and then shifts her body up rising to sit at a 45 degree angle, her back still leaning against the stack of pillows. Tobin rises as well, giving the brunette some space. Alex looks into Tobin’s eyes with a wanton, sultry gaze. “Do you want me to jerk you off again? Like last time.”

Tobin nods desperately. “Y-yeah.”

Alex smiles widely. As Tobin removes her body weight off of Alex completely and shifts onto her back, this time she’s leaning against the stack of pillows. Causing Alex to slowly tease Tobin as she straddles the nerd’s waist. Leaving Tobin to breathe in and out slowly as her stare looks up into the curious brunette’s eyes. Alex’s fingers fiddle with Tobin’s jean button and lowers her zipper. Both hands pulling down Tobin’s jeans and her boxers along with it as it reaches down Tobin’s ankles for Tobin to kick them off. Also causing Tobin’s cock to spring out rock hard. Alex can’t keep her eyes off it still astounded that Tobin has had this smooth 6 inch monster Johnson kept secret inside of her pants all this time. Both hands grasping around the middle shaft staking her claim. She maneuvers her grip up and down teasingly slow, her eyes still locked on the desirable sight.

“You’re so hard and so big.”

Tobin inhales deeply at the touch. “T-thanks I guess.” She exhales out deeply.

“I’ve never seen a cock this big before.” Alex admits candidly. Her gliding motion still doing amazing things to Tobin’s insides.

Curious, Tobin asks. “E-exactly how many have you seen?” She lets out nervous to even ask.

Alex looks into Tobin’s eyes letting out a soft chuckle, her gliding motion suddenly stopping. “Is someone curious?” She teases.

Tobin chuckles too. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, if I’m being honest. I’ve seen a few.” Alex replies.

Tobin raises a brow. “What’s a few?”

Alex lifts a shoulder nonchalantly, Tobin’s rock hard cock still firm in her grasp. “I dunno. More than 3.”

“Wow. Okay.” Tobin states.

Alex cutely scrunches her nose. “Are you jealous?”

“I...um…”

Sweetly laughing in her raspy manner. Alex leans down and kisses Tobin softly and then pulls away. “You don’t have to be jealous Tobin.”

“I don’t?”

Alex shakes her head. She sits back up still straddling Tobin’s waist continuing to stroke Tobin in all the right ways. “Mhmm.” She assures. “Yours is the biggest I’ve seen.”

“Really?”

Alex bites her lower lip. “Mhmm. And I love every inch of it.”

Tobin’s smile widens. Her hands casting down onto Alex’s hips and holding her in place on top of her. “I’m glad you like it.” She quips.

“You know if the girls at school found out how hung you are they’d go crazy for it.”

Tobin laughs skeptically. “I don’t think so.”

Alex gripped Tobin’s erection harder and then squeezed it lightly smirking. “Oh trust me. Size means everything.”

“Does it really make a difference?” Tobin curiously ponders.

“Of course it does silly.” She coos her hands moving up and down rapidly tired of the slow pace before. “If you want to make a girl cum size matters the most.”

Tobin nods slowly her eyes shutting tight, her head back leaning on the pillows, her mind floating into cloud nine enjoying Alex’s snug grasp.

Alex chews on her lower lip looking down onto an aroused Tobin. “Do you want me to make you cum Tobin?” She rasps.

Tobin nods gulping. “Y-yeah I do.”

“You love it when I rub you don’t you?”

“Y-yes.” Tobin nods hotly.

Alex jacks off Tobin’s cock with intent fervor. “Oh god I’m getting so hot Tobin just rubbing you. I want to see you cum again.”

“Jesus.” Tobin mutters under her breath from Alex’s dirty talk.

“I want you to cum all over my hand this time Tobin.” Alex rasps her thumb rubbing around the tip.

Causing Tobin to inhale deeply. “I’m c-close.” She utters out feeling her impending orgasm.

“You can cum Tobin, you can cum all over my hands.” Alex coos, her stroking never stopping.

As Tobin lets loose, her cock exploding in cum as it shoots out the tip and drizzles down onto Alex’s wrapped fingers. Leaving Tobin to exhale out loudly and her breathing heavily labored. “Oh my god that was amazing.” She states finally looking up back into Alex’s eyes with gratitude. “You’re really good at that.”

Alex smiles sweetly at the compliment. Feeling frisky and naughty, her arousal not dying down any second later. Alex brings her index finger covered with Tobin’s sticky cum into her mouth and sucks on it gently, her gaze lustfully staring Tobin down.

It was single handedly the hottest thing Tobin Heath has ever seen in her teenaged life.

Alex mildly laughs at Tobin’s speechless dumbfounded stare. She grabs onto Tobin’s hands interlocking their fingers together. “Do you remember when I slept over here for the first time?”

Tobin nods. “Of course.” She smiles happily. “It was one of the craziest night of my life.”

Alex giggled. “I bet.” She crosses her arms grabbing at the helms of her blouse gradually taking it off and throwing it aside without a care. Leaving her chest bare in a red lacy bra. “I think I want to relive that night cutie.”

Beaming, Tobin shifts to rise up a bit to sit in a more comfortable position. Her hands still on Alex’s hips. “O-okay.” She stutters.

One of Alex’s hands reach back to unclasp her red bra as it slips off as Alex casts it aside on the carpet floor revealing her naked breasts.

“God you’re beautiful.” Tobin breathes out.

Alex smiled at that. She massages her breasts tenderly biting at her bottom lip. “Do you want to feel them again?”

Tobin nods hotly. Then her hands reach up onto the brunette’s chest. The palms of her hands squeeze onto Alex’s naked breasts feeling how incredibly soft and supple than Tobin had expected. Alex just stares down onto Tobin’s firm squeeze in rapt interest, her arousal growing by the second. She covers Tobin’s hands with her own and squeezes onto the firm grasp even tighter now making the entire moment feel almost animalistic.

“You feel nice.” Tobin murmurs. Every inch of her palms holding kneading onto Alex’s naked breasts.

Alex throw her head back in pleasure. “Oh my god Tobin.” She rasps below her breath. “You feel nice too baby.”

Tobin smiled at that. The sound of a nickname out of Alex’s sultry full lips. She continues to knead and squeeze onto Alex’s breasts. Causing Alex to moan aloud softly she lets go of Tobin’s hands and slowly climbs off of Tobin’s waist. Startling the older girl in nervousness.

“Did I do something wrong?” Tobin ponders watching Alex to climb off the bed.

Alex chuckles. She shakes her head cutely. “You didn’t do anything wrong baby. I just need some relief.”

Tobin just raises her brows in curiosity as she watches Alex pull down her flowy skirt down to her ankles, her thong along with it. Alex smirks sexily at a thunderstruck Tobin. A very naked Alex climbs back onto the bed and lies next to the older girl whom seems wordless and surprised. Alex sticks her index finger out and wriggles it towards Tobin’s way. “Come here baby.”

Immediately Tobin, in only a t-shirt, hovers aside as Alex loosely wraps her arms around Tobin’s shoulders pulling her closer. Tobin carefully places a hand on Alex’s bare right hip, her gaze checking out Alex’s vulnerable beautiful bare body.

“I want you to touch me.” Alex demands.

Tobin nods nervously. “Can you tell me what to do? I’ve never done this before.” She admits honestly.

“Of course silly!” Alex glees. She takes Tobin’s hand that’s resting on her right hip and places it onto her midsection. “Use this hand to touch me.”

Tobin nods obliging. Her eyes lower looking at Alex’s flat smooth stomach as her fingers trace around Alex’s bellybutton.

“Lower.” She rasps.  

Tobin nods obliging once more. Her hand lowering down Alex’s smooth fair skin. Her fingers hovering above Alex’s warm vagina. She swallows heavily as her focus on Alex’s body hasn’t phased.

“Touch me Tobin. Don’t be scared.” Alex coos in a gentle encouraging whisper as she lifts Tobin’s chin to get her attention.

Tobin nods and gives her a sweet kiss. She pulls away looking down as she gradually plunges two fingers into Alex’s moist arousal. Causing Alex to squirm at first then utter out a loud moan loving the way that Tobin’s fingers slowly plunge in and out of her very wet vagina.

“You feel warm.” Tobin mutters.

Alex can’t keep her wanton stare off of Tobin. Chewing her bottom lip she nods hotly. “Do you like the way I feel?”

Tobin continues to masturbate Alex’s warm slit. “Y-yeah.” She stutters.

Alex throws her head back into the pillows staring up at the ceiling in pleasure. “You can go faster Tobin. I want you to make me feel good.”

Tobin nods in response. Sliding in another finger now into Alex even deeper. Resulting Alex to moan uncontrollably at the surprise touch.

“Ohhh my god.” She groans. Her hands gripping onto Tobin’s shoulders. “Oh fuck! Tobin that feels good.”

Tobin looks back up casting a wanton look onto Alex. She leans down and kisses her lips passionately, her fingers not letting up for a single moment.

Alex returns the fervor kiss wrapping both hands on the back of Tobin’s head in need. She pulls back as her eyes flutter open and into Tobin’s wanting glare. “Don’t stop Tobin, I don’t want you to stop.” She mutters fiercely under her breath.

The speed of Tobin’s fingers don’t relent instead they pick up pace, covered in all of Alex’s wetness.

“Oh my god! I’m close.” Alex gasping for an even breath. “Rub your thumb against my clit baby. I want to cum so badly.”

Wanting to fulfill all of Alex’s desire, not wanting to deny the brunette her own orgasm. Tobin looks down and carefully and gently rubs her thumb in circles onto where she thinks Alex’s wet clit is.

“Yes Tobin! Fuck!” Alex practically shouts in pleasure. Now her turn for her impending orgasm to explode internally. Right then and there she cums onto Tobin’s fingers. Her breathing is irregular and labored as she comes down from her high, Tobin’s fingers still sliding in and out of her slit but in a slower mannered rhythm helping Alex ride out her explosive orgasm.

Tobin finally slips out of Alex’s vagina gently and holds onto her hips. She awaits for Alex to slowly flutter her eyes open, retaining her senses back to Earth in a sense.

Once Alex does, she shoots Tobin one of the biggest radiant smile grateful of her first Tobin induced orgasm. “That was pretty amazing for your first time doing that.”

Tobin grins thankful. “I just listened to your body. Which is by the way is very intuitive.”

Alex snickers. “Is that your idea of pillow talk? Because if it is, it’s really kinky.” She teases her fingers tracing along Tobin’s structured jawline.

Tobin chortles. She gives her a sweet kind kiss then looks back into her loving eyes. “We could do that again if you want.”

Which Alex beams her entire face lighting up. She wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck pulling her in close. “ _Oh_ , I plan on it.”

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(Monday)**

 

The next day at school, Tobin offers Alex a ride. Pulling out of Alex’s driveway and heading back onto the paved road, Alex grabs onto Tobin’s free right hand interlacing their fingers. Tobin casually smiles easily getting used to this, used to these small warm hearted moments for only them to share. As per routine now, Tobin walks Alex to her locker now feeling a bit at ease from all the scrutiny looks they still get from their judging peers. Then she grabs and hold onto Alex’s textbooks to walk her to homeroom. And before she leaves to meet Hao and Kling outside of her own homeroom, Alex gives her a small peck on the lips. Causing the girls to holler jointly in a childish manner when Alex walks through the homeroom doors approaching her desk seat. To which Alex just rolls her eyes a small proud smirk at the curve of her mouth, she couldn’t help it even if she tried.

At lunch, now as per routine, everyone now meets at the lunch table. Of course, with Hao and Kling still staking their claims at their usual seats. While the cheerleader girls go on about their usual gossip banter, Hao and Kling go on about their usual banter of their own. Usually, conversations that involved last night’s episodes of Star Trek and upcoming movie flicks they were dying to see. While Tobin tried to listen and even chime in every now and again, she couldn’t help but glance over to Alex sitting right beside her. Her cheeks tinging red and her ears hot to the touch. Even with Alex’s usual un-phased confidence, every time Tobin glanced over shooting her a small unwavering smile, the blue eyed girl couldn’t help but blush looking down at her lap. They had other ideas in mind instead of sitting in the school cafeteria munching down on their lunched clearly disinterested.

Finally, the lunch bell rang much to Alex’s enjoyment. Tobin follows behind after Kling and Hao as they put away their lunch trays and head out of the cafeteria doors. Kling and Hao are too distracted in their very heated conversation about the upcoming movie chapter in the Mission Impossible franchise as Tobin gets pulled behind. She turns around to find Alex wearing a seductive smirk.

“What’s up?” Tobin wonders.

Holding onto Tobin’s hands into her own. Alex sways them back and forth in the space between. “Wanna get out of here?”

Tobin’s eyebrows furrow. “You mean ditch school?”

“Yeah, c’mon! You’ve done it before.”

Tobin lets go rubbing the back of her neck and one hand shoved into the depth of her front jean pocket. “I dunno Alex. Where would we go?”

“Well, your dad isn’t home right?”

Tobin shakes her head.

“Perfect! We’ll go to your house.”

Tobin shakes her head. “But what are we gonna do?”

“I have something in mind.”

Tobin rubs the back of her neck still hesitant, mulling over Alex’s offer. Eventually, she nods her head in agreement. “Alright, I’m in.”

“Good!” She throws herself onto Tobin wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pecks her lips in excitement.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

Is all they hear as they both turn to their sides as Sydney and Kristie huddle around the lovey dovely teenaged couple arms crossed against their chests.

“Al, you’re such a bad influence.” Kristie jokes.

“Yeah, persuading Tobin to ditch school. Don’t you know that academics is really important in our young youthful lives.” Sydney chimes in.

To which Alex rolls her eyes and scoffs in laughter. “Oh whatever. You guys skipped 3rd period to go to the mall.”

Kristie scoffs in defense. “ _Well duh Al_. We needed new shoes. You can’t go to school without shoes.”

Alex gives her a pointed look. “Says the girl who has two closets worth of boots.”

To which Kristie gives her a pointed look this time. “Your point?”

Alex rolls her eyes. She lets go of her clinging embrace from Tobin and interlocks their hands together. Dragging the oblivious nerd behind to follow her lead out of the hallways so they won’t get caught, she shouts over her shoulder. “Bye guys!”

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(30 minutes later at Tobin’s house)**

Safely and uncaught, Tobin and Alex are able to escape and drive out of the school parking lot in Tobin’s car undetected by school faculty or security for that matter. Alex urges for Tobin to drive a bit faster than usual, her sexual desire growing by the second. When they finally get to Tobin’s place, Tobin doesn’t even bother parking her car in the driveway. The two teenagers hold onto each other’s hands giddy in excitement. Tobin opens the front door and quickly locks it behind her as Alex finally steps inside. Finally striding up the stairs in glee the duo get inside Tobin’s bedroom Alex quickly finding her arms all wrapped around Tobin’s shoulders. They cling onto each other in a soft embrace as their mouths lock in impatient desire. Alex’s hand slowly make their away down on top of Tobin’s chest. Their mouths still embraced on one another. With Tobin’s tight firm hold on Alex’s hips, Alex maneuvers their clinch with Alex turning in a 180 degree swiftly. She flirtatiously pushes Tobin against the edge of the bed causing Tobin to plop down with a spirited grin.

Alex lifts her blouse up and over her head causing Tobin to beam at the sight of Alex in another lacy bra, this time a purple colored design. “Why don’t you take off your pants?” Alex suggests as she unclasps her bra behind her back skillfully.

Tobin obliges and rises from the bed eagerly and unbuttons her jeans, pushing it down as she steps out of them leaving her in her Batman T-shirt and her loose stripped boxers. She kicks it aside on the carpet floor. She sits back on the edge of the mattress eager for their continuing exciting playtime.  

A topless and bare Alex sits on her knees in front of Tobin’s lap, her hands coaxing Tobin’s thighs smoothly. Her fingers hang onto the helm of Tobin’s boxers slowly discarding them off with Tobin’s help as she lifts her butt off the bed. Already erect, Tobin’s heart races at the sight of a bare breasted Alex eye leveled with her penis. Alex moves her hands to Tobin’s lap, both reaching for Tobin’s member. Causing Tobin to hiss in a deep breath at Alex’s incredible touch. Feeling aroused and playful, Alex continues to rub her grip on Tobin’s cock up and down, occasionally squeezing at the bottom of base.

Alex grins in arousal. “You have such a thick monster baby.”

Tobin swallows. “T-that feels g-good.” She stutters.

“I know it does baby.” She continues to lazily stroke her with enough pace and motion as Tobin grows even more erect. “You love it when I get my hands on you don’t you?”

Tobin nods furiously.

“And you love it when I stroke you, don’t you?”

“ _God, yes_.” Tobin utters.

Already pumping away at Tobin’s cock, the insides of Alex begins to tingle in more excitement wetting her matching purple cotton material thong. “Tobin?” She coos.

Tobin looks up from the action in her lap and looks into Alex’s eyes. “Y-yeah?”

Biting her bottom lip, Alex shoots her a wanton look biting her lower lip. “I want to taste you.”

Tobin gulps nervously. “ _T-taste me?”_

Alex nods her head hotly. She cuddles even closer to Tobin’s crotch, still gradually rubbing Tobin up and down fervently. “Mhmm. You’re making me feel naughty.”

“I am?” She remarks timidly her hands grabbing at her bed sheets in desperation to cum already even though they had just started.

“Mhmm. I feel really naughty right now.” Alex coos. Her thumbs brushing over the head of Tobin’s cock. “Don’t you want to feel my mouth on you?”

Tobin nods furiously practically jumping up. “Yes!”

_Please god yes._

Alex giggles cutely. She scoots closer leaning in towards Tobin’s lap. Still stroking Tobin’s cock even gradually now. “Have you ever fantasized about this before?”

Swallowing dry air Tobin nods her head once in honesty.

Alex’s eyebrows furrow in interest. “Really? So you’d stroke yourself thinking about a girl touching you like this?”

“ _Well_ , yeah. I went through puberty just like everyone else.” Tobin casually states her focus on Alex’s ongoing moving hands.

At this Alex snickers to herself. “So…did you ever fantasize about me?” She pushes in wonderment.

Tobin looks into Alex’s blue eyes, recognizing the darker shade. “Y-yeah.” She admits.

Causing a wide grin on Alex’s face. “Really?” She asks cutely. “Tell me. Did you think about me touching you like this?”

Tobin nods.

“How about this?” Alex questions. She leans her bare chest into Tobin’s lap. She places the cement hard cock in between the space of Alex’s breasts. Then using her free hands squeezing her breasts together to wrap Tobin’s cock holding it firmly in place.

Tobin practically gasps aloud in incredibly pleasure and pain wanting to cum right then and there as Alex gently rubs her breasts up and down Tobin’s thick dick. “ _Jesus Christ_.” She moans.

Alex chortles proudly. “I can’t wait to taste you baby.” She let go of her breasts releasing Tobin’s throbbing cock into the air. Her hands smoothly placed alongside Tobin’s hips her manicured nails tracing over Tobin’s hipline. As the horny brunette hovered onto Tobin’s lap, her mouth centimeters away from tasting Tobin’s monster cock. As for Tobin, she painfully took a deep breath in grabbing at her bedsheet uncontrollably awaiting Alex’s lips to taste her.

Alex’s lips touched down on the tip gently placing a sweet kiss all the while her wanton eyes looking up into Tobin’s. After another kiss on the head, Alex places another soft sensual kiss on the underside of Tobin’s shaft. One after another causing Tobin to grunt and watch in pleasure. Then Alex seductively sticks her tongue out the tip of it licking the underside of the shaft in one striding motion all the way to the top. There Alex’s lips suckle on the head of Tobin’s cock gently as if it were candy. The brunette’s lips lowered another inch down after another, only able to fit a little more than half of Tobin’s thick throbbing cock into her mouth and down her throat. Inside, her tongue swathing all over the hard surface. Tobin couldn’t help but moan as she watched Alex’s head move up and down in her lap, her orgasm edging and close.

“I-I’m close A-Alex.” She stutters in a moaning manner. Finally able to speak.

But Alex is so focused and entranced sucking and loving the way Tobin tastes. With Alex’s head lowering more and more trying to swallow Tobin whole, she covers Tobin’s cock full of her wet saliva and of course Tobin’s precum. Not able to take a second more, the insides of Tobin feel like they’re about to burst. And she does so as her cock erupts cumming into Alex’s mouth in a frenzy.

“Ugghh!” She groans aloud her eyes shut tight.

A bit startled Alex allows Tobin’s dick slowly out of her warm mouth and she licks away at the corners of her lips tasting and swallowing Tobin’s salty cum once again. After Alex releases Tobin’s member she grabs onto it with both hands giving it a tight squeeze. Making sure all of Tobin’s cum oozed out satisfied. Grinning, Alex gives Tobin’s dick a quick soft kiss on the head tip and then moves up onto her lap kissing Tobin’s lips passionately wrapping her arms on the back of Tobin’s head. They pull apart with Alex leaning onto Tobin’s forehead giving her a soft smile her hands cupping Tobin’s face in the palms of her hands. Their labored breaths the only sound they can hear in the silent room.

Wearing a large smile, Tobin candidly blurts out. “God, I love you.”

Alex blinks in shock. “WHAT?!”

“I…”

“Did you just – you just said – what - did you just say what I think I heard?” Alex can barely get out.

“I…um…” Is the only thing that Tobin can mutter out anxiously.

“OH MY GOD!” Alex rises from the carpet floor. She grabs her blouse and purple lace bra that’s scattered somewhere bursting into the adjoined bathroom in the bedroom. Shutting the door close loudly.

Tobin springs up from the bed and puts on her boxers. Then finding her pants on the floor and frantically putting a leg through each hole. She rushes to the bathroom door timid and upset. “Alex I’m sorry!” She calls aloud after zipping up the pants zipper.

“I can’t believe you just said that! Tobin you can’t say things like that!” It’s too soon!” She shouts from the other side of the door.

“I – um – it just slipped out.” Tobin rations.

“We’ve only been dating for less than 2 weeks! You can’t just blurt that out! And you _don’t_ say that in the middle of fooling around?!” Her annoyed voice echoing through the wooden material.

“I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” She repeats aloud trying to get her message across through the bathroom door where Alex was currently hiding.

Suddenly Alex rips the door wide open dressed and clearly upset. Causing Tobin to take a cautious step back. “Couldn’t help yourself?! What kind of an excuse is that?” Alex scolds.

Tobin shakes her head in disagreement. “It’s not an excuse.”

Alex walks around Tobin distressed. She picks up her designer sandals and handbag from a spot on the carpet floor. Slowly putting it on one foot at a time obviously averting her stare from Tobin’s guilty one.

“Where are you going?” Tobin ponders.

Alex rises up tussling her hair over onto one side. “I think I should leave Tobin. I can’t be here right now. Can you please drive me home?” Alex demands fretted her tone cold.

Although, she felt internally deflated and hurt, Tobin couldn’t really hide back her feelings as she wore a sudden saddened guilty look. She opens her mouth to say something but failing to find the correct words she ends up not saying a thing. Instead she nods somberly agreeing to Alex’s wishes. “Sure.”

Then Alex shoulders her handbag and bursts out through Tobin’s bedroom door and trudges down the stairs quickly.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post the next chapter the next weekend. Enjoy the rest of the three day weekend. Comments?


	16. Smooth Sailing

**(Later that night; same day as the “incident”)**

Alex immediately beelines it to her front door after speedily walking pass the elongated driveway up to her mansion size household. She had instructed Tobin to drop her off at the curb after Tobin had insisted of driving the car in. But after the quiet awkward drive from Tobin’s place, Alex just immediately wanted two things. One; for the car ride to end and two; to get into her room and hide. Once Tobin dropped her off at the curb, the brunette didn’t barely give her a chance to explain herself as she shut the door close in a hurry. Once Alex walks through the front door, she zips it up the stairs to her bedroom. Rushing to open and shut her bedroom door close, she goes into her adjoined bathroom to take a cleansing shower. Though, Alex couldn’t quite forget or brush aside today’s earlier events. Let alone wrap her mind around it.

_How could she say that? We don’t even know each other that well!_

For the next twenty minutes, Alex mindlessly stands in her bathtub enduring her hot shower and her scrambling thoughts. When she’s finally finished, she stares at her foggy mirror wiping away at the wet condensation so she can look at her reflection. After thoroughly drying her hair with a towel, she puts her mildly damp hair up in a loose bun. Then ties a bath towel around her nude body and exits her bathroom. She goes through her drawers looking for comfy pajamas suddenly desiring for a comfortable night in. Then a knock comes at the door.

Kelley, who’s flipping through the newest Vogue edition, walks in without waiting for Alex’s answer. “Hey Al, mom said dinner was gonna be ready in 20 minutes.”

“I don’t feel like eating. Can you tell her I’ll grab something downstairs later?” Alex asks as she sits at her vanity table spreading moisturizing lotion onto her arms.

“But moms making her beef stew.” Kelley remarks.

Alex just scoffs tiredly. “I just don’t feel like it Kel.”

Kelley tosses the fashion magazine onto Alex’s bed. She puts her hands at her hips and looks at her little sister suspiciously. “Alright, what’s wrong? You’re spitting out attitude.”

“I am not.” Alex bites back shaking her head. Then sighs. “I just – don’t feel like having dinner right now.”

Kelley tilts her head, not buying any of it. Wise like the older sister she is. “Weren’t you with Tobin today?”

“Yes and?”

“ _Okay I get it_.” Kelley laments.

“You get what Kel?” Alex pushes peeved.

“Lemme guess the geek isn’t giving you enough attention or something?”

Alex looks over her shoulder. “She’s not a geek Kel. I thought we were over that.” She defends.

Kelley raises her arms in defense. Then flops onto Alex’s bed. “Fine, sorry.”

“And what is it with everyone today?! Just making assumptions and blurting things out without any consideration of the ramifications. I mean what the hell is that?!” Alex states profoundly upset.

Kelley can only shoot her a confusing look. “ _Okay_ …”

Alex shakes her head and retracts back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Kelley snickers. “Oh now you _definitely_ need to tell me everything now.”

Alex sighs tiredly once more. “I don’t want to tell you. You’re just gonna make fun of me.”

“Well it depends on how funny it is really.”

Alex rolls her eyes. She rises from the vanity table and gathers her pjs and walks into her closer. She shouts from inside as Kelley patiently waits for the juicy details. “Something may have happened at Tobin’s house when I was over!”

“Like what?” Kelley shouts back.

Once changed, Alex exits her closet and sits at the edge of her mattress holding onto one of her smaller pillows in her lap. Looking down at the material thread count of her bedsheets, too ashamed to look her older sister in her eyes. “I um – well we um – started fooling around…”

“Oh my god!” Kelley exclaims in excitement. “Past the specific details, I don’t need to know what my little sister does in her relationships. It’s too ewww for me.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Alex rolls her eyes again. “But anyways, we were fooling around and…I dunno maybe she got to excited or something.”

“That’s what she said.” Kelley jokes.

To which Alex gives her a pointed look. “ _Anyways_ …she said that she…”

Kelley groans. “Would you just spit it out.”

“She said she loved me!” Alex blurts.

And right then and there Kelley rips into a bursting laughter she can’t control even if she tried. “Oh my god! That is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Kelley it was horrible!”

Though Kelley doesn’t stop laughing. “I was so right! You are such a size queen. And they say I’m the naughtiest sister. Hate to break it to ya lil sis, you’ve definitely retained that title.”

“Kelley please. Don’t start that.” Alex groans. “I mean did you hear what I said?”

“Are you honestly surprised that she said it? C’mon Al, you can’t be that naïve.”

Alex’s brows furrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“What do you mean _what do I mean_? You’re her first girlfriend, never mind the fact that you’re probably the first tail action she’s ever seen. It’s not like she catching anyone else’s attention in town. You’re getting worked up over nothing. She’s probably just got this major puppy dog crush on you.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do! When she starts to get clingy _that’s_ when you have a problem.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Alex breathes out. “Maybe you’re right.”

“So, when’s the last time you talked to her?”

“Not since then.”

“What do you think she’s doing now?”

Alex ponders.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(Later that day)**

 

“YOU WHAT?!”

Hao shouts while inadvertently dropping her ping pong paddle on the tennis table interrupting her and Kling’s heated ping pong battle.

Tobin plops down in an old beaten up recliner armchair set up in the corner of Hao’s garage. She looks up to Hao and Kling near the tennis table. “Do you think she hates me?”

“Why would you say that?” Kling wonders.

“You didn’t’ see the look on her face Kling. She looked horrified.” Tobin informs.

“Hold up! Are we just going to ignore the fact that this whole time Tobin has been fooling around with Alex, _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan?!” Hao states astonished.

“Not exactly the entire time. It just – sort of happened I guess.” Tobin corrects. “What does it matter now? I blew it big time. I totally blew my only chance with Alex.” She states sadly.

Hao scoffs in laughter. “ _Oh yeah buddy_. You totally blew it.”

“Ah, don’t say that Tobs. Nothing good comes out of being pessimistic in life.” Kling retorts.

“Besides, you should look on the bright side.”

Tobin quicks an eyebrow. “What exactly is the bright side to this Hao?”

“You get to say that you dated _the_ Alexandra O’Hara Morgan. How many dorks can say that?”

Tobin slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand. “I really have the greatest friends.” She says sarcastically.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(Friday; four days after the “incident”)**

Tobin drags herself to her locker and after a couple of tries of undoing the lock she finally is successful and unenthusiastically opens up the locker door. She sifts through her textbooks exchanging each one in her book bag. Only three class periods have passed but it feels like the day has been dragging for Tobin. Well more so the entire week. It’s been four days since the incident and things couldn’t have been anymore haywire. It’s been exactly four days since Tobin has spoken to Alex. Since they both got back to school for the week Alex hasn’t uttered a word. Not through the school halls and not even a word in their shared fifth period of Home Economics. And during the school lunch break Alex and the girls even went back to their usual table in the cafeteria. It was crystal clear for Tobin – Alex wanted space. And she got it.

Tobin can barely let out a smile when she feels completely dead inside. Not even when a familiar pretty French exchange student comes into view. A thick heavy French accent calling her name from afar gives Tobin pause.

“Toby!”

Tobin turns over her right shoulder to indeed see Laure approaching near with a jubilant smile. “Oh, hey Laure.” Tobin gets out.

Once finally near, Laure immediately steps into Tobin’s view and possibly a little too close for Tobin’s liking. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in days.” She exaggerates.

Tobin shrugs. “Yeah, it’s been a rough week for me.”

“I know. I heard that you and Alex broke up.” Laure fakes a pitiful pout. “Poor you.” She then places a gentle touch on Tobin’s shoulder rubbing and caressing it in an attempt to make Tobin feel better.

Tobin’s face twists in confusion and hurt. “Broke up? Where did you hear that? Alex?”

But Laure just shrugs ever so casually without a care. “The whole school is talking about it. But does it matter? You’re not together anymore – she broke your heart.” Laure coos. “Listen, why don’t you turn that frown upside down. Let me take you to Rory’s after school today, my treat.” Laure suggest in a bubbly matter.

Though Tobin shakes her head not quite up for it. “I don’t think so Laure. I’m not really in the mood.”

“Oh c’mon Toby! It’ll be fun!” Laure starts taking another step toward her, her gentle touch on Tobin’s shoulder still evident. She batts her pretty blue eyes and shoots Tobin a sultry look that could make anyone of Padua High’s baseball boys nut right in there pants. “It’d be nice to spend time with you…” Laure flirts as she traces patterns onto Tobin’s right shoulder.

Though the flirtatious move doesn’t really have an effect on Tobin. Not in the way Laure expected or hoped for. Tobin shakes her head once more denying Laure’s advances. “It does sound fun. But I don’t think I’d be any fun right now.”

Laure cutely chuckles under her breath and smiles. “ _Oh_ , I think that would change after some alone time with me.”

Then Tobin is taken by complete surprise when a sudden Laure presses herself against Tobin and softly pushes her against the lockers leaving Tobin defenseless. She stares down at Tobin’s lips with want. “How can I change your mind?”

Tobin stands there sandwiched in between Laure and the lockers behind her. She’s begins to nervously panic feeling very uncomfortable that Laure has broken her personal bubble space. “Um, I – um…” Tobin stutters.

And as if that wasn’t the worst thing that could be happening for Tobin at the moment – things would get a lot worst. Especially when Alex stumbles upon the scene as she walks with Morgan Brian down the hall as they cut the corner. Their conversation cuts to an abrupt stop when Alex’s eyes are quickly averted onto a devilish Laure pouncing on her territory and what seems to her a two timing cheater in Tobin. She can only scoff shocked under her breath.

“Hey, isn’t that who I think it is?” Morgan starts.

But doesn’t get a response when a fumed Alex is already booking it to the cause of scene.

Meanwhile, Tobin tries her best again to deny Laure progressive attack on her.

“Laure, I told you already I don’t really feel like – “

But Tobin is cut off short when she sees Alex come into picture.

“Alex, hi.” Tobin starts, just relived to see the beautiful brunette in such close proximity again. She evens shoots Alex a polite heartened smile.

“Don’t you ‘hi’ me Tobin Heath.” Alex bites back.

And as for Laure, she finally gives Tobin her space and turns to greet Alex doing her best to look innocent and contain the bitchy smirk on her face. “Can we help you?” She says playing dumb.

Though Alex just rolls her eyes and shoots Laure a nasty stink eye. She then turns to Tobin whom completely looks startled and confused at the same time. “Well, I guess you two seem to be close friends again.” Her tone ridden in irritation.

And just as Tobin could explain herself let alone utter out a single word, Laure cuts in interrupting.

“Actually, _Toby and I_ are discussing our plans for afterschool today. _So_ we’re a little busy if you don’t mind.” Laure sasses.

“Actually I don’t.” Alex bites right back as she glares at Laure in annoyance ready to tear up the French exchange student’s face in pieces. She then looks back to Tobin in hurt and disgust. “I can’t believe you.” She scolds with a shake of her head.

She then walks away with Morgan in the other direction of the hall not giving Tobin a chance to say anything back really. Leaving Tobin totally rendered speechless. Unsure to chase after the brunette so she stays in her place frozen looking down at the tiled school flooring caught up in her thoughts.

_I think I just screwed up again._

Laure just shrugs again nonchalantly happy she’s fought off Alex successfully. She turns to Tobin with a bright smile. “So, Rory’s after school today?”

Tobin looks up and shakes her head in disagreement. “I don’t think so Laure. I’m sorry. Maybe next time.” And then she shuts her locker to a close shouldering her book bag heading to class as the school bell rings. Leaving Laure standing in the middle of the hallway by herself with her arms crossed against her chest in annoyance.

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(Saturday night)**

Alex looks at herself in the long mirror hung in her enormous closet. She turns on her side checking out how good her body looks in her tight velvety dark purple dress and her black pumps. Her makeup is done just the way she likes it sultry but not over the top. Her thick brown hair curled and flowing below her shoulder. Alex smirks to herself knowing exactly how every boy’s face will light up the second she steps into the house party.

_I look hot._

Then a loud banging knock comes at her bedroom door. 

“Alex hurry up! Kristie and Syd are here!” Kelley yells through the door then hurries down the stairs already dressed up ready to go.

Feeling perky and ready for anything the night brings, Alex smiles widely grabbing her things which isn’t much and rushes out her door to meet the girls downstairs.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

 

**(Much later that night at Dom Dwyer’s house party)**

**_♪ ♪ ♪_ ** **_Ladies leave your man at home_ **

**_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_ **

**_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_ **

**_Cause its eleven thirty and the club is jumpin’ jumpin’_ ** **_♪ ♪ ♪_ **

 

Another house party is thrown and this time Padua High’s best running back, Dom Dwyer, plays host. Of course, not to anyone’s surprise the house is packed with all of Dom’s football jock head friends and the rest of Padua High’s school cliques. The music blares through the speakers as everyone feels the rhythm and creates this dance party havoc.

Though a certain brunette doesn’t quite feel up to it like the rest of the girls so she sneaks off into the kitchen for some air and a drink. Thankfully, the kitchen isn’t crowded as a couple of the skater punks relish on their high as they much down on a bowl of potato chips and laughing hysterically for no good reason at all. Alex easily ignores them and pours herself a cup of beer draining it straight from the can. Thinking she isn’t drunk enough and hoping the cup of beer will perk her up in the right mood. The same mood that she felt excited for when getting ready for the party. But as soon as the girls arrived there was only one thing on Alex’s mind that kept bugging her. The sight of Tobin wrapped around Laure’s finger earlier at school. It left a bad taste in her mouth. So she focuses on beer again this time chugging it down quicker.

“Whoah, slow down there Al.” Kelley states as she comes up from behind of Alex and then stands next to her little sister as she pours herself a cup of the jungle juice. “God, it’s so hot in there.” Kelley tries to fan herself down with a waft of her hand waving in the air. She looks to Alex and can’t help but notice the glum look on her sister’s face. “What’s with you?”

Alex just lifts a shoulder. “Nothing, I’m just not drunk enough.”

“You don’t have to be drunk to enjoy the party Al.” Kelley corrects. “You’re so thinking about her aren’t you? God you’re so predictable.”

Alex raises a brow. “Thinking about who?” She challenges.

Kelley just laughs it off. “If you’re so miserable here why don’t you go and make up with her.” Kelley suggests then sips on her cup of alcohol.

Alex shakes her head quickly in disagreement. “I’m not making up with her Kel. Besides, she didn’t seem bothered when Laure was all over her today.”

“Who cares about Laure? Tobin is totally hung up on you.” Kelley informs. “The geek professed her love for you for crying out loud.” She jokes laughing mildly.

“Kelley don’t start.”

“And don’t be such a brat. Think about how she might feel. She’s probably completely embarrassed and it’s not like the jerks at school give her a break. The other day I saw Clint Dempsey and his stupid soccer buddies ridicule her on the way to seventh period.” She sips on her jungle juice once more. “It was brutal. I hate those guys.”

“They teased her? What’d they say?” Alex questions. “And what does the school care anyway?”

Kelley scoffs. “Because you’re you and Tobin – well Tobin – is still Tobin Heath the geek. Besides, it’ll only piss you off if you heard what they said.”

“Kelley tell me.” Alex pushes.

Kelley pauses, “It was just ya know the usual bullshit. You’re way out of Tobin’s league and Tobin would never get another chance in a million years. You really don’t wanna hear the rest Al, its nasty stuff.”

Alex face turns into one of anger. “Ugh – I hate those guys. They’re such assholes.”

“I told you.”

“It’s not even Tobin’s fault – it was just a mistake.” Alex adds.

Kelley smirks at Alex’s confession. “ _Exactly_ , just a mistake.”

Alex is wordless baffled at her own realization. And then guilt overwhelms her when she remembers the nasty look she gave Tobin the day of the incident and earlier today. And her heart breaks when the thought of ignoring Tobin all week hasn’t done anything but hurt Tobin.

Alex sighs out disappointed in herself. “Kel, I think I made a mistake.”

Kelley smiles and chugs on the rest of her cup. “And my work here is done.” She sets the empty cup on the counter and smoothed down her own dress before heading back out to the rest of the girls to dance. Leaving Alex in the now deserted kitchen alone to sulk.

_Alex you’re an idiot._

And the second she looks up the person she wants to see comes walking into the kitchen with an eager look on her face.

“Hao!” Alex practically shouts.

Hao, a bit alarmed, looks up startled. “Oh, hey Alex.” She walks over to the other side of the island counter standing across the brunette. She analyzes the several choices of alcohol at her disposal. Once deciding that she wants to take a couple of shots of tequila, she grabs at an empty red solo cup and opens the bottle. “You want a shot?”

Alex shakes her head. “No, Hao listen I need to talk to you about Tobin.”

Hao tosses back a quick shot of tequila. She winces from the harsh dark liquor. “ _Oh that’s smooth!_ ”

“Hao, do you know if she’s home right now?” Alex wonders.

Hao then takes another quick shot of tequila, still wincing from the liquor. She answers with a shake of her head. “That would be a negative because she’s with her dad. Ever since you and Tobin broke up she’s been in a funk. _So_ her dad decided to take her out for a spontaneous camping trip to cheer her up.”

“We didn’t break up!” Alex corrects, the volume of her voice slightly raising.

“That’s not what Tobin said.” Hao states and then pours back another shot like a champ.

“ _Well_ …what else did Tobin say?” Alex pushes.

Hao’s face twists and torts after her third tequila shot straight in a row. “Not much. Just that she ruined everything and that if Kling was successful in building a time machine then she’d go back in time to take it all back.”

Alex’s heart rids with remorse. She pouts. “Do you know when she’s coming home?”

“Late tomorrow afternoon I think? You sure you don’t want a shot?” Hao asks raising the tequila bottle in the air to share.

“No, its okay I’m fine.” Alex replies.

To which Hao just shrugs, “Fine, more for me then.”

Alex shoots Hao a goodbye smile and then heads out the back door not interested in the party anymore at all. So she heads home on her own thinking of all the things to say eager for Tobin to get back.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(Sunday early evening)**

 

Mr. Heath sits in the driver’s seat as he drives them home from the temporary unsuccessful spontaneous camping trip he planned for his daughter. On their drive home, Tobin stays quiet for the most part just waiting to get home to room so she can wallow in her pathetic-ness like she’s done for the past week since the incident.

“So I was thinking kiddo we could go again next weekend. I could clear my schedule at work. What do ya think?” Mr. Heath cheers optimistic.

Tobin turns and shrugs with a shake of her head. “Sure, why not.”

“Oh, c’mon kiddo. Cheer up! It’s not the end of the world. There are plenty of fish in the sea, right.”

Tobin looks out her passenger window mindlessly. “Yeah, but they’re not Alex.”

Mr. Heath glances over to his sulking daughter trying his best to get Alex off of Tobin’s mind. Though he has no success as he pulls up the curb outside of their home. They both climb out of the car as they grabs their camping luggage from Mr. Heath’s car trunk. Tobin doesn’t utter a word and seems zombie like as she loads the last of the bags on her shoulders and then shutting the trunk door close. She follows her dad from behind out on their garage driveway and up to their front door. But comes to an abrupt stop as Mr. Heath stops dead in his tracks as well.

“Hey kiddo?”

“Yeah.” She answers looking up.

“You have a visitor.” He smiles. Then takes a step aside and low and behold Tobin finds a smiling Alex sitting on the top front porch steps cuddled into her jacket for warmth.

And Tobin’s heart warms at the sight.

 Mr. Heath takes the rest of the camping luggage off of Tobin’s hands and shoulders it himself. “I’ll take the bags inside. You take your time.” He smiles back. As she approaches near and takes his time up the front porch steps, he smiles and does a quick head nod at Alex. And then disappears into his home.

Leaving Tobin to stand there, hands in her puffy windbreaker pockets staring dumbfounded at Alex whom rises from her sitting position.

Alex politely smiles. “Hi.” She mutters in a soft tone.

And Tobin answers with a shy, polite wave. “Hey.” She notices Alex approaching her nearer so Tobin takes a couple of step close as well.

“W-what are you doing here?” She timidly asks.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Alex answers.

“ _Oh._ ” She breathes in deeply.

 _This is it I guess_.

Tobin figures as she readies herself for the bad news. “Alex, I’m really sorry for what I did. It slipped out and I know I can’t take it back and I understand why you’d want to break up with me. You don’t have to say anything really. I completely understand.” She lets out not able to keep hold of Alex’s stare so she looks down at the ground instead.

“Break up with you? I’m not here because of that.” Alex interrupts.

Tobin looks up startled. “You’re not?”

Alex shakes her head scoffing in humor. “No silly. I’m not.”

Tobin’s face scrunches up in confusion. “But…you were so upset that day.”

Alex frowns in a guilty pout. “I know – _and I was_. I was also a bitch to you and you didn’t deserve it.”

“You had every right to react that way. I freaked you out.” Tobin corrects as she shakes her head in disagreement.

“No Tobin, I shouldn’t.” She continues. “I shouldn’t have ignored you at school this entire time and I didn’t purposely mean to make you feel so isolated. I just needed space.”

Tobin nods her head once. “No I got that.”

“It’s just that – god Tobin you really did freak me out. I didn’t expect for you to just blurt that out – so quickly. I mean we don’t even know each other that well.” Alex adds.

Tobin nods listening intently to every word.

“I mean talk about bad timing.” Alex jokes as she scoffs out a quiet chuckle pushing a hand through her thick hair.

“I know.” Tobin looks down to the ground softly kicking at her cement driveway with the front of her right shoe.

“Hearing that Tobin – it scared me.” Alex confesses.

“It did?” Tobin looks up curious.

Alex nods in response. “Mhm. No guy has ever said that to me before.”

“Really?”

Alex nods once more. “Mhm.”

Tobin slowly nods in understandment. “To be honest, I’ve never said that to anyone either.”

“Well then I guess we have that in common.” She teases with a smile as they stare at one another feeling relieved that the chip on both their shoulders are finally gone.

A beat.

“Alex I have to tell you something. Since that day I’ve been thinking about it and I’ve finally come to a conclusion.” Tobin states as if it were scientific fact.

Alex grins at Tobin’s adorableness. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

Tobin rubs the back of her neck nervously with a free hand while the other is still stuffed into her windbreaker pocket for warmth. “I know the timing was inappropriate but I meant every word.” She admits finally looking up and confidently holding Alex’s blue eyes stare.

“You do?” Alex questions. “But we – I mean how could you possibly – feel that way about me so soon?”

“Can I explain it to you?” Tobin kindly asks.

And as Alex nods signaling for Tobin to continue, Tobin takes a step closer and grabs onto one of Alex’s free hand assuredly. She leads them to the front porch steps behind them and sits them down on the very middle step. Both teenagers sitting near and close.

“I’ve always had a hard time saying what I mean when its things that doesn’t revolve around school or science or other nerdy stuff that normal people just wouldn’t get. I mean especially when it comes to girls.” Tobin squeezes their locked hands firmly as Alex grins sweetly back.

“Go on.” Alex encourages.

“And what happened between us was no different. I was feeling like a million emotions that day and it just blurted out.”

Alex grins, “I know.”

“But you don’t know how much I like the way you make me feel.” Tobin adds.

Alex blushes.

“You’re so confident all the time and that’s something I’ve always admired you for. I want to be like that too. I want to be confident and sure of myself whenever I get insecure. And yeah, maybe we don’t know each other very well and I know I haven’t dated much – well at all really. But I mean, isn’t that the point of dating someone? To get to know each other more. That’s how I feel when I’m around you. I want to know you more. And not just the Alex I’ve had classes with since elementary. I want to know things like what you’re favorite color is and what movie makes you cry and what you think about world issues like poverty and inequality.” Tobin lets out. She breathes deeply in as she takes a slight pause. “I dunno.” She shrugs her shoulders. “I guess – I love that you make me feel this way about you because I’ve never felt this way about a person before and I didn’t think I ever could – with my condition and all. I mean, honestly I can’t stop thinking about you. Saying I love you was the short version of it I guess.” Tobin confesses.

It’s only a second that passes by after Alex recollects herself as she smiles brightly with her cheeks tinging red and pink at the same time. She wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck snuggly. “Tobin Heath that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Tobin smiles brightly back. “So we’re not broken up?”

Alex shakes her head quickly. “Nope, not at all.” She whispers onto Tobin’s lips and then kisses her softly.

Tobin opens her eyes and can’t help but fall in love with Alex’s piercing blue eyes. She places her hands gently around Alex’s waist. “And you’re also incredibly beautiful. I forgot that part.”

And Alex blushes in Tobin’s embrace. She leans in and kisses Tobin once more locking their lips together for a bit longer.

“And you’re not mad anymore?” Tobin ponders.

“I’m not mad anymore.” Alex replies placing a soft peck on Tobin’s left cheek.

“Even with that whole thing with Laure?”

Alex shakes her head in minor irritation. “Let’s just get this straight. I will never _ever_ like Laure now or in a million years. She may be your French friend and all but I can’t stand her. I was only upset because she was clearly trying to hit on my girlfriend.” Alex retorts.

Tobin smiles at her widely.

“What?” Alex asks with a sweet chuckle.

“You called me your girlfriend.” Tobin remarks with a dopey, foolish smile.

“Yeah I did.” Alex whispers below her breath and leans in for another soft kiss, scrunching her nose cutely. 

Tobin pulls back from the brunette’s intoxicating lips after a minute. “You’ve never called me that before.”

Alex lifts a shoulder. “ _Well_ , since you’ve been so sweet lately carrying my books and walking me to my classes. I figured I would give you the label.”

Tobin chuckles, the laughter vibrating through her chest. “If that’s the standard, I would’ve done that a long time ago.”

Alex rolls her eyes playfully. “Well if we’re talking standards, you’d have to also have a big monster cock to sweep me off my feet. So it’s a good think you meet that.” She teases with a wink.

Causing Tobin to laugh out loud. “You really have a way with words.” She jokes.

Alex leans into Tobin once more smiling into another sultry kiss. When she pulls back she can only grin. “I know it’s only been since Friday since we’ve seen each other but I really missed you.”

And Tobin can’t help but smile. “I’ve missed you too.” She kisses Alex gently and then pulls back as if a light bulb turns on in the back of her mind. “Do you think I could take you out on another date?”

Alex smiles sweetly. “Of course. I can’t wait!”

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

 

**(Tuesday night; date night)**

“C’mon, let’s sit way in the back.” Alex suggests as she holds onto their interlocked fingers and leads the duo up the ramp and towards the back rows of the darkened movie theatre.

And Tobin follows obligingly while she holds a medium sized bag of popcorn in her free hand. “You don’t want to sit closer? We won’t see the movie as well.” Tobin whispers.

“It’s fine.” Alex ushers back.

They finally take a seat at the very last row in the back. To Tobin’s surprise, Alex chooses the newest slasher horror film as Tobin buys the tickets. Tobin shrugs but agrees nevertheless figuring Alex has already seen the movie. But as the first forty minutes in the film have passed Alex has to hide behind Tobin’s shoulder afraid of the horrifying brutal bloody scenes. Though Tobin doesn’t mind at all, she actually thinks it adorable the way Alex practically jumps and squeals in her seat whenever a thrilling surprising scene plays. The pretty brunette making it a habit to constantly grab onto Tobin’s arm squeezing it for dear life. At one specific stirring scene, Alex leans into Tobin drawing her arm around Tobin’s torso and laying her head on Tobin’s right shoulder.

“You okay?” Tobin whispers looking down at Alex as she peers behind her shoulder.

“I’m scared.” Alex ushers out under her breath.

“We didn’t have to watch this movie. We can leave.” Tobin remarks thoughtful.

“No its fine. I just need a distraction.” Alex whispers back.

To which Tobin chortles. “A distraction? Alex you’re watching a movie.”

Alex raises herself to sit upright on the chair. She leans her lips close to Tobin’s ear. “And I know exactly what kind of distraction I need.” She murmurs sexy like. Then pivoting her body towards Tobin gaining better access, she reaches down with one hand on Tobin’s lap. She could feel Tobin growing erect after giving her crotch a couple of squeezes.

“Alex!” Tobin hisses. “What are you doing?” She whispers in a rushed tone.

But Alex can only smirk devilishly as she gives Tobin’s crotch another of couple of squeezes waiting for Tobin’s thickening monster to come alive. Tobin has to take a deep breath in while she closes her eyes knowing that she’d need some relief to get rid of her massive erection.

“Just relax baby. No one can see us from back here.” Alex assures as her fingers play with the jean buttons on Tobin’s corduroy pants.

And just for reassurance Tobin looks around them to make sure no one could really see them. And sure enough Alex was right. There was no one sitting around next to them and the closest people they could see was the front rows 10 rows below them. Meanwhile, Alex takes this as an opportunity to undo the button and slip her fingers into the boxer opening as she grips onto Tobin’s massive cock.

“Jesus.” Tobin mutters while looking down at her lap loving the way Alex’s hand tries to wrap around the middle of her dick.

Alex just continues to lazily stroke her with just the right amount of motion. She leans close to Tobin’ ear again to sexily whisper. “I’m so glad you took me out tonight.”

Tobin, still looking down at her lap, just nods hotly. “Me too.” Then throws her right arm around Alex’s shoulders keeping her close.

“And I’m glad we made up, aren’t you?” Alex shifts in her seat her head leaning into the nook of Tobin where her shoulders and arm meet. She places soft kisses on the side of Tobin’s neck.

“Y-yeah.” She stutters.

“God, I love jerking you off like this. You get so hard for me baby.” Alex coos now placing sweet kisses all along Tobin’s jawline. Her gliding fist doing wonders for Tobin’s smooth erection. “Isn’t it naughty of me Tobin to want to make you cum right now, right here?”

Tobin nods entranced as she looks up from her lap and kisses the top of Alex’s head. Causing Alex to look up as well as their eyes meet before they lean in for a passionate kiss. When Alex pulls back she smirks devilishly but her hand hasn’t relented one bit. “Do you want me to make you cum baby?”

Tobin winces in pleasure as she feels Alex’s thumb rub on the tip of her cock. “I-I-I want to cum.” Tobin urges in a hot whisper.

And those are the magic words Alex wants to hear as she leans into Tobin’s lips once more. “Kiss me.” She demands.

And Tobin does so as the two teenagers continue to lock lips with Tobin’s tongue slipping into Alex’s mouth hushing Alex’s soft moans. While Alex’s stroking hand quicken it’s pace pushing Tobin closer to the edge. This by far was for sure the naughtiest thing Tobin has done. Too fool around in public knowing they could get caught at any moment caused that much more exhilarating thrill to it all. With a throbbing cock ready to burst Alex breaks their heated kiss to tilt her head to the side as she bites on the bottom of Tobin’s ear lobe. And that was it for Tobin to lose it. With her cock heaving, Tobin ejects all the cum she’s been holding in since Alex laid her fingers on her dick. Her warm jizz spewing down the underside of her erection as it calms down finally relieved in pleasure. Making sure that Alex has squeezed every bit of Tobin’s cum, she lazily rubs the top half of Tobin’s dick every now and again her thumb rubbing around the tip. While Tobin slouches in her seat throwing her head back content but still keeping her arm close around the brunette.

“That was hot.” Tobin whispers as she rubs on Alex’s shoulders.

Alex only beams leaning in to kiss Tobin sweetly on the lips. “Let’s get out of here.” She offers playfully.

“Don’t you want to finish the movie?” Tobin ponders.

Causing Alex to chuckle against Tobin’s shoulder helping her wipe away at the sexy mess with some paper napkins. As Tobin tries to discreetly zip up her pants and pushing her jean button through the small hole. “I don’t think so baby. After that, you got me all hot.”

Tobin smirks. “You want me to return the favor? In here?”

Though Alex shakes her head. She kisses Tobin for like the thousandth time that night. Pulling back slightly, she keeps her lustful stare into Tobin’s warm brown eyes. “Oh I definitely want you to return the favor. But let’s go in your car instead. I want you to hear me moan.” She whispers erotically and in desperate need for relief herself.

Tobin gulps already feeling another massive erection rising in her jeans. She nods fastly. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.” She urges.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is finally updated and here. I'm really sorry to do this so late. The next chapter is Halloween and fittingly so. I think most likely I will be able to upload that chapter on 11/03 or 11/04. Also, FYI: if anyone here is a dodgers fan listen man I feel your frustration! I love this team with all my heart and it kills me to see how this series has unfolded. On a high note Talex is making a huge comeback! So yay! But anyways, enjoy and stay tuned for the rest of the drama and love!   
> Comments?


	17. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...

**(Monday morning)**

 

Another day at Padua High as the two teenaged lovebirds walk side by side through the school hall during the quick 5 minute passing break in between classes. Tobin obliges to meet Alex at her fourth period classroom so that they can walk to their shared fifth period together of Home Ec. Now a usual routine for the two seniors. Not that Tobin is complaining one bit, it was nice to see Alex all she could during an entire day at school. After all the lovely newfound couple only share one class together surprisingly after sharing almost all their classes since elementary. So Tobin dutifully carries all of Alex’s book in one hand as she loosely shoulders one strap of her own book bag with the pretty and popular brunette walking along side next to her. 

“I can’t believe you.” Alex mildly laughs. “You won’t watch a show about a teenage girl that kills vampires and demons but you’ll watch some space show with a guy named after a volcano?” Alex questions.

Tobin chortles whilst shaking her head lightly. “He’s not named after a volcano. It’s his breed; he’s of Vulcan blood. And his name is Spock.” She informs. 

To which Alex just rolls her eyes, “ _Whatever_. Still, if you can watch _that show_ then you can spare five minutes of your time watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer with me.”

Tobin lifts a shoulder. “I just don’t find that show believable.”

“And what is so believable about Star Track?” Alex opposes.

“It’s Star Trek.” Tobin corrects. “And it’s incredibly philosophically moving which is an ode to the show’s impeccable writers.”

Alex squints her eyes giving Tobin a pointed look. “Just because you use big words with me doesn’t mean you can win every disagreement we have. Just a helpful relationship tip for you.” She jokes.

To which Tobin’s heart warms with glee and a wide smile grows on her face. “We’re having a disagreement? I thought we were just talking about our favorite tv shows.” She inquests.

“We were.” Alex remarks. “That is until you decided not to spend Sunday night with me at my place because you were too busy watching that stupid show with Kling and Hao.” She sasses back flirtatiously gently pushing her index finger into the side of Tobin’s lanky arm.

Tobin nods slowly. “ _Oh_. I didn’t think about it that way.”

Alex laughs innocently. “It’s okay Tobin. I’m only teasing you baby.” Alex smiles widely as she grabs onto one of Tobin’s free arms and wraps it within her own.

To which Tobin smiles just as wide back.

“But just as an FYI, I would like it if my girlfriend would spend some quality time with me more even if it entails watching some show about teenaged vampire slayers.” Alex adds.

Tobin nods in understandment, smiling at the mention of the concept that she _was indeed_ Alex’s girlfriend. It made her stomach all giddy inside. So she releases out of Alex’s clasp and interlocks their fingers instead giving it one gentle squeeze. “Duly noted.” She replies.

To which Alex pecks Tobin’s cheek lightly with her freshened lip glossed lips. “And who knows? Maybe I’d be willing to watch an episode of that Star Trek show.” She says her lips pulling back.

“Really?!” Tobin exclaims.

But Alex gives her a pointed look with a chuckle under her breath. “I said maybe Tobin, maybe.”

Tobin nods slightly disappointed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Switching topics, you still coming with me today after school to the mall? I could use the company.”

“Of course.” Tobin agrees. “What are you getting?”

Alex casually lifts a shoulder. “Well I was thinking we could go to the new store that opened. I want to get a pair of new shoes, and maybe a new purse, and I definitely want to check out the new lingerie!” Alex excites.

Tobin gulps dryly. “New lingerie?”

Chuckling softly, she stops their progression right before they cut the hall corner, so that she steps right into Tobin’s view. She plays with the collar of Tobin’s favorite grey polo shirt. Whispering sultry, “Yeah. I was thinking you’d come so I could get your opinion. After all, you’d be the only one seeing me in it.”

Tobin gulps dryly once more as she stares down Alex’s perfect lip glossed lips. “Y-yeah that’d be okay.” She stutters.

Alex’s raspy laugh vibrates in the little space between them. She finds it adorable the way Tobin gets worked up so easily just by the snap of Alex’s fingers. The pretty brunette didn’t even have to try hard at all. She places a quick kiss on Tobin’s lips and smiles when she pulls away. “Good! So it’s a date.” She retorts as she pulls onto their interlocked hands and leads the way to their Home Ec class. Tobin follows behind taking a couple of seconds to get out of Alex’s sexy trance she’d put her in.

They cut the corner of the hall and instantly Clint Dempsey, the senior Forward on Padua High’s men’s varsity soccer team, bumps into Tobin suddenly with slight force. Causing Alex’s books, held in Tobin’s other hands, to fall onto the tiled school floor.

“Whoah! Didn’t see ya there Heath.” Clint states slightly catching his footing again.

Tobin doesn’t say anything back knowing fully well she’d hear some witty remark from Clint. So she lets go of Alex’s hand and drops on one knee to gather her books again. While Clint snickers under his breath watching the geek pick up her things. But Alex isn’t quite enthused or happy about the sight.

“Watch where you’re going next time Clint.” She urges.

Clint looks up to find a seething Alex with a bitchy look on her face. He raises his arm in the air in defense. “It was an honest mistake Alex. Jeez.”

Tobin finally rises up stepping in between the two. She shoulders her own book bag once more. “It’s okay Alex. He didn’t see me. It could’ve happened to anybody.”

Clint smirks like a douchebag that he is and pats Tobin’s shoulder as if she were an obedient dog. “See. Even the geek agrees with me.” He laughs and then walks away down the opposite direction.

To which Alex just crosses her arms against her chest shooting Clint one final annoyed look. She looks back at Tobin with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, its fine.” Tobin nods.

“No it’s not Tobin.” She sighs. “He’s a dick and a bully.”

Tobin lifts a shoulder nonchalantly. “Nothing I didn’t know before.”

“Guys like Clint shouldn’t treat you like that or anyone else for that matter.” Alex profoundly states.

“Again, nothing I didn’t know before.” Tobin repeats. “C’mon we’re gonna be late.” She grabs onto Alex’s hand and this time leads the way to Home Ec. Alex follows behind mentally taking note to bring it up sometime later wanting to finish their conversation.   

 

\---------------------------------------

**(Later; after school)**

 

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I can’t go in there. I can’t. Damn it! Who am I kidding? I want to go in there! I want to inside so bad! I mean why can’t I? I’m the girlfriend. And the girlfriend is allowed to check out her girlfriend’s lingerie, right? Damn it. I can’t go in there._

Tobin panics to herself, sitting outside one of the small stools of the fitting room hallway. The mall and the new store in the mall Alex wanted to check out was practically empty after all it was a slow Monday afternoon.

“Tobin? Are you coming in or what?” Alex’s voice comes loudly from the inside of the corner fitting room where she was currently trying on new lingerie pieces.

Burning a hole in the ground with her fidgety moving leg bouncing up and down in a rapid motion, Tobin sits on the stool contemplating to herself if she should walk through that door. Too afraid that they’d get caught if things ever got heated in there. And seeing how Alex has been the usual aggressor in their new relationship, Tobin wasn’t sure if she could control herself at all. Let alone deny any of Alex’s advances.

“Baby? Will you stop thinking for once and just get in here!” Alex calls out.

Tobin shakes her head as she rises from her spot. _Lord, please help me._

Tobin reaches outside of the door grabbing onto the small metal knob. Twisting it open and stepping inside slowly into Alex’s changing room, her jaw practically drops to the floor as she looks on to see Alex covered in an all red racy two piece lacey matching set. With the blue eyed brunette watching Tobin’s every move through the mirror and a hand on her hips, she smirks to herself.

“Close the door.” Alex lets out.

Tobin does as she’s told. Taking one final step in the small dressing room with the door closed and locked behind her. She can’t help but check out Alex from head to toe. “You look _unbelievable_.”

Alex smiles at the compliment. She turns around facing Tobin and her back now facing the full sized mirror behind her. “So you like? It’s not too much?”

Tobin is quick to shake her head in disagreement. “No!” She practically shouts aloud. “It’s not too much.” She says with a much calmer tone.

Causing Alex to grin widely so much that she takes a couple of steps towards Tobin’s way to loosely wrap her arms around her shoulder just enough so that it hangs. Causing Tobin’s hands to immediately find their way resting gently onto Alex’s hips. “I’m glad you like it.” She rasps.

“What’s not to like?” Tobin questions, her eyes staring down at Alex’s chest then down to her bare midsection.

Loving the way Tobin’s eyes are basically glued on her body, Alex’s grins grows even more so along with her eagerness to push the boundaries regardless should they ever get caught. She leans into Tobin staring down the nerd’s lip whilst sensually whispering onto them. “I was worried it’d make me look slutty.”

Tobin’s eyes stare down into Alex’s piercing blue ones, gulping dryly. “N-not at all.” She stutters.

“No?” Alex pushes while kissing the corner of Tobin’s mouth. “You sure?” She asks once more kissing down her jawline.

Tobin can feel her insides lighting on fire as she feels the caress of Alex’s lips doing magic. Her growing arousal in effect underneath her jeans. “I-I’m sure.” She answers gripping onto Alex’s hips tightly and taking one final step into her so much that the front of their bodies touch.

While still placing gentle kisses all along Tobin’s jawline, Alex stops startled when she can feel Tobin’s arousal through her jeans on her lower thigh. “ _Well_ someone else seems to think otherwise.” She whispers hotly as a free hand lowers to Tobin’s crotch to give it a couple of gentle squeezes.

Tobin hisses looking down as Alex has a firm hold on her groin. “Well, it has a mind of its own.” She nervously jokes.

To which Alex chuckles under her breath, her hand now rising and finding its way underneath Tobin’s grey polo shirt and resting on the skin right below her bellybutton. “It does, doesn’t it?” Alex remarks and then kisses Tobin on the lips slowly.

Finally getting what she had craved for all day, Tobin confidently wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist and kisses her with urge. Alex responds hotly as she too wraps her arms around Tobin’s shoulders tightly subtly slipping her tongue inside of Tobin’s mouth. And as the aggressor she is, Alex forces Tobin to walk backwards to lie against the door behind them with their mouths still intact. Alex lets out a soft moan into Tobin’s mouth when she feels Tobin’s hands clutch onto her ass for the first time. And Tobin is rewarded when Alex pushes her pelvis against her erection hidden underneath her crotch. Causing Tobin to want more so she squeezes onto Alex’s backside that much tighter. After another couple of minutes pass by of engrossed making out, Alex pulls away much to Tobin’s dismay at the intensity of it all.

“We could get caught baby.” Alex warns in a sultry whisper her eyes fluttering open.

“That didn’t stop you before at the movie theatre.” Tobin reacts. Her eyes on Alex’s lips, her arms still wrapped around the brunette, and her mind wanting more.

Alex lets out a soft raspy laugh as she cups her hands on either sides of Tobin’s neck. “I know baby. But really, if we keep going I’m gonna be so loud that one of the workers is gonna come walking over here.” She explains.

Tobin pauses, gathering her senses back to neutral and not into overdrive after their engaging sexual embrace. She nods knowing fully well that Alex was poised to make some louds moaning sounds. This much the nerd knew granted that they had only fooled around a couple of times. So she loosens her grip from Alex’s waist.

“You’re right.” She agrees. “Maybe I should just wait outside until you’re done.”

Alex nods in agreement and kisses Tobin quickly on the lips. “I promise I’ll be quick. Just a couple more to try on.”

Tobin can’t help but pout in disappointment wanting to stay in the dressing room to watch Alex model some more risqué lingerie. But nods her head anyways obligingly. “Okay. I’ll be outside.”

Alex kisses her once more and too let’s go of her embrace on the older girl as she watches Tobin sneak out begrudgingly. Once outside, Tobin sits back on her stool right outside of the room with her jacket covering the erection in the insides of her jeans as she tries to think of anything to keep her mind off of a barely nude Alex just a couple of feet away.

_Damn it._

\---------------------------------------

**(Thursday)**

 

The fall weather ascends upon the small town of Tacoma as the leaves on every tree turn into that familiar golden brown color as it blows away into the chilly still air. With the nights feeling longer leaving less time in the day for the town to bask in the fewer hours of daylight. The entire town dresses to their seasonal according accommodating the weather transition. And the entire population of Padua High couldn’t be any happier and in higher spirits since there was one “holiday” they had been waiting for all year; Halloween. With Halloween right around the corner, the entire school can’t help but get excited. For one night and one night only to the be the best excuse for heavy drinking and heavy partying with no parental supervision while donning the best Halloween costume a teenage could cluster up. Especially when all the students knew that Sydney Leroux would be throwing her annual Halloween bash of the year and seeing how it was the senior’s last year, everyone couldn’t help but gossip the excitement of how badass it would be through the school halls.

“Oh my freaking god it’s gonna be so bitching!” Syd exclaims in glee as she stops from finishing touching her makeup in the small compact mirror she’s holding currently in her hand.

“I can’t freaking wait! I’ve been waiting all year for this!” Kristie proclaims excited as well.

The group of eight comprised of Hao, Kling, Alex, Tobin, Kristie, Sydney, Ali, and Kelley all sit at now their usual table in the school cafeteria during the lunch break. While all the pretty and popular girls sit in a clad on one corner of the table, Kling and Tobin watch on from the other corner muddled at all the excitement. And Hao, well Hao as per usual sits in her assigned seat munching down her lunch with no care at all.

“A Halloween bash?” Tobin inquires.

“What’s that?” Kling asks also just as confused as Tobin.

“Just the most amazing party of the year!” Ali squeals.

“Oh. A Halloween party.” Kling states scooping a spoonful of jello into her mouth.

Sydney turns away from her focus on her besties while glaring at Kling taken aback. “It’s not just some Halloween party. It’s a Halloween bash.” She corrects.

Though Kling looks on confused. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

Sydney scoffs offended. “ _Uhhh no_.”

Tobin looks to Alex for confirmation. “What’s the difference?”

“Since Junior High, Syd throws this amazing shindig for Halloween. Everyone has to dress up in their best costume.” Alex tells with a smile.

“What more could you want?” Kelley interrupts. “The whole school gets to party all night in a Haunted House filled with booze.” She excites in a joking manner.

“And since it’s my last year, this Halloween is gonna be a total blowout.” Sydney inputs.

Tobin nods grasping the concept and then refocuses back onto her lunch tray.

“Hm. I’ve never gone.” Kling chimes.

“That’s because there’s a big sign on the Leroux’s front door that says _No Dorks Allowed_.” Hao jokes a she laughs munching on her open bag of potato chips.

“Oh and you’ve gone?” Kling challenges.

“ _Well duh_ , I always invite Hao.” Syd chimes in then turns her attention back to the giddy chatty girls.

Kling pouts in disappointment and butt hurt. She looks to a happy Hao who replies. “Since Freshman year.”

“So you go to that party instead of hanging out with me and Tobin?” Kling questions.

Hao nonchalantly nods in response. “Well, yeah.”

While Hao and Kling bicker about why Kling never gets to tag along with Hao on any school night outings, Tobin sits in her seat unbothered by the news. She just continues to eat her school lunch not really paying any interest in either her friend’s conversation or the girl’s conversation as a matter of fact.

\---------------------------------------

**(Later that day; afterschool at Tobin’s house)**

“I can’t believe you don’t wanna go!” Alex shrieks aloud from her spot on the edge of Tobin’s mattress sitting with her legs underneath.

Tobin looks up startled from her computer desk and turns over her shoulders. “It’s just not my thing.”

“But its Halloween! Everyone loves Halloween!” Alex explains.

“Technically, Halloween isn’t a holiday.”

Alex scoffs throwing her arms in the air. “ _So_? C’mon it’ll be fun. We can wear cute matching costumes. I’ve always wanted to do that!”

Tobin raises a brow skeptically. “Matching costumes? Um, I don’t know Alex. It’s just not me.” She says turning her spinning chair forward and looking down at her homework.

“But what about all those old pictures of you Kling and Hao on your fridge? It’s not like you haven’t dressed up before.” Alex pushes.

“But we were kids back then. It’s different now. We have our traditions.” Tobin answers back still focused on doing her homework.

Alex moves to the center of the bed to face Tobin’s back, keeping her legs underneath her mini skirt. “Traditions?”

“Yeah!” Tobin replies as she turns the spinning chair around again to face a confused, upset Alex. “See every Halloween, Kling and I hang out in her basement and go on this horror movie binge for hours. I mean it used to be the three of us but - well since Hao has actual cool friends other than us – it’s just Kling and me.”

“Let me get this straight.” Alex clears her throat. “You’d rather hang around Kling’s basement to watch movies all night than spend the night with me at Syd’s party?” Alex clarifies.

Tobin bobs her head to and fro, unsure where this conversation was heading. But nevertheless, she answers truthfully in frank. “Um…yeah I guess.”

“I can’t believe you!” Alex shrieks again once more but this time her tone covered in annoyance. She moves to the edge of the mattress rising from her spot wanting to stand her ground.

“What?” Tobin asks perplexed still sitting comfortably in her desk chair. “Its tradition.”

Alex shakes her head pushing a hand through her brunette locks. “Tobin, don’t you think it’s time to break old traditions? Just this once.”

“Why would I do that?”

To which Alex scoffs and throws her arms in the air. “Um, I dunno - to hang out with me for the night. Let alone the other kids at our school.” She wits back.

Tobin chuckles dryly. “Alex, the other kids at our school don’t like me remember. Why would I want to spend Halloween with them?”

“Well, what about me?” Alex challenges as she crosses her arms against her chest. “You like me don’t you?”

Tobin scoffs defeated. “Well yeah, of course I do. You know I do.”

“Then why don’t you think of it that way.” Alex suggests.

But Tobin doesn’t budge, she shakes her head quick to differ. “I don’t know. I mean, parties in general is just not my thing.”

“ _Oh, I got that_. I got that a long time ago.” Alex says with just enough attitude.

“Why are you so upset? It’s just a party.” Tobin replies inconsiderately.

“Just a party?! Did you not hear us at lunch? It’s a Halloween bash!”

“Same difference.”

Alex shakes her head once wiggling her index finger in the air. “No, not the same.” She scolds. “It’s a tradition _for me_ and the rest of the girls. It’s our last Halloween together! I have to go.”

Tobin laughs insensitively. “I highly doubt this is your _last_ Halloween together. Besides, I didn’t say you couldn’t go. I just said I wouldn’t go.”

Alex stands there completely baffled. This was not the sweet and kind side of Tobin she was so falling head over heels for. “Oh my god! I seriously can’t believe you!” She says incredulously.

“What?” Tobin questions dazed.

Alex gathers her study things in her large purse and holds it one hand. “Fine! Tobin Heath if you want to hang out with Kling and watch your stupid movies then do it. I’m going to Syd’s party with or without you.” She swipes her car keys from Tobin’s computer desk and marches out the bedroom door upset leaving a rattled and perplexed Tobin behind without a kiss goodbye.

_What the hell was that about?_

\---------------------------------------

**(Friday; the next day at school)**

Tobin hides behind the corner of the wall as she watches on at Alex’s locker. Without hearing or seeing Hao come up from behind her.

“What’cha looking at bud?” Hao whispers cognito like.

Tobin turns around to find Hao standing behind her curiously. “Alex.” She answers and then looks back to Alex’s locker.

“Where?”

“Over there. With Christian.” Tobin discreetly points out.

Hao nods slowly whipping her head around the corner too. “ _Okay_ …so what’s with being all peeping tom?”

“Did you know they were friends?”

Hao scoffs undoubtedly. “C’mon Tobs, get real. It’s Christian Pulisic. He’s the senior quarterback of the football team, of course they’re friends. They mingle in the same circle along with all the other superficial popular kids. Not to mention, he looks like a young playboy with an incredibly nice personality on top of it. Are you that surprised they’re friends?”

“Still. In all the time we’ve all been in school together, I haven’t seen Christian talk to Alex for more than a sentence.” She hushes back over her shoulder.  

“Ayyo! What’s going on?” Kling’s voice comes from afar behind Hao unaware of the two spying on Alex.

Tobin whips her head around and scolds. “Shush! Kling you have to be quiet!”

Kling looks bewildered raising both her brows. “What’s with Tobs?”

“She’s being a creep right now cus she’s jealous.” Hao answers.

“I’m not being a creep nor am I jealous.” Tobin defends.

“Jealous of who?”

“Christian Pulisic. Hes sweet talking Alex right now.”

“What? Where?”

“Hes not – Hao don’t say that! He’s not sweet talking her.”

“Oh really? What do you think they’re talking about right now?”

The trio look over hunched behind the wall and watch on as Christian and Alex smile widely and continue to joke on with each other so easily like they were old friends catching up.  

“Hao’s right.” Kling nods whispering. “He’s totally sweet talking her.”

“Hes not sweet talking her!” Tobin hisses as she repeats herself for the hundredth time.

“Then why don’t you find out for yourself. Instead of peeping all the way over here.”

“I can’t.” Tobin shakes her head. “I think Alex and I are arguing. We got into some stupid disagreement yesterday. She hasn’t answered any of my calls.”

“ _Oh_. So the lovebirds are having their first fight?” Hao jips.

“Not a fight. A disagreement.” Tobin corrects.

“About what?” Kling asks.

“About Halloween. It’s silly really. She wants me to go Syd’s party instead of watching horror movies with you all night.”

“She doesn’t wanna watch movies with us? Why not? This year it’ll be the Nightmare on Elm Street series. Plus my mom caved in on buying that churro machine I was talking about last week. It’s gonna be so badass!”

“ _Oh Tobs_. You couldn’t be anymore naïve.”

Tobin stands up fully and turns around facing Hao really tangled. “What are you talking about?”

“Of course she wants you to go. You’re her girlfriend. By law, you’re contracted to go with her wherever she decides.” Hao lightly smacks Tobin on the forehead.

“Ow.” Tobin rubs the skin on her forehead with the back of her hand. “You really think so?”

“Duh!”

“But everywhere? I mean, don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

Hao pinches the bridge of her nose embarrassed on behalf of her misinformed friend. “Lemme paint the picture for you buddy. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?”

“Well, no.”

“And have you ever been to Syd’s parties before?”

“No.”

“And you like Alex, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And you want to continue your relationship with her?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then don’t be an idiot.” Hao states deadpan. “You’re smart, do the math!”

“There’s a reason why me and parties don’t mix well. What if Serv or Clint or the other jock meatheads see me there and start ragging on me like they usually do?”

“Is that really why you don’t wanna go to the best party of the year?”

“I could be embarrassed and to make it worst I could be embarrassed not only in front of Alex but the entire school.”

“Tobs, who cares about the school? Alex certainly doesn’t. And besides, you’re already doing the unthinkable. You’re the first nerd to date Alex!”

Tobin mulls it over inside her head as her thoughts jumble up.

“Besides, regardless if you don’t go…looks like Alex already has her new date.” Hao points back to Alex and Christian.

Tobin looks over the wall again to see Alex canoodling up to Christian too much for her liking. She shakes her head and doesn’t know what’s coming over when her legs get into motion and walks over to Alex as if she were possessed on a mission.

“Where is she going?” Kling asks.

But it was too late, Tobin was already in no man’s land.

“Oh hey, what’s up Tobin?” Christian greets kindly.

Tobin waves a hand hello as Alex turns around shifting her focus over her shoulder. “Not much. You?”

Christian dons his trademark smile. “Pretty good. Just talking to Alex about how excited the team is for the season. The big homecoming game is in like two weeks. You going?”

“Me? Homecoming?” Tobin points a finger against her own chest.  

“No, she’s not.” Alex answers for her. Crowded places really isn’t her thing.”

And Tobin can’t help but feel like that was a subtle dig towards her.

“That’s a bummer. Sometimes crowds freak me out too.” Christian states.

_Of course it is. You’re the star quarterback of the football team where the whole town comes to watch you play. Of course crowds would freak you out because that makes complete sense._

Tobin satires to herself while figuratively rolling her eyes behind her head in her mind.

“So I guess that means you’re not coming to Syd’s party either?” He genuinely asks.

“Nope. She isn’t.” Alex sasses whilst looking at Tobin’s way.

And Tobin tries to keep her focus off the blue eyed brunette because she can feel her piercing stare burn into her skin.

“You sure you don’t wanna go? I mean it’s supposed to be crazy. Everyone’s talking about it.”

And Tobin tries to pry her mouth open to answer one of Christian’s question at least but of course an upset Alex interrupts again. “She can’t. She’s already got plans. She and Megan Klingenberg have to keep to their Halloween traditions.”

Christian nods slowly. “Oh okay. What kind of traditions?”

And this time Alex steps aside letting Tobin speak for herself this time around.

“We watch horror movies all night.” Tobin sighs out a little embarrassed.

“Oh that’s cool! I do that with my little brother too sometimes. Our favorite is The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Have you seen it? I know it’s not exactly scary but it’s a classic.” Christian notes.

“Wow. I would’ve never guessed you’d be into that. But it is an awesome movie.” Tobin comments surprised.

“You ever see Jason versus Freddy? That’s a good one too.”

“I did! Remember that scene where – “

“Okay okay!” Alex interrupts annoyed that the two were about to splurge into a conversation she didn’t want to hear or be a part of. “Um, Christian don’t you have to get to class?”

“Oh yeah! I can’t be late to AP Statistics again. So uh, Alex I guess I’ll see you at the party?” He looks to the brunette hopeful.

To which Alex shoots him a smile and a nod. “Yeah, I’ll see you at 7:30 sharp. Don’t forget.”

Christian shoots her a thumbs up while taking a couple steps back. “I won’t. I’ll see ya guys later!” He calls from afar.

“What did he mean by that?” Tobin asks as she turns to Alex as the duo are alone for the first time since their little spat in Tobin’s bedroom yesterday afternoon.

“By what Tobin?” Alex bites back.

“He’ll see you at 7:30 sharp? Are you going to Syd’s party with him?” Tobin asks concerned.

“What does it matter to you? I thought you didn’t want to go.”

“I don’t.” Tobin states standing her ground.

“Okay then. So you won’t mind if I meet up with Christian there. I mean I told you I was going with or without you.”

“ _Well_ , I kind of mind. He’s not your girlfriend and I’m just taking a big assumption there.” Tobin wits.

“Well of course he isn’t, he’s not a girl.” Alex wits right back.

“Okay, that’s very funny.” Tobin deadpans.

“Look, I don’t wanna stand here and argue with you so I’m just gonna ask you one final time Tobin. Do you want to go to the party with me, yes or no?”

And at that exact moment Hao and Kling walk up the quarreling couple with Kling throwing an arm over Tobin’s shoulders. “Hey Tobs, guess what? My mom also got a slushy machine to rent for the night. Halloween is so gonna be bitching!”

Alex rolls her eyes to the back of her head and scoffs. “I guess that answers my question.” She sasses with finality and then walks away bitterly.

 

\---------------------------------------

**(Saturday night; Halloween; in Kling’s bedroom)**

**_♪ ♪ ♪_ ** ****_I took her out, it was a Friday night  
  
_

****_I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
  
_

****_We started making out and she took off my pants  
  
_

**_But then I turned on the TV_ ** **_♪ ♪ ♪_ **

 

“You’re kidding me!”

Tobin practically shouts in disappointment but mostly frustration as she stands in the middle of Kling’s bedroom watching her younger cousin get ready for the night.

“I’m sorry Tobs. It just happened last minute.” Kling says back looking at Tobin in the mirror hanging above one of her dressers.

“I thought you were into that junior Morgan Brian. Since when were you ever into Brittany Bartock?”

Kling shrugs her shoulders. “I mean I was but lately Brittany and I have been hanging out by ourselves – ya know without the rest of the band geeks – and we just have a lot of things in common. So she asked me to hang out with her at Rocket’s Arcade afterschool yesterday and I just said yes. I mean, why not.”

“You could’ve at least called me before my dad dropped me off over here.”

“I was too excited I just kind of forgot. Look, if it makes you happy you can totally borrow the churro and slushy machine overnight. My mom won’t mind.”

Tobin shakes her head now slouching into Kling’s computer desk chair. “So that just leaves me alone tonight – on Halloween.”

“I’m sorry dude. But it’s my first date I figured you’d understand.”

Tobin groans throwing her head back in frustration but nods in empathy eventually. “Yeah, I understand. You guys would actually be really cool together.” She encourages.

Kling smiles and then looks back at her mirror to finish gelling her hair. “Hey if you want a ride back home, my mom won’t mind.”

Tobin agrees to it but then a light bulb goes off in the forefront of her mind. “Actually Kling, you got a mask I can borrow?”

 

\---------------------------------------

**_♪ ♪ ♪_ ** **_On another day c'mon c'mon_ **

**_With these ropes tied tight can we do no wrong_ **

**_Now we grieve 'cause now it's gone_ **

**_Things were good when we were young_ ** **_♪ ♪ ♪_ **

 

Loud music blaring through the speakers is the first thing that Tobin hears, almost hurting her ears as she enters through the Leroux’s front door. Not really dressed to the occasion, wearing only a mask from the movie Scream with the black shirt over her black denim jeans and converse sneakers she’s been wearing all day, Tobin does her best in staying calm as she enters the party. Because of the mask Tobin had found in depths of Kling’s closet, she’s able to walk through the main hallway unannounced and un-phased by anyone noticing her. Too much of her dismay, everyone in school was right. This was not just some Halloween party, this was definitely a Halloween bash. Nearly everyone was dressed and executed their costumes to a perfect tee. The Leroux’s mansion sized house was decorated in the most horrific yet fun decorations design styles any kid could’ve imagined. And of course Kelley was right, there was booze around and a lot of it.

“Whoah. What are you supposed to be?”

Tobin turns to her left side as a couple of skater dudes she remembers from her Freshman English class walk up to her high as fuck donning their best Tony Hawk costumes. Tobin looks down at her makeshift costume and then back up to the boys. “Um, the killer in Scream?”

Simultaneously the boys nods in agreement. “Whoah. Right on dude! Killer.”

And just like that they walk away leaving Tobin relieved nothing came out of that interaction. Not when she wanted to find Alex first before anything bad could happen after all the night had just begun.

_Where the hell could Alex be?_

Tobin leans against the wall near the foyer and turns her head around doing her best in scanning the living room for any sign of Alex. But there was just too much people for Tobin to keep track of especially when practically the entire school was there. So Tobin sighs defeated thinking she could come back to the living room in a couple of minutes after checking out the kitchen. Tobin turns to her right and follows down the short hallway hoping to find the kitchen seeing how she had never been in Sydney Leroux’s house before. Feeling totally lost and confused she peeks her head around the corner and low and beholds finds the kitchen successfully. Only problem was that it was completely packed with seniors – seniors she was familiar with.

“Kelley I told you that stupid stick was gonna hurt somebody.” Ali scolds.

 _“Well excuse me Miss Barbie Doll for the third time this year._ What? You couldn’t find a new costume at Walmart or something. _”_ Kelley bites back.

“I’m a different model if you couldn’t tell. This year I’m mimicking the Glam Gown Barbie Collection.” Ali corrects. “And did you have to bring this stupid stick with you tonight. I mean we all get it your Xena the Warrior Princess, you didn’t have to bring the sword.”

“Yeah Kel. You almost poked my eye out.” Ashlyn scolds as well as she enters the kitchen from the other entry door wiping away at the little blood on the side of her face. “Are you sure that thing is plastic?”

To which Kelley draws her fake plastic sword from her costume belt whipping it out into the air hazardously. “100% fake.” Kelley replies as Ali and Ashlyn try to stay clear.

“Whatever. Just put that thing away and then let’s head back to the back porch, everyone is waiting for us.” Ali instructs.

“Well where am I supposed to put it?” Kelley questions.

“Why don’t you try Syd’s room?” Ashlyn chimes in. Then grabs onto Ali’s hand and pulls her towards the direction she originally came from.

Leaving Kelley to follow suit and Tobin couldn’t be any more relieved that the kitchen was now deserted. Tobin walks towards the kitchen counter opening a water bottle to quench her thirst. She wasn’t interested in the abundant choices of alcohol so easily to access at her disposal. Midway a couple of gulps in she hears a familiar voice coming around the corner where she had come from and quickly pulls down her mask. She looks down at her Casio watch that read 7:37PM.

_I guess I was right on time._

“You don’t think I look stupid?” Christian asks dressed as Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid, as he follows a step behind Alex as they both enter the kitchen and stop at the edge of the countertop.

Alex laughs lightly. “I told you already in the car. You look fine.” She places a gentle hand on his broad muscular shoulder for reassurance.

Right then and there something in the pit of Tobin’s stomach twisted and contorted causing Tobin to feel disgusted at the sight. She was too focused on Alex’s hand on Christian Pulisic’s shoulder and the close distance between the two that she couldn’t spare a second to admire the way Alex looked so incredibly sexy in her Buffy the Vampire Slayer cheerleading outfit. She wore a maroon colored mini skirt short enough that if the brunette just jumped a centimeter of the floor anyone could see the black spankies she wore underneath. Her top was the standard yellow cotton/wool cheerleading long sleeve cheerleading that had the Sunnydale high school emblem right above her right breast. And to top it off she wore white Ked sneakers and carried the matching maroon/yellow pompoms to boot. If Tobin wasn’t so preoccupied with how jealous she was feeling towards Christian she would be swooning by now.

“You don’t think the sash is too much? I mean I kinda look like a band geek.” Christian says as looks down at his costume insecurely.

“Trust me, you look hot. Did you see everyone look at you when we walked in?” Alex teases. Then places her other hand on his other shoulder almost closing the friendly distance between them.

And that was the last straw for Tobin to just stand by and watch this. First, she and Alex had gotten into some stupid disagreement about their separate Halloween plans so much that they hadn’t spent anytime quality together since their fight. Then she gets ditched by Kling, her own blood, at the very last minute for a date with Brittany Bartock. And then this, to show up to some party she didn’t even want to go to all just to watch Christian Pulisic, an incredibly nice guy with devilish handsome looks, to come swoop in and take Alex away from her. It was all getting to be too much.

Christian and Alex are in the middle of a shared laugh as Christian kindly pours a cup of beer in an empty red solo cup then handing it over to Alex, when Tobin courageously and mindlessly with no control of her own walks up to the happy duo.

Forgetting she was wearing a mask in the first place, her voice muffles out. “I guess you really were going to go without me.”

Both Alex and Christian look at her wearing only but confused looks. “Tobin?” Alex questions.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Tobin states, her voice still muffled.

“What are you doing here? And what are you supposed to be?” Alex queries as she observes Tobin’s makeshift costume from head to toe.

“Oh cool! You’re the killer in Scream.” Christian points out. “But I think you’re forgetting the cape. I don’t remember the killer wearing black jeans and sneakers.”

Tobin nods in scoff. “Yeah, I know. This is all that I could come up with.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Alex sasses, ignoring their side small talk. “And could you take off the mask. I feel ridiculous talking to you in that.”

Tobin does what she’s told pulling the mask off, relieved to get some fresh air hitting her face. She takes a deep breath in and can see the seething look on Alex’s face. “Aren’t you happy that I came?”

Alex places her hands at her hips striking a skeptic, disbelieving pose. “I’m a bit curious why. You made it pretty clear you didn’t want to be anywhere near here.”

Christian, awkwardly standing in the middle of all of this, look to and fro from Alex to Tobin. Catching the hint that he probably should leave to let the couple hash it out. “Um Alex, maybe I should go…”

“No.” Alex scolds with a shake of her head while still staring Tobin down in frustration. “You have every right to be here.”

To which Tobin rolls her eyes but couldn’t do it anymore discreetly because Alex catches it right off the bat. She shoots her a pointed look. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Tobin states dumbly.

“You rolled your eyes at me.” Alex points out.

Tobin lifts a shoulder playing dumb childishly. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

Alex scoffs in irritation. “Did you just come here because you didn’t want me to come with Christian?”

“Kind of too late. You’re already with here with him. Besides, if I came a second later who knows what could’ve happened between you two.” Tobin irrationalizes.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you! What? You think I would cheat on you with Christian?!” Alex shrieks.

“ _Well_ …you did say he was hot.”

“Uh, Alex I really think I should go now…” Christian inputs desperately wanting to go.

“No don’t!” Alex then looks back to Tobin infuriated. “I can’t believe you think that I’m that kind of girl.”

“Then why are you here with him?” Tobin says perturbed, the most she ever has been.

 _“Why are you here at all?”_ Alex challenges right back clearly not afraid to get messy.

Tobin scoffs tiredly after hearing that question for the hundredth time. “If you really have to know, my plans with Kling fell through. She ended up going on some date with Brittany Bartock.”

Alex scoffs rewardingly. _“Oh really.”_

“You don’t have to gloat okay.” Tobin raises her arms in the air. “Which is why I’m here. This is exactly what you wanted.”

Alex shakes her head disappointedly. “No Tobin, not exactly what I wanted.”

Tobin looks on puzzled. “What do ya mean? I’m here aren’t I and I’m wearing a costume.”

“ _What I wanted_ Tobin was the fact that you would want to _actually_ be here with me. But you’re really here because your plans bit you in the ass!”

“Does it really matter?” Tobin genuinely asks.

“Yes Tobin! It does matter. I want you to be here because you want to be here.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Tobin shakes her head baffled. “But it didn’t matter anyways, you ended up coming with Christian.” Tobin points out envious once again.

“No, that is not it.” Alex defends. “I came here with Christian to help him.”

“Help him? With what?”

Christian finally speaks up after being awkwardly quiet for more than five minutes. “I asked Alex if she could hook me up with Kristie Mewis.” He confesses. “I kind of have this hardcore crush on her for the past year but I haven’t said anything to her. I’m too scared she’s gonna reject me.”

“Reject you? But you’re Christian Pulisic.” Tobin informs as if he didn’t know who he was.

Christian nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders nevertheless. “Still, I just figured she’d be into the other guys at school. Have you seen who she’s dated? Anyways, Alex here was just trying to put in a good word for me tonight.”

Immediately Tobin feels incredibly stupid and foolish as opposed to feeling so brilliant and correct all the time in school. In this exact moment she couldn’t help but feel like a complete idiot.

 _“Oh.”_ Tobin lets out. “I didn’t know that. I – I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I guess I should’ve thought that it looked weird that I was hanging out with Alex lately. That’s totally my bad. I just wanted her help with Kristie that’s all.”

“You have a crush on me?!”

And at the instance, Kristie’s shock voice gives the trio pause. They look at the entry door where Kristie, dressed as Madonna in her Blonde Ambition tour her most iconic look, stands wholly surprised. Sydney, Ashlyn, Ali, and Kelley all stand behind her. “Is that true?” She states looking at Christian for confirmation.

Completely embarrassed and shocked, Christian turns beet red. “Um, yeah it is…”

“Oh my god.” Kristie can only mutter still frozen in place. She shakes her head trying to swallow the big news. “I – um – oh my god.” She says uncomfortable that people are watching her feeling as if she was being judged. “I need to think _and I never do that_.” She lets out and turns around upset pushing herself through the busy hall behind her.

Leaving Christian wearing a mortified look to watch Kristie basically freak out. “Kristie wait!” He chases after her.

While Kelley and Ashlyn let out a mild laugh intrigued at the show before them. “Holy shit.” Ashlyn exclaims then receives an elbow to the gut from Ali who disapproves.

Alex sighs out feeling guilty about the whole situation. She had promised Christian she would help him out but this was not the way she had hoped in mind. She then looks back at Tobin annoyed. “I think you should just go home.” She states as a matter of fact. But not in anger but instead the tone in her voice screams disappointment all over.

Tobin rubs the back of her neck and looks to her apologetically and foolish. “Yeah, okay.” She mutters. Then turns to the kitchen entry way stepping aside of Ashlyn, Ali, Sydney and Kelley who all look at the couple totally dumbfounded and fascinated. 

 

\---------------------------------------

**(Later that night; at Tobin’s place)**

Tobin finally gets home after spending the past 45 minutes walking from Syd’s party. The entire time scolding herself for being so recklessly foolish and also for not being smart enough to drive her own car. When she finally arrives at her front porch steps she notices the house is dark as Tobin’s father was probably still stuck at the hospital. So she allows herself in with her keys, not bothering to turn on any of the house lights, and heads straight to her bedroom wanting a warm shower after walking practically 4 ½ miles. And after rewarding herself a 15 minute warm shower she dresses in her pajamas and plops down on her bed grabbing her novel from the nightstand hoping to distract herself for the rest of her uneventful night.

“This sucks.” Tobin muttered under her breath as her eyes skimmed the words on the page briefly not paying any attention at all. She shuts the book and tosses it onto her carpet floor, frustrated that she somehow ended up back at her house alone instead of being at a house party she rarely got invited to ever, let alone fighting with Alex burning at the forefront of her mind. She rubs her face in the palms of her hands annoyed at her very self. And then a buzzing vibrating noise startles her from her self-wallowing. She looks at her computer desk where her flip phone happens to be ringing.

“Hello?” She answers dejectedly.

“Hey! I heard you were at Syd’s party! Is that true?!” Hao shouts from the other end.

“Not now Hao. I’m not in the mood.”

“Dude! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?!”

“I wasn’t really planning on it.” Tobin remarks.

“Well just come back! The place is really wild right now!” Hao excites.

“I don’t think so.”

“Fine! Suit yourself!” Hao yells one final time before ending the call.

Tobin shuts the phone close and tosses it back onto her desk without a care. She sits at the edge of the mattress staring at the floor trying to think of all the ways to fix her current dilemma.

_How the heck are you going to fix this one Tobin?_

“You’re going to burn a hole in your carpet from thinking too much.”

Tobin instantly looks up and turns over her shoulder to find Alex, still in costume, leaning on the doorframe minus her cheer pompoms.

“Alex? How’d you get in?”

“Your dad is just like my dad. He hides an extra key on top of the porch light.” She answers.

“Oh.” Tobin clicks her tongue pausing before she says anything else.

“Don’t you wanna know what I’m doing here?” She says as she folds her arms against her chest crossing her right leg over the other striking a pose of holding her ground.  

“I do. But I’m afraid we’ll just get into another disagreement.” Tobin wits.

Causing Alex to shake her head but not in annoyance this time around. She finally steps into the room and walks over, her body leaning against the side of Tobin’s computer desk with her palms flat on top of it. “I promise we won’t.”

Tobin nods slowly accepting the chance of a peace offering. “So…what are you doing here? Something wrong with the party? Besides me being there and ruining it for everyone.”

Alex sighs out tiredly. “Actually, yeah.” She nods. “It was missing you.”

Tobin looks at her puzzled. “Really? Because it kinda seemed like you didn’t want me to be there.”

Alex kicks the back of her heel with her sneaker while looking down the carpet floor unsure of what to say next. “Well, yeah I did…I mean I was really upset with you.”

Tobin nods in acknowledgement. “Look Alex…I am sorry. That was pretty dumb of me. I didn’t know about Christian. I wasn’t exactly acting like myself.”

Alex scoffs in agreement. “No kidding.”

“I just – I didn’t really think you were gonna go with him.” Tobin replies disheartened.

Alex looks up from the floor. “Did you really think I would cheat on you with him? Do you really think I would do that to you?”

Tobin shakes her head quickly. “No, not really - I just wasn’t thinking clearly to be honest.”

“So then what was that all about? Were you just jealous?” Alex furrows her brows.

Tobin bobs her head. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Why couldn’t you just tell me that?”

“It’s not like we were on speaking terms. You were still mad at me about the whole party thing.”

Alex sighs tiredly. “But do you get why I was so mad Tobin? And it’s not just because of the party.”

Tobin raises a brow and muddles it over. “Even after all of that, I don’t think I do.”

Alex nods slowly and calmly. She rises in stance and takes a seat next to Tobin on the edge of the bed crossing her legs. “Okay let me put it this way. It’s not because you didn’t want to go, it’s because you didn’t even consider it for a second. You didn’t even consider what our plans would be - instead you kind of just abandoned me to hang out with Kling.”

“I would never abandon you.” Tobin quickly responds.

“I know that. I just meant you were so quick on doing your own thing it made me feel I dunno…unwanted.”

“I didn’t mean that.” Tobin states empathetically.

“And to top it off, you came off so inconsiderate. I mean, it’s like you said – you and Kling have your traditions. And tonight was mine with the girls. Maybe it’s not our last Halloween but it would be our last time to spend it together like the old times. Do you get it know?”

“I didn’t mean to sound inconsiderate. I was just saying what came to mind. Of course I want you to spend time with your friends.”

“Just like I would want you to spend time with Kling and Hao.” Alex adds.

“Just not for Halloween?” Tobin questions.

Alex nods her head. “You spend so much time with them anyways. Whether it’s playing video games or playing ping pong in Hao’s garage. Would it be so terrible just to spend one night with me? I mean, if you asked Kling she would’ve easily said yes to the party. We could’ve all hung out together.”

Tobin calmly nods her head. “I guess you’re right. I do spend a lot of time with them. It’s just – this is new to me. Before you, they were all I had. I mean, I don’t actually know how to be a girlfriend.”

Alex smirks grabbing onto Tobin’s hands and gently placing her own in them. “No, I got that.” She jokes.

“Hao said I was contractedly obligated to go everywhere with you. Is that true?”

Alex laughs aloud while shaking her head. “That’s not _totally_ true.”

Tobin nods still curious and trying to make sense of it all. “Hmm, interesting.” She pauses, “It’s not that I didn’t wanna go to the party. I just didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of you or the entire school. I was afraid of looking stupid.” Tobin admits looking down at her lap where their connected hands rested.

“Aww, Tobin.” Alex coos. She grabs onto Tobin’s chin to get her attention. “Look by now, you shouldn’t care about the school or what they think of you. Remember you were the one that said you would never see them again. What does any of this matter anyhow?”

Tobin nods slowly. “I know, but it’s still horrifying to think about.”

Alex nods in understandment. “I know it is. And I know I can’t force you to think otherwise. But I do know that no matter how many times they rag on you it still wouldn’t change my mind about you.” She says with a sweet kiss on Tobin’s right cheek.

Causing Tobin to smile widely. She looks into Alex’s eyes sweetly. “I’m sorry I was being a jerk and ruining Halloween for you.”

Alex shakes her head wrapping her arms loosely around Tobin’s shoulders. “You didn’t ruin Halloween for me.”

“Do you still want to go to the party? I could change into a pair of my dad’s scrubs. Lemme just get my keys.” She offers and slowly rises from her spot on the bed.

But Alex refuses to let her stand keeping her embrace on Tobin. “Forget about the party baby. Let’s just stay here. I want to cuddle with you.”

“Really? You sure? We still have time. You can hang out with your friends and I could hang out with Hao – that is if she’s not too drunk.” Tobin grins.

But Alex kisses Tobin sweetly on the lips “I’m sure. I’d rather stay in with you.” She says after pulling away.

To which Tobin smiles in happiness. “Do you wanna watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer?” Tobin suggests.

“Really?!” Alex exclaims.

“Yeah, why not.” Tobin nods. She gets up to turn on the tv setting up the channel while Alex makes herself comfortable lying the middle of Tobin’s mattress.

As a rerun of the past episode plays on Tobin’s tv screen, the teenaged couple set up shop with Alex resting onto Tobin’s side while Tobin’s arm is draped around the brunette keeping her close.

Still focused on the tv Alex asks out of the blue. “Is Kling really on a date with Brittany Bartock?”

Tobin chuckles. “Yup.”

“And she’s the one that plays the flute in band?”

“Yup.”

“But I thought you said she was into Morgan Brian.”

“She was, I guess.”

Alex smiles. “Wow. Way to go Kling.”

“And good luck to Brittany.” Tobin jokes receiving an elbow to her ribcage from a scolding Alex.

After a couple of minutes pass by, Alex scoots even closer into Tobin throwing her leg over Tobin’s resting ones. She even sneaks a hand underneath Tobin’s shirt placing it gently on her rib side her fingers tracing patterns on it mindlessly. This doesn’t go unnoticed to Tobin whom is intoxicated by the sweet smell of Alex’s vanilla perfume scent in the close proximity that they were in.

“I didn’t tell you how hot you looked in your costume.” Tobin states looking down at Alex’s backside.

Causing Alex to look up lifting her head form Tobin’s chest wearing a sly grin. “I was wondering when you were gonna point that out.”

“You look really hot.” Tobin repeats as she places a kiss onto Alex’s lips startling the brunette for a millisecond. Usually Alex was the one to initiate almost every kiss that they had shared.

Alex rises up and throws a leg over, startling Tobin as she straddle’s her waist. “How hot do I look?” She teases as her fingers trace down the side of Tobin’s stomach underneath her shirt.

“Really, really hot.” Tobin answers while looking up surrendering herself to a mischievous Alex.

“You don’t think the skirt is too short?” Alex coos innocently.

“No, not at all.” Tobin shakes her head quickly.

“Really? I think some of the boys at the party thought so. I could tell they were trying to sneak a peek underneath.” Alex teases hotly. Her fingers sliding down to the front of Tobin’s pajamas untying the strings.

“They were trying to look? How could you tell?” Tobin raises a brow.

“Because their girlfriends kept giving me the usual bitchy look.” Alex jokes maneuvering herself lower onto Tobin’s lap so she could get a grip onto the sides of Tobin’s pajamas to slowly lower them.

“Oh.” Tobin clicks her tongue. “Well, they didn’t though, right?”

To which Alex smirks, stopping her idea of removing Tobin’s bottoms all together. She plants her hands deep into the mattress on either sides of Tobin’s head, her long flowy hair casting down. She stares into Tobin’s eye seductively like she had her caught prey in the palm of her hands. “I didn’t think Tobin Heath would be the type of person to get jealous but I stand corrected.”

Tobin gulps. “I’m not jealous.” She utters staring right up at Alex’s eyes feeling her body come to life with the beautiful girl practically pounced right on top of her.

Alex cutely tilts her head to the side still wearing a sly grin. “You weren’t? So you weren’t jealous at the fact that Christian picked me up at my house tonight?”

“He did?”

“Mhmm. And you certainly weren’t jealous when I caught him looking down at my costume when he thought I was too busy finishing up my makeup in the mirror on the way to Syd’s house.”

“I thought he was into Kristie?”

“He is.” Alex confirms. “But boys are still boys. They look whenever they get a chance.”

Tobin nods proving Alex’s point right then and there when her eyes peer down to the exposed skin above Alex’s chest. Which causes a proudly smirk on Alex’s face.

“Would you be jealous if he accidentally saw underneath my skirt when I got out of his car?” Alex coos hotly.

“He did?!” Tobin lets out upset.

Causing Alex to let out a raspy laugh while shaking her head. “No, he didn’t. I was only teasing you. Besides, no one sees the goods but you baby.” Alex proudly states as she lowers her head down to meet Tobin’s lips giving her a slow and sultry passionate kiss. And instantly Tobin returns it. She casts her hands onto Alex’s slim waist and kisses her just as hard. Things begin to get so intense that to Alex’s surprise, Tobin somehow musters up the courage and strength to flip their positions in a millisecond without disengaging their interlocked mouths. It’s this time that Tobin plants her hands deep into the mattress on either sides of Alex’s head while Alex’s hands find their way underneath Tobin’s shirt again as her fingernails trace patters all along her soft fair skin. Alex forces her tongue into Tobin’s mouth and cups Tobin’s face in the palms of her hands. She somehow is able to pull her lips away for a slight second from Tobin’s forceful lips. She casts both her hands on top of Tobin’s chest as the older girl hovers slightly above her.  

“I want you to make me feel good baby.” She coos underneath her breath.

Tobin swallows and nods eventually gathering her senses and understanding what Alex was begging for. She lifts her right hand from the bed and lowers it down and below to reach the bottom of Alex’s mini skirt. Her fingers trace up the soft skin of Alex’s inner thigh as they continue to travel up. Then reaching her destination as she cups Alex’s hot warm private parts in the palm of her right hand.

Alex closes her eyes smiling as she throws her head back into the pillow behind her. She bites on her lower lip. “Touch me baby.” She begs hotly.

And Tobin does so unable to deny Alex what she wanted, and she certainly wouldn’t for the rest of the hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this was long! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my little side holiday chapter even if Halloween was just like a couple of days ago. LOL. But the couple is still going strong and testing out the water considerably. Let me know what you think. Comments?  
> FYI: YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER


	18. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an update of the next chapter. There is not enough time for me to finish writing and editing the rest of it. I will be glad to post the rest hopefully prior to Thanksgiving. But this is what I could give you all. Its only a snippet. So so sorry!

**(Wednesday afternoon; Tobin’s bedroom)**

 

**_♪♪♪_ ** **_I haven't been this scared in a long time_ **

**_And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine_ **

**_Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody_ **

**_This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me_ ** **_♪♪♪_ **

 

It was another day during afterschool hours. The Heath household was of course empty without parental supervision and the only two people occupying the entire household was – well nevertheless occupied amongst themselves. The two teenagers set up shop in Tobin’s bedroom upstairs on the second floor per Alex’s request. Tobin didn’t need that much persuasion during to skip her usual studying/homework routine especially when Alex had plans of coming over. And it didn’t take much on Alex’s half to persuade her girlfriend the impromptu plans especially when the brunette had subtly whispered a sexy and sultry please onto Tobin’s lips before kissing her softly as they stood in front of Tobin’s locker as a little preview of what would come later. Not that Alex had cared about the little show she was giving in the middle of the school hallway where some of the nearby students couldn’t help but stare in judgment. And not that Tobin cared as well, not when her mind was on cloud nine as she mumbled a yes to Alex’s pleasing. So right when the school bell rung at exactly 3PM, Tobin immediately booked it to her car in the school parking lot throwing her book bag in the backseat as she waited for Alex to show up. And about fifteen minutes later, the couple found themselves spread out on Tobin’s bed preoccupied with each other’s mouths.

“Wait, wait, wait Tobin. Hold on a sec.” Alex interrupts pulling away, catching a quick breath.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Tobin breathes out concerned in reply.

“No baby, not at all.” Alex sits up pushing a hand through her hair. “I want to ask you something.”

“Right now? Cant it wait?” Tobin quirks a brow.

Alex laughs at Tobin’s impatience. “Don’t worry, we’ll finish what we started.” She grins mischievously.

Tobin smiles in contentment, chuckling to herself. She sits up giving Alex the much needed space. “Okay, what’s up?”

Alex’s fingers play with the helm of Tobin’s pocket tee shirt. “What are you doing on Saturday night?”

“Nothing, I don’t think.” Tobin says with a shake of her head. “I’m pretty much free.”

“Good!” Alex cheers. “Because I want you to come over for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, some of my relatives are in town and staying for the weekend. Partly because of the birthday party my parents are throwing and partly because we haven’t seen them since the New Years.” Alex explains as her fingers travel up to play with the collar of Tobin’s pocket tee shirt. “I kinda wanted you to come over and meet them.”

“Y-you want me to come?” Tobin hesitates.

“Of course I do.” Alex smiles kindly.  “I want you to meet the rest of my family. And besides, I haven’t really introduced you to my parents.”

“Y-your parents?” Tobin flusters.

Alex giggles at Tobin’s flustering. “Yes silly!”

Tobin rises from the bed her face full of panic and concern. She then starts to pace around the room space suddenly feeling very hot and warm.

Alex looks on puzzled as Tobin’s uneasiness. “Tobin, what’s wrong?”

“What if they don’t like me?” Tobin utters out.

Alex rises from the bed as well and walks over to a panicked Tobin. She stills her moving body by cupping her worried face in the palms of her hands. “You don’t have to be nervous baby. It’s not a big deal. They will like you.”

“But what if they don’t? I mean, what if they know about my condition?”

“You’re just freaking out. I mean, how could they possibly know about your condition?”

Tobin escapes out of Alex’s gentle hold and continues to pace behind the brunette. She shakes her head violently as she stares at her carpet floor, her mind flooding with thoughts of worst case scenarios. “I dunno. I mean - what about your dad?”

“What about my dad?” Alex questions.

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if – what if we don’t get along? Then we’d have to break up.” Tobin looks up from the floor and into Alex’s eyes as the scary thought comes to the forefront of her mind.  

Alex laughs aloud. She walks towards Tobin once again and stills her, this time holding onto her hands within her own. “We would not break up! Oh my god, look how freaked out you are.”

“I’ve never done this before. _I don’t meet the parents_.” Tobin worries.

“Would it help to know that my parents already like you?”

“And how do you know that?” Tobin raises a brow.

“Because _I_ like you so therefore _they_ like you. It’s basically science.” Alex says so casually.

Tobin shakes her head at Alex’s irrational logic. “That’s not science at all! It isn’t testable.”

Alex giggles. “Will you calm down? It’s just dinner.”

“With your entire family.” Tobin finishes.

“Not exactly my entire family. My grandparents won’t be there.” Alex rationalizes.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Tobin states honestly.

To which Alex lets out a raspy laugh. She wraps her arms around Tobin’s shoulders close as they lock eyes. “ _Well_ …what can I do to make you feel better?” She whispers sultry.

And Tobin isn’t that stupid or naïve enough to know the tone behind Alex’s comment. “I – I – I…” She stutters all the while looking down at Alex’s desirable lips.

Alex doesn’t need confirmation nevertheless wait for Tobin’s reply to come because she leans in closer and softly pecks Tobin’s lips lightly with her own. When she pulls back her eyes fluttering open she notices Tobin still has her eyes closed. And Alex can’t help but smile in awe of Tobin’s adorableness merely because of a simple kiss. With Tobin wanting more to continue their kiss well more so wanting to continue with what they started, she leans into Alex and kisses her. This time full of urgency and desire. And Alex can feel the lust behind it because Tobin soon starts to wrap her arms around Alex’s skinny waist causing Alex to grab onto the back of Tobin’s head keeping her in place. They continue to lock their mouths as Alex’s tongue intertwines coming into play. And Alex swears she can hear Tobin utter out a soft moan herself. The brunette pulls back much to Tobin’s dismay.

“Sit down.” Alex hotly whispers in a pant.

Tobin obliges and sits at the edge of her mattress looking up into the brunette’s eyes waiting for what’s to come. Alex soon and slowly drops to her knees as she kneels in front of Tobin between her knees. She lifts her blouse up and over her own head revealing her breasts covered in her pink lacy bra and her smooth stomach. Tobin cant help but check out how flawless her skin in and how badly she wants to touch it. Alex’s hand reach towards Tobin’s crotch and undoes the jean button. She takes the zipper and pulls it down painfully slowly as Tobin looks on below, desperately wanting to free her throbbing cock. Finally, with Alex’s hands at the sides of Tobin’s jeans, she pushes it down as Tobin quickly tries to free each leg out of each pant hole.

Alex can’t help but laugh at Tobin’s impatience once again. “Someone’s eager.” She teases, her nails skimming down at Tobin’s hips.

“You’re so incredible Alex.” Tobin breathes out hotly as she rubs down on both Alex’s forearms.

Alex cutely giggles, her mouth lowering down towards Tobin’s lap by the second. She looks up into Tobin’s eyes as she places an enduring slow kiss on the tip of the head. Causing Tobin to gulp in anticipation. And she doesn’t have to wait long when Alex’s tongue twirls around the tip now for a taste.

“Ohhh god.” Tobin groans.

Alex’s lips soon start to suckle on the head as Tobin grows even more erect. With Alex’s right hand gripping along the underside of her cock running her grip up and down Tobin’s length. The brunette’s eyes still locked and glazing up into Tobin’s, she opens her mouth and feeds Tobin’s length even more so. The edges of her mouth stretched around Tobin’s dick as Alex keeps lowering her head down inch by inch.

“Ohhh…oh god.” Tobin groans once more as she continues to look down below at her lap. Her arousal increasing at the sight of Alex’s head bobbing up and down in between her legs.

But Alex doesn’t stop or relent for a minute, too focused on one goal; to make Tobin cum right then and right there. So she continues to suck Tobin off every now and then suckling on the tip of the head before swallowing Tobin whole down her throat. Tobin was in ecstasy and could soon feel herself cumming. She gently placed a hand on the back of Alex’s head slowly guiding Alex as she closed her eyes tightly in undeniable arousal. A few soft moans escaping her lips. Needing a breath of air, Alex slowly pulls herself away as Tobin’s cock slips away from her lips.

They immediately lock eyes, both panting. “Jesus Alex, you have no idea how good that feels.”

Alex smiles sweetly and reaches for her penis. Breathing out, “You’re so hard and throbby.”

Tobin nods in agreement and lowers her head down wanting to kiss Alex desirable lips.

Alex pulls away from a heated kiss and grins. “I want to make you cum.” She hotly whispers.

Tobin gulps. “Okay.”

Alex’s right hand squeezes at the base of Tobin’s cock. She starts to slowly stroke away coaxing Tobin back into pleasurable goodness. “I’m so naughty huh baby? Always wanting to jerk you off.” She rasps.

“Y-yeah…”

“I’m only naughty because I just want to make you cum. Is that so bad?” Alex teases her grip moving along Tobin’s entire length rapidly now.

“N-no…” Tobin is quick to shake her head.

Alex gazes up into Tobin’s eye wearing a sultry smile. She sticks her tongue out and slowly licks the underside of the dick tip.

“Ohhh Jesus. I’m close…”

Alex lets go of her grip and lowers head down into Tobin’s lap to finish what she started. She opens her mouth wide and feeds Tobin’s length down her throat. Her hands hold Tobin’s body still as she casts them along snuggly on Tobin’s hips taking control of what’s hers. As her head bobs up and down in quick succession every now and again her tongue twirling inside. Even a bit of saliva drips from the corners of Alex’s lips. Tobin’s right hand finds its place on the back of Alex’s hand once again as she fucks herself into Alex’s mouth filling her entire throat.

“Ohhh god!” Tobin grunts as her eyes pinch close as the built up orgasm releases from within Tobin’s body as she cums into Alex’s warm mouth. A naughty experienced Alex pulls the head of Tobin’s cock in between her lips sucking the rest of Tobin’s orgasm. Then softly kissing her penis as it falls limp in between her strokes proud of the fact she’s clearly satisfied Tobin in all the right ways.

“Oh my god. That was amazing.” Tobin repeats in a murmur as she leans her back on the bed trying to catch her breath. After composing herself in a couple of minutes, she reopens her eyes and slowly sits back up to find Alex already standing with hands on her hips and wearing a prideful smirk.

“Saturday night, seven sharp and don’t be late.” Alex states as a matter of fact, knowing fully well she won Tobin over.

**\------------------------------------------**

**(Thursday night; dinner at the Heath household)**

“Kiddo that is hardly an emergency red alert.”

“What do you mean? Dad, did you even hear what I said?”

Mr. Heath laughs aloud still cutting away at the thin slices of cucumber. “I think you’ll be fine. You’re overthinking it.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Why wouldn’t they like you?”

“Are you kidding me? First of all, I’m way out of Alex’s league. I can already imagine what they’re going to think when I show up.”

Mr. Heath looks up from the stove and over to where Tobin is sitting on the kitchen counter as her legs sway here and there. He points the cutting knife at her in slight disappointment. “Pretty quick of you to make that judgment without meeting them kiddo.”

Tobin shakes her head. “You don’t get it. I’m dating their daughter who also happens to be the most popular girl in school let alone the most beautiful. They’re gonna be expecting somebody…somebody that isn’t me.”

“Well, I don’t think that at all. I think they don’t know what to expect and besides why wouldn’t they like you? You’re a great kid.” Mr. Heath smiles as he mixes the rest of the vegetables into his soup broth.

“You have to say that, you’re my dad.”

“Well forgive my bias but it’s true. Here, why don’t you stir this instead of worrying.” He instructs.

Tobin hops off the kitchen counter and moves over to the stove. She grabs the wooden ladle and stirs the soup broth filled with spices and veggies. As her father moves towards the over and checks on his homemade bread loaf.

“Ayyo!”

Tobin and Mr. Heath turn around and find Kling and Hao just casually strolling in through the back door connecting to the kitchen. Immediately, Kling walks over sitting ontop of a stool on the kitchen island. While Hao just barges and opens the refrigerator doors wide open sticking her head in deep looking for a pre-dinner snack. Mr. Heath just shakes his head and sighs tiredly, already used to Hao and Kling’s relaxed demeanor at his own household as if it were their own.

“Well hello to you too ladies.” Mr. Heath states.

“Hey Uncle Jeff!” Kling greets as she flips through one of Mr. Heath’s car magazines.

After Hao decides on unwrapping a left-over turkey sandwich from the fridge, she takes her seat on the stool next to Kling at the kitchen island. ”Hey Mr. Heath. So what’s the emergency Tobs? Your message said red alert.”

“I’m going over to Alex’s place on Saturday night for a family dinner.” She explains.

Kling and Hao look up simultaneously. “Whoah.”

“That soon huh?” Hao pegs.

“She wants me to meet her family so she can introduce me and stuff. I mean, do I really have to go? She could just show my picture in the yearbook to everyone. I think that highly suffices.”

Mr. Heath laughs out loud. “No kiddo, I don’t think that suffices.”

To which Tobin just groans in response and continues to stir the hot soup.

“Hey Tobs, just remember to put on extra deodorant. You don’t want to be so nervous you stink up the entire place.” Hao warns.

“You know I read an article once in one of my mom’s Cosmopolitan magazines called “The Formalities of Meeting the Parents.” Kling states. “And it said a helpful tip would be to bring something to the dinner as an offering.”

“That’s a great idea Kling.” Mr. Heath exclaims in agreement. “You could take over a bottle of wine in my collection kiddo. On my behalf of course.”

Tobin bobs her head to and fro liking the simple gesture. “Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Oh! And Tobs don’t forget some cologne or perfume or something – ya know just in case you sweat off all your deodorant.” Hao warns seriously. “You don’t want a repeat of Summer ’99 at Camp Wakinaka do you?”

Mr. Heath and Kling look up and nod simultaneously both wearing a sympathetic put in agreement.

Tobin lowers her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Disgusted at the reminiscing flashback she’d like to repress in her memory for the rest of her life. “I am so dead.”

 

**\------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think. The full chapter right now is estimating to 22 pages. I'm trying to trim it to a much shorter chapter right now because I havent even started writing the ending. But people do not fret its coming I promise!


	19. The Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is here...

**(Wednesday afternoon; Tobin’s bedroom)**

 

**_♪♪♪_ ** **_I haven't been this scared in a long time_ **

**_And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine_ **

**_Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody_ **

**_This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me_ ** **_♪♪♪_ **

 

It was another day during afterschool hours. The Heath household was of course empty without parental supervision and the only two people occupying the entire household was – well nevertheless occupied amongst themselves. The two teenagers set up shop in Tobin’s bedroom upstairs on the second floor per Alex’s request. Tobin didn’t need that much persuasion during to skip her usual studying/homework routine especially when Alex had plans of coming over. And it didn’t take much on Alex’s half to persuade her girlfriend the impromptu plans especially when the brunette had subtly whispered a sexy and sultry please onto Tobin’s lips before kissing her softly as they stood in front of Tobin’s locker as a little preview of what would come later. Not that Alex had cared about the little show she was giving in the middle of the school hallway where some of the nearby students couldn’t help but stare in judgment. And not that Tobin cared as well, not when her mind was on cloud nine as she mumbled a yes to Alex’s pleasing. So right when the school bell rung at exactly 3PM, Tobin immediately booked it to her car in the school parking lot throwing her book bag in the backseat as she waited for Alex to show up. And about fifteen minutes later, the couple found themselves spread out on Tobin’s bed preoccupied with each other’s mouths.

“Wait, wait, wait Tobin. Hold on a sec.” Alex interrupts pulling away, catching a quick breath.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Tobin breathes out concerned in reply.

“No baby, not at all.” Alex sits up pushing a hand through her hair. “I want to ask you something.”

“Right now? Cant it wait?” Tobin quirks a brow.

Alex laughs at Tobin’s impatience. “Don’t worry, we’ll finish what we started.” She grins mischievously.

Tobin smiles in contentment, chuckling to herself. She sits up giving Alex the much needed space. “Okay, what’s up?”

Alex’s fingers play with the helm of Tobin’s pocket tee shirt. “What are you doing on Saturday night?”

“Nothing, I don’t think.” Tobin says with a shake of her head. “I’m pretty much free.”

“Good!” Alex cheers. “Because I want you to come over for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, some of my relatives are in town and staying for the weekend. Partly because of the birthday party my parents are throwing and partly because we haven’t seen them since the New Years.” Alex explains as her fingers travel up to play with the collar of Tobin’s pocket tee shirt. “I kinda wanted you to come over and meet them.”

“Y-you want me to come?” Tobin hesitates.

“Of course I do.” Alex smiles kindly.  “I want you to meet the rest of my family. And besides, I haven’t really introduced you to my parents.”

“Y-your parents?” Tobin flusters.

Alex giggles at Tobin’s flustering. “Yes silly!”

Tobin rises from the bed her face full of panic and concern. She then starts to pace around the room space suddenly feeling very hot and warm.

Alex looks on puzzled as Tobin’s uneasiness. “Tobin, what’s wrong?”

“What if they don’t like me?” Tobin utters out.

Alex rises from the bed as well and walks over to a panicked Tobin. She stills her moving body by cupping her worried face in the palms of her hands. “You don’t have to be nervous baby. It’s not a big deal. They will like you.”

“But what if they don’t? I mean, what if they know about my condition?”

“You’re just freaking out. I mean, how could they possibly know about your condition?”

Tobin escapes out of Alex’s gentle hold and continues to pace behind the brunette. She shakes her head violently as she stares at her carpet floor, her mind flooding with thoughts of worst case scenarios. “I dunno. I mean - what about your dad?”

“What about my dad?” Alex questions.

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if – what if we don’t get along? Then we’d have to break up.” Tobin looks up from the floor and into Alex’s eyes as the scary thought comes to the forefront of her mind.  

Alex laughs aloud. She walks towards Tobin once again and stills her, this time holding onto her hands within her own. “We would not break up! Oh my god, look how freaked out you are.”

“I’ve never done this before. _I don’t meet the parents_.” Tobin worries.

“Would it help to know that my parents already like you?”

“And how do you know that?” Tobin raises a brow.

“Because _I_ like you so therefore _they_ like you. It’s basically science.” Alex says so casually.

Tobin shakes her head at Alex’s irrational logic. “That’s not science at all! It isn’t testable.”

Alex giggles. “Will you calm down? It’s just dinner.”

“With your entire family.” Tobin finishes.

“Not exactly my entire family. My grandparents won’t be there.” Alex rationalizes.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Tobin states honestly.

To which Alex lets out a raspy laugh. She wraps her arms around Tobin’s shoulders close as they lock eyes. “ _Well_ …what can I do to make you feel better?” She whispers sultry.

And Tobin isn’t that stupid or naïve enough to know the tone behind Alex’s comment. “I – I – I…” She stutters all the while looking down at Alex’s desirable lips.

Alex doesn’t need confirmation nevertheless wait for Tobin’s reply to come because she leans in closer and softly pecks Tobin’s lips lightly with her own. When she pulls back her eyes fluttering open she notices Tobin still has her eyes closed. And Alex can’t help but smile in awe of Tobin’s adorableness merely because of a simple kiss. With Tobin wanting more to continue their kiss well more so wanting to continue with what they started, she leans into Alex and kisses her. This time full of urgency and desire. And Alex can feel the lust behind it because Tobin soon starts to wrap her arms around Alex’s skinny waist causing Alex to grab onto the back of Tobin’s head keeping her in place. They continue to lock their mouths as Alex’s tongue intertwines coming into play. And Alex swears she can hear Tobin utter out a soft moan herself. The brunette pulls back much to Tobin’s dismay.

“Sit down.” Alex hotly whispers in a pant.

Tobin obliges and sits at the edge of her mattress looking up into the brunette’s eyes waiting for what’s to come. Alex soon and slowly drops to her knees as she kneels in front of Tobin between her knees. She lifts her blouse up and over her own head revealing her breasts covered in her pink lacy bra and her smooth stomach. Tobin can’t help but check out how flawless her skin in and how badly she wants to touch it. Alex’s hand reach towards Tobin’s crotch and undoes the jean button. She takes the zipper and pulls it down painfully slowly as Tobin looks on below, desperately wanting to free her throbbing cock. Finally, with Alex’s hands at the sides of Tobin’s jeans, she pushes it down as Tobin quickly tries to free each leg out of each pant hole.

Alex can’t help but laugh at Tobin’s impatience once again. “Someone’s eager.” She teases, her nails skimming down at Tobin’s hips.

“You’re so incredible Alex.” Tobin breathes out hotly as she rubs down on both Alex’s forearms.

Alex cutely giggles, her mouth lowering down towards Tobin’s lap by the second. She looks up into Tobin’s eyes as she places an enduring slow kiss on the tip of the head. Causing Tobin to gulp in anticipation. And she doesn’t have to wait long when Alex’s tongue twirls around the tip now for a taste.

“Ohhh god.” Tobin groans.

Alex’s lips soon start to suckle on the head as Tobin grows even more erect. With Alex’s right hand gripping along the underside of her cock running her grip up and down Tobin’s length. The brunette’s eyes still locked and glazing up into Tobin’s, she opens her mouth and feeds Tobin’s length even more so. The edges of her mouth stretched around Tobin’s dick as Alex keeps lowering her head down inch by inch.

“Ohhh…oh god.” Tobin groans once more as she continues to look down below at her lap. Her arousal increasing at the sight of Alex’s head bobbing up and down in between her legs.

But Alex doesn’t stop or relent for a minute, too focused on one goal; to make Tobin cum right then and right there. So she continues to suck Tobin off every now and then suckling on the tip of the head before swallowing Tobin whole down her throat. Tobin was in ecstasy and could soon feel herself cumming. She gently placed a hand on the back of Alex’s head slowly guiding Alex as she closed her eyes tightly in undeniable arousal. A few soft moans escaping her lips. Needing a breath of air, Alex slowly pulls herself away as Tobin’s cock slips away from her lips.

They immediately lock eyes, both panting. “Jesus Alex, you have no idea how good that feels.”

Alex smiles sweetly and reaches for her penis. Breathing out, “You’re so hard and throbby.”

Tobin nods in agreement and lowers her head down wanting to kiss Alex desirable lips.

Alex pulls away from a heated kiss and grins. “I want to make you cum.” She hotly whispers.

Tobin gulps. “Okay.”

Alex’s right hand squeezes at the base of Tobin’s cock. She starts to slowly stroke away coaxing Tobin back into pleasurable goodness. “I’m so naughty huh baby? Always wanting to jerk you off.” She rasps.

“Y-yeah…”

“I’m only naughty because I just want to make you cum. Is that so bad?” Alex teases her grip moving along Tobin’s entire length rapidly now.

“N-no…” Tobin is quick to shake her head.

Alex gazes up into Tobin’s eye wearing a sultry smile. She sticks her tongue out and slowly licks the underside of the dick tip.

“Ohhh Jesus. I’m close…”

Alex lets go of her grip and lowers head down into Tobin’s lap to finish what she started. She opens her mouth wide and feeds Tobin’s length down her throat. Her hands hold Tobin’s body still as she casts them along snuggly on Tobin’s hips taking control of what’s hers. As her head bobs up and down in quick succession every now and again her tongue twirling inside. Even a bit of saliva drips from the corners of Alex’s lips. Tobin’s right hand finds its place on the back of Alex’s hand once again as she fucks herself into Alex’s mouth filling her entire throat.

“Ohhh god!” Tobin grunts as her eyes pinch close as the built up orgasm releases from within Tobin’s body as she cums into Alex’s warm mouth. A naughty experienced Alex pulls the head of Tobin’s cock in between her lips sucking the rest of Tobin’s orgasm. Then softly kissing her penis as it falls limp in between her strokes proud of the fact she’s clearly satisfied Tobin in all the right ways.

“Oh my god. That was amazing.” Tobin repeats in a murmur as she leans her back on the bed trying to catch her breath. After composing herself in a couple of minutes, she reopens her eyes and slowly sits back up to find Alex already standing with hands on her hips and wearing a prideful smirk.

“Saturday night, seven sharp and don’t be late.” Alex states as a matter of fact, knowing fully well she won Tobin over.

**\------------------------------------------**

**(Thursday night; dinner at the Heath household)**

“Kiddo that is hardly an emergency red alert.”

“What do you mean? Dad, did you even hear what I said?”

Mr. Heath laughs aloud still cutting away at the thin slices of cucumber. “I think you’ll be fine. You’re overthinking it.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Why wouldn’t they like you?”

“Are you kidding me? First of all, I’m way out of Alex’s league. I can already imagine what they’re going to think when I show up.”

Mr. Heath looks up from the stove and over to where Tobin is sitting on the kitchen counter as her legs sway here and there. He points the cutting knife at her in slight disappointment. “Pretty quick of you to make that judgment without meeting them kiddo.”

Tobin shakes her head. “You don’t get it. I’m dating their daughter who also happens to be the most popular girl in school let alone the most beautiful. They’re gonna be expecting somebody…somebody that isn’t me.”

“Well, I don’t think that at all. I think they don’t know what to expect and besides why wouldn’t they like you? You’re a great kid.” Mr. Heath smiles as he mixes the rest of the vegetables into his soup broth.

“You have to say that, you’re my dad.”

“Well forgive my bias but its true. Here, why don’t you stir this instead of worrying.” He instructs.

Tobin hops off the kitchen counter and moves over to the stove. She grabs the wooden ladle and stirs the soup broth filled with spices and veggies. As her father moves towards the over and checks on his homemade bread loaf.

“Ayyo!”

Tobin and Mr. Heath turn around and find Kling and Hao just casually strolling in through the back door connecting to the kitchen. Immediately, Kling walks over sitting on top of a stool on the kitchen island. While Hao just barges and opens the refrigerator doors wide open sticking her head in deep looking for a pre-dinner snack. Mr. Heath just shakes his head and sighs tiredly, already used to Hao and Kling’s relaxed demeanor at his own household as if it were their own.

“Well hello to you too ladies.” Mr. Heath states.

“Hey Uncle Jeff!” Kling greets as she flips through one of Mr. Heath’s car magazines.

After Hao decides on unwrapping a left-over turkey sandwich from the fridge, she takes her seat on the stool next to Kling at the kitchen island. ”Hey Mr. Heath. So what’s the emergency Tobs? Your message said red alert.”

“I’m going over to Alex’s place on Saturday night for a family dinner.” She explains.

Kling and Hao look up simultaneously. “Whoah.”

“That soon huh?” Hao pegs.

“She wants me to meet her family so she can introduce me and stuff. I mean, do I really have to go? She could just show my picture in the yearbook to everyone. I think that highly suffices.”

Mr. Heath laughs out loud. “No kiddo, I don’t think that suffices.”

To which Tobin just groans in response and continues to stir the hot soup.

“Hey Tobs, just remember to put on extra deodorant. You don’t want to be so nervous you stink up the entire place.” Hao warns.

“You know I read an article once in one of my mom’s Cosmopolitan magazines called “The Formalities of Meeting the Parents.” Kling states. “And it said a helpful tip would be to bring something to the dinner as an offering.”

“That’s a great idea Kling.” Mr. Heath exclaims in agreement. “You could take over a bottle of wine in my collection kiddo. On my behalf of course.”

Tobin bobs her head to and fro liking the simple gesture. “Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Oh! And Tobs don’t forget some cologne or perfume or something – ya know just in case you sweat off all your deodorant.” Hao warns seriously. “You don’t want a repeat of Summer ’99 at Camp Wakinaka do you?”

Mr. Heath and Kling look up and nod simultaneously both wearing a sympathetic put in agreement.

Tobin lowers her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Disgusted at the reminiscing flashback she’d like to repress in her memory for the rest of her life. “I am so dead.”

 

**\------------------------------------------**

**(Saturday night; the family dinner)**

Tobin pulls up to the curb parking right next to the O’Hara Morgan’s mailbox. She shuts the engine off as her eyes peer down the driveway filled with unfamiliar cars that Tobin can only assume are her relatives. Taking a deep breath in she leans against her driver’s seat unbuckling her seat belt then checks her trusty Casio silver watch. It was 6:45PM and she was fifteen minutes early just like Alex had requested.

_God if you’re real and if you’re listening, please let this dinner go well. I do not want tonight to go wrong in any way. I just…I really need this dinner to go in my favor. Its Alex’s family and it’s important to her so it’s important to me. So please, please, please, don’t let me mess this up because there’s a likely chance that I might._

“Alright Tobin, here we go.” She mutters under her breath for some slight encouragement. Then climbs out of her car.

A nervous and anxious Tobin arrives at the front door of the O’Hara Morgan household. Wearing a brown sweater, corduroy jeans, the nicest sneakers she owns, and her hair let down straightened at shoulder length. She takes a big deep breath in and knocks on the door. But doesn’t get a chance when the front door swings wide open revealing Mrs. O’Hara Morgan on the other side ready to greet a startled Tobin.

“Tobin! Hi sweetie, we’ve been waiting for you!” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan greets.

Tobin gulps. “Oh – um – hi.”

“Come on in.” She exclaims.

Tobin follows her inside stopping just a couple of steps inside. She turns to the side after Mrs. O’Hara Morgan. “Uh – this is for you – I got it from my dad’s wine collection. On behalf of him of course. He says hi.”

Mrs. O’Hara Morgan receives the old wine bottle from Tobin’s hands and shoots her a thanking smile. “Well that is very thoughtful. You tell him we say hello, alright.”

“Sure.” Tobin nods politely.

“So c’mon sweetie follow me and we’ll go see where everybody is.”

They walk further inside down a long marbled hallway as Alex’s mom leads them to the main living room where they can hear playful loud bickering around the corner.

“Tobin, I want you to meet some of Alex’s relatives. This is some of Alex’s uncles, my husband’s brothers.”

They enter through the doorway frames to find a whole group of adults all scattered around with drinks in their hands all the while a college football game plays in the background on the 65” inch flat screen.

“Hey everyone! This is Tobin.” She calls aloud.

Suddenly, the conversation stops to an abrupt halt. The room goes quiet and all eyes are on Tobin causing her insides to just start trembling.

“Tobin, this is Uncle Dennis and his wife Aunt Jane. And this is Uncle Steven and Aunt Carol.  This is Uncle Matt – he’s on his own this weekend because his wife couldn’t make it because their daughters needed a chaperone on their school trip to the Museum Modern of Art in New York. Over there is Uncle Donnie and his wife Aunt Angie. And finally Uncle Tyler and his lifetime partner Julie – they don’t believe in marriage. They feel very strongly about that.” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan informs.

“HI TOBIN!” They greet in unison.

Tobin gulps, raising her hand slightly in the air. “H-hi.” She nervously mumbles.

They wave back in politeness all wearing a warming and welcoming smile. Then go back to their loud bickering conversation.

“Oh and you already know Kelley.”

As Kelley comes over already munching on a plate of appetizers. She walks up to Tobin and discreetly whispers just between the two. “Don’t eat the apple tarts Alex made. It tastes like shit.”

“Kelley! Don’t chastise your sister’s cooking.” Her mother scolds.

“Mom I’m just looking out for you and dad. Tobin is a guest – we’re liable if she gets food poisoning.” Kelley satires and then turns to head back towards the kitchen.

“Kel, how many times do your mother and I have to tell you to stop eating all the appetizers? Save some for your uncles and aunts will ya.” Her father scolds as well just entering upon the room finally dressed and changed from his hospital scrubs.

“Oh, honey finally. C’mon over, Tobin is here.” His wife guides.

Tobin anxiously turns around and sticks out her hand. “H-hi. I’m Tobin.”

But Mr. O’Hara Morgan chortles as he also sticks his hand out in a polite shake. “Tobin, you don’t have to introduce yourself to me. I know your father from the hospital. How’s he doing by the way?”

Tobin nods shyly. “G-good.” She mumbles.

“Your dad tells me you’re interested in medicine. Is that right?” He asks intrigued.

Tobin nods shyly again. “T-that’s r-right.”

“That’s fantastic to hear – following in your father’s footsteps is admirable. My daughters won’t even put on their own band aids.” He points out.

“Oh Michael don’t start.” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan heartily jokes as she pats her husband’s shoulder.

He rolls his eyes and nods his head to and fro. “Alright, alright. Well I am curious – what area of medicine you want to practice in? I can’t imagine you wanting to be in neuro surgery correct me if I’m wrong.”

Tobin shakes her head indifferently. “I’m not really sure yet sir.”

And then Mr. O’Hara Morgan chortles just once more. “You don’t have to call me Sir Tobin. It makes me sound old.”

“Well, that’s because you are sweetheart.” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan teases. She looks to a nervous wreck that is Tobin who looks like she’s been holding her breath. “Tobin, why don’t you go upstairs to find Alex. Dinner is almost ready.”

Tobin nods accommodatingly. “O-okay.” She mumbles.

 

**\------------------------------------------**

Finally having some time to herself, Tobin is able to calm her scattered nerves down. Following Alex’s mom instructions she walks up the stair banister all the way towards Alex’s room. Excited to see the brunette, Tobin smoothed down her sweater ridding of any possible wrinkles and knocks on the door once.

“Come in!” Alex calls aloud.

Tobin pokes her head from aside of the door she pushed slightly open. “Alex? You decent?”

Alex smiles through the mirror when she looks up and sees Tobin standing coyly at her door. “Hey you.”

Tobin smiles sweetly back and walks in. “Hi.” She shuts the door behind her and walks over to the brunette. “Your mom sent me up. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Okay. You wanna help me with this?”

“Sure.” Tobin politely smiles.

Tobin takes the two end points of the necklace and clicks the ending links together. Alex turns around and kisses Tobin on the cheek thanking her.

“You look really pretty.” Tobin compliments.

“Thanks.” Alex smiles. “You don’t look bad yourself.” She smiles in approval.

Tobin looks down her outfit to her sneakers and nods. She looks back up into Alex’s eyes. “You were right – the sweater matches the jeans.”

Alex smiles cockily. “Told you.” She jokes cupping her neck loosely in the palms of her hands and kisses her cheek once more. “So I’m guessing my mom already introduced you to the family.”

Tobin nods. “Yeah. You have a lot of uncles.”

Alex laughs softly resting her hands above Tobin’s chest, “That’s what I get when my dad comes from a family of five brothers.” Alex chuckles softly and leans in too kiss Tobin’s lips. They pull away with Tobin sporting a loopy grin. “See, everything is going fine. Nothing to worry about, right?”

“We’ll see how the rest of dinner goes.” Tobin deadpans.

“They didn’t start talking about my birthday party did they?”

Tobin shakes her head. “No, but your dad did ask me about my future plans of becoming a doctor.”

Alex rolls her eyes on cue. “Of course he did.”

“So um, I never got to ask about this birthday party of yours.” Tobin inquiries shyly.

“Oh, it’s just a small get together with my family and some people at school and the girls of course.”

Tobin nods, “Well, I better start looking for your gift then.”

“And it better be up to my standards Tobin Heath.” Alex chuckles while leaning once more into Tobin’s lips.

“I’ll never get tired of that.” Tobin grins.

And before Alex can respond back they’re interrupted by her mother’s voice from afar.

“Kids! Dinner is ready!” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan shouts from below the stairwell.

Alex pecks Tobin quickly on the lips once more and pulls away with a bright smile. She grabs onto Tobin’s arm and drags the dork behind her. “C’mon Romeo.”

And Tobin follows obligingly behind the brunette.

 

**\------------------------------------------**

**(Dinner)**

 

“Oh c’mon Mikey! You must be losing that great memory of yours! You never once beat me down Shred Mountain – ever.” Uncle Matt, one of Alex’s uncle, proudly exclaims from his spot on the enlarged dinner table.

“What are you talking about Matt!? Yes I have.” Mr. O’Hara Morgan bellows out in a challenge.

“Mikey that’s bullshit!” Uncle Tyler defies from across the table also wanting to chime in.

“Yeah dad! That’s bullshit!” Kelley adds, hyped up as well from watching her uncles and her father in their heated discussion down memory lane.

“Kelley! Language!” Her mother scolds.

To which everyone laughs at around the table including Alex.

“But Mom! Uncle Ty swore.” Kelley defends.

To which her father chimes in. “Kel sweetheart, you’re Uncle Ty swore because he and your Uncle Matt forgot how cool their older brother is.”

“Same old Mikey.” Uncle Steven adds before sipping on his cold beer.

“My dad is _so_ not cool.” Kelley chuckles.

“Whoah! Kel, way to throw your old man under the bus.” Her father exaggerates. “Al, don’t leave me hanging – tell your uncles how cool your dad is.” He jokes.

Alex smiles in mid laughter from her spot at the table. She looks up to her uncles. “Well, he does watch MTV once in a while.”

To which everyone at the table laughs at.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a weekend trip up to the mountains soon. I can’t remember when the last time we all went skiing.” Uncle Donnie points out.

“Yes! That would be awesome!” Kelley cheers in excitement.

“That does sound pretty grand.” Uncle Dennis chimes.

“Okay, so what does everyone think? A weekend trip up to the mountains for some skiing – it’d be a nice getaway.” Uncle Steven suggests.

“We’ll have to plan ahead of time. My firm is going to be busy within the next couple of weeks – we’ve got trials coming up.” Uncle Matt points out.

“I’m in!” Uncle Tyler excites. “Mikey, what about you? Is the whole family on board?”

“I wouldn’t mind getting away from the office hon.” Mrs. O’Hara Morgan chimes. “I think the girls wouldn’t mind either.”

“Hell yeah!” Kelley practically shouts. “Please dad! Let’s go!”

“Yeah dad! Please.” Alex begs.

“Okay then. I guess it’s settled.” Mr. O’Hara Morgan laughs. “Tobin, what about you? You ever been skiing before?”

A still nervous Tobin who sits at the ending of the table polite and reserved to herself looks up from her plate for the first time during dinner. “M-me? No, never been.”

“Really!” Uncle Donnie shocks. “You have to try it out once in your life. It’s the best feeling.”

“Fresh powder on Shred Mountain first thing in the morning. Nothing beats it.” Uncle Steven adds.”

“It’s a beautiful view really.” Uncle Dennis states.

“Next time we go out Tobin you’re coming with. Alex will show you the ropes.”

Tobin nods nervously at the offer. “U-um o-okay.” She stutters.

And Alex reaches for Tobin’s upper thigh underneath the table and squeezes it for reassurance and comfort as she sports an excited bright smile toward Tobin’s way. And Tobin can only shoot her back a weak smile, her nerves slowly fading away as the dinner table continue their loud rowdy conversation over the hot food.

**\------------------------------------------**

**(Sunday; the next day; Alex’s Birthday Party)**

****

****

****_♪ ♪ ♪ Biggie Biggie Biggie can't you see  
  
_

****_Sometimes your words just hypnotize me  
  
_

****_And I just love your flashy ways  
  
_

**_Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid ♪ ♪ ♪_ **

It’s the perfect weather for a barbeque/pool party thrown by Alex’s parents to celebrate their daughter’s eighteenth birthday. A clear blue sky and warm sunshine sets the perfect background as all of Alex’s friends and close family enjoy everyone’s company in the O’Hara Morgan’s enlarged backyard. While the adults converge amongst themselves talking business and shop, the teens party around lounging around the pool area. It seems like the whole school is there really with all the swimming bodies filled with shirtless boys playing water polo and bikini teenaged girls all huddled around each other laughing as they bask in the sun.

“I can’t believe we’re late to Alex’s party. This is all your fault Kling.” Tobin states irked. As the two friends make their way around the house and through the garden backdoor entrance.  

“ _Well excuse me_ for thinking about pool safety. Tobs you know how anal my mom gets if I forget about my floating fins!” She answers back.

“Kling you’re eighteen, you should know how to swim.” Tobin laments.

And then they come to a full stop when they see practically a large swarm of familiar faces from school all scattered around Alex’s gigantic pool area. Tobin is not at all the least surprised that the “small get together” that Alex put it was not at all exactly what she stated. She even chuckles to herself when she sees all the hot pink birthday balloons strewn all over the place with the number 18 on each one.

“Dude this is awesome!” Kling energizes, dressed from head to toe in her ridiculous swimwear as sunblock covers her entire face. “Is this how all of Alex’s birthday parties are?” Standing next to Tobin by the backyard doors as they glance around the mass of people.

Tobin lifts a shoulder. “I dunno. I’ve never been.”

Then suddenly, Hao runs up from behind them placing her hands on Kling’s shoulder excitedly. “Dude! They got a waterslide!”

And then just like that, Hao and Kling run off like energetic little kids towards the pool region leaving Tobin to take in all the party chaos. Kelley strolls on by wearing a ridiculous birthday hat and a fake flower lei around her neck.

“Hey Tobin.”

Tobin turns and politely waves. “Oh, hi Kelley.”

“Where have you been? You almost missed the cake.”

Tobin shoves both hands in her pockets. “Yeah, I know. I had to stop over at Kling’s house to pick her up.”

“Well, the birthday girl is around here somewhere. I lost track when I saw the men’s swim team. You could check inside the house – she’s probably in there. She’s been waiting for you like all morning.” Kelley informs.

Tobin slightly blushes. “Okay thanks. I’ll go look for her.” She nods.

Kelley then looks over amusingly at Kling in her floating fins. “Why is Kling wearing an inflatable tube?”

“Don’t ask.”

 

**\------------------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile)**

 

Alex and Ali giggle towards their way to the guest bathroom in the pool house to retouch their makeup while everyone continues to party and rage outside in the backyard lounging around the pool.

“Damn, I knew this bikini was too tight.” Ali says as she moves to the side looking at herself through the mirror fixing her annoying bikini wedge.

“Like Ashlyn is complaining.” Alex jokes.

“Shut up!”

The girls share a careless, ditzy giggle.

“So Al, you never told me about how last night went.”

Alex chuckles wearing a coyish smirk. “It went well.”

“So the parentals approve of Tobin?” Ali asks curious with a raised brow.

Alex smiles, her cheeks tinging red. “Yeah, _okay_ the parentals approve. It was cute though, she was all nervous before. And I think her neck starting getting beet red when we were playing monopoly. I had to calm her down before she could even drive back home.”

“Aww Al. You are so smitten!” Ali teases.

Alex tries to innocently pretend to play it cool as she shrugs her shoulders. But the widened smile and her blushing cheeks say something different. “I dunno…I guess I am.”

“You are _so_ in _looove_.”

Alex turns away from the mirror and hops on top the bathroom sink countertop. She fiddles with her fingers in her lap while blushing down. “I just – I dunno – I’m happy when I’m with her. Like I feel like this is a new me, ya know.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “ _Oh, I know_. I’m still getting used to our new table in the cafeteria.” She jips.

Alex chortles. “How did you know you were in love with Ashlyn?”

Ali puts down her mascara looking outside the bathroom window that peers over to the poolside. “Remember that one week I came down with the fever and I thought it was mono but really it was just the cold – _anyways_ – Ashlyn was so sweet and stayed with me every night that week bringing me soup and orange juice. She saw me at my worst, I mean I wasn’t even wearing makeup Al. Like I totally looked like _ew_ gross.”

“ _So_ …you’re saying I should get sick or get mono and then hope that Tobin takes care of me and then I’ll know?” Alex sarcastically remarks.

Ali laughs aloud reapplying her mascara. She shrugs her shoulders, “Who knows? It worked for me. Maybe Tobin will be your prince charming or princess or whatever.” She jokes.

And the girls enjoy each other’s company in their giggling laughter.

**\------------------------------------------**

**(Later)**

 

Tobin walks in through the kitchen backdoors wanting to clench down her thirst before she starts on her hunt for Alex. Surprisingly, she finds the kitchen abandoned so she helps herself to a cup of cold root beer pouring the soda into a red solo cup straight from the can. When a familiar voice startles her from behind.

“What’s up Tobin!”

She turns around and looks up. “Christian. Hey.”

“You just get here? I didn’t see you on the way in.” He states as he approaches her also wanting to quench his thirst. He grabs his second soda pop from the fridge.

“Uh, yeah. I had to pick up Kling on the way.”

Christian nods. “You know Alex has been looking for you all morning.”

“So I’ve been told.” Tobin rubs the back of her neck timidly. “Hey um, I never did apologize to you for what happened on Halloween.”

“Oh dude, don’t worry about it.” Christian says with a shake of his head. “It’s all in the past.”

 Tobin nods, “So um, you and Kristie Mewis are um…”

“Dating? Yeah. Lucky me right.” Christian smiles widely.

“So I didn’t ruin your chances that night at Sydney’s Halloween party?” She questions.

Christian chuckles, he cheers his red solo cup along with Tobin’s as a peace offering. “Dude I should be thanking you really.”

“Thanking me? For what?” Tobin asks confused.

“Tobin if it wasn’t for you I would’ve never had the guts to tell Kristie how I felt. I mean, why do you think I went to Alex for help? I figured Alex would try and put in a good word for me ya know and I dunno by some miracle Kristie would change her mind about me and not think about the other lame guys at school.”

Tobin looks puzzled. “Those same lame guys at school are your friends.”

Christian scoffs. “Just because we’re on the same team doesn’t mean I hang out with those guys 24/7. If you haven’t noticed half of those guys are assholes.”

Tobin, a bit taken back from Christian’s honesty, shoots him a mystified look. Never in a million years did she think that she’d hear those words from the popular quarterback himself. But then again, she also never thought that in a million years she’d be dating the Alexandra O’Hara Morgan. So really, in this lifetime anything could happen.

“So I’m guessing you and Alex are on better terms. You still got invited to her birthday bash.”

Tobin nods chuckling. “You know, when she said she was having a birthday party this isn’t what I imagined.”

Christian laughs mildly. “Yeah, well your girlfriend is a popular one.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” A raspy voice calls fairly close.

They both turn around the kitchen doorway where Alex emerges, Ali standing beside her. Ali walks over to Christian and pulls on his arm. “C’mon, we need to find your girlfriend while we leave these two alone.” Ali states and then teases Alex with a playful wink.

Alex smiles as the kitchen is less crowded leaving just her and Tobin. She happily walks over to the girl she’s missed for the past couple of hours. “Hi.” She smiles.

“Hey.” Tobin smiles sweetly back holding onto Alex’s slim waist.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” Alex whines as she casually wraps her arms loosely around Tobin’s shoulders.

Tobin chuckles. “Sorry. I had to pick up Kling on the way and she took forever just to get ready. Plus, I had to help her look for her inflatable fins.”

Alex gives her a pointed look in amusement.

To which Tobin just shakes her head in response. “Don’t ask.” She replies deadpanned. “Happy birthday by the way.”

Titling her head to the side cutely, “I don’t get a birthday kiss?” The brunette teases.

Tobin just grins and then leans in with her lips. After a couple of seconds she pulls away much to Alex’s dismay. “So eighteen, that’s a pretty big deal.”

Alex nonchalantly shrugs her shoulder. “Is it? I don’t really feel the difference.”

“Well, you can buy cigarettes and naughty magazines.” Tobin jokes.

“Wow, really? My life is complete now.” She wits back. “Since we’re on the subject, I’m still waiting on your birthday gift.” Alex humors.

Tobin chuckles under her breath, holding tighter onto Alex’s waist. “I just got here and you’re already asking for presents.” She jokes.

“Well, I’ve already opened up most of the rest.” She whines with a witty roll of her eyes.

Finding the girls in her arms so irresistible, she kisses her softly on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget. I’m just waiting on a good time to give it to you.”

Alex laughs in response. “Tobin now would be a good time!”

Tobin shakes her head in amusement. “I think you can wait a couple of more hours.”

“Uh, you’re killing me.” She whines then leans in closer wrapping her arms fully and tight now around Tobin’s shoulders. “What do I have to do to persuade you?” She teases whispering on her lips then leans in to give Tobin a soft kiss.

But Tobin pulls back with confidence as she shoots Alex a wry smile. “That’s not going to work this time.”

To which Alex just rolls her eyes to the back of her head in reply.

Suddenly, the duo is startled by the abrupt noise as Alex’s family and the rest of everyone barge into the kitchen singing Happy Birthday in harmony.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ALEX! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”

**\------------------------------------------**

**(Later; at the O’Hara Morgan vacation beach house)**

“Alex! We really shouldn’t have left your party. What about your parents?” Tobin hushes urgently in the dark.

Alex lets go of her linked hand with Tobin’s and finally finds the living room light switch as the blinding lights comes on. “There.”

Tobin looks around the familiar surroundings of the O’Hara Morgan’s vacation beach house. She remembers the last time they were here. How could Tobin forget of course, she had received her first kiss from the girl of her dreams. Tobin stands at the entry way of the front door and smiles widely as she looks at Alex who’s giving her a wry smile of her own from inside the house.

“Are you sure you want to be here? I mean, everybody is probably going to be asking for you. They’ll wonder where you are.” Tobin asks, she shuts the door close behind her locking the bolt.  

Alex raspy laugh fills the air as she approaches Tobin close. “Will you stop worrying? Its fine – Kel is covering for us.”

“Really?”

“Besides the birthday girl wants some quality alone time with her girlfriend.” She teases and pulls on Tobin’s hand once again as she leads them to the couch.

When they sit down, side by side, Alex places a light touch on the top of Tobin’s thigh. “Do you remember the last time we were here? We had our first make out sess.”

Tobin chuckles and nods. “Yeah, I remember.”

“It was pretty hot.”

“Yeah it was.” Tobin laughs in agreement.

Alex surprises Tobin when she rises slightly from the couch just enough to throw a leg over Tobin’s lap, finally situating herself to straddle Tobin’s waist. She wraps her hands around Tobin’s neck loosely. “And you’re a much better kisser now.” Alex compliments.

Tobin smiles. “Really?”

“Mhm. You learn quickly.” Alex beams.

Tobin shrugs her shoulders. “Well practice does make perfect.”

Alex chuckles and grins widely when she leans down meeting Tobin’s lips. “So now that we’re alone, do I get my present now?” She whispers, her lips pulling centimeters away.

Tobin just smirks. “That’s why you wanted to leave the party. So you could just get your present?”

Looking amused, Alex tilts her head to the side cutely. “Can you blame me?”

Tobin shakes her head doing her best in pretending her disappointment. But nevertheless, her left hand reaches deep into her left pocket and pulls out a small navy blue velvet box. She raises it in the air. “I guess I can’t.” She pecks Alex on the cheek sweetly. “Happy birthday Alex.”

Alex squeals in excitement in Tobin’s lap. Her hands reach for the velvet box her eyes widened in enthusiasm. Finally lifting the top lid open, she silently gasps to herself. Then looks up into Tobin’s eyes. “You didn’t.”

But Tobin just smiles delightfully. “Don’t you wanna try it on?”

Alex beams and pulls the gold hearted necklace out of the velvet box. She rises from Tobin’s lap and turns around. Raising the necklace around her neck and in the air. “Will you put it on?” She asks.

Tobin too rises from the couch, grabbing onto the ends of the necklace she had gotten Alex and clinks it together. Alex happily turns around her eyes admiring her favorite new piece of jewelry.

“I can’t believe you got this.” She glows.

“Well, I wanted to get you something special. Do you like it?”

“Of course I do! I love it.” The ecstatic brunette leans in once more to show her deep appreciation of the very well thoughtful and expensive gift. Alex pulls away from their heated embrace and stares deeply into Tobin’s eyes. “Do you love me?”

Tobin pauses, wearing a much widened smile. “Yeah. I do.” She states so effortlessly. “Why do you ask?”

Alex, timidly, fiddles with Tobin’s shirt collar as her eyes peer down and away from Tobin’s caring look. “Because…I think I may be falling in love with you…”

Tobin blinked. “Really?”

Alex bites down on her lower lip and finally musters up the courage to look Tobin in the eye. “I don’t really know for sure – but I know that every time I’m with you I’m happy. I realized that recently and I wanted you to know that. Is that ok?”

Tobin nods enthusiastically. “Of course it is! I just – I can’t believe you feel that way too.”

Alex cups her cheeks in the palms of her hands softly whispering. “I can’t believe it either but I’m glad it’s with you Tobin Heath. You are the sweetest person I’ve ever met and I just feel like I’m a whole totally new person with you.”

Tobin can’t help but lean in and kiss Alex’s lips with urgency and want and neither can Alex when she follows Tobin’s lead. After a few minutes of their heated embrace, Alex has to pull away with a pressing desire at the forefront of her mind.

“I want you to make love to me.” She urges in a panting breath.

“W-what?” Tobin stutters blinking widely.  

Alex just smiles sweetly. “I’m ready Tobin.”

“R-ready?” She utters stuttering again.

“Mhm.” Alex kisses her once more on the lips gently. “I want you. I want to do this.”

“B-but…”

Alex tilts her head to the side puzzled. “Don’t you want me?”

“Yes! Hell yes!” She practically shouts. “I mean – of course I do.” She says calmer. “B-but…um…well…”

“But what?” She pegs. “It’s just you and me, you don’t have to worry. No one is going to interrupt us.”

Tobin shakes her head insecurely. Then takes a calming seat back down on the couch. Her eyes avert from Alex’s ones as she just stares at the rug in thought.

“Tobin, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve…never…I’m not experienced as you.” Tobin admits looking up from the floor. “What if you won’t like it?”

Alex raspy laugh fills the air once more. She takes a seat next to the worried geek and grabs onto her hands lovingly. “Baby, trust me when I say this but you’re not as naïve as you think you are.” She giggles cutely, “I mean, you’ve made me cum a couple of times if you remember.”

Tobin shakes her head in disagreement. “I know, but this is different. What if I’m bad at sex? I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh baby, you could never disappoint me.” She explains. “Tobin you’ve got a six inch monster underneath your pants – that speaks for itself.” She jokes.

“I just – I want to do it right.” Tobin clarifies.

“Didn’t anyone ever told you that everyone’s first time isn’t perfect?”

“Really?”

Alex nods warmly shifting her body to the side. “Mhm.” Alex places Tobin’s hands on her waist as the brunette wraps her arms around Tobin’s shoulders comfortably. “But I have a feeling our first time is gonna be pretty great.”

Tobin blushes. “Are you sure?”

Alex nods. She rises from the couch and pulls on one of Tobin’s hands. They walk up the stairs hurried, hand in hand, wearing nothing but giddy adorable exciting looks on their faces. When they reach one of the guest bedrooms, Alex directs Tobin to stand in front of the bed as she turns around and locks the door behind her. Alluringly, Alex approached Tobin step by step. She crosses her arms and raises her blouse then starts to slowly undress in front of the geek in a teasing and unhurried manner. With the sight of a naked Alex, Tobin’s jaw drops to the floor. Alex points her index finger at Tobin signaling it was her turn to get undressed and quickly. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Alex rasps.

Tobin gulps. “O-okay.” She nods and undoes the jean button, her legs slipping out of it easily leaving her in loose boxers and her t-shirt.

Alex giggles. “Baby for this to work you’re gonna have to remove all your clothing.” She satires.

Tobin pauses and takes a step towards Alex. She places her hands on Alex’s fitted frame. “Alex, I never told you this but…I think it’s time.”

“What’s going on?” She asks confused.

“Remember when I told you I saw a specialist a long time ago with my parents. Well, the part I didn’t tell you was that part of the medication I was prescribed were actually stop growth steroids.”

“I don’t understand.”

Tobin sighs defeated and insecure. She pauses before she lifts her own shirt from above her head. Revealing a flat chest similar to a normal boy’s body frame.

Alex gasps in shock. “You – your – you don’t have – your chest it’s…” Alex blabbers in inaccurate sentences.

Tobin looks down and then back up into Alex’s confusing eyes. “The steroids that the specialist gave me was supposed to stop enlarging my – well you know – but that didn’t work and coincidentally it had the opposite effect.” She explains.

“Oh my god! That explains why you wanted to avoid the lingerie department when Ali and Sydney was giving you that makeover at the mall when you cut class for the first time. It totally makes sense now!”

Tobin nods slowly. “So, that’s all of me. Now you know.”

Alex shakes her head, a growing smirk on her face. “That isn’t all of you.” She closes the space in between and takes hold on the sides of Tobin’s boxers and strips it down as Tobin is eager in stepping out of them and kicking it to the side. Enticingly, Alex reaches down stroking Tobin’s semi-erect penis in good measure allowing it to come to life. “I love you all the same Tobin Heath.”

Tobin smiled at that. Grinning she kisses Alex’s lips as the brunette leads them to the bed as they both lie on the mattress. With Alex on the bottom and Tobin hovering just slightly above.  

They stare at one another shell shocked that this was really going to happen. With a guiding hand, Alex maneuvers Tobin’s cock in between her legs as Tobin’s member fits seamlessly against her labia. “Why don’t you just rub against me first, okay baby? Get me nice and wet.”

Tobin can only nod apprehensively as she moves her hips gently in the way that Alex instructed her to, stimulating Alex’s clit with a repetitive gradual friction.

Alex’s eyes rolls behind her head. “ _Oh god._ You feel so good baby.”

“Y-you’re so warm Alex.” Tobin can barely let out in a panting breath.

The brunette bites down on her bottom lip. “Yeah? You like how I feel.”

“Yes!” Tobin nods adamantly.

“You’re getting me so wet baby.” Alex coos as she runs a hand through her own hair.

With Tobin’s hands planted deep into the mattress on either sides of Alex’s head, she continues to hump against her slit as Alex’s grows wetter and wetter. Looking down at Alex’s intoxicating lips she leans down to meet them.

Alex pulls away only centimeters apart. “Do you want to be inside me?” She murmurs hotly.

Tobin nods enthused once again. “Yes!”

Smiling warmly, Alex reaches a hand down to her penis helping Tobin aim as she guides the tip into her moist opening. “Go slow okay.” She cautions.

Tobin nods agreeably. Alex, already grasping a firm hold of the rock hard shaft in between Tobin’s legs and can feel how throbbing and pulsing it is in the palms of her hands. She swiftly guides it deeper to the entrance of her wet slit and pauses to take a breath. And once she gains her composure, she bite her bottom lip and guides it in once again but allows the cockhead to push against her slit.

“Oh – wow.” Tobin mutters, loving the feel of how wet Alex feels for the very first time. “Oh god Alex this is – holy…”

Alex simply moans, thinking and feeling the same thought. Tobin takes a second to look down between them at their union. She admires the way Alex’s hand grips onto her cock like it was always Alex’s property to begin with. Tobin, feeling bolder and more so feeling the desire of how it would feel like to be completely buried into Alex’s depths, she thrusts her hips slowly inching forward into Alex.

“Oh fu – ck baby.” Alex stutters feeling about three quarters of Tobin’s member.

“Jesus.” Was all Tobin could answer back. She once again looks down at their union and wants to even thrust harder, the remainder of her member almost fully in. But Alex realizes the desire on Tobin’s face so she places her hand flat on Tobin’s stomach to tell her to stop right there. Tobin looks back up catching Alex’s hazy eyed look. “Are you okay?” Tobin asks out of breath.

Alex nods once. “Yeah, just – remember to go slow okay?” Alex says too out of breath.

Tobin can only nod. She leans down to kiss Alex gently making sure Alex knew she understood her wishes. So Tobin doesn’t push all the way in, instead she holds her position for a bit longer, to allow Alex to feel more comfortable. She watches the way Alex’s chest rises up and down, heaving for longer and deeper breathes. All the while, Alex shuts her eyes and pushes a free hand to comb through her hair as she bites her bottom lip once again. The sight makes Tobin drool.

“Alex – can I?” Tobin urges, grabbing at the bedsheets.

Alex reopens her eyes and catches Tobin’s stare. She nods, “Yeah.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Tobin maneuvers her hips slowly guiding just a third of her cock in and out of Alex’s hot slit. Alex shuts her eyes closed tight as she grunts through the pain.

Worried, Tobin looks down into Alex’s closing stare, “Are you okay? Should I stop?”

“No baby don’t.” Alex assures her. She takes in sharp breaths as she feels Tobin’s member penetrating her even more so. “I don’t want you to stop, okay? Just keep looking at me.”

Tobin nods obligingly. “I can’t believe I’m inside you.” Tobin breathes out.

“You feel amazing baby.” Alex gasps her eyes reopened and resting her hands solely on Tobin’s flat chest.

“You feel so incredible.” Tobin says hotly.

“I know it does baby. Just remember to go slow.”

Tobin nods. “I will.” She promises and then thrusts her hips working her cock way into Alex gently as she could.

Alex moans loudly at the feeling of Tobin almost fully inside her. “Does my pussy feel good?”

Tobin groans in pleasure at the sound of Alex’s naughty words and her hips slowly drive in and out of Alex’s warm opening. “Yes! Oh god yes.”

Gasping, free from pain, Alex pulls Tobin in closer and spread her legs wider accommodating Tobin’s length. She grabs onto the back of her head and locked their mouths once again, her tongue slipping in and out often. Hugging Tobin closely she moans, “Ohhh baby – keeping going. I don’t want you to stop. Promise me you won’t stop!”

Tobin nods her head violently. “I p-promise.” She grunts burying her head in the crevice of Alex’s neck.

“Promise me I’m the only girl you want.”

 “I p-promise.” She grunts once more, her hips driving and picking up momentum.

“Promise me you won’t stick your monster cock in anybody else.” She hotly whispers, her lips above Tobin’s ear.

Tobin is quick to shake her head in response. Alex hands find themselves wrapped around Tobin’s shoulders now, her fingers weaving through the back of Tobin’s hair keeping her in place. The brunettes legs wrapped securely and tightly around Tobin’s thrusting hips. “Ohhh fuck baby – I’m so close.”

Feeling the inside of Alex’s walls enveloping most of Tobin’s cock, Tobin continues to their agonizing slow thrusts. Causing Alex to moan and squirm underneath her ready for the brunette’s powerful orgasm to lubricate their union even more so. But neither could Tobin stave off her own powerful orgasm as she was past the point of return as her hips moved with force and hot desire.

The overwhelming feeling of Tobin burying almost all of her six inch cock into the depths of her innards left Alex to the brink of cumming. The intimacy of the moment was so much she forgot that there was no protection used. Gasping Alex barely lets out. “Baby – oh god that feels good – baby don’t – fuck – don’t cum inside me.” She cautions.

But Tobin could not respond back. She could only grunt out in pleasure as she thrusted in and out of Alex’s tight pussy.

“Tobin! Don’t cum in me.” Alex begs hotly but then soon gasps as her body was shook with the power of her cumming all over Tobin’s cock. “Ohhhh fuck. Ohhhh god – ohhh baby.” She moans heavily. She closes her eyes in bliss and pure satisfaction as her legs fall limp as Tobin continues her slow sharp thrusts.

But somehow, Tobin with enough control, senses her orgasm as well and withdraws her cock after one final thrust. Her throbbing, hard cock rests on top of Alex’s pussy as she came, the semen jetting out of the tip of her head and onto Alex’s stomach smearing the skin all over below Alex’s belly button. Moaning, Tobin just buries her head into the pillow releasing everything out of her body. Alex grasps onto Tobin’s cock stroking it pleasurably slow after regaining her own senses from her powerful orgasm.

Trying to catch her breath, Tobin finally lifts herself up and off of Alex moving to her side of the bed. Alex still holding onto Tobin’s member as it slowly deflates in her hands. “That was – Alex you’re so amazing.” She leans in and kisses Alex heatedly.

Alex grins into the kiss, nodding her head in agreement. She giggles when they pull away. “I can’t believe I’m not a virgin anymore.”

Tobin chuckles adorably and leans in once more but not before whispering I love you onto Alex’s lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finally posted. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I read all of your concerns in wanting the chapter to be long and so I did my best to keep it that way. But there were things that I had to take out and use for the other chapters. And there also some things that was not pushing the story forward so I removed that. But I hope you guys enjoyed the update. These next chapters are crucial now as Tobin is going to face some adversity. And I dont know when I'm going to be posting the next update - I want to say in x2 wks. time again. But we'll see. Comments?


	20. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: only an update!

So...it's been a month since I've updated. For that, I apologize. I have been finishing with the last semester of school for like forever! And also I just got a great new job so it's been rough for the last couple of weeks because of all the transitioning, etc. I will try to get the next chapter out before the new year. I have only a couple of days off next week so I will try to be writing and editing. If I'm not able to finish the entire chapter and have half of it done - then good news I will update that half! So here is hoping for the best. But I appreciate all you avid readers! Love the support and keep on staying tuned because I will be finishing this story for sure!


	21. UPDATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know I've been away for far too long and that's totally my bad. Life has been busy with new transitions so thank you to the avid readers on here that still come back to enjoy my stuff. Here is a little update that I want to give y'all. Do not fret for I will finish this story! Though a time table seems pretty foggy right now. But don't think I don't come in to check in on this because I do - I just get writers block from time and time again. Its a curse really. Well anyways, enjoy!

_Are You Ready For Sex?_

_Sex is an amazing gift in many different forms. It can provide a way to express love in a way in which you and your partner can communicate to each other. That said, sex is also deeply personal and only you can determine in any relationship when you’re finally ready to make that commitment, when you’re ready to have sex. Make sure you have taken the time to think about how you want to prepare yourself for this big step. This can be incredibly difficult to decide since it is such an emotional and personal decision. Here are some questions for you to think about:_

_How will you feel about yourself after sex?_

_Is my partner the right person to have sex with?_

_What are your previous experiences?_

_What are you partner’s previous experiences?_

“Hey!” Alex perked on the opposite of Tobin’s open locker door giving Tobin quite a minor fright. So much that Tobin spooks and her shoulders somewhat fidget.

“What are you reading?” The popular cheerleader asks, her eyes peering down to what seems like a paper pamphlet in the dork’s hands.

“Uhh – nothing.” Tobin replies quickly discarding the pamphlet tossing it into the depths of her locker and shutting it close with slight embarrassment ridden on her cheeks.

“I don’t believe you.” Alex scowls. Then reaches a hand out towards Tobin’s locker combination. “C’mon seriously, lemme see.”

“No!” Tobin practically shouts.

Alex can only shoot her a bewildered look and a hand on her hip with that much sass. “ _Okay_ – you’re acting weird – weirder than usual.”

Tobin fakes a laugh as she picks up her book bag from the tiled floor and throws it over one of her shoulders. “Not really. Just uh – another comic book you don’t wanna see.” She fakes with a shake of her head. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to your next class.” Tobin starts putting one foot in front of the other.

But Alex doesn’t believe the façade for one second. So she looks at Tobin with such a disbelieving, incredulous look. “Tobin Heath if you don’t show me whats in your locker right now we are _sooo_ not making out in your room after school like I planned!” Alex scolds putting her foot down.

Tobin sighs out loud embarrassed and totally frustrated that she cant get herself out of this one. But she had no choice really – she was _really_ looking forward to their usual make out sessions after school. Whether it was in the privacy of their bedrooms or in the backseat of their cars – a make out session always satisfied both teens in the end.

Sighing out loud once again, Tobin undoes the locker combination. “Look – you cant laugh at me once I show you it, okay?”

Alex shakes her head with a smile. “I wouldn’t laugh at you Tobin. I’ve already seen all the weird things you keep in your room – and yet I’m still here.” She beams while her fingers play with the collar of Tobin’s navy-blue Captain America shirt.

Tobin sighs out but relieved trusting Alex’s words. So she reaches in for the educational pamphlet she had swiped from the nurse’s room and hands it over to the brunette. “Okay, here.”

Alex skims over the front page. She grows silent as her eyes scrunch in confusion and when she looks up to see a very embarrassed, apprehensive Tobin the corners of her lips curve into a wide smile.

“You think I’m a bigger dork now, don’t you?” Tobin states ashamed.

“I have only one question for you.”

“Okay?...”

“Are you ready for sex?” Alex wits deadpanned.

“That’s very funny.” Tobin scoffs. She grabs the pamphlet and tosses it back into the locker for a final close.

Alex chuckles. “Why do you have that in your locker?”

Tobin rubs the back of her neck looking down at the tiled floor unsure of how to answer the question. “I uh – “

“Tobin, seriously. I mean its kind of too late, don’t ya think?” Alex smirks.

“Its not that.” Tobin says with a shake of her head.

“Then why the interesting read?”

“I thought I could get some – um, helpful – uhh – god I cant believe I’m telling you this.” Tobin states. “I’m reading it so I can get better.”

And just then Alex about dies at the such the earnest most adorable look on the cute geek’s face in front of her. She shakes her head in silly abandonment and takes a step closer. Her arms wrapping around Tobin’s shoulder loosely.

“Do you ever stop being so adorable?” Alex smiles.

“Huh?” Tobin asks bewildered.

Alex simply pecks her on the left cheek so casually. Pulling back she replies, “You don’t have to worry about being good at it silly. Sex is new to the both of us.” Alex then leans in towards Tobin’s left ear and whispers, “You took my virginity remember?”

And just like that a chill runs down Tobin’s spine at the sultry whisper. Suddenly Tobin feels her body getting incredibly warm, her palms almost starting to sweat. She nods simply. “I uh – I remember.” She says nervously.

Alex nonchalantly shrugs, “And I dunno I think its kind of hot that we’re both new to it. We get to learn together.”

Tobin nods slowly. “Like a science experiment.”

Alex chuckles. “ _Sure_ , like a science experiment.”

“Okay, that makes sense now.” Tobin states confident.

“It does, does it?” Alex firmly grabs onto Tobin’s hands and places it onto her own hips pulling Tobin that much closer so that their fronts are in close contact. So much that Alex’s full lips are merely centimeters from Tobin’s. “What do you think about experimenting today?”

A lump forms in Tobin’s throat, unable to speak actual words. So instead, Tobin just nods furiously thinking about how she’d like to feel Alex again. Of course, the beautiful brunette finds it amusing that she had this amazing ability to make Tobin turn into putty in her hands. So she decides to play with fire and lightly kisses Tobin’s lips slow and sure. When she pulls back she smirks when she finds Tobin’s eyes still closed and wanting.

“Get a room!” Sydney barks from one end of the hall.

Immediately, Tobin’s flushes with embarrassment and pulls away from Alex, leaning against her locker and looks down at the ground. While Alex cutely pecks her cheek once more and sexily walks away but not before turning her head and calling over her shoulder, “It’s a date Heath!”. And then skips over to meet with Sydney in a playful giggle.

Leaving Tobin to stand frozen like watching her girlfriend strut away. “Holy crap.” She mutters under her breath.


End file.
